Messages
by Princess of MiddleEarth
Summary: Something has been troubling Aaron, and multiple events from his past has come back to haunt him. but what are they? And can Robert help him before it's too late? This story contains content about abuse, selfharm, attempted abuse, assault and injury. But romance and comedy are featured. Graphic content. Enjoy :-)
1. The Hint

Aaron sat in the Woolpack watching his half empty pint of beer. He blocked out all the voices from people who were sat in the pub with friends and their family, he hated seeing people laughing and having a good time with people.

He did not hate the fact that they were happy, he hated to think about what the abuse he suffered at the hands of his father Gordon Livesy. Adam was sat with Moira and Cain, Ross, Pete and Finn were sat with James and Emma, Kerry was murdering the song that she was attempting to sing on the karaoke.

Kerry was shouting at the top of her lungs "Yeah, it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two, But I can shake it, shake it, like I'm supposed to do, Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase, And all the right junk in all the right places!"

Aaron sighed when his ex-lover Robert walked in and sat opposite him. "Do you want another?" Robert said pointing at the glass in front of Aaron.

"No thanks" Aaron said still staring at his drink.

"Kerry's destroying that song" Robert scoffed at Kerry's dancing and singing.

"Tell me about it. Bloody hell, even I can probably sing better than that"

"Then why don't you? Anything's better than that" Robert pointed at Kerry.

Aaron shrugged his shoulders "not in the mood"

"Tell you what." Robert sat up "if I sing will you?"

Aaron smiled "you?"

Robert crossed his arms "yeah. I will if you will"

"Ok you've got yourself a deal"

The two men shook each other's hand. Once the song had ended people clapped and Kerry gave the microphone back to Diane and she walked back over to her seat with a smile on her face.

Diane walked over and looked around the pub at everyone "Uh, thank you Kerry. Does anyone else want to have a go?"

Robert smirked and stood up "I'll have a go at it" he looked at Aaron and he nodded. He walked over and Diane handed him the Microphone. Robert looked at the screen and flicked through the songs until he found the right one and then he pressed play. Aaron heard the backing tune and he immediately recognised the song.

"When your legs don't work like they used to before

And I can't sweep you off of your feet

Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?

Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?"

Robert glanced at Aaron for a brief few seconds and then he turned back to look at the screen. "And, darling, I will love you 'til we're 70

And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23

And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways

Maybe just the touch of a hand

Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day

And I just wanna tell you I am".

Aaron knew why Robert chose to sing thinking out loud, he knew that Robert was trying to send him a message but no matter how much he wanted Robert, he did not completely trust him. However Robert continued to sing looking up at Aaron every few seconds giving the way the fact that he already knew the lyrics. Robert took a deep breath and then belted out the rest of the song hitting every note perfectly.

"Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen

And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory

I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways

Maybe it's all part of a plan

Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes

Hoping that you'll understand"

After he had sang the whole song Robert handed the microphone back to Diane and walked back over to where Aaron was sat. "Right." Robert said as he sat down "now it's your turn".The two men then heard an ear-piercing scream.

"What the fucking hell is that?" Robert asked

"That is the sound of Gabby imitating a banshee in a blender whilst screaming Applause by Lady Gaga" Aaron took a sip of his drink as Robert looked over his shoulder.

Sure enough Gabby was screaming into the microphone "I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong

To crash the critic saying, "Is it right or is it wrong?"

If only fame had an I.V., baby could I bear

Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here

I live for the applause, applause, applause

I live for the applause-plause

Live for the applause-plause

Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me

The applause, applause, applause"

Robert turned back to Aaron and raised his eyebrows "no way in hell am I giving her a round of Applause". Aaron chuckled as he tried to swallow a mouth full of beer. Robert had missed that smile on Aarons face, though deep down he knew that something was up but he couldn't quite place what it was.

After Gabby had stopped screaming into the microphone everyone slowly clapped, they were all bewildered by what they had just heard. Diane then stood up and Gabby handed her the microphone. "Right, uh does anyone want a go at karaoke?" Before Robert could say anything to Aaron he saw a man stood at the table looking down at Aaron.

"Hello son" said a cheerful voice

Both of men looked up to see a grinning man, Robert noticed the look of horror and fear on Aarons face but he questioned why. He did not understand why Aaron was so terrified at the sight of the man stood by him.

"Long time no see" said the man

Aaron gulped "w-what do you want Gordon?"

"I have come to talk to you about some stuff. Son I haven't seen you since you were a boy. Who's this?"

Gordon looked directly at Robert "Err. I'm Robert"

There was something about Gordon that made Robert's skin crawl and the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He looked at Aaron, the look of terror on the young man's face made his blood run cold.

"Is Robert your boyfriend" Gordon smirked

Aaron quickly looked up at his father "h-how do you…?"

"Diane told me when we met at the hospital, I'm recovering from cancer. We met during treatment"

"Err, no I'm just a mate" Robert looked at Aaron, he nodded and Aaron nodded back.

"Oh, what happened between you two?"

Robert saw that Aaron was anxious "it didn't work out. Aaron and I are just mates now"

"Gordon I have nothing to say to you, will you just go?" Aaron said quickly

Diane walked over "why don't you give him a chance, he's here now. I'm sure you can forgive him for what ever happened between you two".

"No chance" Aaron murmured under his breath

"I have the money to buy this place if you want it?"

Robert was surprised "you really have that kind of cash?"

"The insurance paid out" Gordon said

"What you think that you can just pay me off like nothing ever happened" Aaron said

"I know things have been tough, but we can work this out" Gordon said

"Gordon get out before I do something that I regret. Aaron starred at Gordon with a dark look "Diane can I have ago at singing?"

"Sure pet. Here, Just go and pick a song"

Aaron stood up "Thanks Diane" she passed him the microphone and then Aaron looked at Robert "Rob. get ready to be blown away."

Robert smiled as Aaron walked over to the screen flicked through and picked a song. When he heard the backing track Robert knew the song but when he looked at Aaron he sensed that something was very wrong. Aaron did not need to look at the words he knew the song off by heart "I thought that I've been hurt before

But no one's ever left me quite this sore

Your words cut deeper than a knife

Now I need someone to breathe me back to life"

Through the whole song Aaron was looking at Robert with a terrified look, begging him to do something. But Robert did not know why Aaron was so scared or why he picked to sing Stiches. Everyone in the Woolpack went quite when Aaron belted out the rest of the song, "I'm aching begging you to come help

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

Aaron then moved his head slightly signaling to Robert that he meant his dad. Robert looked at Gordon and then back at Aaron, Robert knew from the way that Aaron was acting that his father had done something very bad.

Needle and the thread

Gotta get you out of my head

Needle and the thread

Gonna wind up dead

Needle and the thread

Gotta get you out of my head

Needle and the thread

Gonna wind up dead

Needle and the thread

Gotta get you out of my head

Needle and the thread

Gonna wind up dead!"

Aaron held his stomach for the rest of the song, Robert realised that Aaron was telling him that something happened that had caused him to self-harm but when Aaron twitched his head again Robert realised that for some reason Aaron had self-harmed because of Gordon.

When the song ended everyone clapped, Aaron walked over to Adam and whispered in his ear. Adam passed Aaron a piece of paper and a pen and Aaron quickly wrote something down and handed the pe back to Adam. Then he folded the piece of paper so it was small and he walked back over to where he was sat.

"Shit. That was amazing Aaron, I didn't know that you could sing." Robert said.

"There's a lot of things that people don't know about me" Aaron flicked his eyes at Gordon and Robert nodded to show that he knew something had happened.

"Why don't I buy the next round" said Gordon with a sinister smile "me and you need to catch up and I would like to get to know Robert"

Gordon was about to sit beside Robert but Aaron sprang up from his seat, he ran straight passed Gordon and he sat right beside Robert so close that they were touching. "Uh, i was cold and Robert is always really warm" Robert got the hint and he lifted his arm and put it over Aaron's shoulders, he then looked at Gordon. "What is it about those eyes that make me so angry?" Robert thought to himself.

"I thought that you two were just mates" said Gordon.

"Y-yeah we're best buds, get out Gordon" Aaron grabbed Robert hand and held it tight. Robert felt something in between both of their hands.

"Son…"

Before he could say anything else Robert interrupted "I think that it is best that you go. Aaron clearly doesn't want to talk to you"

Gordon glared at Robert and then he turned around and walked out of the pub. As soon as Gordon had left Aaron got up and hurried into the front room of the house. Robert watched him leave and then he looked at his hand. Aaron had left the piece of paper in his hand. Robert opened up the piece of paper, Aaron's note sent chills down Robert's spine.

(Robert please Help. He hurt me.) When Robert read those words a puzzled look appeared on his face. He knew that something was wrong and he needed to get to the bottom of it, and fast.


	2. Protecting Aaron

A few days later Robert went to the scrapyard to collect the monthly report; he walked into the trailer and saw Aaron sat at his desk looking very pale "Are you ok Aaron? You look like death" said Robert.

"I'm fine. I didn't get much sleep last night, that's all" said Aaron

Robert noticed that Aaron had been crying and that he was holding his wrist "Has something happened?"

Aaron quickly whipped away the tears "I had a nightmare, I have been having them a lot lately"

"How long for? What were they about?" Robert was concerned about Aaron

Aaron shook his head "It's not important"

"Right, err is the report ready?" Robert noticed that Aaron was acting strange but he did not want to make Aaron feel uncomfortable.

Aaron looked to his left, picked up the report and handed it to Robert "here it is"

"Thanks. Oh, I meant to ask you something" said Robert as he sat in the chair that was beside the door.

"Fine, what did you want to ask me?" Said Aaron

"Why were you so nervous when you saw your dad? And what was that note all about? Robert asked

Aaron's grasp on his wrist tightened "He's bad news. Stay away from him; I don't want you to get hurt." Aaron winced in pain when he squeezed his arm.

"What do you mean he's bad news?" Robert saw that Aaron was in pain and that made him worry about Aaron "And how would I get hurt?"

Aaron stood up and he walked towards the door "Forget it, I have to go".

Suddenly Aaron's knees buckled and he fell, Robert sprang from his seat and he caught Aaron just before he hit the floor "Aaron!"

Aarons breathing had decreased and his eyes were closed. "Oh my God Aaron, what's happened?" something caught Robert's eye and he rolled up Aaron's sleeve "Oh no. Aaron what have you done to yourself" Robert realised that he needed to get Aaron to the hospital so he scooped him up and carried him out of the trailer to his car.

"Don't worry Aaron, you're going to be ok" Robert said as he sat Aaron in the passenger side of his car, he placed his hand on Aaron's forehead to check if the young man had a temperature "Jesus Aaron, your burning up" he wrestled Aaron's coat off of him and then Robert threw it into the backseat, he then buckled Aarons seatbelt. Once Aaron was buckled in Robert shut the car door and he ran around to the driver's side, got in and sped off driving to the nearest hospital, Robert Quickly put his seatbelt on as he drove out of the scrapyard.

"Robert." Aaron whispered

"It's ok Aaron. You're going to be ok, just stay with me" Robert said with a hurried voice

"I'm not ok Rob, he did this to me" Aaron was drifting in and out of consciousness

"Who?" Robert asked

Aaron looked over at Robert "My dad, he hurt me"

"How did Gordon hurt you?" Robert said as he looked at Aaron and then back at the road.

"He…" Aaron could barely keep his eyes open as he spoke.

"What? What did your dad do to you?" Robert was turning his head to Aaron and back to the road as he drove "no Aaron stay awake. Babe, stay with me, Aaron keep your eyes open" Robert knew that he and Aaron weren't together but he felt like he had to call Aaron babe.

"I was a kid when he…" Aaron moaned in pain.

"When he what? Babe what did he do?" said Robert

"Robert, he…" Aaron blackout before he could finish his sentence.

Robert looked at Aaron "Aaron. Aaron open your eyes, Aaron you have to stay with me, babe. Aaron!" Robert shouted.

Robert continued to drive to the hospital; he looked to his side to see if Aaron was ok. Robert placed his fingers on Aaron's neck to feel for a pulse. "Oh thank God." Robert had found a pulse "Aaron you have to fight, we are almost at the hospital. Don't give in, your family needs you, I need you". Once they had reached the hospital Robert drove up to the main entrance, parked the car, he got out of the driver's side, ran around the car, opened the passenger side door, unbuckled the seatbelt and he scooped Aaron up and he ran inside the hospital carrying Aaron in his arms "I need some help!" Robert cried as he ran into the hospital.

A Nurse approached him "What's happened?"

Robert sat Aaron down in one of the chairs so he could catch his breath "He just collapsed; he has a cut on his left arm. I think it's infected"

"What's his name?" the nurse asked Robert

"Aaron. Aaron Livesy, Is he going to be okay?" Robert was panicking, he had no control over the situation and Aaron was trying to tell him something.

"By the looks of that cut I would say that there is a high risk that Aaron has septicemia" the nurse looked up at Robert "I am going to go and get a doctor; you need to sign him in so we have his details" The nurse hurried away to find a doctor that could treat Aaron.

Robert sat down beside Aaron. "Robert? Aaron whispered

Robert turned his head and looked at Aaron "Hey, Aaron I'm going to call your mum"

"No, please don't" Aaron grabbed Roberts arm.

"Aaron she has to know about this, she's your mum. Are you cutting again?" Robert looked at Aaron

Yeah, I am. But please don't tell her, because she will just tell Gordon" Aaron was breathing hard, taking in large amounts of oxygen because he was finding it hard to breathe

"Aaron, why are you so worried that your dad will find out about you?" Robert asked

"I told you, he's a bad man. Don't believe a word he says" Aaron said

"Okay ok, but I am staying here with you. Aaron, you are everything to me, I can't live without you. I love you" said Robert.

Aaron looked up at Robert "I love you too Robert. Promise me something"

"Anything" whispered Robert

"Promise me that you will keep him away from me. He did something really bad to me when I was a kid" Aaron winced at the pain coming from the cut on his wrist.

"What did your dad do to ya?" Robert grabbed Aaron's hand, to show that he cared about him.

Before Aaron could answer the nurse and a doctor walked over with a wheelchair "Right then, Love, can you put him in this chair?" the nurse looked at Robert.

"Yeah, come on." Robert picked Aaron up and helped him into the wheel chair. And then the Aaron was taken to a hospital room to be treated and Robert followed. For about 45 minutes Robert was sat in the waiting room, thinking about Aaron and he questioned what Aaron had said to him.

"Excuse me; are you here for Aaron Livesy?" Asked a nurse

Robert looked up at the nurse "Yeah. Is he ok?" the concern for Aaron was exposed in Robert's voice.

"Aaron is seriously ill from the wound on his arm. He has Septicemia but we think that we can treat it with Antibiotics"

"Can I go and see him?" Robert Pleaded

"Are you a friend or a family member?" asked the nurse

"I'm his boyfriend. Please I have to know that he is ok." Robert begged

"Alright, you can go and see him, but try not to stress him out, it is critical that he remains calm. Aaron is currently unconscious and he may be asleep for a while but he will be ok." The nurse gave Robert a reassuring smile

"Thank you, what do I say to him when he wakes up?" Robert's nerves had calmed but he still felt an enormous sense of worry and concern for Aaron.

The nurse showed Robert to the hospital room where Aaron was being treated "just explain to him where he is and what happened when you drove him here" the nurse opened the door and Robert walked in. Robert walked over to where Aaron was asleep, he pulled up a chair to the hospital bed, he sat down and he held Aaron's hand. "What are you so terrified of?" Robert knew that Aaron could not answer but he could not help but question why Aaron had cut himself again. Robert sat beside Aaron's hospital bed for three long hours until the young man opened his eyes.

"Robert?" Aaron asked in a sleepy voice.

"Hey sleepy head" Robert smiled "How are you feeling?" a tear rolled down Roberts face.

"I feel better, where are we?" Aaron sat up and looked at Robert

"You're in hospital, I haven't told anyone because you told me not to" said Robert

"Good, no one can find out" Aaron noticed that Robert's eyes were red and that tears were rolling down his face "Rob, why are you crying?" Aaron cared about Robert though he did not understand why Robert was so upset.

"I thought that I'd lost you." Robert whipped away his tears "I can't live without you Aaron. I love you"

"I don't deserve your love, everyone's lives' would be better if I was dead" Aaron started to cry.

"Don't say that" Robert whipped away Aarons tears "You're the most beautiful person that I have ever met and if anything bad were to happen to you. It would break me"

"I'm sorry Robert" Aaron continued to shed tears.

"What are you sorry for?" asked Robert

"Something really bad has already happened to me" Aaron gulped.

"What? When?" Robert stroked Aaron's hair.

"W-When I was a kid my dad did something really bad to me" Aaron looked up at the celling.

"What did he do?" Robert sat bolt upright.

"It doesn't matter now" Aaron covered his eyes with his hand.

"Aaron, something is clearly eating away at you. Babe please tell me, I can't watch you suffer" Robert's concern for Aaron was increasing by the second. "Well whatever it is you clearly need to talk about it."

Aaron quickly turned to face Robert "Robert. Talking about it won't make it go away." Aaron started to cry harder "Gordon raped me" the tears streamed down Aarons face.

Robert was shocked, but he believed Aaron "Christ" Robert could tell that Aaron was telling the truth; Robert kissed Aaron hand and stroked his check to calm him down. After Aaron's crying had died down, Robert asked him when it happened. And then Aaron told Robert everything. Robert stayed at the hospital all night with Aaron. However Robert could not sleep, all through the night he watched over Aaron. At 4am Aaron woke up sweating "Robert!"

Robert grabbed Aaron's hand "Sshhh, it was just a nightmare"

"He did it again" Aaron was crying

Robert stood up, leant over the bed and hugged Aaron "He will have to go through me to get to you. I will protect you" Robert held Aaron in an embrace to comfort the terrified young man.

"Robert, I'm scared to close my eyes." Aaron sobbed into Robert's chest

"Alright, move over then. I will lie with you for the rest of the night" Robert released Aaron from his embrace.

Aaron moved over to the other side of the bed and Robert laid down on the bed with his arm around Aaron, holding Aaron against his body. At 9am Robert woke up still holding Aaron, Little did he know that Diane was at the same hospital for her treatment and she had asked the nurse at the reception if Aaron was there. The nurse told Diane that Aaron was in the hospital being treated for Septicemia and Diane called Gordon and told him that Aaron was at the hospital. Gordon told Chas and she told Paddy and Adam where Aaron was. About ten minutes later Chas, Paddy, Adam and Gordon arrived at the hospital, they met Diane at the reception and they enquired about Aaron and what he was being treated for.

Robert got out of the bed and walked over to the table to pour Aaron a cup of water, "Here drink this" Robert handed the cup to Aaron and the young man drank the water "How did you sleep?" asked Robert

"I slept ok, when you were with me. Thanks for staying with me" Aaron looked at Robert

"Well at least I'm useful for one thing" Robert smirked

"Well you're a good boyfriend, so that makes two things" Aaron smiled at Robert and Robert smiled back. Aaron and Robert were not aware of the fact that Chas, Paddy, Adam, Diane and Gordon were about to run through the door of the room that they were in.

The door swung open and Chas ran in followed by, Diane, Paddy, Adam and Gordon "Aaron! Sweet heart, what happened?" asked Chas when she saw her son.

Aaron looked at Chas "Mum. What are you doing here?"

"Diane said that you were in hospital." Chas ran over to Aaron and kissed him on the head, and then she saw Robert "what are you doing here?" Chas demanded

"I brought him in, he collapsed at the scrapyard. I have been here all night" said Robert

"Mate what happened to you?" asked Adam

"He has blood poisoning" Robert looked at Adam

"Aaron why have you got blood poisoning?" asked Paddy

"I'll explain later" Aaron said when he looked at Paddy

"Son, are you ok?" asked Gordon as he walked out from behind the door. Aaron and Robert both looked at Gordon; a grin of pure evil was plastered on Gordon's face.

Robert saw the look of terror on Aaron's face and that angered him, How dare Gordon come anywhere near Aaron. Robert ran towards Gordon, his blood was boiling and he was determined to protect Aaron from anything, he punched Gordon in the face and then Robert pinned Gordon up against the wall using his arm to stop Gordon from escaping "You little piece off shit, you're going to pay for what you've done"

Robert! What are you doing?" asked Diane

"Get off of him!" Chas shouted

"What are you doing?" Asked a panicking Gordon

"Is that what he asked you all thoughs years ago, ay Gordon" Robert looked deep into Gordon's eyes searching for answer.

"Who?" Gordon asked.

"Is that what your eight year old son asked you when you attacked him, that night in his room" Robert was not asking he already knew the answer.

"Robert, what are you talking about pet?" asked Diane

"I know what you did?" Robert snarled at Gordon.

"Aaron what is he talking about?" Chas asked Aaron. Aaron started to cry, but he did not answer Chas, he just watched on as Robert protected him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Now let go of me before I do something to you that I'll regret" Gordon demanded.

"Oh, and what you going to do. Are you going to hurt me" Robert tightened his grip on the collar of Gordon's shirt "like how you hurt my boyfriend" Robert raised his voice.

"You're off your head" Gordon raised his voice in an attempt to intimidate Robert

Robert could not hold back any longer, he punched Gordon in the gut "You pervert" Robert shouted in Gordon's face.

The room went silent, everyone was staring in disbelief at Robert and then at Aaron. "What did he say" said Paddy.

"This pervert, hurt Aaron when he was a child" Robert turned his head to face everyone "That's why Aaron hurts himself, that's why he cut himself on the wrist and on the chest". Robert turned and looked at Aaron "Aaron. I'm sorry babe, but they need to know".

"Aaron, is it true?" Chas asked.

Aaron nodded, tears welling up in his eyes "yeah, it's true. My dad abused me when I was a kid". Aaron turned his head and looked at Chas "mum I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Aaron began to cry, he felt responsible for what had happened.

Chas leant over the bed and hugged Aaron "its ok son, you have nothing to be sorry for" Chas held her son and rocked him back and forwards as he cried.

"Aaron, mate I am so sorry" Adam was furious with Gordon "You son of a bitch, I'm going to kill you" Adam walked towards Gordon.

"It's all lies, I couldn't do that to anyone let alone one of my own" Gordon tried to act innocent, but Robert could see straight through his lies.

"Shut it you. How dare you put a hand on my Aaron." Robert death starred Gordon.

Gordon looked over Robert's shoulder at Aaron "Aaron, tell the truth.".

"Shut your mouth before I smack it" Robert demanded.

"You have put him up to this; you have put words in his mouth" Gordon denied.

"You know, Gordon, for the past year Chas, Paddy and Cain have tried to keep me away from Aaron. It's true that I have been a right ass to him in the past. But I would never lay a hand on Aaron, I will never hit him, I will never cause him pain. I love Aaron and I will protect him until the day I die" Gordon looked over Robert's shoulder at Aaron, the young man was crying in the arms of his mother but Aaron could not take his eyes off of Robert "Aaron I am so sorry for everything, I love you so much" Robert felt so guilty for all he had done but he was determined to make it up to Aaron.

"Robert, I forgive you. I love you too" Aaron could no longer hold anything against Robert, he was madly in love with him and he did not want to hide it anymore.

Gordon rolled his eyes "Oh please, you're not good enough for my son; he's twisted in the head. He needs his dad to help him" Gordon knew that he had no power over his son. Gordon was desperate to regain control back over Aaron.

"He has a father, Paddy and he will help him. You don't deserve to have Aaron as a son," Robert was doing what he did best; he was being stubborn to hell with the consequences'. "You are a sick pervert, who abused his son. Your are pathetic excuses of a father and you are a bully. You're nothing Gordon." Robert was bullying Gordon into retreating. And it was working.

"Robert," said Aaron.

"Yes, baby?" Robert looked over his shoulder.

"Can you get Gordon out of here please?" asked Aaron "And can someone tell Cain?".

"With pleasure, Adam can you help me throw out this monster? Paddy, can you call Cain and tell him what this piece of shit has done to Aaron?" Robert was calling the shots now and he would never let Gordon anywhere near Aaron again.

"You got it mate" Adam walked over to where Robert was holding Gordon.

Somehow Gordon managed to break free from Robert and he punched Aaron's boyfriend square in the mouth, splitting Robert's lip. Before Gordon could throw another punch Robert grabbed the man's arm and held it behind his back, "ah, get your hands off me" Gordon was powerless against Robert.

"You're lucky that you punched me and not Cain, otherwise you would be in a lot of pain or even dead" Robert twisted Gordon's arm behind his back, preventing him from fighting back. "Paddy, can you get the door? It's time to put out the trash." Robert and Adam walked out of the room and out of the front entrance of the hospital and they threw Gordon to the ground outside of the hospital.

"Robert, you're wasting your time on my son He is messed up, once he is done with you he will throw you to the side" Gordon stood up.

"Now see here Gordon, I don't waste time. I love Aaron and I would go to hell and back to protect him. You have just made a very bad mistake" Robert clenched his fist.

"Oh, and what was that?" Gordon mocked Robert.

"You have made an enemy of me" Robert spat at Gordon's feet and then he and Adam walked back into the hospital to see Aaron. Leaving Gordon considerably shaken outside of the hospital. When Robert and Adam walked into the room where Aaron was Robert was pressing his cut lip with his hand to stop the bleeding.

"Robert. Are you ok?" Aaron asked when he saw Robert.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, babe. I have had worse." Robert sheepishly smiled at Aaron.

"Come here, let me see" Aaron guested for Robert to show him the cut on his lip. Robert walked over to Aaron and showed him the cut that he had sustained on his lip. Aaron raised his hand and touched the cut on Robert's lips with his fingertips.

"Ouch" Robert whimpered in from the sharp pain from the cut on his lip.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" Aaron was concerned that he had uunintentionallyhurt Robert.

"Na, it's nothing. Don't worry about it". Robert smiled at Aaron

"Oh, Robert, what would I do without you" Aaron sighed

"Your life might be a lot easier" Robert laughed

"That's true", said Aaron

"Aaron, can you tell us what happened" Paddy asked.

Just at that moment, Cain walked in "What's going on here then". Cain walked over to the hospital bed. "And Why was Gordon moping around outside with a black eye"

"I gave him that" Robert looked up at Cain

"He really must have pissed you off if you gave him a black eye then" Cain joked

"You have no idea how much I wanted to kill Gordon just now" Robert looked at Aaron

"What you on about?" Cain was confused by what Robert had just said.

"Do you want me to tell him?" Robert asked Aaron.

"Yeah, I can't" Aaron nodded, the tears were still streaming down his face

"Tell me what?" Cain asked when leant against the wall.

"Gordon abused Aaron as a kid" Robert said as a tear rolled down his cheek

"What?" Cain was astonished by what he had just heard.

It took Aaron a few minutes to explain in detail everything he had gone through; Robert held Aaron's hand as he told Chas, Cain, Paddy, Adam and Diane what had happened when he was a child. After Aaron had told everyone Chas, Paddy and Cain were crying.

"That's why you were always angry with everyone" Cain wiped away his tears and then he walked over to Aaron "Aaron, I am so sorry".

"What are you sorry for?" Aaron asked

"I didn't see that something was wrong. Why didn't you tell any of us? We would have helped." Cain felt powerless and he had no idea of how to handle the situation.

"I felt dirty and ashamed. I didn't know how to tell anyone" Aaron was crying.

Robert stroked Aaron's cheek "Babe listen to me" Aaron turned and looked at Robert "You have nothing to be ashamed of, I still see you as the same strong, kind and stubborn man I know you are, and nothing will ever change that" Robert kissed Aaron's hand.

"I'm never going to be able to get rid of you am I" Aaron smiled

"Never, you're stuck with me now" Robert smiled and kissed Aaron on the forehead "I'm never leaving you again"

Chas crossed her arms and smirked "Oh really, and do I have any say in that?" Chas knew that she would have no say in Aaron's love life but deep down she believed that Robert was being sincere.

"Nope. Plus old Sugden here, needs someone to look after him" Aaron laughed and pointed at Robert.

"Hey I'm not that old. But it's true that I need someone to keep me on the straight and narrow, though I do know that Mr here is uncontrollable." Robert chuckled.

"You got that right, and don't you forget it." Aaron laughed.


	3. The nightmare begins

A few days had passed before Aaron was finally allowed to go home. Robert had not really left Aaron's side the whole time, he slept and ate at the hospital, only going home to have a shower and to update Victoria and Diane on how Aaron was getting better. Chas would bring Robert a sandwich or a burger for him to eat and she would do the same for Aaron.

"You alright Aaron?" Robert asked.

"Yeah" Aaron answered quietly.

"I know you better than that, tell me what's wrong" Robert said when he heard the uncertain tone in Aaron's voice.

"What if he comes to the village? What if nobody believes me?" Aaron asked.

"I won't let him hurt you. Your mum, Cain, Paddy, Diane, Vic and Adam believe you" Robert answered.

"You believe me right?" Aaron asked.

Robert heard the innocent tone in Aaron's voice and it made his heart melt. "Oh Aaron" Robert walked over to Aaron and hugged him "I believe every word you say. I know you and I know that you're telling the truth. I believe you" Robert comforted.

"Thank you for being there for me" Aaron said as he hugged Robert back.

"I'll always be here for you. You're not alone, not anymore" Robert said and then kissed Aaron's shoulder. Aaron had some antibiotics and then Robert drove him home. "Home sweet home" Robert said when he pulled up outside the pub.

"Can you stay with me today please?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah sure." Robert took his key out of the car's ignition "Do you need me to stay over tonight?" Robert asked.

"Is that okay with you?" Aaron asked.

"Of course I'll stay if that's what you want" Robert gave Aaron a soft smile.

"Thank you" Aaron smiled at Robert. Robert then got out of the and so did Aaron, they walked around to the back entrance of the pub , they walked in and saw Chas sat at the dining room table with Cain. "Mum?" Aaron saw Chas crying and Cain looking very angry.

Chas quickly looked up "Aaron! Sweetheart. You're home!" Chas wiped away her tears.

"Yeah, I was discharged early. Why? What's wrong?" Aaron asked.

"I thought that you'd be coming home later. I..." Chas stopped talking when she heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

Robert looked over his shoulder, he then stood in front of Aaron "Stay behind me" Robert whispered.

"What?" Aaron did what he was told, however when he looked up... he saw Gordon stood there.

"Hello son. Feeling better?" Gordon grinned evilly at Aaron.

"Don't you even dare try talking to him" Robert snarled at Gordon.

"You've got your stuff now get out!" Cain raised his voice.

Gordon walked to the door that leads to the bar holding his bags. But he suddenly spun around and grabbed Aaron's arm and yanked him away from Robert. "Tell the truth little boy. You know that I never touched you, you need help Aaron! I know who hurt you, it was your old football coach. Tell them the truth!" Gordon growled as he squeezed Aaron's wrist.

"Ahh! Let go of me" Aaron winced as Gordon squeezed his not yet healed wrist.

"Get your disgusting hand off of him!" Robert quickly grabbed Aaron and pulled him away from Gordon "You dare touch him again I'll kill you!" Robert shouted at Gordon. Robert held Aaron close to his body, he could feel his boyfriend shaking in his arms so he held him tight.

Gordon laughed "He's my son and I'll touch him if I want to!" Gordon moved closer to Aaron and Robert.

Robert moved his frightened Aaron away but still held onto him "He's my boyfriend and I'll protect him until the day I die!"

"Are you gonna let this asshole talk to me like this Aaron?" Gordon glared at Aaron.

"Get away from me now" Aaron said.

"You heard him get out!" Robert shouted.

"This isn't over little boy" Gordon snarled at Aaron.

Cain then grabbed Gordon's arm and threw him out the back way. Chas then looked at her son who was shaking in Robert's arms "I'm so sorry sweetheart, I didn't know that you were coming home this early. I should've got Cain to get rid of Gordon's stuff".

"It's fine, mum, I know I'm safe when you or Robert's here anyway" Aaron pulled back from Robert and walked over to his mum to hug her.

"You're home and I'm gonna keep you safe. I'm gonna make all of this better for you" Chas said as she hugged Aaron.

For the rest of the day Aaron just stayed home and helped Chas run the bar. Robert sat at one of the booths and did his work on his laptop, because he did not want to leave Aaron to deal with being practically threatened by Gordon. Aaron noticed that a lot of people were starring at him so he just ignored them and got on with his life. Robert also noticed that people were starring at his boyfriend, so he shut the lid on his laptop and walked over to the bar.

"Babe, do you want me to say something to the people starring at you?" Robert asked.

"There's no point, they already know. I can't stop them from gossiping about me" Aaron said as he leaned over the bar and looked at Robert.

"I can say something if you want me too" Robert said.

"I'm gonna serve the next few punters and then I'm going into the back to clear my head" Aaron replied.

"Alright, just tell me if it starts getting to you, ok?" Robert asked.

"Ok, thanks" Aaron smiled briefly.

Robert smiled and leaned over the bar, giving Aaron a small peck on the lips "No problem" he said before walking back over to his laptop. After only a few minutes Robert could hear Tracy gossiping with Chrissie about Aaron.

"I just can't see it. I always thought that Gordon bloke seemed like a decent guy" Tracy said in a hushed tone.

"I know, I just can't see how a person can say that about their own father. It doesn't make sense to me" Chrissie said in a slightly louder voice than Tracy.

Robert looked up from his laptop and he looked at Aaron, from the look on his boyfriend's face Robert could tell that Aaron had heard the two women gossiping about him. "I'd keep your gobs shut if I were you" Robert said.

"We are entitled to our opinions" Chrissie said as she looked at Robert.

"Well keep your opinions to yourself. Not everyone cares what you think" Robert said as he closed his laptop.

"Don't tell me that you're so stupid that you believe this nonsense" Chrissie scoffed.

"What did you say?" Robert stood up.

Aaron quickly looked over at Robert "Robert..." he said when he saw that Robert was getting angry.

"I believe every word that my boyfriend said. I know that he'd never lie about something like that" Robert said as he walked over to where Chrissie was sat.

"It's just his word against Gordon's, nobody really knows what went on when this alleged assault supposedly happened" Chrissie smirked.

"You bitch! My Aaron's not a liar!" Robert shouted.

Aaron quickly put down the pint glass he was holding and he ran around the bar "Robert!" he exclaimed as he ran to Robert. He placed a hand on Robert's chest to calm him down. "Calm down Robert, calm down".

Robert immediately snapped out of his angered state when he heard Aaron's voice "Sorry babe, I just don't want people talking about you like that" Robert said as he looked at Aaron.

"I know, just ignore them" Aaron said calmly. Robert nodded and he turned around to walk back over to where he was sat.

"That's it run away! Like your coward of a boyfriend!" Chrissie shouted.

Aaron stopped in his tracks and Robert noticed that he was starting to cry. They then heard Chrissie scream and they turned around to see Chas putting a empty glass down.

"My son is not a liar and he most certainly is not a coward. He is the bravest person I know, I would be so honoured if I were even half of the person he is. So if you don't keep your trap shut you can take your million quid ass and walk out of my pub!" Chas shouted at Chrissie.

"Mum, just leave it" Aaron said.

"I'm not having some first class bitch talk about you like that!" Chas shouted.

"Chas" Robert said.

Chas looked up and saw that Aaron was barely holding back tears. "Aaron, sweetheart I'm just trying to protect you" Chas said with a voice full of remorse.

"I know, but you can't stop people from starring at me" Aaron sniffled.

"Come on, you've had enough" Robert said softly as he rubbed Aaron's back.

"Yeah" Aaron nodded and then he walked to the back room

Robert watched Aaron walk away and he was about to follow him... however Chas grabbed his arm "Leave him alone, he doesn't need the fuss" Chas said firmly.

"He doesn't need other peoples sympathy but he does need me. So I'm going to be there for him" Robert said as he brushed away Chas' hand.

"You'll do more damage. He needs me to be with him, I know what's best for him!" Chas raised her voice.

"Your the one who would've chosen that pervert over your own son! You were just going to sit back and let Gordon move in. What if Gordon had moved in? Aaron would've been terrified. What if Gordon was here with Aaron on their own? There's no doubt in my mind that Gordon would've tried to do it again. Aaron was petrified of coming home earlier" Robert stated.

"What? He knows he's safe here. Why didn't he want to come home?" Chas asked.

"Because he doesn't feel safe. He never has felt completely safe, when Gordon came back to the village Aaron was so terrified that he ran around the table and sat next to me. Luckily I got the hint when he said that he was cold. I put my arm around him and I instantly felt him calm down. He was scared to come home because he is scared to death that Gordon will come back and do God knows what to him. But I have a pretty good idea of what Aaron thinks might happen. So I'm going to go into the back room to make sure that my boyfriend hasn't hurt himself again or to just sit with him if he is currently crying his eyes out in there" Robert then walked around the bar and into the back room. He opened the door to the back room and found Aaron sat at the dining room table with a knife in his hand and holding it over his wrist.

Aaron was crying and his hand was shaking as he held the knife over his wrist. Robert walked over to him and slowly placed his own hand over Aaron's hand that was holding the knife. Aaron hesitated but he let go of the knife and it fell onto the table. Robert then pulled Aaron into a hug. Aaron clung onto Robert and cried into his chest

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Aaron sobbed.

Robert placed a hand on the back of Aaron's head "Sshhh it's alright. I'm not angry at you. I'm proud of you for putting the knife down, that was very brave of you. My brave Aaron" Robert cooed to Aaron.

"I'm scared Robert. I'm scared that he's going to come back when you're not here, what if he tries to hurt me again? What if he does something worse?" Aaron cried.

"I won't let anyone hurt you. I know you're scared, it'll be alright. I'll make it alright. I love you so much" Robert kissed Aaron's head and head as he held him. Robert held Aaron for what felt like hours before eventually releasing him from his embrace. Robert kneeled down in front of his boyfriend and cradled Aaron's face with both hand and wiped away his boyfriend's tears with his thumbs "You're not coping, are you?" Robert asked. Aaron shook his head and looked down at the floor. Robert cupped Aaron's chin "Aaron look at me." Aaron slowly lifted his head and looked at Robert. "It's alright to cry you know? I'm not angry at you and I'm not going anywhere" Robert said softly. "What are you afraid of?" Robert asked.

Aaron nodded "I'm am afraid that you're gonna leave me. Everyone always leaves me, my mum abandoned me and look what happened. People keep leaving me" Aaron sobbed.

"Oh baby, I'm never going to leave you. I'm always going to be here with you. I'm going nowhere" Robert stroked Aaron's hair as he spoke.

Robert then made Aaron some dinner and then Aaron went to bed. Robert finished eating and then he walked to the bar and found Chas. "I'm not in the mood to talk to you. Do Aaron a favour and just leave" Chas snapped.

"Just thought that you'd want to know that I caught Aaron trying to hurt himself again" Robert whispered.

"What? When?" Chas asked.

"Doesn't matter. I walked over to him and he put the knife down. He cried for a few minutes and then I made him so dinner. He's gone to bed now" Robert answered.

"This is all your fault! You're stressing him out!" Chas snapped at Robert.

"Actually he did it because he feels abandoned by you and everyone else. He's scared that Gordon's going to come back. He's scared that I'm gonna leave him. I've told him that I'm not going anywhere, so get used to me being around. Because he needs me" Robert then walked back around the bar to go find Aaron. Robert walked upstairs and found Aaron asleep in his bed. Robert smiled and walked over to Aaron "Good night beautiful." Robert kissed Aaron on the head "My brave Aaron" Robert whispered as he lied down on the floor. He fell asleep using his jacket as a blanket. A few hours later Robert woke up when he heard Aaron talking. Robert saw that Aaron was tossing and turning in his sleep "Aaron?" Robert sat up but Aaron did not answer he just continued to mutter words as he slept.

Aaron's nightmare ("No please don't!"  
"Stop being so frigid Aaron, it'll be over before you know it"  
"No! Stop! Get off of me!"  
"Shut up Aaron! You're going to enjoy this, trust me"  
"I did trust you! Robert please stop! Robert please don't! ROBERT NOOO!")

Robert grabbed Aaron's wrists to stop him from hurting himself as he thrashed around in his sleep "Aaron it's alright. I'm here just wake up".

Aaron woke up "NOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Aaron screamed as he quickly moved away from Robert "Don't touch me. You're a liar, you lied to me" Aaron sobbed.

"What are you talking about. Babe I'm not gonna hurt you, it was just a dream" Robert reached out a hand to touch Aaron but the younger man just slapped it away.

"No don't touch me! You'll hurt me!" Aaron screamed.

"I'd never hurt you Aaron" Robert said softly as he held back his own tears.

"Really? You're not going to hurt me?" Aaron asked.

"I promise. It was just a bad dream. Nobody's gonna hurt you" Robert said as he placed a hand on Aaron's shoulder. Aaron shuddered when Robert placed a hand on his shoulder but then he relaxed and let Robert touch him. Aaron then slowly moved closer to his boyfriend. Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron and held him. "What happened in your dream?" Robert asked.

"I dreamt that you were trying to... I dreamt that you were trying to do what Gordon did to me" Aaron sobbed into Robert's chest.

"I'd never do anything like that to you. I'd never hurt you. I swear on my life that I'd would never hurt you in anyway. I love you Aaron, you're everything to me" Robert started to cry When he thought about how scared Aaron had been just now. It killed him to think that Aaron's fear was directed towards him.

"I know. I'm sorry for acting like that towards you just now. I was just scared" Aaron said as his crying ceased.

"You don't have apologies, I understand that you were scared. But you don't have to be scared of me. I'll never hurt you" Robert nuzzled in to Aaron's neck as they both held each other.

Once Aaron had fallen asleep again Robert sat in the chair opposite Aaron's bed and he cried silently "Oh Aaron, I'd never hurt you. It kills me to see you like this. I hate seeing you scared and so fragile".

Chas then walked in and saw Robert sat in the chair "I don't know why I'm asking this, but are you okay?" Chas asked.

Robert wiped away his tears and looked up at Chas "I will be when I know he's safe" Robert said quietly.

"There's something else isn't there?" Chas stated.

"Aaron had a nightmare. He woke up screaming" Robert answered.

"That why I came in here. I heard him screaming but I didn't know what he was saying" Chas sat on Aaron's bed and looked at Robert.

"He dreamt that I was attacking him. He dreamt that I was trying to hurt him. He thought that I'd lied when I said that I loved him" Robert sniffled.

"And did you?" Chas asked.

"No, he's everything to me. I'd never hurt him" Robert said as more tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I know. I can tell. He loves you too. If you let him down I swear to god I'll make your life hell" Chas said firmly.

"I promise that I'll never let him down ever again. I love him too much to watch him suffer" Robert said as he wiped away his tears.

"Good. Make yourself home, I need to get used to being here so maybe you should get used to feeling welcome here" Chas gave Robert a kind smile.

"Thank you" Robert smiled at Chas.

"No problem. Just look after my boy, that's all I ask" Chas then walked back to her bedroom.

"I'll always look after him" Robert then went back to watching Aaron sleep.

The next morning Aaron woke up and saw Robert in the chair facing his bed. "Hiya" Robert smiled at Aaron.

"Hi" Aaron replied and smiled at Robert.

"You ok?" Robert asked as he stood up and sat on the edge of Aaron's bed.

"Yeah, I'm ok. What about you?" Aaron looked at Robert.

"I'm alright" Robert forced a smile.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked.

"I'm just tired. I didn't sleep much last night" Robert answered.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you last night" Aaron brought his knees up so that he could rest his chin on them.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it" Robert reassured as he rubbed his eyes.

"It's can't believe that I said those things to you. I was out of order" Aaron sniffled.

Robert moved closer to Aaron and hugged him "It's fine Aaron, I just had a bit of a cry afterwards".

"I'm sorry if I said something that upset you" Aaron said as he nuzzled into Robert's neck.

"You didn't, I just don't like the thought of you being hurt" Robert said before he kissed Aaron on the shoulder.

Aaron got out of bed and got dressed they then walked downstairs to find all of the Dingles in the back room of the Woolpack "Are you gonna tell us what the he'll is going on?" demanded Zak.

"You haven't told them?" Aaron looked at Cain.

"I thought that it was best coming from you" Cain answered.

"Will someone just tell us what has happened, we all keep getting funny looks from everyone else in the village!" Belle added.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Robert asked Aaron.

"Tell us what. I swear to God Aaron you better start talking!" Charity shouted.

"I can't" Aaron looked away from his family.

"Oh come on lad! It can't be that bad. Will you just spit it out!" Zak shouted.

"Uncle Zak calm down" Chas said.

"No I will not calm down. As the head of this family I refuse to allow my family to be starred at like some freak show!" Zak shouted.

"Back off will ya! Aaron's done nothing wrong!" Robert raised his voice to protect Aaron.

"Mind your own business Sugden! This doesn't concern you. This is about that lad dragging this family down the drain again! What is it now Aaron? Are you in trouble with the police again?" Zak shouted.

"No" Aaron answered.

"Well what is it then? You nicked a car? You got into a fight!" Zak shouted at Aaron.

"No just leave it" Aaron looked away from his family.

"Well what is it then lad! If you've gotten yourself into trouble with the police again why don't you just pop off to France! Or get your mum to help you out of your self dug pit!" Zak was growing more and more annoyed.

"Dad stop it, your not helping!" Cain raised his voice.

"No I will not stop it. We all have a right to know what mess Aaron has got us into! So you might as well tell us Aaron!" Zak walked over to Aaron.

"I think that you've gone too far. Just leave him alone! He hasn't done anything wrong!" Robert raised his voice again.

Zak grabbed Aaron's shoulders and began to shake him "Aaron Livesy, just tell us what you've done!" Zak shouted.

Aaron tried to pull away from Zak "I can't!" Aaron shouted.

"Just leave the lad alone Zak!" Lisa shouted.

"Will you just spit it out Aaron! You better tell us before I punch you in the face!" Zak shouted.

Aaron could no longer hide the truth, it was between telling the truth or getting punched by Zak. "GORDON RAPED ME!" Aaron shouted.

Everyone went quiet and starred at Aaron "What did you say?" Zak stopped shaking Aaron.

"You heard! My dad abused me when I was a kid! Four times to be exact. And you all hate me because of it!" Aaron shouted again but then he started to cry.

"Let go of him" Robert pushed Zak's hands off of Aaron's shoulder. He then pulled Aaron into a hug "Sshhh it's alright. It's alright, Aaron. Sshhh" Robert cooed in Aaron's ear as his boyfriend cried into his chest.

"Robert" Aaron sobbed.

"It's okay, I'm here. I'm here" Robert placed a hand on the back of Aaron's head and rubbed his boyfriend's back as he cried.

"Aaron lad, I'm sorry. I didn't..." Zak started.

Robert shook his head to signal to Zak that he should stop. He then went back to comforting Aaron "Sshhh it'll be okay. I'm here" Robert cooed before kissing Aaron's head a few times.

"How old were you?" Marlon asked.

"Don't ask him that when he's in tears" Robert said as he comforted Aaron.

"It started when I was eight" Aaron spoke through his tears.

"What happened?" Zak asked.

"Robert, can you tell them please? I can't do it" Aaron looked up at Robert.

Robert nodded "Alright" he then put a hand on the back of Aaron's head and gently guided it back to his chest "Gordon came home one day after he had lost his job, he pushed Aaron to the side and walked into the house. He made Aaron some dinner but he didn't like it, Gordon shouted at Aaron before sending him to bed. He woke up a few hours later when he heard the door opening, he saw Gordon stood over the bed just starring at him" Robert started to cry because he could picture everything that Aaron had told him "Gordon pulled away the blankets and threw them onto the floor, he told Aaron to take off his trousers but he said no... Gordon slapped him across the face and pulled down Aaron's pyjama bottoms as he cried. Aaron tried to pull them up but Gordon hit him again and then turned him over onto his front. Aaron cried as Gordon got onto the bed and sat on top of him. He asked what Gordon was doing but his dad just shouted at him to shut up and to relax... but Aaron couldn't relax as Gordon hurt him, it hurt so he kept crying and screaming for Gordon to stop. Aaron squeezed his teddy bear through out the whole thing. Once it had ended Gordon took his blankets and his pyjama bottoms away and walked out of the room. Aaron couldn't move so he curled up on the bed and hugged his teddy. He was too scared to get up and grab the blanket that his mum had given him... the one with his name stitched into it. So he took his top off and used that as a blanket. Ne saw the picture of him and his mum on the bedside table so he picked it up and held it as he went back to sleep. When he got home from school the next day he saw fish and chips on the table. Gordon said that he was sorry for what happened but he had been naughty" Robert burst into tears and hugged Aaron.

Cain explained the rest as Robert and Aaron cried. Once the whole truth had been told everyone went quiet for a few minutes before Marlon spoke. "How come this is only coming out now?" Marlon asked.

"He said that he'd do it again of I ever told anyone. He said that it would hurt more." Aaron answered.

"But you've told Robert and us lot. What if he comes back? What if he breaks in here?" Sam asked.

Cain whacked Sam around the back of the head "Keep your mouth shut!" Cain growled.

Aaron's breathing quickened "No, no, no! Robert, don't let him hurt me! Please don't let him hut me, Robert! Please!" Aaron sobbed.

"He's not coming back, I won't let him hurt you. I'm gonna protect you" Robert said as he stroked Aaron's hair.

"Robert, I..." Aaron could not finish his sentence because his knees buckled and he fell into Robert.

"Aaron?" Robert held Aaron up.

"My head hurts" Aaron said.

Robert slowly lowered Aaron so that he could sit with his back against the wall "Aaron? Babe?" Robert asked.

"I felt dizzy I just need to stay here for a moment" Aaron answered.

Robert sat down beside Aaron and rubbed his boyfriend's arm. "I think it's about time we pay that pervert a visit" Zak said as he stood up "Cain, Adam come with me. I have a message for Gordon Livesy. You mess with one Dingle you mess with all of us" Zak said as he walked passed Aaron.

"No Zak please don't!" Aaron pleaded.

"You're protecting him?" Chas asked.

"I'm protecting myself. If he can grab my wrist when you're here what would he do when you're not here? That's what scares me". Aaron answered.

Everyone discussed it for a few minutes before they all came to an agreement. They all agreed that they would not kill Gordon provided Aaron would go to the police about the abuse. Chas stated that Aaron was to have someone with him no matter if he was at work or at home. Aaron reluctantly agreed to these terms, Robert said that he would stay over at the Woolpack and Chas agreed that that would be in Aaron's best interests. Everyone promised that Gordon would be beaten up if he ever came back to the village or if he ever came near Aaron again.


	4. Please get justice of my Aaron

Later that day Aaron was sat at the dining room table with Robert. Aaron's phone was in the middle of the table as they both starred at it. Aaron was twiddling his thumbs as he contemplated whether or not he should dial the number. Chas, Cain, Moira, Adam and Zak then walked in.

"No sign of him around the village" Chas said.

"Has he called them yet?" Adam asked.

Robert looked over his shoulder and shook his head he then turned back to Aaron "Babe?" Robert rubbed Aaron's forearm.

"I don't think I can do it. What if he gets angry and comes back?" Aaron looked up at Robert.

"Do you want to do this tomorrow? I can call them if you want" Robert said in a soft voice.

Aaron gathered up his strength and he grabbed the phone. He stood up as he dialled the number and held the phone to his ear. "Hello? I'd like to report a crime... Child abuse." Aaron spoke into the phone. Robert stood up and walked over to Aaron. He put one arm around Aaron's chest to offer support "Me. Aaron Livesy... my dad." Aaron spoke into the phone for another two minutes before he hung up and put his phone in his pocket.

"Well?" Zak asked.

Aaron turned around "I need to go down to the station to make a full statement".

"Aright let's go" Cain said.

"No. Just Robert" Chas said.

Everyone looked at Chas "Is that alright with you?" Robert asked.

"He needs you more than he needs us. The police will probably want to speak to you as well, we only know what you and Aaron have told us. You should go" Chas nodded.

Robert nodded and held out his hand to Aaron "Okay, let's do this". Aaron took Robert's hand and they walked out of the door, they walked to Robert's car and they drove to the police station. They sat in the car for a moment in silence "I'm very proud of you. D'you know that?" Robert said.

Aaron looked at Robert "There's nothing for you to be proud of" Aaron replied.

"That's not true. You told me something that you've kept secret for sixteen years, you didn't hurt yourself even though you wanted to, you called the police about what happened and now you're here. You are the bravest person I know. You make me the proudest man alive because I have you as my boyfriend" Robert said in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I'm sorry that I made you stand there in front of my family and tell them what happened to me" Aaron said.

"Don't be. You didn't make me do anything, I understand that it was hard for you to say something like that to Zak. I told them because I knew that you couldn't. I can't imagine how you must be feeling right now, I burst into tears when I told everyone about what happened to you. That's why I told them. I know that it must be killing you inside every time you think about it. It breaks my heart when you cry. So I know that for you it must be ten times worse" Robert wiped away his tears.

"I'm ready" Aaron breathed.

"Are you sure? Nobody's forcing you to do this" Robert said.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Aaron nodded.

Robert smiled at Aaron "Okay" Robert said before they got out of the car and walked into the police station. They walked up to the front desk and an officer showed them to the wait room. Aaron and Robert waited for thirty minutes.

"It'll be alright Aaron" Robert said.

"They should've called me in by now. What if they don't believe me?" Aaron said as his knee started to nervously bounce.

"They'll believe you. You're doing the right thing Aaron" Robert held Aaron's hand as they waited.

The inspector then came out of the room that they used for questioning "Aaron Livesy?" he asked. Aaron and Robert looked up at the man, "We're read for now. If you'd like to follow me?" The man smiled kindly at Aaron.

Aaron slowly exhaled as he nodded. He stood up and so did Robert, his boyfriend pulled him into a hug and held him for a few seconds "It'll be alright. Just tell them what happened. I'll be waiting out here for you." Robert whispered and then he kissed Aaron's forehead. He released Aaron from his embrace and sat down as his boyfriend walked into the room with the inspector . An policewoman then walked up to Robert.

"Do you want to come with me? You can watch what we are recording if you want" She said. Robert stood up and followed the woman to another room. He sat down in the chair that was in front of the small screen and watched Aaron make a statement.

"Can you state your name and why you're here?" the inspector asked.

Aaron slowly inhaled and exhaled for a moment "You'll just think that I'm lying, because I left it so long".

"No we won't. I just want to get to the bottom of this. So that I can help get you justice. Take your time, there's no rush." The inspector said.

"How will I prove it? He's a very good liar. He'll just say that it's a lie and that I'm messed up in the head" Aaron said as his leg nervously bounced.

"That will be our job. We can always conduct a polygraph test. We will get to the truth." The inspector reassured.

"He's so proud of me for doing this. He thinks that I'm brave for tell people about it" Aaron said.

"He? Is that who came here with you?" The inspector asked.

Aaron smiled briefly "Yeah. That's Robert".

"Your boyfriend? Tell me about him" the inspector said.

"He's charismatic, stubborn, protective he's been there for me since the day I told him. He's always telling me how brave I am and that he loves me. I want to say the same back but I'm not very good at being emotional. I'm not used to people caring about me" Aaron said as he wiped away a tear.

Meanwhile Robert was smiling as he watched and listened to his boyfriend describe him and say that he loved him. He loved Aaron deeply and he understood that it was hard for Aaron to open up about his feelings. It warmed his heart when Aaron said that he felt the same way.

"He sounds like a great guy" the inspector smiled.

"Yeah, he is" Aaron smiled to himself.

"Are you ready to tell me about what happened?" The inspector asked.

Aaron nodded and wiped away his tears "Yeah".

The chief inspector then pressed record on the tape recorder "This is chief inspector DC Wise it is 4:56pm. I am here with Aaron Livesy about his claim that his father Gordon Livesy committed the act of sexual abuse against him when he was a child. Go ahead Aaron".

"It started after my mum left, I had just turned eight years old. I had been home alone for a few hours, my dad came home one night he had just lost his job so he was mad. I rushed out of the front door and ran to him, he'd normally hug me when he got home but he just pushed straight passed me. I walked into the house and asked what was wrong and if I had made him angry... he didn't answer so I did my homework as he made dinner. He placed a plate of food in front of me and told me to eat it. I started to eat it but I didn't like it so I said that I wanted something else. He just started to shout at me, I started to cry and I said that I wanted my mum. He sent me to bed but he then threw a plate at me as I walked towards the door. I ran to my bedroom, got ready for bed and fell asleep under the blankets because I was crying. I woke up a few hours later when I heard the door creaking open and footsteps coming over to my bed. I looked up and saw him there... he wasn't saying anything he just starred at me. His eyes looked evil. I could see that look on his face because I still had a night light, my mum had bought me a nightlight because I used to have nightmares a lot. He pulled my blankets away from me and threw them onto the floor and then he told me to pull my pyjama bottoms down. I said no and that he was scaring me, he slapped me across the face and pulled my trousers down. I went to pull them up but he grabbed my neck and turned me over so that my face was pressed into the pillow... I asked what he was doing and I told him that I didn't understand, but then I felt him climb onto the bed and sit on me. He wasn't wearing trousers... I felt him on me. H-he had an erection. I said please get off of me I want my mum. He shouted at me shut up and that I had been naughty. I didn't know what was happening... I just kept crying and screaming that it hurt and that I wanted my mum. I just kept screaming mummy mummy please help me. I begged him to stop but he just made it hurt more by going faster and by gripping my wrists tighter, so I stopped screaming. I just starred at the picture of me and my mum until it stopped. He punched me in the back and then he took away my pyjama bottoms and my blankets. He stopped at the door and said that it was all my fault and that he had to punish me. He then shut the door and I listened to him walking down the stairs. I was cold but I couldn't move to get the blanket that was on the chair... I was scared that he'd hear me getting out of bed and that he'd be angry. I unbuttoned my top and used that as a blanket. I cried myself to sleep that night as I squeezed my teddy. It hurt inside so I curled up and I fell asleep. The second time was because I had gotten into a fight at school and my step mum threatened to leave him, he told me to go and wait in my room... he came in and told me to lie on my front. I heard him take his belt and his trousers off. We had just started sex education that day at school so I knew what had happened to me when I was little. I couldn't move... I just squeezed my old teddy bear and I did what he said but I still cried. It hurt even more when I cried because he made it hurt more. It felt like it lasted for hours until he... pulled out. He walked to the door and called me dirty and messed up. The third time was because my step mum had said that I was not aloud to go out with my mates. I yelled at her, calling her all sorts of names, I broke my sister's favourite doll. I thought that I had got away with it that night but then Sandra took my sister to stay with one of her friends. He walked into my room when I was doing homework... he walked up behind me and started to kiss my neck. I told him to stop and that I was going to tell my mum when I went to stay with her the next day. He said that she didn't care about me and that I didn't have the right to tell him what to do. He grabbed me as I shouted at him no over and over again. He threw me onto the floor and held me done with me face pressed against the carpet. I told him no but he didn't listen he just did it again. I tried to stop him by kicking back and by trying to roll onto my back but he just hit me and said that it would last longer if I fought him. I stopped and just cried through the whole thing. I gave up fighting after a few minutes. I saw my teddy bear under my bed so I reached for it and pulled it to my chest. My mum had given it when I was six. She said to hug it whenever I was scared or whenever I had a nightmare, this was my nightmare. That teddy gave me some comfort I guess. I never really had any friends so I would tell my teddy how I felt and why I hated myself. It's stupid really" Aaron sobbed as he retold his story for the third time.

Robert was crying as he listened to the whole thing. He wanted to leave the station and go back home, however he didn't want to leave Aaron. So he forced himself to listen to everything that Aaron said. The police officer handed him a tissue and he wiped his eyes. He could imagine everything that Aaron was saying and it broke his heart. The officer asked if he wanted to leave but Robert said no because he had to know what Aaron had gone through.

"The last time Sandra caught me nicking some of my dad's booze. He walked into my room and saw me holding the can of larga... Sandra told him what I had done. The anger in his face I knew that he was going to do it. I felt it all... every time he touched me every time he forced himself inside of me. I had enough of it all. He grabbed my arm and screamed in my face. I pulled away from him and tried to punch him but I ended up hitting Sandra. She spun around and hit the door. I couldn't say anything I stuttered an apology but he shouted at her to take my sister to the park or to get fish and chips. He always bought me fish and chips after he would rape me. I ran out of my room and locked myself in the bathroom. He tried to break the door down and said that I was going to be punished. I shouted that he couldn't do that to me anymore. I then climbed out of the window and I've lived at the village ever since. He kicked me out. I told Robert this when I collapsed at work" Aaron then wiped his eyes.  
Jason Wise then asked Aaron a few questions and Robert walked back to the waiting room. Aaron came out of the room and Robert hugged him. Aaron choked on his tears as Robert held him. "I'm so proud of you baby. My brave Aaron" Robert said as he rubbed Aaron's back.

"He mentioned you in his statement. Could you make a statement for us please? It could really help his case if you tell us what happened when he told you" Jason said.

Robert nodded and then kissed Aaron's head before he let go of him. Aaron sat down as Robert walked into the room that Aaron had just come out of. He sat down on the sofa and looked at the inspector. "I'm sorry if I end up crying, it's just hard to think of him going through all of that" Robert said.

"That's perfectly understandable. There's no need to hold back tears." Jason reassured. Robert let his tears fall as Jason pressed recorded on the tape recorder "This is chief inspector Jason Wise, the time is 6pm. Commencing interview with Mr Robert Sugden about the crime of child abuse that was inflicted upon Aaron Livesy. The accused Gordon Livesy. When you're ready Robert" Jason said.

Whilst Robert was preparing to give his statement an officer walked up to Aaron and asked if he wants to watch from the screenroom. Aaron stood up and followed the officer to a room and sat down in a chair to watch the small screen.

Robert slowly exhaled "I first realised that something was wrong when I met Gordon for the first time. I could see that Aaron was terrified when his dad was stood where me and Aaron were sat in the Woolpack. Aaron didn't say what was wrong but when he started singing stitches on the karaoke and holding his stomach as well as him nodding his head over at Gordon a few times. I knew that Aaron Was trying to tell me that Gordon was the reason that he self harmed. He then sat back down opposite me. Gordon was about to sit next to me when Aaron stood up and ran to my side. He sat next to me. He said that he was cold so I put my arm around him, I could feel him shaking and there was something about Gordon that made me sick to the stomach. Call it a gut feeling if you want I just think of it as me being concerned about Aaron and being protective over him. I told Gordon to leave and then Aaron left a note in my hand before he ran into the backroom of the pub. A few days later I went to the scrapyard where Aaron works to collect the monthly report. He looked very pale and he was being very skittish when I walked in. He told me that he had been having nightmares and that I should stay away from Gordon because he was bad news. I asked why but Aaron said he had to go. He walked to the door but then he collapsed, I caught him before he hit the ground. He was very pale and breathing very slowly. I saw blood on his sleeve so I rolled it up and saw the deep cut on his wrist. It was red but it had this yellowy orange stuff around it. I could tell that it was infected. I carried him to my car and drove him to the hospital. As I drove he said that Gordon had done this to him and that Gordon was a bad man. Aaron said that Gordon had done something to him. I asked what Gordon did but Aaron passed out. I got him to the hospital and carried him in. They did a few tests before a nurse told me that he had septicaemia. I went into the hospital room where he was and stayed there for three hours whilst he slept. He told me everything when he woke up. He had a nightmare that night so I lied with him to comfort him. The next day I woke up and gave him a drink of water we talked for bit before his mum Chas, his mate Adam, his father figure Paddy and my step mum ran in. Chas asked what I was doing there, I explained that Aaron had collapsed at work, the fact that he had blood poisoning and that I had been there all night" Robert wiped his eyes and blew his nose.

Robert then burst into tears and hide his face in his hands. Aaron was crying as he watched on a screen because he hated seeing Robert so upset.

"Do you need a break?" Jason asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Aaron, I'm not strong enough" Robert sobbed.

Aaron was shocked, he had never seen Robert break down and admit that he was struggling before. He cried harder as he listened and watched his boyfriend cry as he gave a statement to help him.

Jason got Robert a drink of water and passed it to him "Here Robert".

Robert wiped away his tears and took the small plastic cup "Thanks" he said before taking a sip.

"Does Aaron know that you are struggling with this?" Jason asked as he sat down.

"He can never see me like this. It would destroy him. I can't even imagine what he was going through for so many years. He was just a little boy, he was an innocent child and that monster took his childhood away from him. That man robbed my Aaron of his happiness. He tortured the man I love and Aaron blames himself. He is the most kindhearted and the most loving person I know, I cherish everything he smiles and laughs. His smile could brighten up a room. He makes my life worth living, I can't be without him". Robert smiled at the thought of his boyfriend.

"You really love him don't you?" Jason stated.

"More than anything. He is my everything. That monster needs to go down for what he did to my Aaron. He needs to face justice for what he put my beautiful Aaron through. It needs to be soon because I'm afraid of what might happen when I'm not there to protect Aaron. I can barely sleep without being constantly afraid that Aaron will be hurt again. Please you have to get Aaron justice please" Robert begged

"We will. I won't stop until I get justice for Aaron. I will put my blood, sweat and tears into this case. I will make sure that Gordon Livesy gets what he deserves" Jason promised.

"Thank you" Robert dried his eyes and continued with making his statement."Gordon then walked in and he asked if Aaron was okay. The grin on his face was pure evil and I saw the fear in Aaron's eyes. I saw red and I ran at Gordon, I punched him in the gut and held him up against the wall. I was just so angry. That pervert had attacked my boyfriend and I could've killed him for it. I shouted that Gordon had raped my Aaron and then I told everyone that Aaron self harmed because of that. Gordon punched me in the mouth causing me to get a split lip. I grabbed his arm and held it behind his back as Adam and I took him outside and threw him to the ground. He had a black eye because I punched him for calling Aaron a liar. I then walked back to where Aaron was when Cain walked in. Aaron explained to everyone what Gordon had done. I brought Aaron home yesterday, we walked in and saw Chas sat at the table with Cain, I heard someone coming down the stairs. When I saw who it was I pushed Aaron behind me and told him to stay behind me. When Gordon was leaving he grabbed Aaron's arm and pulled him away from me, he told Aaron to say that it was a lie and he squeezed his wrist. The cut wasn't healed yet so it hurt him. I pulled Aaron away from that monster and held him close to protect him. Gordon threatened Aaron and then Cain threw him out. That's everything" Robert said as he wiped his eyes, he had cried as he gave his statement so he tried to compose himself for when he took Aaron home.

Jason pressed stop and then looked at Robert "Well done, I know that must have been very hard for you. Aaron said that you have been there for him ever since he told you about the abuse".

"I'm trying to be supportive for him. But the truth is that all I want to do is cry for him. I can picture everything that he told me. I'm terrified that I won't be able to protect him. Am I going about it the right way or should I back off? I don't know what to do" Robert admitted.

"It's okay to cry, it must be devastating to learn that the person you love has gone through something like that. You are doing a great job at protecting him. Just keep doing what you're doing, he needs to have you close now. Especially because Gordon can grab him when you're there. I know it's hard but you just need to be calm and to support him. He said that you've been amazing and that he loves you. Just don't push him to do anything" Jason smiled at Robert before they both walked out of the room.

Aaron was sat in the waiting room by the time Robert came out of the room. Aaron stood up and Robert smiled at him, Robert put one arm around Aaron's shoulders and pulled him close. "Are you okay?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah I'm ok. I just want to keep you close to me and never let you go" Robert answered.

Aaron hugged Robert "I love you" Aaron whispered.

Robert smiled "I love you too".

"We've got everything we needed from both of you so you can go home now. I'll be in touch" Jason said.

Robert and Aaron then walked back to the car and drove home.


	5. Safe in the arms of the man I love

They walked back into the Woolpack and saw Chas working the bar, Robert and Aaron both sat down and Chas put a pint in front of them.

"Thanks mum" Aaron said as he stroked the glass with his thumb.

"Thanks Chas" Robert said.

"So... how'd it go?" Paddy asked.

"We both gave them our statements. It's just a waiting game now. They said that they'll be in touch" Robert answered.

"I need some air" Aaron stood up.

"Do you want one of us to come with you?" Paddy asked.

"I just need to be on my own for a bit" Aaron said before walking outs the door. He walked around outside for a few minutes when a man wearing a hoodie and grey jeans walked straight into him.

"Gordon says hi" The man growled as he slapped a piece of paper onto Aaron's chest before he walked off.

Aaron looked at the piece of paper, the three words on it made his blood turn to ice and his hair stand on end. 'YOU'VE BEEN NAUGHTY' was written in bold letters. He then stuffed the note into his pocket and ran back home. He ran in the back way and sprinted up the stairs, he hurried to his room and slammed the door shut behind him. Locking it with the key. Once safe Aaron got his pyjamas on, he then sat on the floor with his back against the door and he cried. He thought about Who was that guy? What was going to happen to him? How safe was he really?

Robert walked upstairs and tried to open the door but it was locked. He knocked on the door and waited for a reply. "Who is it?" Aaron asked.

"Aaron it's me. Are you okay babe?" Robert asked. Aaron stood up and unlocked the door. He then walked over to his bed and laid down on his side. Robert walked in and shut the door behind him, he walked over to Aaron and sat on the bed. "What are you thinking about?" Robert asked.

Aaron looked up at Robert " I am safe here right?"

"I'm not going to lie to you..." Robert sighed "The truth is... I don't know. I'm trying my best to keep you safe. But I' scared that it's not going to be enough" Robert answered.

"I know. I just don't feel safe here anymore. I guess that I never have felt completely safe" Aaron admitted.

Robert hated the fact that Aaron felt so vulnerable so he laid down next to his boyfriend "C'mere baby" Robert said as he lifted one arm. Aaron slowly moved closers to Robert and rested his head on the older man's chest. Robert wrapped his arm around his boyfriend "You're safe as long as I am here. I won't let anybody touch you. I'll always protect you" Robert said softly. He then kissed Aaron's head and stroked his hair.

"Robert?" Aaron asked.

"Yes babe?" Robert answered.

"Can you stay with me for a while, so that I can go to sleep?" Aaron was scared to be alone but he did not tell Robert what had happened when he was on his walk.

Robert smiled "Yeah ok" he said as he stroked Aaron's hair.

Aaron closed his eyes and fell asleep after a few minutes. Robert stayed with him and silently cried for a few minutes until Chas walked in. Robert wiped his eyes with his free hand and then he looked at Chas.

"Is he asleep?" Chas whispered.

"Yeah. He asked me to stay with him because he didn't want to be alone." Robert whispered back.

"Andy said that Chrissie is looking for you" Chas whispered.

Robert hesitated because something told him not to leave Aaron "I don't want to leave him" Robert whispered.

"I'm just going to be downstairs. He'll be alright without you for about a bit" Chas reasoned.

Robert sighed "Ok. Call me if he wakes up" Robert whispered.

"Of course I will" Chas smiled kindly at Robert and then she walked down stairs.

Robert slowly lifted his arm away from Aaron and then kissed his boyfriend's forehead. "I'll be back soon. I love you so much" Robert whispered. He then walked out of the room, only turning to look at Aaron one last time "I love you more than anything" he said before he slowly shut the door. Robert walked to the bar and saw Chrissie sat with Andy. He walked over to them "What can I do for you?" Robert asked.

Chrissie gave a smug smile "I want you to leave the village".

Robert scoffed "No way".

"I'll pay you to leave the village". Chrissie said.

"I'm not moving away. You can forget that idea" Robert said stubbornly.

Doug then rang the bell and asked everyone to leave because they were closing for the night. Chrissie tried to convince Robert to except her deal. But Chas had heard everything so she walked over to them.

"We're closing for the night. So I have to ask you guys to leave" Chas said.

"Let's go back to Home Farm and discuss figures" Chrissie said as she stood up.

"I'll leave the back door unlocked for when you get back" Chas said to Robert.

"I won't be that long. One hour tops" Robert said.

Chas nodded and then Chrissie walked out of the pub with Andy and Robert. They drove to Home Farm and walked into the kitchen. "Are you going to take my offer?" Chrissie was not asking she wan5ed Robert to leave Emmerdale.

"No. I'm not leaving the village." Robert said bluntly.

"How much?" Chrissie asked.

"How much what?" Robert stood up and walked to the window.

"How much do you want? Name your price" Chrissie answered.

"I don't want money" Robert said.

Chrissie got out her checkbook "500,000 pounds for Mr Robert Jacob Sugden signed Christina White" she said as she wrote on the paper.

Robert quickly turned around and looked at Andy. Chrissie walked over to him and handed him the check. "That's a lot of zeros" Robert said as he looked at the paper.

"So do we have a deal?" Chrissie held out her hand to shake Robert's hand.

"Sorry to disappoint you Chrissie" Robert looked up at his ex wife "I'm not leaving Emmerdale" he then ripped up the check and threw the pieces on the floor.

"You idiot Robert. You'd turn down money to stay in a village?" Chrissie snapped.

"Aaron needs me. I'm staying for him. I've left him at home because you wanted to try and get rid of me. He asked me to stay with him so that he could sleep. Because of you I've left him asleep at his home whilst his rapist is still out there! So do you know how much of a bitch that makes you! I'm going back home to protect my boyfriend and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Robert snapped.

Chrissie stood in shock at how resilient Robert was. She watched as Robert walked to the front door and got in his car to drive home. She was astonished by how he had rejected money, Robert really had changed. She was practically kicking herself for not managing to convince Robert to move away from the village. Andy and Chrissie argued for a few minutes because Andy was against the idea of forcing his brother to leave after just seeing how much Robert loved Aaron. Andy grabbed his jacket and went to stay at his house that night. Chrissie just sat whining in the kitchen when Lawrence came downstairs and asked her what was wrong.

"I tried to pay Robert to leave the village" Chrissie said.

"For heavens sake Chrissie. You cannot just pay people to leave their homes" Lawrence stated.

"He didn't take the money. He said that he was going to stay for Aaron and that his boyfriend needed him" Chrissie scoffed.

"Well can you blame him? The man that he loves was abused by his father! I don't like that snake but I think that he is doing the right thing" Lawrence argued.

"Don't tell me that you believe that pathetic fiction of a life story?" Chrissie scoffed.

"Put yourself in Chas' shoes for a moment, what would you think if Lachlan told you that he was abused by his father? What happened to you Chrissie? When did you become so heartless?" Lawrence then walked back to his room leaving Chrissie to think about what she had done.

Meanwhile back at the Woolpack Chas was watching TV when she heard the backdoor open. "Aaron's upstairs Robert. Do me a favour and try not to wake him up" Chas said without turning her gaze away from the TV. The door shut and Chas heard footsteps going upstairs. She thought that it was odd how the footsteps sounded. Robert was never that loud when he walked up and down the stairs.

Aaron was still asleep in his bed but he woke up when he heard the door open and shut. "Robert?" He asked sleepily though he did not open his eyes. He heard a key turning in the lock and then the sound of the key being placed on his chest of drawers. Why was Robert not answering him? Why did he feel sick to the stomach? Aaron listened as footsteps approached his bed and stopped next to him. "Robert?" Aaron asked as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked up and his eyes widened when he am saw who was stood next to his bed.

"Hello son. Did you have a nice sleep?" Gordon grinned at Aaron.

Aaron quickly moved away from Gordon "What do you want?".

"Didn't you get my message. It said that you'd been naughty" Gordon grinned.

"Get out of my room. I'll scream" Aaron said as he felt for his phone on his bedside table.

"Oh I don't think that you will. I think that you're going to be a good boy for me" Gordon said as he took his rucksack off and put it on the bed.

Aaron grabbed his phone and started to dial a number into it. Gordon pounced onto the bed and grabbed Aaron and pulled him down onto the bed. Aaron managed to dial the number and he called but there was no answer.

"Get off me! Stop it!" Aaron fought back.

Gordon grabbed the phone and held it up "Naughty boys need to be punished" he said before ending the voice message. Gordon then threw the phone onto the floor and it smashed. He sat on Aaron and began to choke him.

Aaron grabbed Gordon's wrists and tried to kick back. However he passed out and Gordon took handcuffs out of his bag and cuffed on of Aaron's wrists before threading the handcuffs through the metal bars of the bed post and restrained Aaron's other wrist. Gordon then stood up and walked into a corner of the room. Aaron woke up a few minutes later to the sound of grunting. He looked to the direction of the noise and saw Gordon stood there with his trousers undone. Aaron realised what Gordon was doing so he tried to stand up, he felt a pull on his wrists so he looked up and saw that he had been handcuffed to the bed. He pulled at his wrists but the metal just cut into his skin.

Gordon then turned around and grinned at Aaron. He then walked over to his victim's bed and climbed on. "Please don't hurt me again" Aaron pleaded.

"Shut up Aaron, you're going to enjoy this" Gordon said as he moved his hand down Aaron's chest and torso until he reached his more private area and Gordon groped his crotch.

Aaron kicked "Get your fuckin hand off of me!" he raised his voice.

Gordon then tugged down Aaron's pyjama bottoms and grinned at the sight in front of him "Calm down son. Just relax or I will make it worse". Aaron pulled at his wrists causing the handcuffs to bang against the metal. He tried to pull his knees up to hide his exposed lower body. Gordon then pulled a knife out of his rucksack and dragged the blade down Aaron's arm. Aaron cried out but Gordon just covered his mouth with his hand. "If you don't shut up the end of this knife will be in your throat" Gordon growled. "No please nnooo!" Aaron protested.

"Shut up!" Gordon growled before slapping Aaron across the face and slitting open the skin on his stomach. Aaron screamed but the tape muffled his voice. "Nobody's coming Aaron. Chas thinks that I'm Robert so you might as well stop fighting me and relax. It'll be over before you know it" Gordon grinned evilly at Aaron.

Aaron cried as he kicked back and tried to scream but Gordon just flipped him over onto his front. Gordon cut the skin on Aaron's back a few times before putting the knife down and sitting on Aaron. Aaron kicked and struggled against his attacker but it proved unless.

"Please no, stop!" Aaron pleaded.

"Relax Aaron. Think of something nice. It'll be over before you know it" Gordon growled.

"Robert... I want Robert! I want my boyfriend" Aaron sobbed.

"He won't want you after you've been punished. He'll hate the sight of you. You're unclean and weak, he'll leave you after I'm done with you" Gordon taunted.

Aaron then spotted Robert's watch on the bedside table "Dad pass me the watch on the table please?"

"You what?" Gordon laughed.

"I don't have my old teddy bear so can you please just let me hold that watch?" Aaron pleaded, he needed to have something that gave him peace, something to remind him of how much he was loved.

Gordon sighed before reaching over and picking up the watch. He shoved it into Aaron's hand and his victim held onto it "How pathetic. Wanting to hold your boyfriend's watch" Gordon taunted.

Aaron gripped the watch and cried. It offered him a small sense of comfort to be holding something that belonged to his boyfriend. Though he continued to kick back and to thrashed around underneath Gordon. His attacker grew mode and more angry every time Aaron cried, so Gordon grabbed a handful of Aaron's hair and pulled his head up, he then got some duct tape out of his bag and put a strip of it over Aaron's mouth. Aaron cried when he thought about how history was about to repeat it's self and how vulnerable he was. Only this time it would be worse. This time... Chas thought that Robert was protecting him.

Right at that moment Robert had just walked in through the back door. "Hiya Chas is Aaron upstairs?" he asked when he shut the door and saw Chas sat in the backroom watching TV.

Chas turned around "He hasn't gone anywhere since you came back thirty minutes ago" Chas answered.

Robert stopped in his tracks " What? I just got back from Home Farm".

Chas turned her head "But you came back about thirty minutes ago. And then you went upstairs to see Aaron. I heard you walking up the stairs"

"No I didn't, I just came back. I've been gone for one hour" Robert then got a text.

He unlocked his phone and saw one missed call from Aaron. He pressed play on voice mail and then he held the phone to his ear.

What the message said- "One voice mail at 8pm from Aaron. 'Get off of me, stop it!" Robert recognised the voice as Aaron's voice. Robert could hear the sounds of an obvious struggle but then he heard a deeper voice "Naughty boys need to be punished" said the sinister voice. "Message ended".

"Oh my god" Robert dropped his phone and ran up the stairs "Chas call Cain and Zak. Tell them to ring the police and to get here quickly!" Robert yelled as he ran up the stairs.

Chas quickly stood up and dialled Cain's number and told him what had happened. Cain then called Zak and they both rushed to the Woolpack.

Robert ran up to Aaron's bedroom door and started to giggle the door handle "Aaron! Aaron are you in there?" he shouted when the door didn't open.

Aaron heard Robert voice and he looked at the door behind him "MMMPPPHHH! ROBERT!" Aaron screamed.

Gordon then grabbed the knife and cut Aaron's arm again causing him to scream "Shut the hell up and relax!" Gordon shouted.

"Aaron! Get away from him! Leave him alone!" Robert shouted as he started to kick the door.

Chas ran up the stairs and Diane ran out of her room with Doug "What the hell is going on? What's all this shouting about?" Diane asked.

"Aaron's in there!" Robert answered as he shook the handle.

"Well he would be in his room" Doug said.

"Well Gordon fuckin Livesy shouldn't be in there! Aaron I'm coming!" Robert then backed up and ran into the door a few times in hopes of breaking it down.

Cain and Zak arrived and ran in they ran up the stairs and saw Robert throwing himself against the door "What's going on?" Zak asked.

"I'm trying to break this door down... to save Aaron... from that pervert... Gordon... Livesy" Robert said as he kept trying to break the door down.

Cain ran at the door and started to do the same as Robert. They heard metal banging against metal again and realised that it was Aaron calling for help. Gordon shouted at Aaron a few more times before Robert and Cain managed to break the door down. Everyone looked in and saw Gordon sat on top of Aaron and that Aaron's pyjama bottoms were around his ankles.

"GET OFF HIM!" Robert shouted as he ran in and punched Gordon in the side. He then took his jacket off and covered Aaron's naked lower body. Aaron looked at Robert and his boyfriend took the tape off of his mouth.  
"Robert? I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Aaron sobbed.  
"It's alright Aaron. I'm here baby" Robert looked up at the bed post and saw Aaron's cuffed wrist. "Where's the key?" Robert shouted at Gordon as Cain and Zak punch Aaron's father.

"His front left pocket of his jeans" Aaron answered.

Robert then ran over to Gordon and searched through his jeans that he was still wearing. Gordon laughed and Robert punched him. He found the key and ran back over to the bed. He unlocked the handcuffs and pulled Aaron into a hug "Oh my god baby"

Aaron cried into Robert's chest "He tried to do it again!"

"Sshh it's alright babe. Your safe now. I'm here. I'm here baby" Robert cooed as he kissed Aaron's head a few times as he rocked his boyfriend back and forth.

Aaron opened his hand "I needed to have something to hold onto. I only had this" Aaron showed Robert the watch.

Robert let go of Aaron and saw the watch. Aaron had been squeezing the watch so hard that the metal had cut into his palm, Robert took the watch, he fastened it around Aaron's wrist and pulled him back into another hug. "So that I'm always with you." Robert cooed as he rocked Aaron back and forth.

"Aaron stop them!" Gordon yelled as Cain and Zak punched him.

Aaron let go of Robert and covered his ears "Make it stop Robert, make it stop" Aaron sobbed.

Robert grabbed Aaron's trousers and pulled them up "Come on. We'll stay at Adam and Vic's tonight" Robert said as he stood up holding Aaron. They walked to the doorway and Robert looked at Chas "He's not staying here tonight. I'm gonna take him to stay at Vic's. Make sure that you give the police my phone so that they can listen to that message I got" Robert said as he held Aaron close.

Chas nodded and then looked at Aaron "I'm sorry sweetheart" she cried.

"I love you mummy" Aaron said quietly.

It had been years since Aaron had called Chas mummy. He had not called her that since he was eight. She stroked his ruffled up brown hair "I love you too sweetheart" she then looked at Robert "Look after my baby boy."

Robert nodded "I will. Come on babe, let's get you to Adam's house" Robert said as he walked to the stairs holding Aaron.

"Aaron! Get back here you brat! I'm not finished with you!" Gordon yelled.

"You are if you don't want me to skin you alive!" Robert yelled up the stairs "Do me a favour Cain and don't stop punching him until the police get here!" he shouted.

Robert then opened the door and walked outside holding Aaron. The police had arrived and all of the villagers had come outside to see what had happened. They all saw Robert walking down the path holding Aaron who was barefoot and clinging onto his boyfriend.

"Robert? What happened? Aaron are you alright?" Andy asked.

Robert looked at his brother "Tell that bitch girlfriend of yours that I'm never leaving the village and that if she doesn't like it. It's tough".

Andy then looked at Aaron and he realised what had happened "I'll pass on the message. But she's defiantly not my girlfriend anymore".

Robert then continued walking to his sister's house whilst holding his boyfriend. Adam and Victoria were stood outside and they saw Robert holding Aaron.

"Rob? What happened?" Victoria asked.

"Can we stay here tonight? I'm not having Aaron sleep at the pub. Something really bad has just happened to him in his own bed" Robert said.

Both Adam and Victoria realised what had just happened "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!" Adam shouted but Victoria held him back.

They all turned around when they heard Gordon shouting. They saw two police officers escorting him to on of the squad cars. Gordon then saw Aaron "Aaron tell them the truth! You wanted it!" Gordon yelled to Aaron.

Robert held Aaron close "HE DIDN'T WANT TO BE ATTACKED!" he shouted at Gordon.

Robert then walked with Aaron inside and they sat down on the sofa. "He said that you wouldn't want me" Aaron said quietly.

"I love you more than anything" Robert the realised that Aaron's shirt had tares in it and that it seemed wet. He lifted away one of his hands and saw the dark crimson liquid on his hand. "You're bleeding".

"He cut my arm, my chest and my back a few times, he also strangled me" Aaron said quietly.

Victoria heard what Aaron said and Adam went to grab on of his tops for Aaron to wear. "Here" Victoria handed Robert the first aid kit.

"Let me see" Robert said.

Aaron took his top off exposing the long red slits on his back and chest. Robert then started to clean the cuts and bandaged his boyfriend's wrist. Aaron looked away as Robert tended to his wounds, he cried when Robert pulled him into another hug.

"I was so scared. I kept fighting him but he said that it would be worse." Aaron sobbed.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Robert asked.

"I heard the door open and close. I called your name because I thought that it was you. I heard the key in the lock and footsteps walk up to my bed. I asked if it was you again but then I opened my eyes and I saw him. I told him to get out but he grabbed me and started to squeeze my neck. I passed out for a few minutes and woke up when I heard him making noises. I looked to the side and saw him in the corner of my room. I tried to get away but my wrists were cuffed to the bed. He walked over to me and climbed onto the bed... He then..." Aaron stopped talking and cried into Robert's chest.

Robert stroked his boyfriend's hair and rubbed his back to comfort him "Take your time. There's no rush".

"He then started touching me... first it was my chest but then he moved his hand down to my..." Aaron brought his knees up onto the sofa. Robert noticed this and started to tear up

"He touched you" Robert knew exactly where Aaron had been touched.

Aaron nodded frantically "He then pulled down my trousers and starred at me. I tried to pull my knees up to my chest but he flipped me over onto my front. I knew what was going to happen but I didn't have anything to hold that gave me some comfort, that's when I saw your watch on the bedside table. I asked him to give it to me and I held onto that. He was about to do it again when you broke the door down" Aaron wept.

"I'm going to make sure that he goes to prison. I promise that he'll never come anywhere near you again. I'm promise that I'm going to make this all better for you. I love you so so so much Aaron. I will always be here to look after you. I promise" Robert cooed as he hugged his boyfriend.

Adam handed Aaron a clean top and Robert took his boyfriend up to bed. Aaron got into the bed and curled up holding his wrist to his chest. The wrist that had Robert's watch on it. Aaron could not close his eyes he just cried.

Robert sat on the bed "Do you want me to lie with you?" he asked. Aaron looked up at his boyfriend and nodded. Robert took his shoes off and laid down next to Aaron. "Come closer if you want to" Robert said. Aaron slowly moved closer to Robert and rested his head on his boyfriend's chest. Robert wrapped one arm around Aaron and loosely grasped hold of Aaron's injured wrist. "Are you scared to go to sleep?" Robert asked.

Aaron nodded "Yeah. What if I have a nightmare?"

"Then I will wake you up" Robert said as he held Aaron close.

"Can you sing please?" Aaron asked.

Robert was crying but he nodded "Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
Every morning you greet me  
Small and white, clean and bright  
You look happy to meet me  
Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow  
Bloom and grow forever  
Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
Bless my homeland forever  
Edelweiss, Edelweiss"

Robert stroked Aaron's hair as he sang the lullaby, he was also crying because his Aaron his precious Aaron had been attacked again. Aaron had closed his eyes and he listened to the soft beating of his boyfriend's heartbeat and his soothing voice as he sang, before he eventually fell asleep.

"Every morning you greet me  
Small and white, clean and bright  
You look happy to meet me  
Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow  
Bloom and grow forever  
Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
Bless my homeland forever". Robert then looked at Aaron and saw that he was fast asleep. He planted a long kiss on Aaron's head "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you. My gorgeous Aaron. You're everything to me, good night baby" Robert then shut his eyes to go to sleep.


	6. Being there for him

Aaron woke up the next morning and he started to panic when he realised that someone was in bed with him and had their arm around him. "No! Get away from me!" Aaron quickly moved so that he was against the wall. He curled up and sobbed as Robert woke up.

"Aaron?" Robert asked he then realised that Aaron was scared and that he was panicking "Hey, it's okay. It's just me. I'm not gonna hurt you".

Aaron looked up and he saw Robert "What's happening to me?"

"Come'ere, Aaron" Robert lifted one arm.

Aaron hesitated at first but he slowly moved towards Robert and the older man wrapped a protective and loving arm around him. "You're alright. I won't let anyone hurt you, I won't ever let Gordon or anyone else touch you again. I'm here and I'll protect you" Robert said in a soft voice.

"I'm scared, he was going to... he wanted to... hurt me again last night. You just got there before he..." Aaron sobbed into Robert's chest.

"Sshh I'd never let him hurt you. I'm gonna look after you. I've got you" Robert cooed as he rubbed circles on Aaron's back.

"Thank you" Aaron said into Robert's chest.

"What for?" Robert looked down at Aaron.

Aaron slowly looked up at Robert "Thank you for saving me. If you hadn't have come when you did... he would've hurt me again. So thank you".

"You don't have to thank me. I love you and I'd never let anyone hurt you. I can't watch you suffer because you mean more to me than anything" Robert smiled kindly at his boyfriend.

"Can you kiss me please?" Aaron asked.

Robert smiled as he ducked his head and kissed his boyfriend. Their kiss was long and it proved their love. Robert did not want to break their kiss but he pulled away and just gazed into Aaron's eyes. "What's wrong? Have I done something wrong?" Aaron asked.

Robert smiled "No. You just have very beautiful eyes. Beautiful and blue just like diamonds".

An unguarded smile grew across Aaron's face when Robert commented him.

"You also have the best smile ever. Your smile could light up a room".

"I don't smile that much" Aaron looked sad.

Robert cupped Aaron's chin so that he would look up at him "But when you do my heart skips a beat. You're so beautiful to me".

"I know I don't say it often, but you know that I love you right?" Aaron asked.

A smile plagued across Robert's face. Aaron was not the kind of person to open up about his emotions and he would normally shy away "I know. I love you more than anything" Robert caressed Aaron's cheek with his thumb as they lay in bed just looking at each other. After a while Robert got out of bed and walked downstairs to make Aaron something to eat.

"Is he okay?" Victoria asked.

"No, he woke up this morning and he panicked because he didn't realise that I was asleep beside him. He started crying and he didn't stop for a few minutes. He kept saying thank you over and over again. I'm just glad that I got to him before Gordon..." Robert started to tear up.

"Did he get...? Did Gordon hurt him?" Victoria asked.

"No. That pervert only touched him, I got to him just in time. I got him out of there before Gordon... I got him out of there before Gordon raped him again" Robert wiped away his tears with the back of his hand.

"How's he holding up?" Adam asked.

"He's not. He's trying to hide the fact that he's terrified but I can see it in his eyes" Robert sniffled.

"What happened last night?" Victoria asked.

"Gordon got into the Woolpack and he went to Aaron's room. He touched him but I got there before he..."

"Aaron could've fought him off. He's easily stronger than Gordon" Adam stated.

"You can't use your fists when you're handcuffed to your own bed" Robert stated.

"He was handcuffed to his bed!" Victoria shouted.

"Keep your voice down. The whole village don't have to know what happened..." Robert stopped when he saw Aaron. "Aaron, I'm sorry. I know that I shouldn't have told them".

Aaron quickly walked forward and he hugged Robert "It's fine. It's all over Facebook anyway".

Robert grabbed his phone and he checked his Facebook. Sure enough the most viewed story was about Gordon attacking Aaron. "Paedophile arrested for sexual harassment" he read out. Robert then put his phone down, and he put his other arm around Aaron "Are you okay?"

"Everybody's gonna know. You knowing was enough, I didn't want anyone to know. I didn't want you to find know" Aaron started to cry.

Robert rubbed Aaron back to calm him "Sshh, it's alright. Nobody's gonna judge you".

"What if mum's PTSD comes back? What if Cain and Zak hate me? Everyone hates me" Aaron sobbed.

Robert placed one hand on the back of Aaron's head "No one hates you. It's gonna be okay".

"Does Chas and Cain know?" Adam asked.

"They saw. They saw him on top of me. They'll hate me. I'm dirty and I'm damaged" Aaron sobbed into Robert's chest.

"They don't hate you. You're not dirty and you're not damaged, you're perfect. You're absolutely perfect to me" Robert cooed before he kissed Aaron's head.

They all ate their breakfast and then everyone went to work. Aaron and Robert were both at the scrapyard, but Aaron was being very quiet and he seemed distant. Robert noticed that Aaron was not being himself so he looked up, and he saw that his boyfriend was just starring off into space.

"Are you alright, Aaron?" Robert asked.

Aaron did not answer or even move, so Robert stood up and he walked over to his boyfriend.

"Aaron?" Robert crouched down in front of Aaron "Aaron!" he placed a hand on Aaron's knee.

Suddenly Aaron jolted back into his senses, just like he had been asleep and had woken up from a nightmare.

"Hey, hey sshh. It's just me" Robert soothed.

Aaron looked at Robert "Sorry".

"No, it's alright. Are you okay?" Robert asked.

"What just happened to me?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know. You just seemed to be frozen in time, I asked if you were alright but you didn't answer" Robert explained.

"I'm falling apart, Rob" Aaron started to tear up.

Robert sat on the desk and he pulled Aaron into a hug "It's alright, you're gonna be okay".

"What happens if he gets away with it?" Aaron asked.

"He won't get away with it" Robert answered.

"But if he does. He's a really good liar, he made me think that it was all in my head before" Aaron looked up at Robert.

Robert looked at Aaron and he kissed his head "Then he'd have to deal with me. I'd be his worst nightmare if he got away with what he did to you".

"You're always gonna protect me, right?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, I promise to always protect you" Robert reassured.

"Thank you" Aaron kissed Robert's chest.

Robert placed a hand on the back of Aaron's head and he stroked his hair "No problem".

Aaron and Robert hugged for a bit, until Robert decided that he needed to lighten the mood. He looked around the portercabin so that he could think of ways to make Aaron laugh.

"Do we have some playing cards in here?" Robert asked.

Aaron pulled away from their hug, he stood up and he walked over to one of the cabinets. He got the pack of playing cards out and he then walked back over to Robert "What are we gonna play?"

"Game of twenty-ones?" Robert asked.

"Sure" Aaron nodded.

They both sat on the floor and Robert dealt the cards. Aaron was a pretty good card player but... thirty minutes later and he still had not won once. Aaron had noticed that Robert could not keep his facial expressions straight, because he kept smirking and Aaron saw the mischievous look in his eyes.

"What are you up to?" Aaron asked.

"Oh nothing" Robert smirked.

"I know that face. You're up to something" Aaron then looked at Robert's sleeves "Wait a minute" Aaron reached over and he grabbed Robert's wrist. He pulled the king of hearts and the ace of spades out of Robert's sleeve "You cheat!"

"What can I say? I'm a man of hidden talents" Robert smiled.

"Or you're just bigheaded" Aaron joked.

Robert leaned over Aaron "Say that again. I dare ya".

"You're bigheaded" Aaron smirked.

"Boyfriend attack!" Robert started to tickle Aaron.

Aaron laughed and squirmed around as Robert tickled him "Robert!"

"Haha, revenge!" Robert laughed.

Robert continued to tickle Aaron for a moment until he stopped, his face was hovering over Aaron's and he had his hands either side of the younger man's head. They gazed into each other's eyes, both of them knew what the other one wanted and what they wanted. Robert lowered his head and he pressed a soft kiss onto Aaron's lips.

Robert pulled away and he looked at Aaron "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It's not fair on you".

"It's okay. I wanted you to kiss me" Aaron admitted.

Robert lowered his head again and he kissed Aaron, as their kiss deepened Aaron sat up and Robert sat with his back against one of the desks. Aaron sat between Robert's legs and the older man wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist whilst Aaron placed one hand on the back of Robert's head and the other one on Robert's shoulder. They only sat on the floor kissing for a minute until, Aaron pulled back and he looked at Robert.

"What's wrong?" Robert asked.

"Nothing's wrong, I just realised how much I've missed you" Aaron answered.

"I've missed you too. I love you, Aaron" Robert said in a soft voice.

Aaron smiled "I love you too, Robert".

Robert's heart skipped a beat when he saw Aaron smile and he smiled when he heard Aaron say that he loved him. Those blue eyes pierced his sou,l and to him they were the most beautiful pair of eyes ever.

"C'mere" Robert said before he pulled his boyfriend into a hug. "How could someone like me ever deserve someone like you?"

Aaron hugged Robert back and he smiled "I don't know. But thank you for being with me".

"Always" Robert whispered and then he kissed the side of Aaron's head.


	7. All he needs is love

Aaron and Robert left work at 5pm and they drove back to the village. They were sat in Robert's car outside of the Woolpack. Aaron was debating with himself whether or not he felt like he could sleep in his own bed, or even step foot in his bedroom again.

Robert looked at Aaron and he realised that he was battling with himself "Are you okay?"

"I'm scared to go home" Aaron admitted.

"If you feel like you can't stay here, we can go back to Adam and Vic's place." Robert reassured.

"What happens if I freak out?" Aaron asked.

"Then we go somewhere where you want to be" Robert answered.

"I can do it. Can you stay with me?" Aaron looked at Robert with pleading eyes.

"Of course. Whatever you want" Robert held Aaron's hand.

Aaron held onto Robert's hand, and the older man stroked his hand with his thumb. Aaron slowly inhaled and then he slowly exhaled, his mind was racing and his emotions were all over the place.

"Are you ready?" Robert asked.

Aaron nodded "Yeah".

"Okay, come on" Robert said in a soft voice.

Aaron and Robert got out of the car, and they walked through the backway of the Woolpack. They walked into the living room and Aaron immediately froze where he was standing. Robert looked at his boyfriend and he saw that he was worried.

"Aaron?" Robert moved so that he was standing in front of his boyfriend.

"I can't move, this is where he grabbed my arm and pulled me away from you" Aaron started to shake because of fear.

"It's alright, no one will ever take you away from me" Robert reassured.

"I can feel his hands and his breath on me" Aaron said but then his knees buckled underneath him "Robert!".

Robert caught Aaron as he fell and he held his boyfriend up "It's okay, I've got you".

"My wrist's hurting and so is my back" Aaron explained.

"Okay, can you walk?" Robert asked.

Aaron nodded so Robert helped him walk over to the sofa so that he could sit down. Robert then crouched down in front of Aaron, and he held his boyfriend's hands.

"Let me see you wrist and your back, I'll see if they're infected" Robert said in a soft voice.

Aaron nodded and he took his hoodie off "Okay".

Robert slowly rolled up Aaron's sleeve and he had a look at the cut on his wrist. "It's not infected. Does it hurt?"

"Yeah" Aaron answered.

Robert let go of Aaron's arm and he straightened up, Robert walked into the kitchen to grab the first aid box and a wet cloth. He then walked back over to Aaron, and he put the wet cloth on his boyfriend's wrist to numb the pain.

"Hold that on there for a bit" Robert said in a soft voice. "I'm gonna check the cut on your back".

Aaron held the cloth on his wrist and he nodded "Okay".

Robert sat on the sofa next to Aaron and he carefully rolled up the back of his top. Robert winced when he saw all of the cuts and bruises on Aaron's back. "This looks painful".

"It hurts a lot. Is it bad?" Aaron turned his head and he looked at Robert.

Robert took a few seconds to get a better look at the wounds "No, it's not bad. Do you want me to clean the cuts though, just in case?"

"Yes please" Aaron answered.

Robert grabbed the first aid box, he opened the green box and he got the cleansing wipes out "This may sting a little". Robert then started to clean the cuts on Aaron's back.

"Ahh!" Aaron hissed in pain.

"Sorry. I didn't want to hurt you" Robert apologised.

"It's fine, they just hurt a lot" Aaron winced.

"Take your top off, it'll make it easier for me to clean the cuts" Robert explained.

Aaron slowly lifted his shirt over his head, it hurt him slightly when he took his top off "Argh!" he exclaimed as he close his eyes tightly.

"Try to relax, the more you tense up the more it'll hurt when you move" Robert explained.

"Okay, just get it over with" Aaron slowly exhaled.

Robert then started to clean the cuts again, when Aaron tensed up Robert grabbed his hand and held it tight so that he could comfort his boyfriend. Aaron relaxed and the pain soon decreased so that it was only a small sting. Once he had cleaned the wounds, Robert got the cream out of the box and he gently rubbed some of it onto the worst of Aaron's injuries.

"All done, do you want some help putting your shirt on?" Robert asked.

Aaron nodded and Robert helped him put his shirt on again, Robert then put an arm around Aaron's shoulders and pulled him close. Aaron moved closer to Robert so that their knees were touching.

"What do you want to eat?" Robert asked.

"A jacket potato sounds great" Aaron answered.

"Alright, won't be long" Robert stood up and he walked into the kitchen, to make dinner for himself and Aaron.

They ate their dinner and then they watched TV for a bit, Chas then walked in and she saw Robert and Aaron sat on the sofa. Chas walked over and she sat next to her son, she glared at Robert as if he was a filth covered cockroach.

"So when are you going to bed, Aaron?" Chas asked.

"In a bit, I'm pretty tired" Aaron yawned.

"So does that mean you'll be gone soon, Robert?" Chas asked.

"Mum, lay off him!" Aaron snarled.

"I'm staying with Aaron from now on. He needs me" Robert stated.

"He doesn't need a crowed, he's alright" Chas argued.

"What I need is for you to stop slagging Robert off. And I'm not alright, because I was scared to walk into the house" Aaron stated.

"Why were you scared to come home? Your safe here" Chas bluntly said.

"But I'm not safe am I? I know that you mean well, mum. But I've never felt completed safe" Aaron in a sad voice.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Sweetheart" Chas apologised.

"It's alright, can you two just try and get along please?" Aaron looked from Chas to Robert.

"Alright, Sweetheart" Chas agreed.

"You know that I'd do anything for you. I'll try and get along with people" Robert nodded.

"Thank you" Aaron smiled.

They all walked upstairs after they had finished watching TV, however when Robert opened Aaron's bedroom door... Aaron froze in his place and he started to hyperventilate. Robert noticed that Aaron was panicking and he saw the fear in his eyes.

"Aaron?" Robert stood in front of his boyfriend "Babe, are you okay?" Robert grabbed Aaron's arms.

Aaron snapped out of his blank state, he started to panic when he felt that someone was holding his arms "No! Let go of me! Nooo!"

"Aaron! Hey, hey. It's just me, you're safe" Robert tried to soothe Aaron.

Aaron stopped screaming when he realised that it was Robert who was holding his arms. "Robert?"

"Yeah, it's me. It's Robert" Robert reassured.

"What just happened to me?" Aaron asked.

Robert pulled Aaron into a hug and he held him tightly "You were in that unconscious but awake state again".

"I can't go in there. I can't do it. Please don't make me, Robert. Please don't make me" Aaron begged as he started to cry.

"Sh sh, it's okay. I'm not gonna make you do anything that you don't want to do. It's alright, you're safe" Robert cooed as he shut the door to Aaron's bedroom.

"Thank you" Aaron said through his sobs.

"You don't need to thank me. We'll sleep downstairs tonight" Robert said as he stroked Aaron's hair.

Aaron walked downstairs whilst Robert grabbed a blanket and some pillows, Robert then walked downstairs and he laid out a bed on the sofa. He then looked over at Aaron and he saw that he was still crying.

Robert walked over to Aaron "Are okay?"

Aaron was already in his pyjamas and he was exhausted "Yeah, just tired. You can use some of my pyjamas tonight" he nodded at the clean pair of pyjamas on the table.

"Thanks, the sofa's ready for you so you can sleep there" Robert said as he put the pyjama bottoms on.

"Err, Robert?" Aaron looked at Robert.

"Yeah" Robert was putting the shirt on when Aaron said his name.

"Can you sleep next to me tonight?" Aaron asked.

Robert looked at Aaron and he realised that Aaron needed someone to hold him for comfort "Yeah, sure".

Aaron and Robert both walked over to the sofa and they laid down on it. Robert put one arm around Aaron and his boyfriend rested his head on the blonde's chest. Robert stroked Aaron's bicep as the younger man snuggled into him for comfort.

"Good night, Aaron" Robert whispered.

"Good night, Robert" Aaron whispered as he closed his eyes to go to sleep.

"I love you more than anything" Robert whispered before he kissed Aaron's head.

"I love you too" Aaron whispered before he fell asleep.

Robert stayed awake for about one hour, he could not stop thinking about how he had to protect Aaron and how he had to comfort him. He made a promise to himself that he would make Gordon's life hell Gordon got away with what he did to Aaron. He wanted to protect his precious boyfriend and he swore that he would keep him safe to heck with the consequences.


	8. Caught red handed

Aaron woke up the next morning and he realised that he was lying next to Robert. His offered a comforting feeling because it made him feel loved and protected. Aaron was being guarded by his boyfriend, and that supported his need for someone to love him. Aaron knew that he was loved by his friends and his family but he did not always feel loved. He felt like he had to isolate himself from others because of what he had been through.

"Rob. Robert?" Aaron shook Robert's shoulder slightly.

Robert woke up and he looked at Aaron "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm not feeling great though" Aaron answered.

"Does your back still hurt?" Robert asked.

"Not as much as it did. But my wrist stings a bit" Aaron gave a small smile.

"How do you feel?" Robert asked as he stroked Aaron's upper arm with his thumb.

"I feel better with you here. It helps" Aaron softly said.

Robert kissed Aaron's forehead "Good, I want you to feel safe".

"You make me feel safe" Aaron looked up at Robert with his big blue eyes.

"I'll always keep you safe" Robert said in a soft voice.

"We better get dressed before my mum see's us like this" Aaron sighed.

"I'll go to the toilets in the pub to get dressed" Robert nodded.

"I'll go to the bathroom to get dressed" Aaron sat up.

"I brought you some clothes down from your room. I know that you don't want to go in there so I did. You don't mind do you?" Robert asked.

Aaron shook his head "No, I don't mind. Thank you for doing all of this for me".

"It's nothing" Robert smiled before he got up and he went to get dressed.

Aaron went to the upstairs bathroom to get dressed, whilst Robert went to the toilets in the pub to get dressed. Aaron then walked downstairs and he saw that Chas was sat at the table with a distasteful look on her face. Aaron then realised that his mum had realised that he had slept on the sofa with Robert, he sighed as he walked into the kitchen to make himself a coffee.

"Where did Robert sleep last night?" Chas asked even though she already knew the answer.

"You already know the answer to that" Aaron answered.

"I want him out of this house by tonight" Chas bluntly said.

"I want him here. I need him" Aaron stated.

Chas stood up and she walked over to her son "You don't need him. He'll just end up breaking his heart and I'll have to pick up the pieces".

"I need him, mum. He's been there for me. He'll look after me" Aaron argued.

"You deserve better than that little rat! You need to be with your family, you don't need him!" Chas protested.

"I love him. Thank you for being here for me but I need Robert and he's staying". Aaron bluntly said.

Both Aaron and Chas were unaware that Robert was behind a door, listening to what they were saying. He smiled when Aaron said that he loved him, and it did not bother him that Chas was trying to get rid of him. He had been an evil person towards many of the villagers, so it did not surprise him that Chas was trying to protect her son.

"Listen, I gotta go to work. I'll see ya later" Aaron said as he finished his coffee and he walked over to the back door.

Robert walked in and he looked at Aaron "I'm going to the scrapyard, so do you want a lift?"

"Yeah, cheers" Aaron smiled at Robert.

"See ya later, Sweetheart. I love you" Chas said as Aaron opened the door.

"I love you too" Aaron said before he walked out of the door with Robert.

Aaron and Robert walked to Robert's car but they both noticed that a few people were starring at Aaron. Robert looked at Aaron and he rubbed his arm.

"Just ignore them" Robert said in a calm voice.

Aaron looked at Robert and nodded "Okay, let's just go to work. I need the distraction".

"Alright, come on then" Robert said as Aaron walked around to the passenger's side.

Aaron and Robert both got into the car and they drove to the scrapyard. They did some work and then they had a coffee break. Robert had managed to make Aaron laugh by telling jokes and by spilling coffee on himself. Robert cleaned himself up and then he got a call from Victoria.

"Hi, Vic... What's wrong?... Ok I'll be there soon... bye" Robert then hung up the phone and he grabbed his jacket. "I gotta go and help Vic out with something. I'll be back as soon as I can. Are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me" Aaron answered.

Robert walked over to Aaron and he took his hands. Aaron stood up and Robert looked at his boyfriend with loving eyes.

"That's impossible for me to do. I always worry about you" Robert said in a soft voice.

"You're amazing, d'you know that?" Aaron smiled.

"Not as amazing as you. I love you" Robert smiled and he kissed Aaron.

Aaron kissed Robert back and he smiled at his boyfriend when their lips parted. Robert then gave Aaron one last parting kiss on the forehead before he walked out of the portercabin and he drove to the village. Aaron finished his lunch that Robert had brought him and he finished his coffee, he then filled out some paperwork before he walked outside to scrap a car. Aaron was trying to remove the engine of the car, however... he was unaware that someone was stood behind him.

"You just had to tell, didn't you? You naughty little boy" An insidious voice said.

Aaron's eyes widened when he heard the voice, he spun around and he saw Gordon stood there "What are you doing here? You were arrested"

"The police don't believe you, so they let me go because they know that you're lying" Gordon smirked.

"I'm not lying!" Aaron yelled.

Gordon quickly moved closer to Aaron and he held a knife up "You're gonna make them drop the charges against me, you're gonna stop lying and you're gonna be a good boy for me".

Aaron started to hyperventilate and then he felt Gordon grind himself against his crotch "Get away from me now!"

"No, you're gonna be quiet and you're gonna let me do what I want to do" Gordon said as he held the knife to Aaron's throat.

"Get away from me!" Aaron shouted.

"Shut up you little brat!" Gordon said before he started to tare at Aaron's belt.

"No! Stop!" Aaron yelled.

"I've been waiting here all night to have you, so shut up!" Gordon growled and then he put a hand down Aaron's jeans.

"Get off of me!" Aaron cried out.

"Shut up!" Gordon pressed the knife to Aaron's neck but not hard enough to cut him.

Aaron could not hold back tears as Gordon pushed him up against the car "AAHHH!" Aaron cried out in pain because of the wounds on his back.

"Shut the fuck up!" Gordon shouted as he put his hand down Aaron's boxers.

"Please don't" Aaron sobbed.

Gordon did not realise that Robert had just come back, and he had seen what was going on.

"Oi! Get off of him!" Robert shouted as he ran over to help Aaron.

"Robert! Help me!" Aaron cried out when he saw his boyfriend.

Gordon looked up and he saw Robert.

Robert pulled Gordon away from Aaron and he shoved him to the ground. Robert then turned to Aaron and he saw that his boyfriend was very scared "Are you okay, Baby?" he asked as he cradled Aaron's face in his hands.

"He had his hand in my boxers" Aaron said through his sobs.

Robert pulled Aaron into a hung and then he looked over his shoulder. Robert let go of Aaron and he turned around as Gordon stood up "Get behind me".

Aaron stood behind Robert and he held onto his upper arms. Robert raised both arms behind his back to shield Aaron from his attacker.

Gordon scoffed when he saw that Robert was protecting Aaron "We were busy here. You've no right to get between me and my son".

"I have every right to protect him. You touch him again and I'll kill you!" Robert shouted.

"You're pathetic. He wanted all of it. You're just jealous that I had him before you" Gordon scoffed.

"You raped him! He doesn't want to be anywhere near you! He never wanted you to hurt him!" Robert shouted.

Gordon lunged at Robert with the knife, but Robert moved Aaron to the side and he dodged Gordon's attack. He then punched Gordon in the face and he pushed him onto the ground.

"Get out of here before I kill you! You perverted piece of shit!" Robert shouted down at Gordon.

Gordon stood up and he walked over to Aaron. Robert quickly grabbed Aaron's wrist and he pulled him away from his abuser.

"You're not gonna get away with this!" Gordon shouted.

"I'm not giving you the easy way out of this!" Aaron shouted.

"I'll have you again. You'll be punished!" Gordon shouted.

"Over my dead body" Robert glared at Gordon "You come anywhere near my boyfriend or this village again... I'll kill you myself!"

"Is that a threat made by a pansy?" Gordon scoffed.

"It's a promise. And this Pansy will make your life hell if you come near my Aaron again" Robert walked up to Gordon and he snarled at him.

"Your Aaron? Sorry to burst your bubble, but I believe that Aaron belongs to me!" Gordon shouted as he lunged at Robert with the knife.

Robert felt the stinging in his cheek as Gordon cut his cheek with the knife. He then moved backwards so that he could block any way that Gordon could get to Aaron, who is on his phone to the police, "Yeah, hello? I want to report an attempted rape, my dad just attempted to rape me! He's now attacking me and my boyfriend with a knife!"

The policeman on the other line jotted down the address of Aaron's whereabouts "We'll be with you shortly".

Aaron hung up the phone and he looked to Robert, "The police are on their way!"

Gordon laughed "That still gives me plenty of time... to have my way with you and your pretty boy, son!"

Robert stepped back a little more, the cut on his cheek starting to burn up, "Don't listen to him Aaron, I won't let him hurt you!"

Gordon lunged forward and tried to stab Robert again, desperately trying to get to Aaron. However this time Robert is ready and pushes Aaron to the side, so both of them dodged Gordon's attack. But Gordon uses the hilt of the knife to smash against Robert's head, knocking him out and causing him to fall to the ground.

Aaron started to run over to Robert's aid "Rob, are you okay? ROB!" Aaron trembled with fear and worry as Gordon laughed maliciously.

"It's okay, son, I'll deal with you after!" Gordon knelt down and began to unfasten Robert's belt.

"NO! Get away from him!" Aaron yelled as he pushed Gordon off of Robert, and then he grabbed the knife "Stay away from us!"

Gordon laughed as his son stood protectively over his boyfriend. Just at that moment police sirens came to Aaron's ears, and two police cars skid to a halt not far from where he stood. Three policemen and one policewoman got out of the cars and they all point their guns at Aaron "DROP THE WEAPON!" the woman yelled.

Aaron put the knife down and two men ran over to handcuff him "But he's the one who attacked me and my boyfriend!" Aaron protested as they continue to tell him his rights. "He tried to rape me! He was going to try and rape my boyfriend!"

Robert woke up and he saw that Aaron was being taken to a police car whilst Gordon was being questioned by an officer. "Wait! You've got the wrong man!"

"Robert!" Aaron looked over his shoulder and he saw his boyfriend running to him "Rob!"

A police officer stepped in front of Robert and held him back "Sir, you have to stay back".

"But you've got the wrong man! Aaron hasn't done anything!" Robert yelled.

"Robert, I'm sorry! He tried to hurt you. I grabbed the knife to stop him!" Aaron yelled to his boyfriend.

Robert looked down at his belt, he saw that it was undone, and he realised that Gordon had tried to assault him "Aaron, it's alright. You've done nothing wrong!"

Another police car pulled up and Jason Wise stepped out "Stop! Let him go!"

"But sir, he was holding a knife and he was standing over that man" One of the officers argued.

"He was trying to protect me! Gordon tried to sexually assault me! And he had tried to hurt Aaron! I arrived here and I saw that he was touching Aaron!" Robert shouted.

"Let him go" Jason ordered.

The police officer took the handcuffs off of Aaron and the other officer walked away from Robert.

"Robert!" Aaron ran over to his boyfriend.

"Aaron" Robert hugged Aaron and he placed a hand on the back of Aaron's head as he cried "It's alright, I'm here. I've got you".

"I was protecting you. He was going to hurt you" Aaron sobbed as he clung onto Robert.

"I know, thank you for protecting me. I love you" Robert kissed the side of Aaron's head.

"I love you too" Aaron cried onto Robert's shoulder.

Jason Wise then walked over to Gordon and he stood in front of the man.

"I tried to stop him! He was gonna kill me. I was trying to get to Mr Sugden to protect him" Gordon lied.

"I doubt that Mr Dingle made up your attack on him only two days ago, and you trying to attack him today. And I doubt that he's lying about the fact that you tried to assault Mr Sugden" Jason then got his handcuffs out and he put them on Gordon "Gordon Livesy, I am arresting you for the attempted sexual assault against Aaron Livesy, the sexual harassment and attempted assault on Aaron Livesy. The attempted assault on Robert Sugden and the act of physical assault on Robert Sugden. You do not have to say anything, anything that you do say can be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you".

"No, he's lying! He's a liar!" Gordon protested as he struggled when Jason started to walk him over to the police car.

Gordon then saw that Robert was holding Aaron, and that the younger man was crying in the arms of his boyfriend. Robert and Aaron looked up and they saw that Gordon was being arrested. Robert tightened his embrace with Aaron and his boyfriend clung onto him.

"Looks like we won't be having any fun today, son. Maybe next time ay? That goes for your pretty boy too" Gordon smirked.

"I swear to God! If you touch him again!" Aaron shouted at Gordon as he stood in front of Robert.

Robert hurried to redo his belt up and then he placed a hand on Aaron's shoulder "Calm down, Aaron. I'm fine".

Aaron looked at Robert and he saw that he was holding back tears "You're not though are you?"

Robert burst into tears "I'm sorry".

Aaron pulled Robert into a hug "Hey, hey sshh. Come'ere".

"I'm sorry for leaving you on your own. I'm so sorry" Robert sobbed.

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you" Aaron soothed.

"What was he doing to me?" Robert asked.

"He undid your belt and he was going to pull your clothes off" Aaron explained.

Robert cried harder onto Aaron's shoulder as his boyfriend held him.

"Sshh, it's alright. I'd never let anyone hurt you. It's okay" Aaron cooed, he hated the fact that Robert had been put at risk, and that he had almost gone through the same ordeal as him.

Aaron and Robert heard the police cars drive away and then Jason took their statements, so that he knew what had happened. Aaron explained that Gordon had just turned up, and that he had tried to force himself on him. Aaron also told Jason that Gordon had tried to assault Robert. Robert then explained that he had seen Gordon harassing Aaron, and that he had attacked them both. They drove home and Aaron walked into the front room with Robert. They both sat on the sofa and they started to cry again. Aaron pulled Robert close and he wrapped and arm around his shoulders. The two men sat there for a while, Robert enclosed in Aaron's soft, warm yet strong arms. Time passed and Robert ceased his crying. Aaron looked down at Robert and he saw that he was asleep with his head resting on his shoulder.

"Hope your sleep is peaceful", Aaron whispered before he gently laid his boyfriend down on the sofa and walked off to get a blanket. On coming back with a warm blanket, Aaron made sure that Robert was completely covered before he went to make something to eat. 'I can't go to bed and leave Robert by himself', Aaron told himself, 'but I don't want to wake him up since he must be exhausted!'

After a few minutes Aaron decided to give Robert an hour to sleep, before he would wake him up. Aaron made himself a bacon sandwich, and he sat down on the floor in front of the sofa to eat it. Before long Aaron felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked up to see Robert staring down at him lovingly.

"Where's mine, Grease monkey?" Robert smirked.

Aaron smirked and he handed Robert half of the sandwich. Robert sat up and scoffed down his half of the sandwich.

"I bet you made the sandwich on purpose, didn't you?" he said as he finished his mouthful.

Aaron raised one eyebrow "If you mean to wake you up, no. If you mean because I know you love bacon ... yes!"

Robert leaned over and rested his chin on the top of Aaron's head "You know I love you, right?" he asked, his voice that was a little hoarse.

Aaron tried to fight back tears as memories of Gordon kept popping into his head "Yeah, and I love you too!"

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron's shoulders, pulling him closer as he planted a hard and long kiss on his head before resting his chin there again.

Both of them were thinking similar thoughts, as they sat there comforting each other. 'Will our lives ever be free from that monster?' Aaron thought as he raised both of his arms, and he held onto Robert's wrists.

'Will we be okay?' Robert thought as he kissed Aaron's head again.


	9. The test

It was now the 14th of June 2017, Aaron and Robert had both testified in court and Gordon had been sentenced to 30 years and 6 months in prison for raping Aaron, attempt to commit sexual assault on four occasions and for causing bodily harm to Aaron and Robert. Aaron had gotten married and they were now living in Mill cottage, Liv was living with Aaron and Robert and they were all very happy. Aaron still suffered from nightmares and Robert would sometimes have nightmares about Gordon hurting him and Aaron. Business at the scrapyard was doing well and money was coming in fast. Their lives were great... However Aaron's and Robert's love was about to be tested in a way that could drive a wedge between them. Forever.

Aaron was at home and he was reading a newspaper, when he felt a pair of hands smooth down his chest. He put his newspaper down and then he looked up, he saw that Robert was smiling at him and he smiled back at his husband.

"Hiya, Grease monkey" Robert whispered.

"Hiya, are you okay?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, you?" Robert asked.

"Not really, work's pissing me off and so is Liv" Aaron answered.

Robert moved his hands and he placed them on Aaron's shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just stressed and Adam taking time off to help Moira, is making my life a lot harder. Liv's doing my head in because she's falling behind at school, and she keeps causing trouble around the village" Aaron explained.

"By what I've heard she's a lot like you. She's a good kid, she'll come to her senses at some point" Robert reassured.

"I hope you're right, because it's driving me insane" Aaron scoffed.

Robert started to message Aaron's shoulders, and his husband groaned in pleasure.

"How does that feel?" Robert.

"Great" Aaron said as he closed his eyes and he let his head fall back.

Robert smiled and he continues to massage Aaron "You're very tight" He stated.

"Only you would say that. Dirty minded sod" Aaron smirked.

"I mean that you're very tense and stressed" Robert chuckled.

"You sure that you're not thinking about me and you going at it?" Aaron opened his eyes and he smirked.

"Well now you mention it" Robert smirked.

Robert lowered his head and he kissed Aaron. He moved his hands and he cradled Aaron's face in his hands as they passionately kissed. Aaron lifted his hands and he ran his fingers through Robert's hair as they kissed.

"Mmmm" Robert groaned into their kiss as he pushed his tongue into Aaron's mouth.

They moved their tongues around each other's mouths, as they slowly but passionately kissed. However as they were making out, Liv walked in and she pulled a face of disgust.

"Ew! That's worse than seeing Chas and Jason kiss" Liv commented.

Robert pulled away from his kiss with Aaron and they both looked at Liv. Robert had hoped that he could just spend some passionate time with Aaron, but Liv walked in and he knew that she was not going anywhere. Robert sighed and he just placed his hands on Aaron's shoulders.

"It's not gross! My husband is a very good kisser, and I have his lips all to myself" Robert smirked.

Aaron rolled his eyes and he placed his hand over one of Robert's hands "And you can have them any time you want".

Robert looked down at Aaron and he smirked "And you can have my lips any time you want".

"Mmmm" Aaron smirked and Robert leaned down to kiss him again.

"I'm gonna go to Gabby's see ya after I've digested my lunch" Liv got up and she walked out of the front door.

Robert opened his eyes and he looked at the front door. "I'll be back in one sec" Robert said as he broke the kiss and he walked over to the door.

"Are you just gonna leave me hanging? You really know how to get a guy worked up" Aaron watched as Robert walked over to the door. He let his eyes roam over Robert's figure until he let his eyes rest on Robert's arse.

Robert felt Aaron's eyes on him so he smirked and he locked the front door. He then turned around and he walked back over to the sofa, where Aaron was sat "Oh, I'm not leaving you with just a snog. You were looking at my ass just now weren't you?"

Aaron smirked as Robert climbed over the arm of the sofa, he crawled over the sofa until he was above Aaron. "Maybe I was. You did just leave me with a very nice kiss".

Robert straddled Aaron and he smirked "You look very sexy right now. And you're a very hot kisser".

"Am I?" Aaron smirked as he placed his hands on Robert's waist.

"Yeah" Robert said in a husky voice before he lowered his head and he kissed Aaron.

As they kissed their tongues clashed together, and they started to undress each other. Robert stripped Aaron of his shirt and Aaron unbuttoned Robert's shirt. They impatiently slipped their hands into each other's jeans and boxers, as they continued to kiss and gasp for air whenever their lips separated. They had started to unfasten their belts when Robert's phone started to ring. The ringtone started to annoy Aaron and he realised that it could be urgent.

"You should get that" Aaron said as they kissed.

Robert pulled his phone out of his pocket and he saw that Nicola was calling him "Just ignore it. I've got better things to do than listen to Nicola bossing me around with business" Robert said before he went back to kissing Aaron.

"Robert" Aaron pulled away from the kiss.

Robert looked at Aaron and he sighed "I'm sorry".

Aaron placed a hand on Robert's cheek "It's alright. But you should answer it".

Robert lowered his head and he kissed Aaron "I love you".

"I love you too" Aaron said as he stroked Robert's cheek with his thumb.

Robert then pressed accept call and he held the phone to his ear "What do you want, Nicola?"

"You took your time to answer. There's a job in Hotten, you have to go and you have to go to a meeting" Nicola said into the phone.

"And why can't Jimmy go? It's my day off" Robert stated.

"Because he's looking after Angelica, Elliot and Carl. Adam won't answer the phone so it's either you or Aaron" Nicola explained.

"Fine, I'll go. I want a day off tomorrow and on Friday" Robert demanded.

"Fine. Deal" Nicola agreed.

Robert then hung up the phone and he sighed "Sorry, Babe. But I gotta go on a job and to a meeting".

Aaron used his elbows to prop himself up and he looked at Robert it's alright. Don't worry about it".

"I'll make it up to you. I promise" Robert said as he fastened the buttons up on his shirt.

"I don't doubt that you will. I'll be waiting for later" Aaron smiled.

"I can't wait" Robert smiled before he kissed Aaron again. He then got off of the sofa and he refastened his belt and jeans.

Aaron refastened his belt, did the fly up on his jeans and he did up the button. "How long do you reckon you'll be before you get back".

"I don't know. I'll call you when I'm on my way back" Robert answered.

Okay" Aaron smiled at Robert.

"I love you more than anything" Robert smiled as he sat on the sofa and he kissed Aaron.

"I love you too" Aaron smiled when their lips parted.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Robert stroked back Aaron's hair.

"Okay" Aaron nodded.

Robert kissed Aaron again before he stood up and he walked to the door. "Bye, Babe!"

"Bye, hot stuff!" Aaron yelled to Robert before he left.

Aaron the laid back on the sofa and he put his arm underneath his head. He looked down at his scars, he thought about how Robert could love him when he had all of those scars on his body. It made him smile, when he thought about how Robert loved him for himself and not for his looks. He then heard the back door open and he quickly grabbed his shirt.

Chas walked in and she saw that Aaron was covering his scars "It's alright, Sweetheart. It's just me".

Aaron relaxed and he sighed in relief "Hi, mum".

"Where's Robert?" Chas asked.

"Nicola called, he's had to go on a job and to a meeting" Aaron answered.

"When's he back?" Chas asked.

"I don't know. And neither does Rob" Aaron said as he put his top on.

"Do want to come to the pub for a bit? Someone's waiting there for you" Chas explained.

"Who's waiting for me?" Aaron asked.

"Just come to the pub. You won't believe me if I told you" Chas answered.

Aaron put his shoes on and he grabbed his hoodie on. He put his phone, his wallet and his keys in his wallet. Aaron then walked out of the house with Chas and he locked up, they walked to the Woolpack and they both walked up to the bar. Chas poured Aaron a pint and then she looked up at him.

"Look over there" Chas nodded at one of the corners of the pub.

Chas looked at the direction that Chas had nodded at, and he saw who she had meant. He then looked back at Chas "What's he doing here?"

"He just came in here and he asked for you. I told him that you don't live here anymore. He just said that he needs to talk to you" Chas explained as she put the drink in front of Aaron.

Aaron picked up his drink and he handed Chas the money for it "Does he know about what Gordon did to me?"

"I don't know" Chas answered.

Aaron then walked over and he sat opposite the person who had come to visit him "What are you doing here, Ed?"

"I just wanted to see you again. You said that you were coming back to France, but you never showed up." Ed stated.

"I was rushed to hospital. I meant to call you and explain but things just got in the way" Aaron explained.

"I know what your dad did to you. Why didn't you tell me?" Ed asked.

"I didn't want people to know about it. He threatened to do it again if I told" Aaron answered.

"You should've told me, I could've helped you" Ed held Aaron's hand but Aaron pulled away.

"No one could help me. You couldn't have done anything" Aaron looked down and he stroked the pint glass with his thumb.

"I would've protected you. I loved you" Ed stressed.

"No one could've protected me if I hadn't have told Robert, then Gordon would've attacked me again" Aaron said with a sad voice.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked.

"He handcuffed me to my old bed and he tried to hurt me again. He also tried to hurt me when I was at work. He tried to hurt my husband that day" Aaron explained.

Ed did not believe that Aaron was married, and he did not notice the wedding ring on his finger. "Husband? You? I don't buy it".

Aaron stood up and he looked at Ed "Believe what you want. See ya, Ed" Aaron then turned and he walked out of the pub.

Ed stood up and he went after Aaron, he saw his ex boyfriend walking to a house so he ran after him. "Aaron, Wait!"

Aaron sighed and he turned around "What do you want Ed? Seriously, what do you want from me?"

Ed walked up to Aaron "You" he then grabbed Aaron's upper arms and he pulled him into a kiss.

Aaron froze in his spot as Ed kissed him, he could taste the alcohol in Ed's breath and it made him want to vomit. "Ed, stop" Aaron said into the forced kiss but Ed ceased his opportunity and he invaded Aaron's mouth with his tongue. Aaron pushed Ed away and he started to hyperventilate "I said stop! I'm married!"

Ed smirked and he tightened his grip on Aaron's arms "Oh, Aaron. Always the stubborn lad".

"Ed, let go of me. You're hurting me" Aaron tried to get out of Ed's grasp.

"Just listen to me, Aaron!" Ed shouted.

Aaron froze and he remembered that Gordon used to do the exactly the same thing as what Ed was doing now. "Let go of me. Please".

"But you're mine! You're meant to be with me!" Ed exclaimed.

"Please let go of me. I'm having flashbacks of what Gordon did to me. I can feel him touching me, I can hear his voice in my head" Aaron started to cry and shake "Please don't make me go through it all again".

"I'm sorry, Aaron. I didn't want to have to do this, but I have to make you see sense" Ed sighed before he pulled Aaron into another kiss.

Robert had just arrived back home and he was sat in the car, outside of his and Aaron's house. He was frozen in shock as his Aaron was embraced by another man, and Robert is certain that the stranger's tongue is in Aaron's mouth. Robert was so stunned by the situation in front of him, he did not notice that Aaron was struggling in the stranger's grasp.

Aaron managed to break free from Ed and he pushed him away. "What the hell, Ed?" He yelled before he wiped his mouth in disgust.

Ed looked sad and annoyed "Please Aaron just listen to me, I'm nothing without you! And let's face it, deep down, you still love me. I know you do".

At that moment Robert got out of the car and he stormed over to Aaron and Ed "What the fuck?" Robert yelled.

Ed looked up at Robert in anger "Who the hell are you? Piss off, I'm trying to get something that belongs to me!"

Robert death stared Ed as he gave his answer "I'm Aaron's husband, who bloody hell are you?"

Ed looked back at Aaron in shock "Your husband? Oh Jeeze, I'm sorry. I'm just gonna go!" Ed raced off, leaving Aaron and Robert by themselves.

A few moments passed before Robert turned on his heels and stomped to the house. He slammed the door behind him, and that just happened to be in Aaron's face.

Aaron chased after Robert and he ran into the house "Listen Rob, it wasn't what it looked like back there!"

Robert ignored his husband and he went straight into the kitchen to make a coffee. He did not say a word, but Aaron could see the anger in Robert's eyes. He scrabbled his brain to find a way to convince Robert that he was the innocent party. Where else Ed was guilty of what Robert was angry about.

"Please Rob, you have to understand, he kissed me. I told him to stop but he didn't listen to me. I tried to stop him but..." Aaron started

Robert slammed glass down on the side, causing it to shatter on impact. He did not realise that he had cut himself and that he was bleeding quiet a lot.

In a panic Aaron hurried to pick up the pieces of the glass, but then he noticed that Robert's hand was bleeding. "Oh, babe, you're hurt!" Aaron said as he picked up Robert's hand to try and aid his husband's wound.

Robert yanked his hand away from Aaron, "Don't 'babe' me! I saw you kiss that guy! You fuckin cheat!" he snapped making Aaron jump.

Aaron shook his head, tears in his eyes "He forced a kiss on me, I swear it, Rob!"

Robert ignored his husband, he pushed passed Aaron and he stormed up the stairs to their room.

Aaron hurried after Robert only to find himself locked out of their bedroom "Rob, please let me in! Please don't be mad at me, Robert!" he pleaded but there was no reply, tears streamed down his face he went downstairs.

An hour later Robert came out of the bedroom carrying a suitcase.

Aaron jumped off of the sofa as Robert thundered down the stairs. "Robert, please listen to me. I didn't kiss anyone. I didn't cheat on you. I'd never cheat on you, Rob. Please believe me" Aaron begged as Robert opened the front door and prepared to walk out.

"There's nothing for me to hear, I saw it all. He had his tongue in your mouth didn't he?" Robert asked.

Aaron did not answer, he knew that Robert blamed him. He wanted to explain everything that happened with Ed but he could not find the words.

Robert grew angrier when Aaron did not answer him "DIDN'T HE?" Robert shouted.

Aaron jumped when Robert shouted "Yes! He had his tongue in my mouth. But I tried to push him away!"

Robert could feel the cold tears running down his cheeks 'How could he do this to me?' he thought as he sniffled "It's over Aaron! I'll get the rest of my stuff tomorrow. My key's on the bed. You'll be hearing from my lawyer about a divorce" Robert said without looking back, because he knew that he would not be able to resist embracing Aaron and sobbing into his shoulder.

Aaron started to cry again when he realised that Robert was leaving him "No, Robert. Please don't do this. I haven't done anything wrong. Please believe me. Please don't leave me, Robert. Please don't".

"Bye, Aaron" Robert said before he walked out of the door, tears streaming down his face as he walked to Victoria's house.

After the door had closed and Robert had left, Aaron collapsed onto the floor crying and long and hard. "Robert, come home! Please don't leave me, Robert!" He sat on the floor of the hallway, for a few minutes before he ran upstairs to his bedroom. He saw Robert's key to their house on his bed, Aaron ran over to the bed and he climbed onto it. He picked up the key and he cried as he thought about Robert. Aaron then put the key on the bedside table, he curled up on the bed and he cried. He was wearing the watch the Robert had given to him, when Gordon had tried to attack him a year ago. He gripped his wrist and he cried harder.

Robert was in the spare bedroom at his sister's house and he was just lying on the bed, whilst stroking his wedding ring. Victoria walked in and she sat on the chair next to Robert.

"Are you gonna tell me what this is about?" Victoria demanded.

Robert hesitated but he looked at Victoria "I was gonna spend today with Aaron, I had to go on a job and to a meeting. I brought him his favourite chocolate and I was gonna treat him to a bottle of wine and a movie. You can probably guess what I was planning for the night. I got back and I was looking forward to seeing him, I parked my car on the driveway but then I saw Aaron talking to this bloke. The guy was holding onto Aaron's arms and talking to him. He looked angry and then I saw... I saw them kiss, he had his tongue in Aaron's mouth and he was gripping his arms. My husband's been cheating on me" Robert explained before he burst into tears and he buried his face in the pillow.

Victoria was shocked "Aaron wouldn't do that. He's not like that".

"I know what I saw, Vic. He's cheating on me, he didn't even look me in the eye and tell me the truth. He said that it was forced but he was desperate" Robert sobbed.

Victoria rubbed her brother's back as he cried. After one hour Victoria walked to Mill cottage and she banged on the door. "Aaron! Aaron Dingle!"

The door opened and Aaron was stood there. His eyes were red and he was still crying "What is it, Vic?"

"You rotten little cheat! How dare you cheat on Robert, and after everything that he's do for you!" Victoria shouted.

"I didn't cheat on Robert. He's got it wrong, Ed kissed me" Aaron tried to explain.

"And to think that you were my friend! You've broken his heart, he's crying his eyes out!" Victoria yelled.

"I didn't cheat! I'd never do that to anyone, especially Robert! I love him!" Aaron exclaimed.

"You know what? Do us all a favor and just go back to France. If Adam has any sense then he'll want you to do the same!" Victoria shouted before she walked away.

Aaron shut the door and slid down the front door, he sat on the floor and he pulled his knees up as he cried. He hid his face in his arms as he crossed them and rested them on his knees.

A few hours later Chas walked up to her son's house, unaware of what had happened. She wore a smile on her face and her eyes were light as she knocked on the front door. "Aaron! Robert!" she called. When no one answered Chas used her key to get into the house "Boys!" She called as she walked around the downstairs of the house. She then walked upstairs and she rushed into the bathroom because she was scared that Aaron was hurting himself. When she could not find Aaron or Robert she knocked on their bedroom door, after not receiving and answer she opened the door and she walked in. She saw her son curled up on his bed crying and she began to worry "Aaron?"

Aaron looked up and he saw his mum stood there "Mum!" he leapt off of his bed and he ran over to his mother.

Chas hugged her son as he cried onto her shoulder "Aaron? What's happened, Sweetheart?"

"It's Robert" Aaron sobbed.

"Did he hurt you?" Chas asked.

"No. He's left me. He said that he want's a divorce" Aaron answered

"Why? What's he done? You too seemed so happy and in love" Chas stated.

"Ed followed me back here and Robert saw him kiss me. He thinks that I've cheated on him. I haven't done anything wrong, Vic said that it would be better for everyone if I just leave. She said that if Adam had any sense then he'd want the same. I want Robert back. I want my husband back" Aaron sobbed.

Chas hugged Aaron for what felt like hours as he cried. It was now dark outside and Chas was as angry as a bull that had seen red. Chas was now seeing red, and she was determined to sort this mess out for her son. Aaron laid back down on the bed and Chas went back to the Woolpack to find someone who she was very angry with. Ed.

Chas walked back into her pub and she saw that Ed was sat by himself at one of the booths. She walked over and she sat opposite him "Me and you need to talk".

"Leave me alone, I just want to drink my sorrows away" Ed slurred.

"Oh, you have sorrows? Never mind about Aaron" Chas scolded.

"He'll get over it. And I'll be waiting right here for him when he does" Ed smugly said.

Chas slammed her hand down on the table "You're so arrogant. You've possibly just broken up a happy marriage. My son was happy and he felt loved for once in his life! He told what happened. You made him have flashbacks of what the dirt bag did to him! You made my baby boy remember all of the pain and the fear that he went through for nearly all of his childhood!"

"He should've told me. I'm his boyfriend for Christ's sake!" Ed shouted.

"He didn't have to tell you what he went through, he told Robert because he felt safe and he knew that Robert would've protected him! You're not his boyfriend, you're his ex and Robert Sugden's his husband! They love each other more than anything!" Chas shouted.

"He didn't protect him very well if he almost got sexually assaulted twice in under a few days. I could've protected him better than that" Ed shrugged.

"If he hadn't have met Robert he wouldn't have said anything and he would've taken that disgusting secret to his grave. He nearly died because he hurt himself so badly! Robert's the only one who he could open up to about what he went through. And Robert proved his love for my son because he supported him all of the way! He nearly got raped himself when he was protecting Aaron. Their wedding day was the best day of theirs and my life because I saw my son, my beautiful brave brilliant son smile. And now he is crying his eyes out because of you! Robert thinks that Aaron's been cheating on him, and he said that he want's a divorce! Do you realise what you've done? You arrogant little swine!" Chas shouted.

"Aaron's left his husband for me?" Ed said with a hopeful smile.

"No, you idiot! Robert's walked out on Aaron and I have to go round there and talk some sense into my son-in-law. And that's because of you!" Chas snapped.

Ed realised what he had done and the guilt sobered him up faster than a cheetah can run. "Oh God. I'm so sorry. It's my entire fault, tell Robert that I kissed Aaron, Aaron had nothing to do with any of it. It wasn't his fault!"

"I want you out of my pub and I want you gone before tomorrow afternoon" Chas demanded.

"Consider it done. I'll be gone by tomorrow" Ed nodded.

"You better be, because Cain and the rest of the Dingle clan don't know about what happened today" Chas stated.

"What are you gonna say to Robert?" Ed asked.

"I'm gonna fix this for my son and his husband. You better stay well away" Chas then stood up and walked out of the doors. She walked back to Aaron's house to comfort her son and she held him as he cried.

That night Victoria answered the door and she saw Chas "Hey, Chas".

"Where's Robert?" Chas demanded

"He's in the spare room. How could Aaron do that to him? He saved him from Gordon. Robert almost got attacked as well! Why did Aaron kiss Ed? I thought that he was my friend" Victoria exclaimed.

"Ed kissed Aaron" Chas bluntly said.

"Robert told me what he saw. Aaron cheated". Victoria argued.

"Robert broke up with Aaron and stormed off. My son ran into his room and he's stayed there for hours. Just crying his eyes out. He hasn't done anything. I saw Ed and he told me that he kissed Aaron, so Robert's got it wrong". Chas explained.

Victoria went quiet. "Second door at the top of the stairs. Is Aaron OK?".

"No. He's still wearing Robert's watch. I've only ever seen him cry that much once. And that was when he told me about what happened to him. He's heartbroken. He also told me what you said, he was alone for years and now he feels like he's alone again. I hope you're happy with yourself" Chas sternly said

"Go and sort Robert out" Victoria moved to the side and Chas walked into the house.

Chas walked upstairs and she walked into the spare room. She saw Robert lying down on the bed and that his eyes were red "You idiot!"

"What do you want Chas?" Robert sighed.

"Aaron's been crying his eyes out for hours because you left him!" Chas shouted.

"He cheated on me. It's over". Robert huffed.

"Ed kissed him!" Chas argued.

"I know what I saw!" Robert snapped.

"Do you know that he's locked himself in his room, and he hasn't eaten anything for over 3 hours. All he's done is cry and hold onto that watch!" Chas shouted.

Robert sat up "What?"

"Your stupid watch that you gave him when Gordon attacked him. He's been holding it so tight that it cut his hand. He told me what happened and I saw Ed. Ed told me that Aaron did nothing because he kissed my son!" Chas exclaimed.

"You're lying" Robert stubbornly said.

"Am I? Why would I lie about having to hug my son for minutes as he cried because he loves you? After everything that he's been through? I'm surprised that he hasn't found that razor that I took out of his room. He has a knife under his pillow because he's scared that Gordon will come back. He needs you!" Chas shouted.

Robert realised that he had been an idiot. He put his head in his hands, "I'm an idiot!"

Chas nodded her head in complete agreement, "Can't argue with you there".

Robert let out a heavy sigh "What have I done? He was trying to tell me too!"

Chas shrugged, "If only you stopped to listen to him, eh?"

"He's probably going to hate me for the rest of my life!", Robert said as the fear swelled up inside of him.

"Wouldn't be surprised if he did! He's devastated. And he's already been through enough pain! You know that he told you about what Gordon did because he trusts you. You've hurt him a lot!" Chas agreed.

Robert lifted his head out of his hands and he looked up at Chas "A little encouragement would be nice!"

Chas raises her eyebrow "Okay then, get your idiot backside up and get over to my son!"

"What have I done?" Robert jumped up and he ran out of the room. He ran out of the house and down the road until he got to Mill cottage. He ran into the house and he ran upstairs to find Aaron. He sprinted to his and Aaron's bedroom and he hurried in. He saw that Aaron was curled up on the bed, and that he was crying as he held his wrist that had the watch on it "Aaron!"

Aaron looked up and he saw that Robert was stood by the door "Robert?"

Robert ran over and he hugged Aaron "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, babe".

Aaron sobbed into Robert's shoulder as he hugged his husband. "Robert".

"I'm here. I'm here, Aaron. I love you so much". Robert cooed.

"I love you too. I'm sorry, Rob. I'm sorry" Aaron cried

"Sshh it's not your fault." Robert soothed.

"Please don't leave me. I'm sorry" Aaron sobbed as he clung onto Robert.

"Come'ere" Robert sat on the bed and he scooped Aaron up "I'm not gonna leave you. I'm staying right here with you. Sshh it's okay".

Aaron buried his face in Robert's chest "I swear that he kissed me. I tried to push him away but he's always been stronger than me".

"I believe you. Don't cry, Aaron. Please don't cry, babe." Robert cooed and he kissed Aaron's head a few times.

They both cried for a few minutes until they laid down on the bed. Aaron was lying diagonally on the bed and he had his head on Robert's stomach. Robert was holding Aaron's left hand and he was using his right hand to stroke Aaron's hair.

"I'm sorry about not listening to you earlier", Robert apologised.

"I'm sorry for not telling Ed to get lost as soon as I saw him". Aaron apologised.

Robert shook his head "No, it's not your fault".

"Then it's not your fault either". Aaron looked at Robert.

"Let's just say it's Ed's fault". Robert laughed softly.

"Okay". Aaron said as he briefly smiled.

A moment passed and Robert stroked Aaron's hair "I love you more than anything in the world!"

"I love you more than anything in the universe" Aaron said with a smug.

"Hey, you sneaky little grease monkey!" Robert smiled.

"And you love me for it" Aaron smiled.

"Very true" Robert said in a soft voice as he stroked Aaron's cheek with his thumb.

Aaron looked at Robert with loving eyes and he kissed his hand. "I'm sorry about what happened with Ed. I swear that I didn't want any of it".

"Come up here" Robert said in a kind voice.

Aaron moved so that he was lying beside Robert. Robert put one arm around Aaron and he stroked back the younger man's hair with his other hand.

"Did he hurt you?" Robert asked.

He was holding my arms pretty tightly. He was drunk he always got like that when he was drunk" Aaron answered.

Robert's eyes widened and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end, when Aaron gave his answer. "Did he ever hit you?"

Aaron went quiet and he looked away from Robert "Yeah. He used to beat me and he threatened to cut me when he caught me self harming. He would dig his nails into my arms or he would just hold my arms tightly, when we argued. I was covered in brises a lot og the time. It scared me when he usees to shout at me too. He reminded me of Gordon when he was angry".

Robert pulled Aaron close and he kissed his husband's forehead "I'm sorry that I shouted at you. I can't believe that I treated you like that. You must hate me".

Aaron placed his hand on Robert's chest and he looked at his husband "It's alright. I deserved it. I don't hate you though".

Robert started to cry when Aaron said that he deserved to be treated badly "It's not alright and you didn't deserve one second of it. It was wrong for me to treat you like that, I'm so sorry".

Aaron heard that Robert was crying, and he rubbed his chest "Don't cry, Rob".

"I can't help it. I'm sorry, Baby" Robert choked on his tears.

Aaron sat up and he looked at Robert "Hey, hey sshh. Please don't cry".

"I'm so sorry" Robert sobbed.

Aaron put his leg over Robert and he sat on him "Sh sh it's okay" Aaron cradled Robert's face in his hands and he lowered his head to kiss his husband. "Please don't cry. It's okay" he whispered as he kissed Robert.

Robert placed his hands on Aaron's waist as they kissed, Aaron's soft loving kisses dried up Robert's tears. They kissed for a moment until Aaron lifted his head and he looked at Robert.

"I love you, Robert" Aaron said in a soft voice.

Robert sniffled "I love you too, Aaron".

Aaron lowered his head and he kissed Robert, he then lifted his leg back over Robert and he laid down next to his husband. Aaron rolled onto his side and he snuggled into Robert. He rested his head on the older man's chest and he closed his eyes. Robert put one arm around his husband and he used his other hand to hold Aaron's hand. They had passed the test and their love proved to be stronger than any muscle or man made object. Robert swore that he would never judge before he knows all of the facts, he promised himself that he would never doubt Aaron again but he knew every time Aaron was lying and Aaron knew when Robert was lying. They could see it in each other's eyes.


	10. I'll sort this out, Baby

"Robert woke up the next day and he looked to the side of him... Aaron was not in bed beside him so he looked around the room. Robert saw that Aaron was sat on the end of the bed and that he was very still. He crawled over the bed and he placed a hand on Aaron's shoulder. Aaron jumped in surprise and he quickly moved away from whoever was next to him.

"Hey, hey sh sh, it's just me, Aaron" Robert soothed

"Aaron looked up and he saw Robert "Sorry".

"Robert moved towards Aaron and he sat in front of him "What's wrong?"

"Aaron sniffled and he shook his head "Nothing, I was just surprised" he faked a smile.

"Robert looked into Aaron's eyes and he saw that they were red "You flinched when I touched you, and I know when something's wrong. You eyes are red and I know you too well. What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare and I had a flashback when I woke up" Aaron explained but he shuddered "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I could feel it all again" Aaron started to cry.

"Robert's heart started to thunder when Aaron cried. "It's okay, baby. I'll look after you".

"No, I couldn't stop. I did it again. I'm sorry" Aaron sobbed.

"Robert was confused but then he saw that Aaron was holding his side. He realised what Aaron was trying to say "Let me see".

"Aaron choked on his tears as he lifted his hand away from his side. Robert saw the red stain on his husband's top.

"Robert looked at Aaron and he rubbed his arm "It's okay, I need to have a look at it to help you".

"Aaron nodded "Okay" he sobbed.

"Robert slowly lifted up Aaron's top so that he could see the wound. He wanted to cry when he saw the deep cut on his husband's body. He then looked up and he saw the pain and the sorrow in Aaron's eyes. "It's alright, I'm gonna sort it".

"Aaron cried harder "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it, I'm so sorry".

"Robert stroked Aaron's hair and he kissed his head "Sshh, it's alright. I'm not angry at you".

"Can you sort it out please? It hurts a lot. I didn't expect it to bleed this much" Aaron said with pleading eyes.

"Robert realised that Aaron was in a lot of pain, and that he was regretting his self harm attempt. "Okay, I'll be back in one minute". He kissed Aaron's head before stood up and speed walked to the bathroom to get the first aid box.

"What have I done?" Aaron asked himself.

"Robert rushed back into the room with the small green box, and he knelt down on the floor in front of Aaron. "I'm gonna clean it. It'll sting quite a lot but I'll be as quick as I can".

"Okay" Aaron nodded.

"Robert opened the box and he got the cleansing wipes out. He gulped before he started to clean the cut on Aaron's torso.

"Ahh!" Aaron hissed in pain as tears streamed down his face. "It hurts".

"Robert started to tear up when he heard the pain in Aaron's voice. "I know, Baby. I'll be as quick as I can".

"Aaron squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the stinging from the cut. After for what felt like forever, Robert put a dressing on the cut and he used medical tape to hold some cotton wool on the cut. Robert placed a hand on Aaron's knee and he squeezed it slightly.

"All done" Robert kissed Aaron's tummy.

"Thanks" Aaron sniffled.

"Robert noticed that Aaron was very pale "Are you feeling okay?"

"I have a headache and I feel really hot" Aaron answered.

"Robert sat on the bed next to his husband, and he used the back of his hand to check Aaron's temperature from his head. "You're burning up" he then placed his hands on Aaron's cheeks "Jesus Christ, you've never been this hot apart from the time that you..." Robert's eyes widened.

"Aaron began to worry "What?"

"You haven't had a temperature like this since... you collapsed at the scrapyard. I'm taking you to hospital, I'm not risking you having septis again" Robert said firmly.

"I'm scared, Rob" Aaron admitted as he stood up.

"It'll be okay, I promise that you'll be fine" Robert nodded.

"Robert walked down the stairs; he had his car keys in his right hand. Aaron was following closely behind his husband, his hand was pressing down a wet cloth to his wound as the striking pain stung him.

"Aaron's vision began to grow dark as he managed to say one last word, before slipping into unconsciousness. "Robert..."

"The weak call out for help made Robert spin round, just in time to catch Aaron who collapsed. "Crap! Baby?" Robert held Aaron up and then he realised that this was an emergency "Hold on, Baby! It's gonna be okay" Robert picked Aaron up into his arms and carried him the rest of the way down the stairs. Robert raced out of the door and placed Aaron in the passenger seat of the car, he made sure that Aaron's seatbelt was secure before he began driving to the hospital. Robert was driving like grease lightning, because he had realised that Aaron was in danger of bleeding out. He saw the blood on Aaron's shirt, so he placed his hand over where the cut was. He felt like he was gonna be sick but he needed to put his husband's needs before his own. Every second was critical.

"Aaron woke up and he felt the sharp pain in his stomach "Ah!"

"It's alright, Baby. We're almost there" Robert reassured but inside he wanted to cry.

"They arrived at the hospital and Robert carried Aaron in. He explained what had happened and Aaron was immediately rushed to emergency car. Robert was told to wait outside because Aaron had been put under anistectic. He was nervously waiting for a nurse or a doctor to allow him into Aaron's hospital room, he was mentally preying that Aaron would be alright. However he not be able to see Aaron.

"Robert was waiting outside of the emergency room, when two policemen walked up to him. "Are you Robert Sudgen?" one of them asked.

"Robert looked up and he nodded, "Yeah, what can I help you with?" but he found himself being placed in handcuffs as they start to tell him his rights.

"Robert Sugden, I am arresting you for the suspected attempted murder of Aaron Dingle". One of the officers said.

" Robert did not say anything as they walked him out of the hospital, and away from his Aaron. He just knew that he had to get this sorted, before Aaron woke up and worried about where he was.

"Ed saw that Robert was being arrested; he smirked as he walked into the hospital. He asked about Aaron and he was shown to the intensive care unit. Ed walked into Aaron's room and he stood next to his bedside. "You had an argument with that husband of yours, but don't worry. I'm here now. Now you'll be all mine, Aaron Dingle". Ed whispered to the sleeping man "And I'll never let you go again!"

"Three hours went by until Aaron slowly opened his eyes and groaned. His vision was blurry as he looked around the room, he realised that he was at the hospital and he smiled when at the thought of Robert saving him again. He noticed that someone was standing next to the bed and he squinted to get a better look. "Rob?" his vision cleared and he saw Ed. Aaron was startled by the sinister smirk that is lying on his face for a couple of seconds but it quickly changed to a relieved expression.

"Ed embraced Aaron and let out fake tears of joy "Oh my god, Aaron, you scared the soul out of me!"

"Aaron patted Ed's back slowly, a little confused by the sudden events. "Ed?"

"Ed pulled away and looked down at Aaron, "I'm so happy that you're okay!"

" Aaron looked away and around the hospital room, "The hospital? Rob brought me here, where is he?" Aaron asked which annoyed Ed down to the core, digging up fresh hatred towards Robert.

"Ed smiled and sat on the edge of the hospital bed "He was very exhausted after worrying about you so much so the nurses sent him home to get a little rest".

"Aaron looked sad and guilty for a moment before he nodded his head understanding, "Thank you for taking the time to tell me, Ed. I owe him a kiss for saving my life".

"Ed was annoyed at how Aaron was so loyal and loving to Robert. He shook his head "It was the least I could do, and the doctors said that you can go home tomorrow as long as you take it easy, okay?"

" Aaron smiled faintly before nodding. Ed and Aaron chat for a little while before Ed said his goodbyes and left the hospital.

"Back in his car, Ed smirked evilly to himself; something in his brain had clicked, and tuned out any good judgment that he had left. "This is going to be fun! See you very soon, Aaron" Ed said as he looked at his reflection in the side mirror, he grinned at how evil and cruel his eyes looked.

"Aaron waited for a nurse to walk in and he sat up "Can you call my husband for me please? I need to see him".

"I can't do that sir. He's been arrested for the attack on you. Do you have any immediate family?" The nurse asked.

"Wait What? He didn't do this to me!" Aaron protested.

"Then how did you end up with a wound like that?" The nurse asked.

"I have a history of self harm after my dad sexually abused me! I experience flashbacks and nightmares, and I cut myself because I could feel my dad's hands on me!" Aaron exclaimed.

"The nurse looked into Aaron's eyes and she realised that he was not lying. "I'll call the station and I'll explain everything that you've just told me" she rushed out of the room to get to a phone.

"Aaron was lost for words but then he realised something very strange. "Ed lied to me".

"A few more hours past before... until the doors to the room opened and Robert rushed in. Aaron's eyes began to water when he saw his husband.

"Robert!" Aaron choked on his tears.

"Robert hurried over to Aaron's bedside and he held his husband's hand "Hey, Baby. Are you okay?"

"Better now that I've seen you. I'm sorry" Aaron sobbed.

"Robert raised Aaron's hand to his lips and kissed it "Don't be, I'm not angry at you".

"Why am I so stupid? Why did I have to cut myself again?" Aaron asked himself.

"You're not stupid. It all got too much for you, I understand why you did it. Just please tell me if you want to hurt yourself again, I can help you if you tell me" Robert explained.

"Ed was here, he said that you had gone home. The nurse told me that you'd been arrested. I'm so sorry" Aaron cried.

"Robert got up and then he laid down on the hospital bed with Aaron "It's alright, I'm not angry at you. I can't stay mad at you, I love you".

"Aaron snuggled into Robert, and his husband wrapped his arms around him "I love you too".

"Robert and Aaron hugged for a while before Aaron was discharged, and he was allowed to go home. Robert helped Aaron into the house and he sat him down on the sofa, Robert sat next to Aaron and he put one arm around his husband. Aaron rested his head on Robert's shoulder and his husband his kissed his head.

"A few hours later Aaron and Robert went to the pub, they explained everything to Chas and she sat with them as they ate their dinner.

"Can I have a word with you in the backroom please, Robert?" Chas asked.

"Yeah, sure" Robert nodded as Chas walked to the backroom, "I won't be long. Are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Rob. Just don't start shouting at each other" Aaron smirked.

"Alright, I'll try to behave myself." Robert smirked.

"Good, because I don't want my mum to rip you to shreds" Aaron chuckled.

"Robert kissed Aaron on the lips and then he smiled "Behave yourself while I'm gone".

"I'm always good, but I'm bad for you" Aaron smirked.

"You're such a bad boy" Robert smirked.

"Just for you" Aaron winked at Robert.

"Robert kissed Aaron again before he looked into his eyes "Are you gonna stare at my ass as I walk to the backroom?"

"Did you even need to ask me that?" Aaron asked in a husky voice.

"Not really. I was just interested" Robert then stood up and he walked around the bar. He looked over his shoulder as he walked, and he saw that Aaron was smirking as he looked at him. he winked at his husband before he walked to the backroom.

"Aaron finished his dinner and then he went on his phone for a bit. He heard the chair opposite to him being pulled out and he looked up.

"How's it going, mechanic?" Ed asked.

"I'm not a mechanic anymore. I own my own scrapping business with Adam. Robert invested into it." Aaron answered.

"The corner of Ed's mouth twitched when Aaron mentioned Robert. Aaron noticed that Ed's demeanour had changed and he sensed a change in Ed, and it made him slightly scared.

"You looked good in that jumpsuit. I miss seeing you in it, you looked sexy" Ed smirked.

"Rob said that too. Though... he thinks that I look sexy no matter what" Aaron smiled.

"Ed grew angrier "I don't get why you got with that wimp. He's useless at protecting you and he only thought about himself today and he went home, whilst you were in the hospital because of him!"

"I love him because he's amazing. He's caring, protective, very smart, kind, stubborn and he's loyal to me, he was there for me when I exposed what Gordon did to me. He's not the kind of man who fights back with his fists but I lost count of the amount of times that he punched Gordon for hurting or touching me, and he has protected me ever since. And I know that you lied to me about Robert earlier. The hospital made a mistake and Robert was arrested for trying to kill me" Aaron said before he sipped his drink.

"I wasn't lying! I know that he cut you! He tried to kill my boyfriend" Ed exclaimed.

"Aaron's alarm bells started to sound off inside of his head "I'm not your boyfriend. Robert would never harm a hair on my head. He loves me more than anything and he's proved that. I had a flashback and I could feel Gordon touching me, I cut myself because I was scared and I wanted to get rid of what I could still feel".

"You're pathetic! Will you get over that stuff already?" Ed scoffed.

"Aaron was shocked at what Ed had just said "You expect me to get over being abused by my dad? How could anyone every get over something like that? You ignorant pig!"

"Like you can talk, at least my body is still pure and not tarnished like yours" Ed snarled at Aaron.

"Aaron was gobsmacked by Ed's comment, he remembered that Ed had acted the same way when he had hit him. He became scared of Ed; Just like he had been when Ed had lashed out at him.

"Robert walked back around the bar, but he saw that Ed was sat with Aaron. He walked over to Aaron and he placed a hand on his shoulder. Aaron flinched when Robert touched his shoulder; this made Robert aware that something was very wrong. "Sh sh it's just me" Robert crouched down next to Aaron so that his husband could see him. He saw that Aaron was about to cry "Aaron? What's wrong, Baby?"

"I want to go home. Ed said that I should get over what Gordon did to me, and he said that my body's tarnished because I self harmed" Aaron explained.

"Robert's eyes widened and he straightened up "Come'ere, Aaron".

"Aaron stood up and Robert pulled him into a hug.

"There's nothing wrong with you. Your body is beautiful and it shows how strong you are. You're perfect to me" Robert whispered in Aaron's ear.

"Pathetic" Ed scoffed.

"Robert glared at Ed "How dare you treat him like that. I thought that you said that you loved him, you scumbag!"

"He should be with me! I can protect him!" Ed shouted."

"From the way I see it... he needs protecting from you, I'm the one that protects him. I know that you hit him and that you threatened to cut him. You better stay away from my husband unless you want to be sent back to France in a body bag!" Robert threatened as Aaron pulled out of their embrace.

"Can we just go home please? I just want to go home" Aaron choke on his tears.

"Okay, come on. Let's go home" Robert put a protective and comforting arm around Aaron's shoulders and they walked out of the pub.

Once they were in their house Aaron broke down in sobs, he walked over to the sofa and he curled up as he cried. Robert walked over to where Aaron was, he crouched down and he stroked Aaron's hair, as Aaron buried his face in a cushion and cried harder.

"It's alright, you can let it out." Robert reassured.

"He scared me, I felt like I did when he hit me. I don't understand why he would hurt me like that" Aaron

"I know, Baby. I don't understand why anyone could hurt you either. But I'll make sure that he leaves soon" Robert soothed as he rubbed Aaron's back.

Aaron looked at Robert through tear filled eyes "You love me, right?"

Robert leaned forward and he kissed Aaron, he then pulled back and looked at Aaron "More than anything. I always have, since the day I met you I've loved you".

Aaron smiled and he hugged Robert. The older man hated seeing his precious Aaron cry, he was too beautiful, too loving, too caring to be put through any sort of pain. He rubbed Aaron's back as he cried into his chest, until he stopped crying. They played on the Xbox for a few hours before they went to bed. The held each other tightly and Robert ran the tips of his fingers up and down Aaron's bare back until they both fell asleep.


	11. Enjoy it while it lasts

Aaron jolted awake because of a nightmare, he was hyperventilating and he could feel the unforgotten pain inside of him. Aaron pulled his knees up and he hugged them as he suffered another horrific flashback.

(The flashback: "Stay still! You fuckin brat!" Gordon shouted.

"Nooo! It hurts. Please stop! I don't like it!" An eight year old Aaron screamed as he thrashed around.

"I've given up everything for you! I've given up my social life, I've given up my job! So be a good boy otherwise I'll kill you!" Gordon shouted.

"Daddy, stop!" Aaron screamed but then he felt the pain of something being forced into him "OW! Stop! It hurts. Aahh!"

Gordon ignored Aaron's cries and he started to brutalise the young boy.)

Robert stirred from his sleep and he opened his eyes. He saw that his husband was sat up in the bed and that he was deathly still "Aaron?" Robert realised that Aaron was possibly having a panic attack or a flashback. He sat up and he looked at Aaron "Can you hear me, Babe?" Robert asked but he got no response. He gulped when he realised that he had to touch Aaron to bring him out of his trance, he slowly lifted his arms and he hesitated before he placed his hands on Aaron's shoulders.

Aaron started to thrash around and cry "No dad! It's hurting me! Please stop!"

"Sh sh, Aaron. It's alright, I'm your husband, Rob. I'd never hurt you" Robert tried to calm Aaron.

Aaron heard Robert's voice and he stopped thrashing around "Rob?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here, Baby" Robert reassured.

"I can feel the pain again, I want to cut myself. Please can you hold me?" Aaron pleaded.

Robert pulled Aaron into a hug, and he placed one hand on the back of Aaron's head whilst he used his other arm to rub Aaron's back "Well done for telling me. I'm proud of you. I love you so much".

Aaron sobbed onto Robert's shoulder "I love you too".

Robert continued to rub Aaron's back and stroke his hair until his crying ceased. However Aaron still remained in his position. Clinging onto Robert as his husband held him tightly. Robert kissed the side of Aaron's head a few times and he then kissed his shoulder, Robert felt Aaron relax after he kissed him. He slowly pulled back from their embrace and he cradled the younger man's face in his hands, before leaning in to kiss him. Robert pulled back and then he gave Aaron a peck on the lips.

"Come on, let's go and get something to eat. How does a breakfast wrap sound?" Robert asked knowing that it was Aaron's favorite breakfast.

Aaron smiled "Yeah, sounds great".

Robert smiled and then they got off of the bed, they walked downstairs as they held hands. Aaron sat down on the sofa and he checked his phone. Two texts from Chas, one text from Cain and four missed calls from Ed. 'Why's he calling me? How does he have my number? I got a new phone and I don't remember giving him my number' Aaron thought but he brushed his thoughts to one side.

Just as they are about to sit down to eat breakfast the door knocks. Aaron got up to answer it, expecting Chas or Vic to check up on them and make sure everything is alright. But instead Ed was stood there looking guilty and sad.

"What do you want, Ed?" Aaron addressed the man in front of him.

Ed looked straight into Aaron's eyes, almost pleadingly before letting out a sigh. "Listen Aaron, I'm sorry I kissed you and I'm sorry for lying to you. I shouldn't have, after all you no longer have the feelings for me which I have for you. And I'm sorry for talking to you like I did yesterday", Ed apologised.

Aaron smiled gently as Ed continued. Ed leaned in for a kiss but Robert pulled Aaron into the house and stepped in front of him.

"You try that again and I'll knock your teeth out. D'you get me?" Robert said firmly.

Ed felt his rage and his hatred for Robert build up inside of him but he forced a smile "Yeah, I get ya". He then looked past Robert and he saw Aaron "I hope that we can remain friends, and just know, that no matter who you are with, I will still love you, and if your heart is ever to be broken, I will be here for you!"

Ed gave Aaron a smile and walked off before Robert comes to the door.

"I didn't lead him on. I swear" Aaron pleaded.

"I know, I heard everything", Robert said as Aaron looked up at him, "Hopefully I won't break your heart ever again".

"I wouldn't put that past you, you can be a right pain in the butt" Aaron scoffed.

"Good point, but I'm not leaving you. Ever" Robert said as he wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist.

Aaron placed his hands on Robert's arms and he smiled "Good, because I can't live without you. It's torture when I can't see you and when you're not with me".

Robert kissed Aaron and then he pulled him into a hug. He had a bad feeling about Ed. It was like he knew that Aaron's ex was faking a smile and that he was a Wolf in sheep's clothing "Can you stay away from Ed for me please? He gives me a bad feeling, there's something not right about him. I got the same feeling when I saw Gordon for the first time. Husband's intuition I guess".

"He gives me a bad feeling too. I'll be careful. Thank you for looking after me" Aaron smiled.

"I'll always sort things out for us. But you don't need to thank me, it's my job as your husband. Your pretty boy Robert" Robert scoffed.

Aaron laughed "And it's my job to protect you. As your Grease monkey".

They then ate their breakfast and they went to work. They stayed at the yard for a few hours until they closed up and they drove home. Aaron and Robert talked for a bit and they had a beer, as they laughed and they played around by giving each other footsies on the sofa. Aaron heard the phone in the kitchen ringing and he got up to answer it.

Aaron picked up the phone and he held it to his ear "Hello".

No answer just the sound of breathing and grunting into the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" Aaron asked.

The grunting over the end of the line grew louder and it freaked Aaron out. He felt a chill go up his back and he realised what the person might be doing. He felt sick to the stomach and he gagged.

"This isn't funny. I'm hanging up" Aaron said and he quickly ended the call. He then walked back into the living room.

Robert was sat on the sofa and Aaron walked over to meet him. But as he tried to sit beside his husband, Robert grabbed his waist and pulled Aaron to sit on his lap.

"Robert? What are you doing, ya' goof!" Aaron laughed as Robert wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"What are you talking about? You're the sneaky one here, always pulling sneaky moves like this!" Robert said with a serious face.

Robert put his lips to Aaron's ear and nibbled his earlobe, Aaron moaned and he lifted his arm to rest his hand on the top of Robert's head.

"Your seductiveness never seems to cease now does it?" Robert whispered before he moved his lips onto Aaron's neck.

Aaron laughed, his fingers sliding through Robert's hair, "It's not like I'm trying".

Robert smirked and he moved one of his hands down to Aaron's crotch, massaging it. Aaron let out a loud moan of pure pleasure, before he turned around in Robert's lap to return pampering. Aaron French kissed Robert, his tongue entering his husband's mouth and locking with his. When they pulled away they smile lovingly at each other, staring contentedly into each other's eyes.

Little did they know that the curtains were open, and across the street, with a pair of binoculars, was a very jealous ex, watching the couple with envy and very evil intentions.

Time passed and Robert and Aaron settled down, snuggling on the sofa. Robert had one arm around Aaron and the younger man was lying on his chest. Robert kissed Aaron's head and his husband smiled as he closed his eyes, until Robert pulled back from the kiss.

"I'll call for pizza", Robert said as his tummy began to rumble, beckoning for food.

Aaron laughed and nodded, "Okay, I'll find a film to watch on Netflix",

Robert looked panicked for a moment. "Alright, but nothing too scary!" About forty minutes later, Aaron and Robert were sat down, snuggled against each other with a blanket, whilst watching a scary movie.

After the movie Aaron and Robert turned the TV off, and they turned the iPod on. Robert had a swig of beer before he sat next to Aaron on the sofa. Aaron let his head fall back and he closed his eyes as he listened to the music. He smirked when he felt warm breath and soft kisses on his neck. He opened his eyes and he smiled as Robert kissed his neck.

"Are you horny?" Aaron asked.

Robert slid his hands between Aaron's legs and gave him a light slap "Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, so am I" Aaron moved so that he was facing Robert, and his legs were on the sofa.

Robert moved forward and they started at each other's lips. Robert guided Aaron backwards so that he was lying down on the sofa, he then crawled over and he placed his hands either side of Aaron's head as they kissed. And they started to undress each other.

Meanwhile Ed is at the window, looking in and he is wearing a balaclava so that no one would know that it was him. it is 11 O'clock and no one is around the village so he slipped his hand into his jeans and boxers. He grunted as he pleasured himself whilst watching on as Aaron and Robert started to have sex.

Aaron moaned as Robert thrusted in and out of him, and sucked at the skin on his neck. "Ungh, Robert".

Robert smirked and he increased the speed of his thrusts, and he thrusted harder into Aaron.

"Uh, yeah that's it. Oh!" Aaron moaned.

But Aaron opened his eyes and he saw someone at the window looking at him and Robert "Rob, there's someone at the window".

Robert broke their kiss and he looked at the window that was behind them. "I can't see anyone".

"Someone was there. I know it" Aaron insisted.

Robert got up and he walked over to the window "No one's there, Aaron".

Aaron sighed "I think I'm losing my mind".

Robert walked back over to the sofa and he crawled onto it "No. But you drive me crazy with lust".

Aaron smirked "Why don't you show me then?"

Robert smirked and he lowered his head "Ggrrr" he growled as he showed teeth.

Aaron laughed as they kissed again.

Aaron moaned as Robert carried on from where they left off. He had his hands on the older man's hips and he gripped them as he felt his husband pound into him.

Ed was back at the window and he had his eyes fixed on Aaron "You never used to do that when I had you. But don't worry; I know that he's hurting you. I'll have you again. You'll be all of mine again" he said as he moved his hand up and down his dick.

After an amazing thirty minutes Robert climaxed inside of Aaron and his husband reached his climax shortly after. Robert pulled out of Aaron and his husband rolled onto his side so that Robert could lie next to him. Robert pulled the blanket over himself and Aaron, he put his arm over Aaron's waist and he pulled his husband close to his body. Their legs became tangled and they passionately kissed each other. When their lips separated they gazed into each other's eyes.

"You're so gorgeous" Robert smiled.

Aaron smiled "You're so handsome".

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Robert asked.

"Only like a gulizian times" Aaron chuckled.

"Well... I'm gonna say it again" Robert stroked Aaron's cheek with his thumb "I love you".

"I love you too" Aaron looked lovingly at Robert.

Robert put his free hand under his head and Aaron placed his hand on Robert's bicep as his husband caressed his cheek. They kissed each other a few more times before they hugged, and they eventually fell asleep.

Ed was still outside the window and he kept his eyes fixed on Aaron, as he slept in his husband's arms. His anger towards Robert was taking over his mind, like he was possessed by a demon who was becoming more and more dangerous. "Enjoy it while it lasts, Robert. Because pretty soon... he'll be mine again and you'll pay for splitting us up".


	12. Seeing but mute Able to talk but blind

Robert woke up the next day and he smiled when he saw that Aaron was asleep next to him. They had fallen asleep on the sofa with a blanket only covering Robert waist down, where else Aaron had the blanket covering his stomach. But Robert could still see his big well kept pecks. Robert started to stroke one of Aaron's pecks with his thumb, and he kissed Aaron's chest. Aaron slowly woke up and he opened his eyes, Robert smiled lovingly as Aaron rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned.

"Morning" Robert said in a soft voice.

"Hi" Aaron smiled at Robert.

"You sleepy?" Robert asked.

"A little, can you blame me?" Aaron chuckled.

"Not really. You look so sweet when you're sleepy" Robert smiled.

"You have to say that. At least I don't snore like you do. But you snort in your sleep and you talk sometimes" Aaron smirked.

"What do I say?" Robert asked.

"Just random stuff" Aaron giggled.

"Like what?" Robert smiled nervously.

"You said that someone shitted on the cat. And then you said that you were a bloody ninja" Aaron giggled.

"What? I really said that?" Robert laughed.

"Yep. Loud and clear" Aaron laughed.

"Oh god. I must seem Like a right idiot" Robert chuckled.

"You don't need to talk in your sleep to do that" Aaron scoffed.

Robert gave Aaron a light punch on the arm "Hey, cheeky little Grease monkey!"

"You love it really" Aaron laughed.

"Of course I love my Grease monkey" Robert leaned in and he kissed Aaron.

Robert then got off of the sofa and he walked into the kitchen. To get a drink of water, Aaron watched as Robert left the room and he smirked.

"Are you just gonna walk around naked all day?" He yelled to Robert.

"Yep, I can't be bothered to do anything else, apart from everything that I'm gonna do to you!" Robert yelled back.

"And what would that be?" Aaron asked.

Robert walked into the door way with a bottle of water "Use your imagination".

"I need some help with that" Aaron smirked.

Robert lifted the bottle of water, and he poured some of it onto his hair. He then shook his head and he dropped the empty bottle of water onto the floor. "Did that help?"

Aaron smiled "Yeah".

Suddenly the door opened... Robert quickly lowered his hands to hide his exposed erection. Aaron pulled the blanket up so that it covered his chest. Victoria stormed in and she marched over to Robert. Robert's sister slapped him around the face and he stumbled back in shock.

"What the hell, Vic? What was that for?" Robert asked.

"Next time you two go at it... shut the bloody curtains!" Victoria shouted.

Robert looked at the window and he saw that the curtains were open "That was my fault. I got side-tracked".

Aaron snicker at Robert's confession and he tried to hold in laughter.

"And you... you're the worst!" Victoria turned around to Aaron.

"Me? What have I done?" Aaron asked.

"You're just as bad as Christian Grey over here!" Victoria exclaimed.

"Hang on a minute! How am I like a sex craved fictional character?" Robert exclaimed.

"Do even get me started" Victoria rolled her eyes.

"I think you'll find that I'm worse than Robert sometimes" Aaron smirked.

"You two are gonna do what I say today! Robert, you're cleaning the toilets at the pub. And you're minding the bar, Aaron!" Victoria ordered.

"Why does he get the better job?" Robert whined.

"Shut up, Grey!" Victoria shouted before she walked out of the house.

Aaron and Robert looked at each other and Aaron started to laugh. Robert was in a grumpy mood as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Aaron then pulled on his boxers before he walked over to Robert.

"I'm not sex crazed" Robert said in his defence.

"Well... you kind of a little bit mad about it" Aaron explained.

"That's only because it's you and you're amazing at it" Robert argued.

"I'll let you off then" Aaron smirked.

Robert rolled his eyes but then he slipped, Aaron caught his husband but they both ended up on the floor.

"I've hurt my bum" Robert whined.

"Do you ever stop whining?" Aaron asked.

Robert put an arm around Aaron "Nope, but you look good enough to eat".

"Dirty sod" Aaron scoffed.

Robert helped Aaron up and then he kissed him passionately on the lips. Both men started to breathe heavily as the kiss deepened into a French kiss. The kiss broke and Robert pushed Aaron onto the sofa before trying to push himself into his husband.

"Rob stop!", Aaron put his hands on Robert's chest.

Robert looked at Aaron "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Someone might see" Aaron said before he nodded at the window.

Robert smiled and got up to close the curtains, but when he turned around, Aaron was wearing some jeans with a smug smile on his face.

"I'll give you petting time later". Aaron said before he walked into the kitchen.

Robert walked into the kitchen and he placed his hands on Aaron's hips. "Why not now?" he asked as he started to kiss Aaron's neck. Aaron flinched and Robert felt him tense up. Robert heard that Aaron was hyperventilating so he pulled back and he turned Aaron around. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Aaron looked at Robert "I just don't like the fact that people could see us. I'm sorry for getting you all worked up and then being like this".

"One sec" Robert said before he walked into the living room.

A moment passed and Robert walked back into the kitchen wearing jeans and a shirt. He walked over to Aaron and he pulled his husband into a hug.

"It's alright. I love you" Robert kissed Aaron's head.

"I love you too" Aaron kissed Robert's shoulder.

Aaron got dressed and they went to the Woolpack. Aaron started working behind the bar and Robert went to clean the toilets.

Three hours later... Robert in kneeling in front of a toilet and he is scrubbing the bowl, whilst gagging because of the smell. "Why does shit stink so much. It's like a bomb in here". Robert washed his hands and then he walked into the pub.

"Why do I have the hard job whilst Rob has the gross job?" Aaron asked.

"Because he pretty boy and you're used to getting your hands dirty. He needs to man up" Victoria answered "And if I'd put you two together who knows what would happen".

"I know what might happen" Robert said with a smirk.

Aaron and Victoria looked at where Robert was and Aaron smirked. Aaron knew what Robert meant and it made him blush.

"Get back in the toilets. I want them spotless" Victoria sternly said.

"There's only one thing that I want to do in those toilets" Robert stated.

"And what would that be, Robert?" Victoria asked.

Robert straightened up "To grab my sexy ass husband by the hips, push him up against a wall and..." He put his hands on the back of his head "Boosh" Robert exclaimed as he thrusted his crotch forward.

Aaron started to laugh and he whistled at his husband "Very nice!"

Robert smirked at Aaron "Thanks, babe."

"You have to clean those toilets and the bins now. The toilets need to be spotless" Victoria glared at Robert.

"Oh lighten up, Vic. Everyone else is enjoying the show" Robert said with a smug smile.

"Especially me" Aaron smiled.

Robert raised his eyebrows up and down and Aaron winked at him. Victoria stomped over to Robert and she pushed him back into the toilets. Robert cleaned the sinks, the toilets and the mirrors again and then he scrubbed away at his hands.

Aaron walked into the bathroom as Robert was washing his hands. He stood in the doorway and he smirked, when he saw that Robert was frantically washing his hands. "I think that your hands are germ free now".

Robert looked at the doorway and he saw Aaron "This is disgusting".

Aaron walked over to his husband "Why don't we get our own back at Vic?"

Robert's smirked and he grabbed Aaron's hips "I'm up for that".

"Set the camera up on your phone. Send her a few pictures of us making out and then we can take a few special pictures for just us" Aaron smirked.

"I like the sound of that. I get revenge on Vic, and I get to have some mischief time with you" Robert kissed Aaron and then he pulled away. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and he turned the camera on. Robert lifted his arm and Aaron started to kiss his neck "That feels great" Robert groaned.

Aaron smiled and he started to lightly suck the skin on Robert's neck.

Robert took the picture and he moaned "I love you".

"I love you too. Lift my top up a bit, so that my stomach is viable but not too much" Aaron instructed.

Robert lifted Aaron's shirt up a little, and then his husband started to kiss him on the lips. Robert took the picture and then he put his phone down and he pressed record. Aaron pulled back and he straightened up his shirt and hoodie.

"Come ere, you" Robert said before he grabbed Aaron's hips and pulled him close "Now it's what I want".

Aaron smirked up at Robert and he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. They kissed each other fiercely and Robert picked Aaron up, he held the younger man against the wall as Aaron ran his fingers through Robert's trousers.

"You horny?" Aaron asked.

"Very horny. Are you ready for this?", Robert replied

"Yes, I'm ready for this" Aaron answered .

"How horny are you?" Robert asked.

"Very horny for your dick?" Aaron said in a husky voice.

Robert slipped his hand into Aaron's jeans and boxers "I can tell."

"You can tell what exactly?" Aaron replied

"That you are hard for me" Robert answered.

"I'm very turned on for you" Aaron smirked.

"We should turn my phone off. We don't want anyone to see us." Robert started to kiss Aaron's neck.

Aaron groaned as Robert planted soft kisses on his neck. Robert put Aaron down and he walked over to his phone. He stopped the video and then he sent Victoria the pictures, he then turned around and he walked towards Aaron. Both men walked into the toilet cubical and they smirked at each other before the fun started.

Vic walks past the men's toilets on the way back from having a break. However she stopped when the sound of banging and moaning came to her ears, her face grew red with anger when she realised what her brother was doing in there. Vic became even more infuriated when she took her phone out of her pocket and found two photos sent to her over text, both about Aaron and Robert making out in the bathroom, "Jesus Christ, Robert!", Vic shouted before storming off to the kitchen.

Aaron and Robert stopped what they were doing, and they looked at each other. Robert was holding Aaron up against a wall, and he had he jeans and boxers around his ankles.

"Did you hear that?" Robert asked.

Aaron smirked "I think that Vic knows what we're doing in here".

Aaron and Robert did not know that Ed had just walked into the toilets, and he was outside of the cubical that they were in.

Robert scoffed "She's gonna kill us".

"Maybe... but right now you're meant to be fuckin me" Aaron stated.

Robert smirked at his husband "And I love fuckin you" he started to thrust into Aaron again.

Aaron gasped as Robert moved in and out of him and kissed his neck. "Robert!".

Ed looked through the gap in the door, he saw that Aaron was going up and down and he smirked. Ed had already locked the door of the toilets, he slipped his hand into he jeans and then into his underwear. He grasped hold of his hard member and he started to move his hand up and down. He wanted to moan as he pleasured himself but he knew that it might alert Aaron or Robert to his presence. He pulled his jacket sleeve over his hand and he bit down on the material, to muffle the sound of his grunts.

Aaron heard the muffled noise that Ed was making, and it made his hair stand on end "Robert, stop".

Robert stopped thrusting in and out of Aaron and he looked at his husband "What?"

"Didn't you hear that?" Aaron asked.

"Hear what?" Robert asked.

"A grunting noise, like a man was grunting" Aaron answered.

"That might have just been me, I make a lot of loud noises when I get you all to myself" Robert moved in to kiss Aaron's neck.

"Can you just hang on a sec?" Aaron moved slightly.

Robert pulled back and he looked at Aaron.

"What if someone can hear us? What if someone's perving on us?" Aaron asked.

"Well then... why don't we give them something to listen to then?" Robert smirked. "Hey, Mate! Do me a favour and keep it down! I'm trying to fuck my husband here!"

"Sshh, you idiot" Aaron shushEd Robert.

Robert laughed and then he looked at Aaron "There's no one there, Aaron. Do you want me to stop or do you want to carry on?"

"Don't stop. I'm still horny" Aaron smirked.

Robert smirked and he started to thrust in and out of Aaron again. Aaron moaned and he grabbed hold of the top of the cubical wall, he pushed up and down to match Robert's thrusts and his husband groaned.

"Harder" Aaron moaned.

Robert smirked and he started to move harder and faster. "Like this?"

"Yeah, uh!" Aaron gasped.

Robert started to kiss Aaron's chest "I love you, Grease monkey".

"I love you too, Rob" Aaron moaned.

Ed hid in the cubical next to Aaron and Robert, however he carried on touching himself as he listened to the sound of Aaron moaning.

After a few more minutes Robert came inside of Aaron, and then he put his husband down before they got dressed again. Aaron and Robert smirked at each other as he sorted their hair out and then they walked out of the pub toilets. They walked back into the pub, and they saw that Chas and Charity were working behind the bar. They walked over to the bar and they ordered two pints, before they sat down at one of the booths. Robert had one arm around Aaron's shoulders and they laughed as they looked at the video and the pictures.

Victoria walked around the bar and she sat opposite Aaron and Robert "Real mature you two. Pictures, really?"

Aaron smirked "That was my idea. And it was necessary".

"You two are so immature" Victoria Rolled her eyes.

"I'm a bad influence on Robert" Aaron crossed his arms over his chest.

"And I love my Badboy" Robert smirked and he put his arms around Aaron's waist.

Robert lifted Aaron onto his lap and he wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist. Aaron smiled and he leaned back against Robert's chest. Robert kissed Aaron's shoulder and the younger man smiled at him.

They stayed at the pub for an hour before they went to work at the scrapyard, once had done some work they drove home and they had dinner. Aaron and Robert were upstairs and Aaron was about to get into the shower, when Robert got a text from Adam.

Robert picked up his phone and he unlocked it "It's from Adam".

"What does he want?" Aaron asked.

"He wants me to come up to the scrapyard to sort some clients out" Robert answered.

Aaron walked over to Robert "At 7pm? Is he off his rocker?"

"Probably. Sorry, Babe, but I have to go and sort this out" Robert put his phone into his pocket.

"It's alright. I'll see you in a bit" Aaron smiled softly at Robert.

Robert put a hand on the back of Aaron's head and he pulled him into a kiss "I won't be long. I love you".

"I love you too" Aaron smiled.

Robert then left the house and he drove to the scrapyard. He walked into the portercabin, and he saw that Adam was frantically searching for something. "So what's this about?"

Adam looked up and he saw Robert "Hiya, Robert. Can you help me find my phone while you're here?"

Robert was confused "Your phone? But you just texted me to come here to sort out some clients?"

Adam tilted his head "No I didn't. I've been looking for my phone for over half an hour"...

Meanwhile back at the house, a window opened in Aaron and Robert's bedroom and Ed climbed in.

"So this is what this room looks like. White walls, blue bedding and a very expensive bed. I guess that it's no surprise that Aaron would have a bed with a built in TV. But the floor length mirror makes sense. Gotta make sure that Robert's ego is well taken care of." Ed then saw that there was three log pieces of string on the wall and that polaroids were hanging on it. "How cute. Pictures of Robert Sugden holding and kissing my boyfriend. And little quotes". Ed scoffed.

Ed then heard the shower turn off and he quickly ran and hid in the wardrobe. Aaron walked out of the en-suit-bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked over to the chest of drawers and Ed watched as Aaron pulled on a pair of Calvin Klein boxer briefs. Aaron got a text and he picked up his phone. Ed ceased his opportunity and he slowly opened the wardrobe door, he crept up behind Aaron. Ed roughly wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him still.

Aaron was startled and he realised it is was not his husband, "Get off !" he kicked around in the stranger's grasp before a cloth was held over his mouth and he fell into a deep sleep.

"Good boy, Aaron. That's the hard part done now" Ed said as he dragged Aaron's limp body downstairs and he laid him on the floor. He then opened his rucksack and he pulled out: rope, a blindfold and a cloth to gag Aaron with...

While Ed was tying Aaron up, Robert was at the scrapyard and he was becoming very worried.

"What do you mean you didn't text me?" Robert asked.

"I mean I didn't text you. I can't find my phone!" Adam exclaimed.

"Shit!" Robert ran out of the portercabin, he jumped down the steps and he got into his car before he sped off back to the village. Robert jumped out of his car and he ran to the house. He turned the light on and he saw He Aaron, lying on the floor, gagged, blindfolded and tied up. "Oh my god, Aaron!"

But as Robert ran over to help Aaron, Ed hit him round the head with a bat, knocking him out instantly.

"Wrong place, wrong time Rob-boy" Ed said as he tied Robert up and gagged him. He then dragged Aaron out to his car and he threw him into the trunk. He then brought Robert out and he sat him in the backseats.

Ed then got into the driver's side and he started the engine.

One hour later Robert woke up and he realised that he was tied up. He sat up and he started to thrash around.

Aaron woke up and he started to panic when he realised that he was in the boot of a car, and that he was tied up "Robert?"

Robert heard someone trying to say his name and he figured out who it was. "Aaron? Aaron!" he shouted through the gag.

Aaron heard Robert's voice and he started to try and scream "Robert!"

Robert listened to where Aaron's screams were coming from, he realised that Aaron was in the boot of the car. He sat up and he tried to pull down the seats, but Ed grabbed his hair and he slammed his head into seats. Knocking Robert out cold.

Aaron was crying and he was trying to scream for Robert. He was thrashing around and trying to get free. But the bounds were too tight.

"Shut up, Aaron! Robert can't help you anymore!" Ed shouted.

Aaron went silent and he just cried as he was trying to get free. But he soon realised that he was not going to get away from this.

Robert did not know how long he has been unconscious for, but when he woke up he looked around the room and panic filled him. He could not see Aaron. Robert started to thrash around but he realised that his hands were handcuffed behind his back.

"You can chill out now. The easy part's over" Ed said as he stepped in front of Robert.

Ed ripped the tape off of Robert's mouth and Robert winced when he felt his skin being ripped.

"Where's Aaron?" Robert asked.

"He's safe. At the moment. He's been screaming for you" Ed smirked.

"What did you do to him?" Robert looked up at Ed.

"Nothing like what I've got planned for him. It hurt him though, he didn't stop screaming and crying until I stopped" Ed answered.

"If you've touched him! I'll kill you!" Robert shouted.

"Calm down, Rob-boy. I would never do anything like that to Aaron. I just punched him a bit and he now has some fresh cuts" Ed smirked.

"If you ever hurt a hair on his head you're dead!" Robert shouted.

"Sorry to disappoint you but... I have plans for Aaron. He'll enjoy them and so will you" Ed grinned and he tied a gag around Robert's mouth "Why don't we go and see him ay?" He pulled Robert to his feet by his hair.

Ed pushed Robert to a Door and he opened it. Robert is lead into a room and sat down on a chair, his hands bound behind his back and eyes covered with a blindfold. Robert tried to release himself but all of his efforts are in vain. Ed pulled off Robert's blindfold but left him gagged, he then walked in front of him, a big evil smirk on his face. Ed then turned around and walked over to where Aaron was. Ed did not say a word as Robert watched him mount a fully de-clothed Aaron. Aaron is blindfolded but not gagged, his hands tied to the bed and feet tied tightly down with rope. Ed smoothed his hand down Aaron's chest who flinched under his touch.

"P-please, I don't want this!", Aaron stammered.

Ed became angry, "This isn't about what you want?" he growled as he grabbed a hold of Aaron's thighs to indicate what he wanted to do.

Finger shaped bruises were soon viable on Aaron's inner thighs, because of the strength that Ed was using to scare him.

"Please Ed, only Rob-", Aaron started.

Ed punched Aaron in the stomach which made him grunt in pain, and Robert flinch unbearably at the thought of Aaron being hurt.

"Stop being selfish Aaron!", Ed growled as he began to take off his trousers, revealing his lower half, "Just trust me on this one, okay?".

"Please don't, Ed. Please don't hurt me" Aaron pleaded.

Ed lowered himself down to Aaron's crotch, and is about to give Aaron a blow job when... Robert's rage grew and he was desperate to try and save Aaron, he tilted his chair to the side and ended up on the floor.

Ed was annoyed at being disturbed, he got up and he pulled his trousers back up. "Thanks for ruining the mood! We'll have to do this another time, my Aaron!" Ed untied Aaron's ankles and he dressed him only in a pair of boxers. Aaron's boxers.

Robert could hear that Aaron is hyperventilating, and he shouted at Ed even though he is gagged. Ed walked over to Robert. Robert is furious with Ed and Aaron could hear the angry breathing of his husband. Ed then walked back over to the bed and he tied Aaron's ankles to the metal railing at the end of the bed. However Ed did not tie Aaron's ankles together, with his legs apart and he wrists restrained Aaron started to cry and he thrashed around against the restraints.

"Let us go! You can't do this to us!" Aaron protested.

Ed bent down so that his face was hovering over Aaron's "I can and I'm keeping you here until you remember that you love me and not Robert".

Aaron could feel Ed's breathe and he realised that his face was over his "Why do you have Robert here then? Why not just kidnap and sexually assault me? When Robert gets free he's gonna kill you!" Aaron shouted.

"Because It's gonna be torture for both of you, because he can see you but he can't talk. Where else you can talk but you can't see him. And he can see the position that you're in. Just how I like you, wrists restrained and legs apart" Ed then kissed Aaron's chest and Aaron flinched.

"Don't touch me!" Aaron yelled.

Robert pulled at his restraints with the hope that he could get free so that he could help his husband who was holding back sobs.

Ed punched Aaron before he walked out of the room, and locked the door behind him.

Aaron had not been gagged but he was scared "Rob? Are you there?"

Robert clanked the handcuffs against the chair to answer.

Aaron bit his lip as he held back tears "We can't talk so we'll have to communicate another way" he thought for a moment "Bang the handcuffs against the chair once for yes and twice for no. Can you do that?"

Robert was crying and he could hear Aaron's voice cracking. He banged the handcuffs against the chair once to answer 'Yes'.

Aaron let out the breath that he had been holding in and he started to cry "Okay. I love you, do you love me?"

Tears were streaming down Robert's face as he banged the handcuffs against the chair once.

"Everyone we know will notice that we're missing. But it takes two weeks for the police to file a missing persons report. I don't know own how long this will go on for, but when he gives you food and water you need to eat and drink it. Do you understand?" Aaron asked.

Robert answered with one bang of the handcuffs.

"Try and get some sleep. We need our strength" Aaron stuttered.

Robert shuffled the chair to the side of the bed, and he positioned himself so that Aaron could touch his hand.

Aaron let out a shaky breath and he started to cry harder as Robert stroked the palm of his hand. "I'm sorry, Rob. I'm so sorry. I just want to be in your arms and for us to fall asleep holding each other. I'm so sorry" Aaron sobbed.

Robert cried as he continued to stroked the inside of Aaron's hand. Aaron fell asleep after a while and so did Robert. Little did Aaron and Robert know... Ed was not the nice guy that he had once been before. As they were in for the fight of their lives.


	13. Trying to fight back

Disclaimer: The next few chapters of this story had upsetting content relating to abuse, torture and heart breaking features. Those who will be affected by this are not encouraged to read this story until chapter 19.

Robert stirred from his sleep when he heard the sound of squeaking wheels. He remembered that he was tied up and he started to thrash around, when he saw that Ed was walking over to him and Aaron.

Ed stopped next to the bed and he pulled the gag off of Robert's mouth "It's breakfast time. You need your energy".

Aaron woke up and he realised that Ed stood next to him and Robert "Robert, what's going on?"

"It's alright, Aaron. We're gonna be okay" Robert answered but he could see the devilish grin on Ed's face. "What do you want?"

"I've brought you and Aaron some breakfast" Ed then dragged Robert away from Aaron. "You're first".

Robert cautiously ate the toast and he drank the water. " Thank you".

Ed then back handed Robert around the face and he put the gag back over his mouth "That's more than you deserve!" Ed then walked over to where Aaron was, he took Aaron's blindfold off of the young man and Aaron glared at him "Don't look at me like that. I've made you some breakfast". Ed adjusted his chains so that Aaron can sit up. Ed then took a bowl of porridge off of the wheelie table and dips a spoon into it, "Say ah".

Aaron refused to do as he is told which angers Ed slightly. Aaron looked at Robert and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Don't worry Aaron, I won't hurt you, but you need to eat, now open wide!" Ed ordered.

Aaron hesitated but he slowly opened his mouth, Ed puts the spoon into Aaron's mouth. But as soon as Ed removes the spoon, Aaron spat out the porridge at Ed, "How can I eat when your torturing me and my husband?" He shouted.

Ed tried to calm himself but the anger swelled up and inside of him, and he brought his fist to Aaron's stomach, making him groan in agony. "You need to learn how to do and you are told!" Ed says before leaving the room.

"What are you playing at? He just gave you food! You said that we needed our strength!" Robert exclaimed.

"I spat it out because I could taste that it had been drugged. Tell me if you feel sick or if you get a headache, I'll tell you what to do. I don't know if he's just trying to drug me or both of us" Aaron looked at Robert.

Robert immediately regretted that he had been to stern with Aaron "I'm sorry for raising my voice at you".

"It's okay. Just be careful, I'm just trying to protect you. He used to drug my food when we lived together and I caught him putting Arsenic into my food once. I realised that he had been poisoning me because I was always I'll and I nearly died. No one believed me" Aaron explained.

"Jesus. This guy's insane" Robert stated.

"Yeah, he is. Just be careful" Aaron hissed in pain.

"Are you okay?" Robert asked when he saw that Aaron was in pain.

"The ropes are digging into my wrists and ankles. My wrists are bleeding a little because the ropes are very tight. I'll be okay though" Aaron winced.

"How badly are you hurt?" Robert asked as he grew more and more concerned about Aaron.

"Just a few cuts and bruises. Nothing to bad" Aaron answered as he moved slightly.

"What's gonna happen to us?" Robert looked down.

"I don't know, Rob. But I'm gonna keep you safe" Aaron nodded.

A few hours later, Aaron and Robert were very hungry and they were thirsty. Ed walked into the room with a broom and a ball gag. Aaron became scared and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. Ed walked over to where Aaron was and he stared at the brunette.

"Stay away from me you psycho!" Aaron shouted.

"You should be more polite to me, Aaron. You wouldn't want Robert to get hurt" Ed said without emotion.

"Leave him alone! Touch him and you may as well consider yourself dead!" Aaron shouted.

Ed grinned and then he tried to put the gag in Aaron's mouth. Aaron kept his lips locked together, Ed's frustration grew and it overpowered him. Ed pinched Aaron's nose causing Aaron to have to open his mouth to breathe, he then put the gag in Aaron's mouth and he fastened it around his head. Aaron thrashed around but Ed punched him in the face. Resulting in Aaron getting a black-eye. Ed smirked before he pulled a taser out of his pocket. Aaron's eyes widened when he saw the taser in Ed's hand, he saw the small electricity bolt and he started to hyperventilate.

"Did you tell Robert about what I put in your breakfast?" Ed asked.

Aaron did not move. He just stared at the taser.

"You're gonna be punished for not answering, when I've asked you a question" Ed put taser on Aaron's leg and he activated it.

"MMPPHH!" Aaron screamed through the gag as he was electrocuted.

"Stop! You're hurting him!" Robert yelled.

Ed stopped electrocuting Aaron and he looked at Robert. "He should be used to a little pain by now".

Aaron was violently shaking and he could still feel the pain of the electricity.

"You son of a bitch! Leave him alone!" Robert shouted.

Aaron managed to get control back over his body and he stopped shaking. However he was still in shock.

"He's alright, aren't you, Aaron?" Ed looked at Aaron.

Aaron did not move he just continued to hyperventilate.

"He's in shock! Please stop torturing him" Robert pleaded.

Aaron came out of his trance and he frantically shook his head, when Ed went to shock him again. "MMMPPPHHH!"

"Stop!" Robert shouted as Aaron screamed and shook.

Ed stopped shocking Aaron "Don't you like it, Aaron? I thought that you liked pain".

Aaron started to cry as he felt all of the after pain from the taser. He tried to beg for it to stop but he could not say anything. Ed untied Aaron and then he turned Aaron onto his front. He tied Aaron's wrists to the metal railings and then he grabbed the Broom. Aaron realised what was about to happen when his underwear was pulled down, he started to kick and thrash around as bad memories flooded his mind.

"No. Don't touch him! Leave him alone!" Robert thrashed around to try and get free.

Aaron was kicking back and he was crying as Ed separated his legs.

The next thing Robert heard was a scream of agony, as Aaron was brutally penetrated "No! Leave him alone! Please stop hurting him!"

Aaron screamed in pain as he was assaulted, and Robert continued to shout at Ed to stop.

"Please stop hurting him! He's in pain! He doesn't want it!" Robert sobbed as Aaron was hurt. He realised that Ed was not going to stop, so his attention moved to Aaron. "It's gonna be okay, Aaron. It'll be over soon, you're gonna be okay. I love you, Aaron. I love you so much!" Robert yelled to Aaron to comfort him.

After ten painful minutes Ed got off of the bed, and he picked up the broken broom. He then untied Aaron and he turned him over so that he was lying on his back. Aaron was frozen in place and tears stained his face.

"Good boy, Aaron. I'm not angry at you anymore, I just wanted the truth. If you'd told me then I wouldn't have had to do any of that. Just be good and do what you're told next time, okay?" Ed then lowered his head and he stroked Aaron's neck.

Aaron flinched when Ed stroked his neck, the pain in his mouth was eased when Ed removed the gag. He did not say a word until Ed left the room, he choked on his tears and he closed his eyes, as he pulled his legs together and he turned onto his side slightly.

Robert shuffled back over to the bed and he looked at Aaron "Aaron?"

Aaron did not look at Robert, and he bit the skin under his lip as he held in sobs.

Robert cried more when he saw the blood on the bed. He realised that the Broom and Ed had caused Aaron to bleed "Look at me, Baby".

Aaron whimpered and he hesitated to open his eyes. He looked at Robert with tear filled blue eyes, begging him to help him.

Robert wanted to hold Aaron and comfort him. But he could not. "Oh, Baby. What has he done to you?"

Aaron could not say anything, he just broke down crying.

Robert moved slightly so that Aaron was able to touch his arm "It's okay, it's gonna be okay" he cried.

"He raped me. And he used a broom handle, and it broke. It hurt, it hurts inside" Aaron sobbed.

"I know, Baby. I know, it's gonna be alright" Robert cooed as he cried.

"I want to go home. I just want to go back to our home, see my mum and have a drink with my uncle. I just want everything to go back to normal" Aaron cried.

"We'll have that again. I'm gonna take care of you" Robert reassured.

Aaron pushed himself up on the bed so that he was sat up. It hurt to sit up but he knew that he had to. "Can you kiss me? Please".

Robert leaned in and he kissed Aaron on the lips. When their lips parted Aaron moved, so that he could rest his head on Robert's shoulder. Aaron cried onto his husband's shoulder and Robert kissed Aaron's head a few times, he then rested his head against Aaron's and they both cried.

Ed walked into the room the next day and he saw that Robert was next to Aaron. Fury filled him and he blindfolded both Aaron and Robert as they slept. Ed then stood in front of Robert and he glared at him. Aaron and Robert woke up and they started to panic when they could not see.

"Robert?" Aaron asked.

"I'm here, Aaron. It's alright" Robert reassured.

"It's breakfast time. I've made you porridge, Aaron" Ed said as he sat on the bed and he picked the bowl of porridge up.

"I'm not hungry. I don't want it" Aaron held in his emotions.

"Come on, Aaron. You need your energy to be able to move" Ed smirked evilly as he held the spoon of porridge in front of Aaron's mouth.

Aaron refused to open his mouth, Ed became angry and he pinched Aaron's nose. Robert could hear that Aaron was trying to thrash around and that he was struggling.

"Leave him alone!" Robert yelled.

"Calm down, Aaron. You need this" Ed put a spoonful of the food into Aaron's mouth and he held Aaron's mouth shut with his hands "Eat it!"

Aaron struggled until he realised that he had no choice but to swallow the porridge. He could taste that the food had been drugged, so he started to panic "Don't eat anything, Robert! He's drugged it!"

Robert realised that Aaron was in danger so he started to thrash around "Don't you dare hurt him! You bastard!"

Ed continued to force feed Aaron, but Aaron spat out the last mouthful. Ed back handed Aaron around the face and then he walked over to Robert, he tried to force Robert to eat but Robert spat out the food and Ed gave up when Robert resisted to open his mouth.

"Suit yourself then. I'll have plenty of fun with Aaron alone" Ed left the room.

Thirty minutes passed before Aaron started to feel strange. Aaron realised what might be happening to him, so he tried to move his wrists and legs. But... he was paralysed. "Robert. Robert!" he started to cry.

"What is it, Aaron? What's wrong?" Robert asked.

"I can't move. Robert, I can't move my body!" Aaron sobbed.

"What do you mean you can't move? Can you feel anything?" Robert asked.

"No. I can't feel my legs or my arms. I can't even move my neck. I could taste it, I could taste the drugs. I'm paralysed. He's done this before but it didn't take affect as quickly as it has now" Aaron cried.

Robert realised what Ed probably wanted to do and it made him cry 'Please God. Don't let Ed hurt Aaron again. Please don't' he thought to himself "Don't worry, Aaron. I promise that it'll be alright!"

"I'm scared, Robert. I'm really scared" Aaron sobbed as he tried to move somehow.

"I know, Baby. It's gonna be okay, I promise" Robert realised that Ed had swapped the handcuffs for rope. "I won't let him hurt you".

Ed then walked back into the room and he walked over to where Aaron was "Hi, Aaron. How do you feel?"

"What have you done to me?" Aaron gulped.

"I put a paralysing substance in your breakfast. You're gonna be immobilised for a while" Ed answered. "But you will be able to feel what I'm about to do".

"Don't touch me" Aaron firmly said.

"Touch him and I'll make sure that you have nothing to hurt him with!" Robert threatened.

Ed climbed onto the bed and he separated Aaron's legs. "Don't talk, Aaron. It won't last long".

"Get off of me! I don't want to!" Aaron shouted.

"Leave him alone! Aaron!" Robert yelled.

"Robert, please help. You promised to look after me. You promised" Aaron sobbed.

Robert started to move his wrists and he could feel that the rope was coming off "It's gonna be alright, Aaron." Robert became more determined to save Aaron, when he heard him scream in pain. He could hear that Aaron was crying, and he could hear the sound of the mattress springs.

"Ed, no! Stop. Please stop!" Aaron pleaded.

"Shut up, Aaron. I know that you want this!" Ed shouted.

"I don't want this! I don't want you in me! Stop!" Aaron sobbed.

Robert continued to thrash around and he managed to get his wrists free. He tore off his blindfold and he saw what Ed was doing to Aaron "Aaron!" He jumped up and he ran over to where Aaron was.

Robert grabbed Ed and he pulled him off of Aaron, they fell to the floor. The affects of the drug started to wear off and Aaron turned his head. He saw that Robert was punching Ed, the rage that Robert was showing was produced from the need to protect Aaron. And Robert was furious about what Aaron had been put through.

"You fuckin pervert! You raped him! You hurt my Aaron!" Robert shouted at Ed. He then stood up and he rushed to try and free Aaron "Baby, it's okay" he pulled off Aaron's blindfold and he saw the terror in his eyes.

Ed managed to pull the taser out of his pocket and he shocked Robert. Robert fell onto the floor and Ed started to punch him, Robert covered his head with his arms until the beating ended. Ed then stood up and he pulled Robert to his feet, and he looked at Aaron.

"You need to learn some manners, Rob-boy. You never know who might get hurt" Ed snarled.

Robert looked at Aaron and he saw that he was terrified. "Touch him again and you'll be the one who gets hurt!"

Ed tied Robert up again and then he started to beat Aaron. The beating lasted for twenty minutes and Aaron was bloodied and bruised by the end of it. Robert was crying as he watched Aaron being repeatedly punched for so long. "You bastard, touch my Aaron again and I'll kill you!"

Ed looked at Aaron "Don't worry, Aaron. You'll love again. You will learn to like it soon!"

Aaron flinched as Ed patted his chest "I'll never love you. Robert's the only man I love. I don't want anyone else to touch me. Especially not a psycho like you".

Ed grew angry and he lowered his head, he pressed his lips to Aaron's neck and Aaron's shuddered when he felt Ed's tongue on his neck.

"Get away from him!" Robert shouted.

Aaron started to cry as Ed groped him through his boxers "Stop, Ed. Please".

Robert hated to see Aaron cry and he wanted to comfort his husband "Stop! He doesn't want you!"

Ed back handed Aaron around the face and then he punched his stomach.

"Ahh!" Aaron hissed in pain.

Ed glared at Aaron "Well... what do you want then, Aaron?"

"Robert. I want Robert" Aaron answered quietly.

Ed punched Aaron a few more times, and Robert flinched every time he heard Aaron grunt in pain. He could see that Aaron was keeping his eyes closed, and that he was in a lot of pain. It killed him to see his Aaron like that.

"Please stop!" Aaron pleaded.

"Let me hold him!" Robert yelled.

Ed stopped punching Aaron and he looked at Robert "Why should I? I'm the one who should be holding him!"

"Really? Look at him! HE'S IN PAIN AND HE'S SCARED!" Robert shouted.

Ed looked at Aaron and he saw that he was in pain. "He's fine, aren't you, Aaron?"

Aaron did not answer, he just cried and he turned his head so that he was not looking at Ed.

"Please just let me hold him. He needs me. Please" Robert begged.

Ed relented and he walked over to where Robert was. He untied Robert and the blonde haired man ran over to where Aaron was.

"Baby?" Robert stroked back Aaron's hair.

"Robert!" Aaron choked on his tears.

"Hey, sshh it's okay. I'm here, Baby" Robert reassured as he laid down next to Aaron. He put one hand on the back of Aaron's head and he wrapped his other arm around Aaron's waist. "I've got you".

Aaron started to cry harder as Ed left the room. "I just want to go home. I want to be in our bed and I want to be able to hold you".

Robert lifted his arm that was around Aaron's waist, he held Aaron's hand and his husband cried more. "You'll be able to do that soon. I'll make sure of it". He then kissed Aaron on the head and then in the lips.

Aaron tried to move put the ropes held him in place "My body hurts. I just want to be able to hold you".

Robert moved closer to Aaron and his husband cried into his chest for a bit, until Ed walked back into the room with a bottle of water.

"Here, drink this" Ed hand the bottle to Robert.

Robert had a sip of the water first and he was satisfied that it was not drugged. He then sat up and he held the bottle to Aaron's lips "It's not been drugged. It's safe to drink".

Aaron opened his mouth and he drank some of the water. He gulped down the water and then Robert pulled it away from his lips.

"Thank you" Aaron breathed when Ed had left the room.

"No problem. Do you want some more water?" Robert asked.

Aaron nodded and then Robert put the bottle of water to Aaron's lips. Aaron gulped down the water and then Robert finished it off. Robert then put his arms around Aaron and he held him as the younger man cried.

"It's gonna be okay, Baby. Sshh, I promise that I'll get you home" Robert soothed and he kissed Aaron's head. "Try and get some sleep".

"But what if he comes back? What if I have a nightmare?" Aaron asked.

"I'll protect you and I'll wake you up. Can you try and get some sleep for me?" Robert asked.

Aaron nodded "Okay. Can you hold onto me please?"

"Yeah, I won't let go of you. I love you so much" Robert stroked Aaron's hair and he kissed his head.

"I love you too" Aaron sniffled.

Aaron closed his eyes and he rested his head on Robert's shoulder. He soon fell asleep but Robert did not let go of his husband, he cried as he thought about what Aaron was going through. "How am I going keep you safe? I'll do my best but I don't think that I'll be able to protect you. I'm so sorry". Robert kissed Aaron's head and he stroked his hair.


	14. Protecting my hero

After a while Ed had not returned so Robert ceased his chance he started to shake Aaron.

"Aaron, wake up" Robert said as he shook Aaron.

Aaron woke up and he looked at Robert "What's wrong? Is he coming back?"

Robert started to untie Aaron's wrists "We're getting out of here. Now".

Once Robert had untied Aaron's wrists, he saw how much the ropes had cut into Aaron. He helped Aaron up but his husband found it hard to walk on his own. Robert put Aaron's arm over his shoulders and he helped him walk to the door.

"We're almost there. Just a few more steps" Robert said as they walked towards the door.

Suddenly the door opened and Robert saw Ed stood in the doorway. Aaron saw that Ed was furious and he became scared.

"How did you get free?" Ed shouted.

"Aaron, run!" Robert yelled.

Aaron ran back over to the bed as Ed started to run at him and Robert. Aaron and Robert ran around the room until Ed managed to grab Robert. Ed threw Robert onto the floor and he proceeded to punch him. Aaron was about to run out of the door when he turned around, and he saw that Ed was punching Robert.

"Robert!" Aaron ran over and he tackled Ed "Get off him!"

Aaron and Ed fell backwards and Aaron started to punch Ed. Robert got up just as Ed managed to throw Aaron off and he put his hands around Aaron's neck. Robert saw that Ed was strangling Aaron so he ran at him and he punched him off of his husband. Ed fell off of Aaron and Robert started to punch him as Aaron coughed.

Robert rushed over to Aaron and he saw that he was in pain "Aaron!"

"I think that I've broken a rib. I can't breathe" Aaron hissed in pain.

Robert helped Aaron up and they ran out of the room. They made it down a corridor and they got to the front door, Robert started to try and open the door but it would not budge . Robert looked around but Aaron's knees buckled and he fell.

"Aaron!" Robert held Aaron up.

"I hurts inside. It's hard to breathe. I'm sorry" Aaron tried to stand up but his legs were numb.

"It's okay. I've got you" Robert lifted Aaron up and he realised that he was bleeding. He eyes widened and he realised that something was wrong.

Robert sat Aaron down so that his husband could rest, he then started to giggle the door handle and when that did not work he started to kick the door.

"Turn around" A sinister voice ordered.

Robert turned around and he saw that Ed had one hand over Aaron's mouth, and that he was holding the taser on his neck. Robert glared at Ed and he saw that Aaron was scared "Let him go".

"You're gonna do what I say other wise he dies!" Ed threatened.

"Let him go. You. Can't keep us here" Robert protested.

"I can and I will. Are you gonna come back to the room?" Ed asked.

"No. Leave him alone!" Robert shouted.

"Wrong answer" Ed put his lips to Aaron's ear "Sorry, Aaron" he pressed the button on the taser.

"Mmmppphhh!" Aaron screamed as he was electrocuted.

Ed then let go of Aaron and he fell onto the floor, Robert rushed over to his husband and he cradled him in his arms.

"Aaron? Baby?" Robert sobbed but then Ed hit him around the head. Knocking him out.

"That was a bad move, Robert. A very bad move" Ed said before he dragged Aaron back to the room.

Ed then went back and he dragged Robert to where they had been held in. Ed tied Aaron's wrists to the bed post and he tied his ankles to the end of the bed, he then put a blindfold on Aaron. He tied Robert's wrists behind his back and he blindfolded him as well. Ed then tied a gag around Robert's head so that he could not talk.

Robert woke up one hour later, he realised that his wrists were tied behind his back and that he had been gagged. He panicked when he could not see anything, but then he heard the door open.

Ed walked into the room, an evil smirk on his face as he walked over to Robert, and stood in front of him, "I'm going to get some revenge tonight, dear Rob", he said darkly, "You tried to take Aaron away from me, and now I'm going to make sure he will never go back to you again!" Ed grabbed Robert and dragged him off the chair, he pushed Robert onto the floor.

Robert grunted in pain as he landed on the floor with a thud.

"Robert, are you alright?", Aaron called out when the noise woke him up.

Ed smirked over at the blindfolded Aaron, "Sorry, Aaron, but Robert is having fun with another man now!"

Aaron was silenced into shock and he started to cry.

Ed ripped Robert's trousers down and then took his own off, before he lowered himself down onto Robert, who instantly grunted in pain of having another man other than Aaron enter his body.

Ed started off slow, trying to be as rough as possible to cause a lot of pain to the man he hated. But he began to pick up pace when he sees the wet marks of tears on Aaron's blindfold, 'he must be heartbroken by now!' Ed thought smugly to himself. Ed stopped and he flipped Robert over, he grinned when he saw that Robert also had wet marks on his blindfold from where he had been crying. Ed grabbed hold of Robert's crotch and lowers himself down on to it, smirking in pleasure as Robert unwilling entered him. Once Robert was inside of him, Ed began to bounce up and down so that Robert's crotch was going in and then out of Ed at a fast pace. "Y-your see, A-aaron, Robert doesn't love you any m-m-more, he enjoys giving me p-pleasure!", Ed half moaned to Aaron. Ed continued this for a while before he got up and he was about to give Robert a blow job. Robert brought his feet up and kicked Ed squarely in the face. "Fuck!" Ed screamed in pain as his nose was broken.

Robert thrashed around and he was trying to scream as Ed brutality assaulted him. He managed to get his gag off of his mouth and he screamed "Please stop! It hurts! Stop!"

"Robert? What's going on?" Aaron started to pull at his wrists and he managed to pull one of his wrists free.

"Aaron, help! I'm sorry! " Robert sobbed.

Aaron grabbed his blindfold and he ripped it off. He saw Robert on the floor and that he was blindfolded with his trousers off and he underwear half way down his legs "No. Oh, babe".

Robert started to sob harder "I'm sorry, Aaron. I didn't want to. It hurt".

Aaron became angry at Ed "Robert, I need you to stand up and run to me!"

Robert scrambled to his feet and he ran over to the bed.

Aaron grabbed his husband and he pulled him down onto the bed before he wrapped his free arm around him "It's okay, I've got you".

Robert sobbed as he moved closer to Aaron. "I'm so sorry".

Aaron grabbed Robert's blindfold and he pulled it off of his husband. Robert did not look at Aaron and he cried more.

"Robet, look at me. Look at me, Babe!" Aaron said firmly.

Robert slowly looked up at Aaron.

Aaron stroked Robert's hair and he kissed his head "It's okay, I won't let him hurt you again . he wouldn't dare." Aaron then reached over and he grabbed the blanket that was over him. He put The blanket over Robert and he wrapped his arm around him. "Sh sh it's okay. I'm not angry at you".

Ed then stood up and he tried to pull Robert away from Aaron. "You selfish bastard!"

"No! Let go of me!" Robert yelled.

Aaron held onto Robert and he used all of his strength to hold him where he was "Let go of him! You hurt him again and I'll kill you when I get free! Let go of my husband!"

Ed let go of Robert and bent down "You're lucky that Aaron is more likely to punch me than you. But if you tell anyone then I'll do it again. I'll make him hate you".

Robert flinched and he sobbed harder into Aaron's chest.

Aaron tightened his grip around his husband, he kissed Robert's head and he glared at Ed "I'll never hate Robert. I love him more than you could ever imagine! I'll kill you if you touch him again. Hurting me is bad enough but hurt my Robert and you're in the morgue!"

Ed walked out of the room leaving Aaron and Robert how they were.

Aaron stroked Robert's hair and he frantically kissed his husband's head "He's gone now. He won't hurt you again".

Robert looked up at Aaron "It hurts inside. It really hurts" he sobbed.

Aaron placed a hand on the back of Robert's head and he guided it to his chest "I know, Rob. I know. I love you".

"I love you too" Robert sobbed.

Aaron cooed in Robert's ear and he held his husband close until he fell asleep. He was crying as he thought about his Robert being assaulted and not being able to do anything but cry and try to scream. Robert had always protected him and now Aaron was going to protect Robert. No matter the cost or the pain.


	15. Punishment

Aaron and Robert woke up the next day and Aaron saw that Ed was starring at him and his husband. Robert started to breathe heavily when he saw Ed so Aaron tightened his grip around his husband.

"Sshh it's okay. I won't let him touch you" Aaron soothed.

Ed lifted his arm and Aaron saw that he was holding a whip. "Who wants to go first?"

Robert moved closer to Aaron and his husband could feel that he was trembling.

"Well... who wants to be published first?" Ed asked as he was quickly loosing his patience.

Aaron and Robert did not answer.

Ed let his anger out and he brought the whip down on the metal railing of the bed. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION SO STOP BEING SO FUCKIN RUDE!"

"I'll go first!" Aaron resorted.

"Aaron, no" Robert looked up at his husband.

Ed grinned evilly "You sure, Aaron. This is an Egyptian whip. Used to punish slaves and it's known for leaving scars and deep wounds".

Aaron looked at Robert. He was trying to be brave but all he wanted to do was cry.

"Babe, don't" Robert shook his head in hope that Aaron would listen to him.

Aaron gulped and then he looked at Ed "How many?"

"Five lashes each" Ed answered.

Aaron knew that Robert's body was still recovering from the recent attack against him. "I'll take it for both of us".

Ed cocked his head to one side in confusion.

"No, Aaron. I can take it" Robert insisted.

"You can't take five lashings. Your body's still recovering. I can take it." Aaron reassured.

Robert kissed Aaron's chest "You don't have to do this".

"Yes I do. I'll do anything to protect you" Aaron kissed Robert's forehead.

"Brave boy" Ed grinned.

Robert kissed Aaron and then he kissed the younger man's chest. Aaron let go of Robert and Ed walked over to the bed.

"Try anything and Rob-boy dies" Ed threatened as he untied Aaron's ankles.

Aaron nodded and then Ed untied his wrist. Ed then grabbed Aaron and he pulled him off of the bed. He dragged Aaron to the foot of the bed and he bound his wrists to the metal railings. Aaron looked over his shoulder and he saw Ed raise his arm. He then looked back at the bed railings and he slowly exhaled. Ed brought the whip down on Aaron's back and Aaron lurched forward when he felt the pain.

Aaron took the first five lashings but Robert could see that he was struggling after the third lashing. Robert pulled his knees up and then he pulled his wrists down and over his legs. He crawled over the bed and he held Aaron's hand. Aaron looked up at Robert and his husband could see the tears rolling down the younger man's face.

"I love you" Robert whispered.

Ed brought his arm down again and Aaron grunted in pain when his skin was ripped open.

"I love you too" Aaron said as he was hit with the whip again. "Ahh!"

Robert tightened his grip on Aaron's hand and the younger man gripped Robert's hand.

On the tenth lashing Aaron's body failed him and he slumped against the bed. Aaron was in severe pain and the slashes on his back was oozing blood.

Ed raised his arm again but Robert saw what he was going to do. "Stop! He can't take anymore."

Aaron lifted his head and he looked over his shoulder.

"It's either you or him, ten more lashings" Ed stated.

Aaron slowly exhaled "I'll take it. Leave Robert alone".

"No! Don't hurt him! I'll take it!" Robert yelled.

"Robert, it's okay. I can take a few more" Aaron insisted.

"I'm sorry, Baby" Robert started to tear up.

Aaron forced smile "It's alright. I'd do anything to protect you. I love you so much".

Robert kissed Aaron's hand "I love you too. More than you'll ever know".

Aaron nodded and he forced another smile before Ed started to whip him again. Aaron jolted when he felt the pain. Aaron locked his lips closed but after the third lashing he could not hold in screams anymore.

"Argh!" Aaron cried out in pain as Ed brought the blood soaked whip down on his back. Aaron gripped the bed railing and Robert's hand as he was hit four more times. "AHH!" Aaron cried out in pain on the eighth strike. He slumped against the bed railing on the ninth and he passed out on the tenth.

Ed stopped and he lowered his arm. He then pulled a ball gag out of a drawer and he fasted it so that it was in Aaron's mouth. He then rubbed some salt into Aaron's wounds before he left the room.

Robert watched Ed walk away and then he started to shake Aaron's hand "Aaron? Aaron!"

Aaron slowly woke up and he looked at Robert. He realised that he was still tied to the foot of the bed. He tried to say Robert's name but all that came out was muffled noise. He then felt the pain of the wounds on his back.

Robert saw that Aaron was in pain so he kissed his husband's hand "It's alright, Baby. I'm here".

Aaron looked at Robert and he started to cry, he pulled at his wrists but it only caused him more pain. He then felt dizzy and sick. "Mmpphh!"

"Does your back hurt?" Robert asked.

Aaron nodded as the tears streamed down his face.

"You didn't have to go through that. I know that you were struggling and I know that you're in pain. I could've taken my share of lashings" Robert insisted.

Aaron shook his head and the Ed walked back in with a cloth and a bottle of alcohol. Robert looked at Ed and he gripped Aaron's hand.

"He's in pain. Please help him" Robert pleaded.

Ed raised the bottle to his lips and he drank it's contents. He then walked over and he kicked Aaron's back.

"MMPPHH!" Aaron screamed through the gag.

Ed then untied him and he dragged him to a side of the bed. Aaron was put back where he had been before the whipping and Ed tied up one of his wrists and his ankles.

Robert immediately sat up and he moved so that he could look at Aaron's back. He saw all of the blood and the deep wounds and it made him feel sick. "Oh my God. What the hell have you done to him?" He shouted at Ed.

Ed threw the cloth onto the bed "Make sure that they've stopped bleeding by the time I come back, and make sure that he's ready to man up". Ed unfastened the lock on the ball gag and he then took it out. Of Aaron's mouth before he left the room. Locking the door behind him.

Once Ed had left Robert grabbed the cloth and he looked at Aaron "This is gonna hurt a lot. But I have to stop the bleeding".

Aaron nodded "Okay. Do it".

Robert stroked Aaron's hair back and then he held the cloth on one of the slashes.

"Aahh!" Aaron started to cry and he gripped the mattress.

Robert hated that Aaron was in pain so he lowered his head and he kissed Aaron's shoulder "I know, Baby. I'm sorry".

"It's okay. They just hurt a lot" Aaron winced.

Robert continued to dab the cloth on the wounds that were on Aaron's back. After a long few minutes the bleeding had stopped so Robert kissed Aaron's head and he laid down next to his husband. Aaron put his arm over his husband and he pulled Robert close. Robert kissed Aaron's forehead and then they looked into each other's eyes. Robert could see that Aaron was in a lot of pain and it killed him to see the man he loved like that.

"You didn't have to take my share of the beatings. I could've taken it" Robert was close to tears as he spoke.

"You couldn't have handled that. You're already in pain, I don't want you to be hurt again. It's my job to protect you" Aaron weakly said.

"But you're in pain as well. I should've stopped him" Robert started to cry.

"I'll be okay. What he did to you was worse than what he just did" Aaron lifted his arm and he stroked Robert's cheek with his thumb "I'm sorry that you had to go through that kind of thing".

"I'll be okay. It helped when you held onto me and wouldn't let go of me" Robert gave a weak smile.

"I'll always help you. I'll never let him hurt you again. I'll never let you go" Aaron closed his eyes tight when he felt the pain from the whipping.

Robert kissed Aaron on the lips and then they rested their foreheads together.

Ed came back a few hours later with a plate of toast. He walked over to Robert and he pulled him off of the bed, he pushed him onto the floor and he threw the toast at him "Eat it".

"But what about Aaron?" Robert asked.

"I said... EAT IT!" Ed shouted.

Robert looked at Aaron and his husband nodded. He started to eat the toast and Ed walked over to Aaron. Once Robert had finished the food he looked at Ed.

"Good boy, you won't be punished again today" Ed said to Robert.

"What about Aaron?" Robert asked.

"What about him?" Ed walked over to Robert and he pulled him to his feet, he then tied Robert to the chair and he tied his wrists behind his back.

"Aren't you gonna give him food?" Robert asked.

"Aaron's being punished. No food for him today" Ed grinned.

"You're starving him? But he needs to eat!" Robert exclaimed.

"Naughty boys don't get nice things" Ed Said before he walked out of the room.

Robert looked at Aaron and he saw that his husband looked pale "What's wrong, Aaron?"

"I had a panic attack just now. I'll be okay though" Aaron answered.

"What's in this creep's head? Why's he doing this to us?" Robert asked.

"He's controlling, he let his true self out and I got away from him. He wants me back." Aaron stated.

"It's gonna get worse, isn't it?" Robert sighed.

"Yeah, it's go on a get worse" Aaron nodded.


	16. There must be something in the water

Aaron woke up the next a he looked at Robert, he saw that his husband was asleep but that he was still tied up. He started to cry when he thought about how peaceful Robert looked, but that he had been hurt in the worst way possible. He heard the door open and Ed walked in, he felt a sense of fear and dread, as his and Robert's captor walked over to the bed and he sat on the end of it.

Ed looked at Aaron and he placed a hand on his leg "Don't worry, Aaron. I'm not angry you. I brought you some food" he lifted up the bowl of porridge.

"I don't want it" Aaron bluntly said.

"Don't worry, I haven't drugged it" Ed said before he lifted the spoon and he tried to feed Aaron.

"What about poison? You used to poison me and it put me in hospital before I left" Aaron stated.

"I haven't put anything that will harm you in your food. See?" Ed ate some of the porridge "Completely harmless".

Aaron was still weary of Ed but he allowed Ed to feed him.

Robert woke up and he instantly saw Ed feeding Aaron. Panic raised up within him, "Aaron, is it drugged?", he asked.

Aaron looked over at him and shakes his head.

Ed became annoyed by the fact that Aaron was no longer giving him the attention, that he wanted. Ed was gripped within the claws of jealousy, as he found himself longing for Aaron's kind blue eyes to be focused on him and not Robert. Ed smiled evilly as an idea popped into his head, 'I'll make Robert so ugly and unbearable to look at, that Aaron will be begging for him to be got rid of!', he thought to himself as he put the porridge down and stood up from the bed. "You know Aaron", Ed said, without looking at the man tied up on the bed, "It was Robert's fault that you got hurt. If he hadn't had been so weak, then you wouldn't have been whipped so hard!"

Aaron gazes up at Ed in confusion, "What?" he questioned before Ed continued.

"And if he hadn't have been naughty in the first place, then neither of you would have had to be punished!" Ed drew out a pocket knife from his right jeans pocket, "I think Robert deserves a punishment!" he said darkly, looking down at Robert like he was finally getting rid of something that had been annoying him for a very long time.

Aaron realised what was happening and he cried out at Ed, "Please don't hurt him!"

Ed turned round and looked angrily at Aaron, "Why shouldn't I?"

Aaron gulped as he said his next words, "I'll take his punishment!"

Robert shook his head in complete anger, "No, Aaron! I can take it but you can't!"

Aaron simply pleaded to Ed with watery eyes. "Please don't hurt him. He can't handle it, I'm the one who deserves to be punished. I was bad"

Ed finally sighed and gave in, "Fine, Aaron. You can take Robert's punishment, but I'm not going easy!"

Aaron was untied from his bed and dragged out of the room. All the while, Robert screamed out for Ed to stop. After an hour the door opened and Aaron was pushed into the room. The down was shut behind him and he heard the key in the lock. He hissed in pain as he tried to walk but he fell to the floor.

"Aaron?" Robert tried to pull against his restraints.

"Please don't hate me" Aaron sniffled.

"What did he do to you?" Robert asked.

Aaron slowly looked up at Robert, and his husband saw the cut going down his cheek. "He cut me". Aaron then grabbed the bed frame and he pulled himself to his feet.

Robert saw the blood dripping down Aaron's legs and then he saw the cuts "Oh, Aaron. I'm sorry".

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault, he's trying to make me hate you. And he wants you to hate me" Aaron explained.

"Did he...?" Robert started.

"No. He just cut me." Aaron said as he sat on the bed and grabbed the blanket.

Robert watched with tear filled eyes, as Aaron ripped a strip and wrapped it around his upper thigh. He then saw the pain in Aaron's face, as he placed a hand over the large cut on his ankle "I'm sorry for not protecting you. He's right, I did let him hurt you".

"No you didn't. I'm protecting you because he'll kill you if I don't. He wants me to give up on you, but I'm not gonna let him lay on finger on you again. I promise". Aaron swore before he stood up and he limped over to Robert. He stood behind his husband and he tried to untie him.

Ed walked in and rage filled him when he saw what Aaron was doing "That's it!" he stormed over but Aaron quickly moved and he stood in front of Robert. "Get out of my way, Aaron!"

"No. You hurt one hair on his head and I'll kill you!" Aaron shouted.

"He doesn't love you. He let me hurt you, he sat back and he let me whip you twenty times!" Ed argued.

"No he didn't. You raped him and I took that whipping to protect him. You sexually assaulted my Robert! And you're gonna pay for it!" Aaron yelled.

"You can't hurt me. You wouldn't dare. You couldn't even fight back against your own father" Ed smirked.

Aaron grew very angry and he punched Ed "I did fight back! I never stopped trying to fight him! I fight him every day of my life! I hate you for doing everything that you did to me! But if you hurt my husband again... you'll be begging for death before I've even started!"

Ed backhanded Aaron across the face and he fell onto the floor. Ed then kicked Aaron a total of five times as Robert yelled at him to stop. He then dragged Aaron over to the bed and he tied him up, he tied a gag around Aaron's mouth and then he stormed out of the room.

Robert looked at Aaron and he saw that Aaron was starting to cry "Baby, are you in pain?"

Aaron looked at Robert and he nodded his head.

"We'll get home soon. I'll look after you. I love you" Robert said in a soft voice.

Aaron started to cry harder.

"Nod your head if you love me too" Robert said when he realised that Aaron was crying because he could not say that he love him back.

Aaron frantically nodded his head.

Robert smiled "I know that you wanted to say that you love me. But I know. You don't need to get upset about it, because I know that you love me. I love you so much and I promise that I'll always be with you". He reassured.

Ed then walked back in with two bottles of water, he walked over to Robert first and Robert noticed that one bottle had his name on it. Ed held the bottle top to Robert's lips but Robert did not open his mouth.

"Drink it" Ed ordered.

Aaron knew that Ed hated Robert and that he had probably drugged the water "Leave him alone! Don't drink it, Robert!"

Robert locked his lips shut but Ed pinched his nose, and he forced him to drink some of the water. Robert managed to kick Ed when he realised that the water tasted won't, he spat the water out but Ed backhanded him around the face.

"Leave him alone!" Aaron shouted.

Ed stood up and he walked over to the bed and he sat next to Aaron, he held the bottle with Aaron's name on it to Aaron's lips "Drink it!"

Aaron turned his head and he kept his mouth shut.

Ed was already angry at Aaron so he put the bottle with Aaron's name down, and he made Aaron drink from the bottle with Robert's name on it. He then used his hands to keep Aaron's mouth shut, so Aaron had no choice but to swallow the water. Despite the sweet but bitter taste.

Aaron coughed when Ed let go of him and he walked over to Robert, with the bottle that had Aaron's name on it.

"Don't drink it Robert!" Aaron coughed.

Robert refused to drink the water when Ed tried to force him. Ed grew frustrated so he turned and he looked at Aaron.

"Will you shut up! I haven't drugged either of you!" Ed drank from the water and then he looked at Aaron "If Robert doesn't drink then he'll die!"

Aaron realised that Ed was not stupid, he would not eat or drink anything that had been tampered with. "Drink it, Rob. He's not stupid enough to drink it if he's drugged it".

Robert drank the water and then Ed walked out of the room, without saying a word. Robert looked at Aaron and he saw that he was scared.

"What's wrong, Aaron?" Robert asked.

"Did the water that you drank taste sweet or bitter to you?" Aaron asked.

"No, it tasted normal" Robert answered.

"That's good. You're safe" Aaron nodded.

"What do you mean? How am I safe?" Robert asked.

"The water that he made me drink was meant to be for you. And I know what he tried to do to you" Aaron explained.

"What? What are you talking about?" Robert was confused.

"I might be wrong but... I think that he's just poisoned me again" Aaron answered...


	17. He doesn't deserve this

Aaron had not slept all night, he had a sharp pain in his stomach and his chest felt tight. He desperately wants to vomit but he can not move his head to the side. He then got a bad headache and he groaned in agony.

Robert woke up and he saw that Aaron was very pale, and that he seemed to be in pain. He started to thrash around to get free but it was hopeless "Aaron? What's wrong, Babe?"

"My stomach kills and my head hurts. My chest feels tight too. I'm gonna throw up" Aaron groaned in pain.

"It's gonna be okay, just stay calm" Robert calmly said.

"This has happened before. He used to put Arsenic in my food, I ended up in hospital a few times" Aaron coughed.

"How many times?" Robert asked.

"I ended up in hospital five times. I nearly died on the fourth time. I left on the fifth time" Aaron explained.

The door opened and Ed walked in, he walked over to Robert with a plate of toast. Aaron watched as Ed stood in front of Robert.

"That better not be drugged" Aaron snarled.

Ed took a bite out of the toast and then Aaron nodded at Robert. Ed fed Robert the toast and then he had a sip of the water, to show that it was safe to drink. Aaron nodded and Robert drank the water.

"Well done, Rob-boy. Aaron won't be punished now" Ed grinned before he gave Robert a punch in the chest. He then walked over to the door and Robert noticed that he had brought in another bottle of water.

"What about, Aaron?" Robert asked "He needs food and something to drink".

"Aaron's not been following orders. He's being punished now. And he's gonna be punished until I say that he can rest" Ed smirked.

Aaron coughed up blood and Robert noticed this. Robert grew concerned about his husband and he saw hat he was in pain. Aaron was wheezing and he found it hard to breathe, he gasped for air but his chest felt tight and he moaned in pain.

"His in pain! He's coughing up blood. What have you done to him?" Robert shouted.

"Good. He deserves to be in pain. He did all of this to himself" Ed grinned.

"Robert... Argh! My stomach hurts!" Aaron whimpered.

Ed turned to walk out of the room and he opened the door to leave.

"Get back here you heartless bastard! He's sick and he needs help!" Robert shouted.

Robert did not notice at first but Aaron was choking, he heard that his husband was choking sand he looked at Aaron. His eyes widened when he remembered that Aaron had said that he felt sick and that he might vomit.

"Untie me!" Robert ordered.

"Why should I?" Ed scoffed.

"He needs to vomit. He's choking! He'll die!" Robert exclaimed as he looked back at Aaron "Untie me now!"

Ed sighed and he walked over to Robert, he untied Aaron's husband and then he held a knife to his throat "Try anything and I'll let him die". Ed lowered his arm and he walked out of the room.

Robert leapt to his feet and he rushed over to where Aaron was. He hurried to untie Aaron's wrists and then he turned his husband onto his side. As soon as he was turned onto his side Aaron was sick onto the floor. However he was still choking, Robert knelt down next to Aaron and he put two fingers in Aaron's mouth. He managed to use his fingers to dislodge the sick from Aaron's throat, before he pulled his fingers out of Aaron's mouth. And his husband was sick over to side of the bed.

Aaron gasped for air after he had finished being sick "Robert" he coughed.

"It's alright, Baby" Robert sat on the bed and he scooped Aaron up its his arm arms "It's alright".

Aaron was still in pain because of his stomach and he started to cry "My stomach hurts so much. It's agony. I just want it to stop".

Robert cradled Aaron in his arms and he stroked his husband's hair "Ssh ssh I know, Baby. I know that it hurts. I'm sorry that you're being put through all of this".

Aaron clutched his belly and he hissed in pain "I just want to go home. I miss home".

Robert started to cry, because he hated the fact that Aaron was in pain "Sshh, know Aaron, I promise we will be out of this place soon. It's gonna be okay, Baby. Sshh I love you more than anything, I always have and I always will. I love you, my beautiful, brilliant, brave Aaron" he cooed before he kissed Aaron's head twice and stroked his hair.

"I love you too, Rob. I love you so much. Ahh!" Aaron sobbed in pain.

After a while Aaron fell asleep in Robert's arms, but Robert continued to rock Aaron back and forth. He was softly singing in Aaron's ear, and he was stroking the younger man's hair as he slept. "Edelweiss, Edelweiss

Every morning you greet me

Small and white, clean and bright

You look happy to meet me

Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow

Bloom and grow forever

Edelweiss, Edelweiss

Bless my homeland forever

Edelweiss, Edelweiss

Every morning you greet me

Small and white, clean and bright

You look happy to meet me

Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow

Bloom and grow forever

Edelweiss, Edelweiss

Bless my homeland forever".

The door opened and Robert looked up, he glared at Ed as he walked into the room. Ed walked over to the bed, but Robert pulled Aaron closer to his body, and he held him tight to protect him.

"Why are you doing this to him? He doesn't deserve this. He's already been through so much. Why can't you just let him be happy?" Robert asked.

"Because I'm the one that he should be with. Not you, he needs to be with me. I'll look after him, he knows that I love him and he loves me' Ed answered coldly.

"You don't love him, you've never loved him. You're punishing him because he found happiness, he got away from you and you didn't like the fact... that he managed to escape from you. You poisoned him. You put him in hospital five times. You could've killed him!" Robert exclaimed.

"You only know part of the truth" Ed scoffed.

"I know everything that you did to him. He told me everything" Robert snarled.

"Did he tell you that I would go out drinking a lot. He used to come with me, but I don't think that he like being hit in public. I came home drunk a few times... he knew his place. He was smart enough to hide a pillow and a blanket in the bathroom, he would always run and hide whenever I would hit him or try to screw him. Yeah, that's right... he's used to me trying to have sex with him. He was always very shy though, cried a lot" Ed smirked and then he looked at Aaron.

Robert started to cry and he looked at Aaron. His husband looked so relaxed, so innocent, so... content. He stroked Aaron's hair back and he kissed his forehead "Why would you ever lay a hand on him? He's done nothing wrong. Why can't you just let him feel safe?"

Ed lifted his arm and Robert saw the whip, that had caused Aaron so much pain "Because he's weak and pathetic. He deserves everything that happened to him".

Robert moved slightly and he held Aaron tightly "Don't you even dare touch him. His body can't Handle it. I'll take it, punish me instead."

Ed nodded and he grinned "Brave, Robert. Protecting your rat".

"I'm protecting my Prince. You hurt him and you deal with me" Robert said in a cold voice before he laid Aaron down on the bed, and he pulled the blanket over him. He then kissed his husband's head "I love you more than you'll ever know. My beautiful Prince".

Ed then walked over to the bed, and he grabbed Robert's arm. He tugged Robert off of the bed and he dragged him to the foot of the metal bed. Robert did not struggle as Ed tied his wrists to the metal railings. He was gagged and a tear trickled down his face when, he looked up and he saw Aaron.

"I love you, Aaron. Please don't hate me, and please don't ever blame yourself' Robert thought as Ed raised his arm in the air. A few seconds past before he brought the whip down on Robert's back...

Aaron woke up when he heard the sound of pain filled grunting "Robert?" he groaned in pain and he opened his eyes. His vision was blurry at first but them he saw what Ed was doing to Robert "No! Stop!"

Robert looked up at Aaron "Aaron" he said but the gag muffled his voice.

Aaron saw that Robert was crying and he could see that he was shaking "Ed, stop! Leave him alone! Punish me instead!"

Robert looked down and he sobbed "Aaron".

Ed smirked "Rob-boy is doing this to protect you. Apparently you're his prince. Stupid Robert!" he whipped Robert again.

Robert lurched forward slightly when he was hit and he cried in pain. "MMPPHH!"

Ed raised his arm in the air again but Aaron jumped forwards, and he grabbed Ed's arm as he brought the whip down to hit Robert. Aaron was in a lot of pain but he used all of his strength to hold onto Ed's arm.

"Don't you dare hurt him anymore!" Aaron shouted at Ed.

Ed pushed Aaron using his other arm, but Aaron quickly got back up. Aaron grabbed both of Ed's wrists and he glared at his and Robert's captor. Ed tried to push Aaron off but his grip was too strong.

"Let go of me you little slut!" Ed shouted.

"Gladly" Aaron said before he shoved Ed.

Ed fell backwards and Aaron hurried to untie Robert's wrists. Ed had hit his head so he was a bit dazed, he groaned in pain and he realised that his head was bleeding.

Aaron finally managed to untie Robert's wrists, and his husband slumped against the bed "Robert, I need you to move! Run to me. Now!"

Robert looked over his shoulder and he saw Ed stand up. He scrambled to his feet and he ran to Aaron. He clambered onto the bed and he collapsed next to Aaron.

"Rob!" Aaron scooped Robert up into his arms, and he felt that the back of Robert's shirt was soaked in blood "Robert, what have you done?"

"I was protecting you. Your body wouldn't have been able to handle it" Robert hissed in pain.

"Oh, Rob" Aaron kissed Robert's head and stroked his hair back.

Ed stood up and he walked over to the bed "You're both in trouble".

Aaron tightened his grip around Robert and he held him close. Robert clung onto Aaron but both of them were very weak.

"Touch my Robert again and I'll rip your head clean off your shoulders. You may have poisoned me but I'm still a crackshot and I'll use your gun to blow your fuckin brains out!" Aaron shouted at Ed.

Ed stared at Aaron and Robert for a moment before he walked out of the room. Locking the door behind him, but he could still hear everything that they were saying.

Aaron looked at Robert and he saw that his husband was in pain "Let me see your back".

Robert sat up and Aaron rolled up his shirt. Aaron bit his lip and he held in tears when he saw the five long slits going across Robert's back. Aaron grabbed the blanket and he wrapped it around Robert.

"Stay close to me now, Rob" Aaron said as he laid down on the bed with his arms wrapped around Robert "What did you do, Rob?"

"He was gonna hurt you again. I know about everything that he did, and what he tried to do to you. Why didn't you tell me?" Robert asked.

"It's not exactly the most cheerful conversation, to have with your husband. I was trying to protect you, by not telling you that I was in an abusive relationship. That plan went south" Aaron sarcastically said.

Robert stroked Aaron's cheek with his thumb "That's why I took the beating, I did it to protect you".

"You're an idiot" Aaron said in a soft voice.

"What does that make you then, my beautiful Prince?" Robert joked.

Aaron smiled and Robert smiled at Aaron. Robert then kissed the tip of his husband's nose, before Aaron kissed him. They rested their foreheads against each other's and they fell asleep holding onto each other.

While Aaron and Robert were sleeping Ed walked into the room, he walked over to Aaron and he stood over his ex. Aaron stirred from his sleep and his eyes widened, when he saw Ed stood next to him. Aaron opened his mouth to scream but Ed covered his mouth.

"You scream and Robert will die" Ed threatened before he moved his hand and he pinched Aaron's nose.

Ed forced Aaron to drink a bottle of poisoned water. Aaron struggled but then he remembered that Ed had threatened Robert. He gave in and he just cried as he was forced to drink the substance. Once Ed had finished forcing Aaron to drink the water, he pulled an syringe l out of his back pocket and he injected a clear liquid into Aaron's arm.

"Ahh!" Aaron winced when he was injected.

Ed then walked out of the room, leaving the needle in Aaron's arm. Aaron gasped a hold of the syringe and he bit his lip.

"Mmmpphh! " Aaron whimpered.

Robert woke up and he saw that Aaron had a needle in his arm "Jesus Christ! What happened?"

"He injected me with something. I have an idea of what it was" Aaron said before he yanked the needle out of his arm.

Robert saw the blood and he quickly placed a hand, over where Aaron had been injected. "Slow breaths".

"It's burning me" Aaron hissed in pain.

Robert looked up and he saw that Aaron was in pain. He looked around and he saw a bottle of wine on the floor. He ran over and he grabbed the bottle of wine, he then hurried over to the bed and he grabbed Aaron's arm. "Please don't hate me for this. Bite down on something".

Aaron grabbed the blanket and he bit down on the material.

"I love you" Robert said before he started to pour the alcohol on Aaron's arm.

"Mmppphhh!" Aaron screamed and it made Robert cry.

"Sshh, I know, Baby" Robert sniffled before he looked at Aaron's legs, and he saw that his skin was red. He took the cloth off of Aaron's thigh and he poured the alcohol onto the cut.

Aaron sobbed when he felt the stinging pain in his leg. He gripped the matrass and he cried until the wine ran out.

Robert put the bottle of the floor and then he scooped Aaron up "Well done, it'll help the cuts heal. Ssh ssh it's alright".

Aaron clung onto Robert and he sobbed into the older man's chest "It's still burning me. I feel sick again".

"Are you gonna be sick?" Robert asked.

Aaron nodded before he moved so that his head was over the side of the bed. He vomited up stomach bile and blood onto the floor, as Robert rubbed his back to comfort him.

"Sshh it's okay. You're gonna be okay, just breathe" Robert soothed.

Aaron continued to be sick for a minute before he lifted his head, and he managed to calm his breathing. "If he gives me too much of that stuff I'll die. He's killing me slowly and painfully".

Robert pulled Aaron it a hug and he held him as he cried "You're not gonna die. I won't let you die."

Aaron clung onto Robert as his husband held him, and rocked him back and forward. Robert was scared that he would not be able to save Aaron, but he did not show that he was scared for Aaron. He knew that it would just scare Aaron more, if he was unable to save him. So Robert buried his fears and he put a brave face on for his husband.


	18. Words of comfort

Aaron did not sleep again that night, he was inconstant pain and feeling nauseous. It took a while for Robert to get to sleep because of the wounds on his back. Ed had not come in again during the night but Aaron was on high alert, and ready to protect Robert at all costs.

Aaron did not know what time Robert woke up, but he had the feeling that it was late. He heard Robert groan in pain and looked at his husband. "Are you okay?"

Robert looked at Aaron "Yeah, my back just hurts".

Aaron lifted the blanket and he looked at Robert's back The bleeding's stopped. It should heal over the next few days."

Robert noticed that Aaron was tired and that he was I pain "Are you still in pain?"

"Yeah, not as much now though" Aaron lied.

A while passed before Ed walked into the room and untied Aaron, blindfolding him and tying the young man's arms behind his back.

"Get off of me!" Aaron yelled.

"Shut up!" Ed backhanded Aaron and then he dragged Aaron out of the room, and locked the room behind him.

"Aaron!" Robert called after his husband, who was already being dragged into another room at that point.

Ed sat Aaron down on a wooden chair and tied rope around him, so that he can't get up or lunge out in any way. Ed smirked as he took the blindfold off of Aaron, allowing him to see. Ed then walked over to a dinning table and picked up a photo of him and Aaron, back when they were together.

"You know, Aaron, I miss these kinds of moments that we had" Ed nodded his head slightly as the memories came back to him, before he smashed the photo on the floor.

One shard of glass flew towards Aaron, cutting his cheek. But Aaron simply sat there. Unfazed by the fresh blood, because he knew that was nothing compared to what was about to come. Ed drew a number of torture tools off the table, one by one until he found one he liked. Ed walked over to Aaron with a big smirk on his face

"Your going to enjoy this!" Ed snarled.

Aaron froze with fear, as memories of what Ed did to him only a week before flooded back to him. "Please don't".

"I'll offer you a way out of this if you give me a kiss" Ed smirked

"No way. You psycho!" Aaron shouted.

Ed punched Aaron giving him a bruise on his cheek bone. "Looks like you'll just have to suffer then". He pulled a knife out of his back pocket, and he cut the ropes around Aaron. "Last chance before I make you love me!"

Aaron spat in Ed's face "Go to hell!"

"You're already in it" Ed grinned before he pushed Aaron onto the floor.

The tears rolled down Aaron's face, as he listened to the sound of Ed unbuckling his belt. He did not move a muscle as Ed picked up one of the horrific devices. Aaron closed his eyes tightly as Ed sat on him and the assault started.

Ten minutes later, Ed dragged Aaron back to the room and he threw him onto the bed. Aaron pulled his knees up and he curled into a ball on the matrass.

"Don't be so ashamed, Aaron. You let all of this happen, it was either you or Rob-boy" Ed smirked before he walked out of the room.

Robert crawled over to Aaron and he placed a hand on his back. However Aaron flinched and he began to cry.

"Please don't, I promise to behave. Please don't hurt me again" Aaron stammered out pleads.

"Aaron? It's okay, it's just me" Robert soothed.

Aaron slowly looked up and he quickly moved closer to Robert. Aaron hugged Robert and he sobbed into his husband's chest as Robert scooped him up.

"Sshh, what happened, Baby?" Robert asked.

Aaron began to cry harder into Robert's chest and he clung onto his husband.

Robert looked down and he saw the fresh blood running down Aaron's legs. He began to cry and held Aaron close "Ssh ssh it's alright. It's gonna be alright, I've got you. I'm here, Baby" he cooed.

"It hurts. It really hurts" Aaron sobbed.

Robert stroked Aaron's hair and he kissed his head "I know, Aaron. I know, I promise that I won't let him do it again".

Aaron cried for a few more minutes, but Robert noticed that Aaron was shivering. He held Aaron's hand and his husband was very cold.

"You're freezing" Robert exclaimed as he pulled Aaron close and he rubbed his arm to warm him up.

"He made me drink something and he injected me again" Aaron explained.

"I'm gonna get you out of here. I promise" Robert kissed Aaron's head again as he rocked his husband back and forth.

Aaron and Robert were left alone during the rest of the day and night, but they were woken up by the door opening and Ed walking into the room with a tray of food. Robert held onto Aaron as his husband's attacker walked towards them.

"Stay away from him. I know what you did, you son of a bitch!" Robert snapped.

Ed grabbed Robert and he pulled him away from Aaron "I think that you've held him long enough" he tied Robert's wrists behind his back and he tied his ankles together.

Robert was sat so that his back was against a wall and he was on the floor. He saw the fear on Aaron's face as Ed approached him and sat on the bed. Ed tied Aaron's wrists to the bed post and he tied his ankles to the end of the bed. He then tried to force Aaron to eat but Aaron refused, so he backhanded aaron and he forced him to drink tampered water.

"Stop! Leave him alone! Don't hurt him!" Robert protested as he thrashed around.

Ed made Aaron drink all of the water and then he started to punch him. "Why don't you love me? Why did you leave me?" he shouted.

Aaron cried out in pain as he was beaten "Please stop! I'm sorry. But you told me to leave, I don't love you. I never will!"

Ed hit Aaron a few more times until he left the room. Robert looked at Aaron and he saw that he was lying very still, but that he was still breathing because his chest was going up and down.

"Aaron? Aaron, look at me!" Robert yelled over to Aaron.

Aaron slowly turned his head, Robert saw that he was in pain and that he was crying. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry".

Robert realised that Aaron was losing the will to fight for his life, he knew that Aaron was seriously ill and that he needed medical attention "You have to fight, Aaron. Ed!"

Aaron coughed and he groaned in pain "I can't. I can't do it, Robert".

"Just hold on, Aaron. I promise that it'll be okay! Ed! Help him you bastard!" Robert yelled.

Ed did not come to help Aaron so Robert had to comfort Aaron for hours. Aaron managed to turn onto his side and he was sick but he soon passed out. Robert was crying as he tried to conjure up a plan to get himself and his husband free. Robert stayed awake all night and he watched over Aaron just like a guardian angel.

"I'm gonna get you to a hospital, you're gonna be okay. I love you so much, Aaron. Just hang on" Robert said in a soft voice.


	19. The escape

It had now been two weeks that Aaron and Robert had been missing. Chas was very worried about her son and her son-in-law, the whole village had formed a search party, and the police were working nonstop to find Aaron and Robert alive. However hope was beginning to fade. It had now been fourteen days, and no one could find Aaron or Robert. Chas was sat in the backroom of the Woolpack, and she was calling everyone in her phone book. She had put posters up everywhere, and she had called the police a number of times. She was crying as she talked to the 999 operator, when Cain walked in and he saw that his sister was crying.

"Chas?" Cain asked.

Chas looked at Cain and the operator hung up on her. She burst into tears and he brother hugged her.

"You need to stay calm, sis. Making yourself ill won't help Aaron or Robert" Cain stated.

"My only son and his husband are missing, and they are probably dead! I can't stay calm! They should be at their house playing some stupid, card game or in that bar laughing. I just want them to be safe" Chas sobbed.

"I know, sis. I want them to be safe too" Cain said as he hugged Chas.

Chas had a coffee and then DS Wise walked into the room. He walked over and he sat next to Chas.

"Have you found them yet?" Chas asked.

"No, we haven't found them yet" Jason answered.

"What if their dead? What if someone's hurt them? What if somebody's been hurting my Son – in-law and my baby boy?" Chas asked.

Jason pulled Chas into a hug and he held his girlfriend close as she cried "I'll find them. And they'll be okay".

"Please bring them home. Please save them" Chas begged.

"I will. I'll find them" Jason reassured.

Meanwhile... Aaron was shaking after he had just been yet again assaulted. Ed pulled up Aaron's underwear and he then dressed him in a pair of jeans, to hide the fact that Aaron was bleeding. Ed then gave Aaron another injection of Arsenic and he patted Aaron's chest. Aaron flinched away when Ed touched him.

"Don't touch me" Aaron whimpered.

Ed smirked "You need to get used to me. You can't keep bleeding every time I have you".

"Why are you doing this to me?" Aaron asked with tear filled eyes.

"Because I love you. And it's either having you or your Rob-boy" Ed answered.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Aaron said firmly.

Ed looked at Robert and he saw that he was asleep. He then looked back at Aaron "Finding it hard to breathe yet? Does your chest feel tight?"

Aaron was struggling to breathe and he was in a lot of pain "You already know the answer to that. You scumbag".

Ed left the room and he locked the door behind him. After one hour Aaron was gasping for air, the pain in his stomach and head was increasing. He groaned in pain as he tried to move but he could not move anything.

Robert woke up and he heard the sound of wheezing, e looked to where it was coming from, and he realised that it was coming from Aaron. He looked closely and he realised that Aaron was gasping for air and that he was very pale. The door opened and Ed walked in, Robert glared at Ed as he was approached by his captor.

Ed walked over to Robert and he took the gag off of his mouth. "You have one hour to talk to him. And then it goes back on".

Robert nodded and Ed walked back out of the room. Robert looked at Aaron and he became very worried. "Aaron? Aaron, look at me!" Robert yelled.

Aaron slowly turned his head and he looked at his husband. Robert gasped when he saw that Aaron had a black eye and a split lip. He wanted to cry when he saw that his beautiful Aaron was suffering.

"He punched me a few times when you were asleep. He put a gag in my mouth so I couldn't scream." Aaron explained.

"When was the last time he gave you food?" Robert asked.

"Two days ago. I haven't eaten since" Aaron answered.

"Have you had any water?" Robert asked.

"I had a bottle of water yesterday. He forced me to drink it by holding my nose" Aaron answered.

"How do you feel?" Robert realised that Aaron was being starved.

"Empty, like I'm wasting away. It hurts when I try to move, and my chest feels tight. It's hard to breathe" Aaron winced.

"Did he try and rape you again?" Robert gulped because he was scared that Aaron had been attacked.

Aaron couldn't say anything at first but he nodded. "I started to bleed and he stopped. It happened when you were asleep".

Robert started to cry "I'm sorry, baby. It's gonna be okay. I'll get us out of here".

"I don't know if I'll be able to walk" Aaron stated.

"I'll carry you. I'll look after you" Robert reassured.

"Please hurry. He's gonna try and assault me again today. I know that because he's been drinking and there's a condom here" Aaron hissed in pain as he tried to free his wrists.

"I'll try" Robert nodded.

Ed then walked in and he walked over to Robert.

"Please leave it off of me. Let me talk to him if you're gonna hurt him again. Please, just let me comfort him" Robert pleaded.

Ed relented and he threw the cloth onto the floor, before he walked over to the bed. He stared down at Aaron and he grinned at how ill he had become.

"Please don't, Ed. I can't go through it all again. I just want to go home" Aaron pleaded.

"You don't have a choice. But I need to make you see that you love me" Ed untied one of Aaron's wrists and one of his ankles.

Robert started to cry when Aaron didn't move. He realised that Aaron must have been too physically weak to try and fight back anymore. He had been broken. Ed moved Aaron so that he on his front but that he was sat up slightly. He tied Aaron up and he put the condom on. Aaron did not lift his head and Robert saw that he was shaking, he was struggling to hold himself up because he knew that if he collapsed then it would hurt.

"Please don't. I can't move, everything hurts. I haven't eaten in two days. I'm sick" Aaron winced.

"Leave him alone! You'll break him! Don't hurt him. He's too ill!" Robert shouted.

Aaron slowly lifted his head and he looked over his head "Robert... He's already broken me... I'm too weak now. I can't fight anymore, I'm sorry".

Robert started to thrash around as Ed climbed onto the bed. He felt a sense of hope when he felt that the rope around his wrists was coming off.

Ed sat behind Aaron and he started to move his hands all over Aaron. "I'm gonna go rough with you this time, no toys though. Just me".

Aaron was too tired to even flinch now, all he could do was cry as he endured the brutal torture. "Robert... I'm... sorry".

"It's okay, Aaron. It's gonna be okay, Baby" Robert reassured.

"I... love... you..., Robert" Aaron gasped for air.

Robert managed to get his wrists free and he quickly untied his ankles. He then jumped to his feet and he grabbed a pipe, before he ran at the bed and he swung the metal pipe into Ed's head. Aaron felt a weight being lifted off of him and he heard a thump. He looked at the floor and he saw that Ed was lying face down on the hard flooring. He then looked up and he saw Robert.

"I love you too" Robert said as he threw the pipe onto the floor and he hurried to untie Aaron.

Once Aaron was freed from the bounds, he collapsed onto the bed and he looked at Robert.

"Are you okay, Baby?" Robert asked as he cradled Aaron's face in his hands.

Aaron shook his head. Very slowly.

"Come on, let's get out of here" Robert scooped Aaron up into his arms and he hurried out of the room.

Robert limped down the corridor for a few minutes, Aaron noticed that Robert was in pain and that he was struggling to walk.

"Robert, you need to go without me" Aaron stated.

"No chance, I'm not leaving you. No" Robert hissed in pain.

"You're in pain. Just hide me somewhere and get help" Aaron said wearily.

Robert stopped and he looked around. "Okay" he ran over to a storage cupboard and he opened it. He sat Aaron against one of the walls and he kissed him. "I'll be back soon. I'll get help, don't leave this cupboard."

"Okay. Please hurry" Aaron wearily said.

"I'll be as quick as I can. I love you" Robert kissed Aaron.

"I love you too" Aaron forced a smile when their lips parted.

Robert then left the room and he shut the door behind him. He started to run down the corridor but then he heard...

"Aaron... Robert... come out come out wherever you are!" Ed shouted.

Robert's breath quickened as he hid behind a door. He covered his mouth with his hand as Ed walked past the door. Robert could have sworn that he could hear his own heart beat thumping like crazy.

"I don't get why Aaron's denying his feelings. I mean... it's not like he wouldn't let you fuck him a two weeks ago. I saw you too shagging each other on the sofa in your living room. Aaron being naked turned me on and I had a wank as I watched you through the window." Ed yelled.

'Oh my God. Aaron was right. He was watching us' Robert thought.

"I bet his moaning turned you on. He was always an animal when we had sex. He never let me hold onto his wrists though" Ed shouted.

Aaron had always let Robert hold his wrists as they had sex. It symbolised that he trusted him. Robert relaxed ad Ed left the room. He then ran down the corridor and he got to a phone. He grabbed the phone and he dialled 999.

"Hello, this is the emergency services. How can I help you?" The operator asked.

"My name's Robert Sugden. Me and my husband have been missing for a week. His ex boyfriend kidnapped us and he's tried to rape my husband several times as well as beating and starving us. He's very weak and he can barely move. Please send help" Robert rushed out.

"Alright, sir. What's your husband's name and what's your abductor's name?" The woman asked.

"My husband's name is Aaron Dingle. His ex's name is Ed Roberts. Please help us" Robert begged. Before he could say anything else Robert was grabbed and shoved to the floor. He winced as he hit his head on a wall, then he looked up and he saw Ed.

"You thought that you could get away didn't you? Bad news because once I'm done with you... you won't be able to protect Aaron" Ed grinned and he raised his arm in the air.

Robert's eyes widened when he saw that Ed was holding a knife. He curled into a ball to protect his face and his vital organs. Ed was about to stab Robert when he felt something hit him. He turned and he saw Aaron stood behind him with a crowbar. Robert looked up and he saw his husband.

"Shit!" Aaron started to run and Ed ran after him.

"Aaron, run!" Robert yelled to his husband before he got up and he ran outside.

Police cars pulled up outside and more than twenty officers jumped out.

"They're inside. Come on!" Robert shouted before he ran back into the where house the police behind him. They ran to the room that Aaron and Robert had been held in for days. Robert froze in the doorway when he saw that Ed had one arm around Aaron's chest and that he was holding a knife to his throat. Aaron was being very still as he was held away from his husband.

"The tables have turned. I have the power again" Ed grinned evilly.

"Let him go" Robert said bluntly.

"Robert..." Aaron hissed in pain as he was forced to stand up.

"Aaron's safe with me. I'll keep him safe" Ed said as he began to kiss Aaron's neck.

"Let him go!" Robert raised his voice.

"Ed, please stop kissing my neck. It makes me feel sick" Aaron winced.

Ed became angry and he bit Aaron.

"Ah!" Aaron hissed in pain.

"Leave my Aaron alone!" Robert shouted.

"Let go of me! I don't love you! Why can't you understand that I love Robert?" Aaron shouted.

Ed pulled back and he cut Aaron's arm "Shut up, Aaron!"

Robert had the police officers behind him and he stepped closer to where Aaron and Ed were. "Let him go. You don't want to hurt him".

Ed tightened his grip on Aaron "I want him to realise that he loves me. But if I can't have him then no one can!"

Aaron was trembling and he was hyperventilating as Ed held the knife near his neck. "Please let me go, Ed. I'm sorry but I love Robert. You'll find the right guy at some point. But that's not me. Just please let me go. Me and Robert will get you the best Lawyer that we can, won't we, Rob?"

"Yeah. The best one money can get. Just let go of Aaron, please. He doesn't deserve this." Robert stayed calm.

"He deserved every second of what Gordon did to him and he deserves more pain than this. He deserves to be punished!" Ed shouted.

"You're wrong. I don't deserve this but I have hurt so many people, but the worst thing that I've done is leaving the village when my mum needed me. I should've been there to protect her and Debbie from Cameron. I should've told someone about what my dad did to me. If I'd told my mum or Cain then I wouldn't have been an emotional wreck for so long. But please let me go. I just want to go home" Aaron pleaded.

Ed pressed the knife to Aaron's throat. Not hard enough to cut him but hard enough to warn him. "You brought all of this on yourself".

"You love him, don't you, Ed? You came back to the village and you kissed him" Robert stated.

"I love him" Ed firmly said.

"Then let go of him. He's terrified, Ed. He doesn't want to be scared of you. He cares about you. He's in a lot of pain and he can barely stand up. Just let go of him and let him come over to me. I'll help him, I'll make him better" Robert calmly said.

"Please, Ed. I'm sick, I need to see a doctor. Just please let me go" Aaron pleaded.

"Shut up! You deserve to be in pain. You're worthless and you're pathetic!" Ed growled.

"Robert..." Aaron sobbed.

"You're gonna be okay, Aaron. Just look at me, Baby" Robert said as he slowly moved closer to Aaron so that he could grab him.

Aaron looked at Robert and his husband could see the tears in his eyes "I love you, Rob".

"Shut up" Ed snarled.

"I've loved you since the day we met and I never stopped loving you" Aaron sobbed.

"I love you too, Aaron. I love you more than anything" Robert said as he lifted his arm up.

"Shut up" Ed snarled again.

"You're my soulmate, my best friend, my amazing husband. You're my Robert" Aaron said with a sad smile.

"I said shut up!" Ed shouted before he quickly moved his hand and he plunged the blade of the knife into Aaron's stomach.

Aaron's eyes widened when he was stabbed "Argh!"

"Nooo!" Robert shouted.

Ed grinned evilly and he suddenly twisted the knife. Tears were streaming down Aaron's face as he gasped in shock and pain. Ed then put his lips to Aaron's ear "Now you know what my pain feels like. If I can't have you then neither can Robert".

"Go and fuck yourself" Aaron snarled.

Ed then tried to pull the knife out of Aaron but the handle broke off. Leaving the blade stuck inside of Aaron's abdomen. Ed pushed Aaron forwards and he fell.

Robert leapt forwards and he caught Aaron. He sat on the floor and he cradled Aaron in his arms "Aaron!"

Aaron was coughing and he closed his eyes.

"Sh sh look at me, Baby. Look at me" Robert cooed.

Aaron opened his eyes "It hurts. The knife broke".

Robert looked down and he saw that Aaron was bleeding a lot he placed a hand over to wound to stop the bleeding "I know, Baby. It'll be okay".

"How bad is it?" Aaron asked.

Robert looked at where Aaron had been stabbed. He was seriously hurt and that he was loosing a lot of blood. He then looked back at Aaron "it's not bad. You're gonna be fine".

Aaron coughed and he nodded. However he could tell that Robert was lying "Please stay with me".

Robert was crying and he smiled softly "I'm going nowhere".

Ed tried to lunge at Aaron and Robert with the knife. Robert held his husband close to protect him, Ed was shot a single time in the shoulder and he fell onto the floor. Robert looked at Ed and he kissed Aaron's head.

"He's mine!" Ed shouted.

"The only man that can call me their's is Robert. And that's how it's gonna stay" Aaron coughed.

"You don't deserve to be happy!" Ed shouted as he was handcuffed.

"Too bad, because I'm happy and I deserve to stay happy" Aaron scoffed.

Ed was taken away in handcuffs whilst paramedics rushed over to help Aaron. The blade that was stuck in Aaron's torso was pulled out but he started to lose blood at a rapid rate. Both Aaron and Robert were rushed to hospital, Aaron was sent in for an operation to stop internal bleeding. Whilst Robert was treated for shock and a few cuts that could have become infected.

A few hours later Robert woke up, he sat up in bed and he looked around the room. "Aaron?"

"Aaron's alright, Rob. He's sleeping at the moment" Victoria said softly.

"Is he okay? How badly was he hurt?" Robert asked.

"He's very dehydrate, a few of his wounds are infected and he had internal bleeding. He had an operation" Victoria answered.

"Did something go wrong?" Robert asked when he saw the tears in Victoria's eyes. "Vic, what aren't you telling me?"

"He'd lost a lot of blood and he momentarily died. They found very high traces of Arsenic in his bloodstream. One more dose and he would've died." Victoria explained.

"What? Where is he? Is he alright?" Robert became very worried about Aaron.

"They managed to resuscitate him. He's okay but he's sleeping at the moment. He was very badly hurt, Robert. The doctors said that he's lucky to have survived the wounds on his back" Victoria explained.

"Ed raped him multiple times and he was whipped a lot. Ed sexually assaulted me, so Aaron would take all of the beatings and the assaults instead of me. He put himself through pain to protect me, and it broke him" Robert started to tear up.

"The doctor said that he won't have any scars. His wounds were infected but they weren't too deep. He's gonna be okay" Victoria smiled.

"Oh thank God. He's safe" Robert started to cry as Andy walked in.

"Rob, they're bringing Aaron off of the anesthetic. You can see him" Andy smiled kindly at his brother.

Robert, Andy and Victoria walked to where Aaron was. Chase was at Aaron's bedside and so was Cain. Robert walked in and he cried when he saw that Aaron was lying on a hospital bed. Chas and Cain looked up, they saw Robert and Chas hugged him.

"What happened, Robert? What happened to you two?" Chas asked.

Robert hugged Chas "Aaron was tied to a bed, he was beaten, sexually assaulted and drugged. He was also starved. I'm sorry, Chas".

Chas rubbed Robert's back "It's alright. Thank you for protecting my son".

Robert started to cry "I didn't protect him. He took the beatings, the assaults and the whippings to protect me. Ed hurt me and Aaron protected me".

"I think you owe your hero a kiss then" Chas pulled back from her hug with Robert. She then walked out of the room with Cain.

Robert walked over to the hospital bed and he sat next to Aaron "What did he do to you?" He held Aaron's hand and he kissed it. "I'm sorry for not protecting you".

Aaron woke up a few minutes later and he saw that Robert was next to him. He panicked at first because he did not know where he was but Robert held his hand.

"Hey, sshhh it's alright. You're safe" Robert reassured.

Aaron took his oxygen mask off and he looked at Robert "What happened?"

"Your injuries were infected, you lost a lot of blood and you're very dehydration. You were taken for an operation to stop the internal bleeding but you died for a moment" Robert explained.

"What about you?" Aaron asked.

"I'm alright, I have a few cuts and bruises and I'm still healing from what Ed did to me. But I'm okay" Robert answered.

"I'm tired and everything hurts" Aaron explained.

"I know, Aaron. It'll get better though, I promise" Robert said in a soft voice.

"I'm glad that you're safe" Aaron smiled.

Robert kissed Aaron's hand "We're both safe now".


	20. The truth hurts

Robert jolted awake after having a nightmare, about Aaron being hurt by Ed. He was panting and he was crying, as he stood up and he walked over to the hospital bed. He sat on the bed and he held Aaron's hand as his husband slept, he watched his husband as he slept and it made him cry more. He thought about how much pain Aaron had been put through, all of his life. Aaron would always make it seem that he was strong and that he was fearless... but Robert could see what Aaron fought to hide. He saw it when Aaron exposed Gordon, and he saw it again over the past fortnight.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Aaron" Robert burst into tears and he kissed Aaron's forehead, before he buried his face in his husband's chest. Robert felt a gentle hand stroking his hair and he sobbed harder, he knew who was comforting him. It was Aaron.

"It's okay. None of this was your fault" Aaron soothed.

"I'm sorry for not protecting you. I'm sorry that you got hurt, I'm sorry that I'm not the husband that you deserve" Robert cried.

"Sshh it's okay, Rob. I don't blame you for any of this. You did your best and that was enough. You're the most amazing husband ever and I love you" Aaron cooed.

"I love you too, Aaron" Robert wept into Aaron's chest as the younger man stroked his hair.

A few minutes past and Robert is still holding Aaron's hand, when a doctor walked into the room. His face full of pity for the couple, as he smoothed back his strawberry blonde gelled hair.

Robert looked over his shoulder as Aaron's eyes catch those of the doctor, he instantly knew that something was wrong. 'Oh god. What's going on?' Robert thought.

The doctor took a deep breath before addressing Aaron, "I'm sorry Mr Dingle"

The apology instantly had the hairs on the back of Robert's neck standing on end, as he feared that something was very wrong with Aaron. 'Something's wrong! Please make Aaron be okay' He prayed.

"I'm afraid that you are at risk of having cancer", the doctor explained this with great concern and sorrow.

Robert stood up in shock, "What? How's that possible?" he demanded.

The doctor shook his head with pity for Aaron, "The arsenic that was given to him, increases the chances of developing cancer".

Robert looked down at Aaron as fear clung to him, 'what's Ed done to my Aaron?', he thought to himself.

Aaron met his gaze calmly, but Robert could see the tears that were forming in his eyes. The doctor stayed for a while to explain the diets that Aaron should go through, just in case before he went to leave, "And we don't know for sure if Aaron has got cancer, but there is a high possibility so keep an eye on him", he said to Robert before he left.

Robert and Aaron sat in silence for a while, with so much on each others minds but no way to put it into words. Aaron then reached up and grabbed Robert's hand, "It's going to be alright". He said to comfort his husband.

Robert smiled and kissed Aaron's forehead, "Of course it is, my beautiful grease monkey".

Aaron hid the fact that he was scared and he put on a brave face. However Robert could see that Aaron was terrified. It was in his eyes. Robert sat on the hospital bed for a few minutes, he just stroked Aaron's hand and they talked about what was going to happen. Robert explained that they were going to court to get justice, Aaron's mind was put at ease because Ed would be punished for what he did to him and his husband. But he was still in pain and he was still scared.

A nurse then walked in "He should get some rest. The painkillers will kick in soon".

Robert kissed Aaron's hand "I'll be here when you wake up. I won't leave you".

Aaron nodded "Okay. I love you".

Robert smiled and he kissed Aaron "I love you too".

Robert then left the room so that Aaron could rest. As soon as Robert had left Aaron burst into tears, the pain and the fear was too overwhelming for him but he hid it. For Robert's sake.

Robert was sat in the waiting room with a coffee, he was starring at the wallpaper picture on his phone. The picture was of him and Aaron; Robert had his arm around Aaron's shoulders and he was holding Aaron close to his body. Aaron had his hand on Robert's bicep and their heads were resting together.

"What has he done to my beautiful Aaron?" Robert said out loud as he cried, but he quickly wiped away his tears when the doors opened.

"How's Aaron?" Chas asked.

"He's still in pain, but he's sleeping at the moment" Robert answered as his and Aaron's family walked in.

Cain was stood up and he looked at Robert "What happened to you two? And don't lie to me!"

Robert sighed and he sat back in his seat "The first night that we were in that room was hell, I was sat on a chair and my wrists were handcuffed together. He gagged me with a cloth but Aaron was tied to a bed with a blindfold. Ed tried to give Aaron a... he tried to blow him. I managed to tilt the chair over and Ed stopped. Me and Aaron had to communicate by me banging the handcuffs against the chair, once for yes and twice for no. He raped Aaron a few times and he beat him. Aaron was trying to protect me, he took the beatings and the whippings. He was poisoned and he has a broken rib. He was sick a lot and he is very weak". He explained.

Chas cupped her hands over her mouth, and Cain starred out of the window as he pictured what Aaron had gone through. Everyone was silent for what honestly felt like forever, the shock of what Robert had just said had not sunk in and they were all in disbelief.

"I'm sorry" Robert choked on his tears as he put his head in his hands "Ed injected Aaron with poison, and he touched him, I was beaten twice and sexually assaulted once. Aaron took my punishments after I was hurt. Ed broke him, that scumbag hurt my Aaron".

Cain listened with an understanding expression, he knew how hard it must have for Robert and he didn't force him to say anything else. Chas didn't want to hear anything else as tears ran down her face. Cain rubbed his sister's back to try and reassure her.

"My poor baby boy. Why do people always want to hurt him? Why would anyone lay finger on him?" Chas sobbed.

Robert looked up at Chas, Aaron's mother was upset and that made his heart hurt. She did not know about the worst part of it all... Aaron was still in danger of dying. And Aaron's family did not know about it. He started to cry harder and the tears poured out of his eyes "I'm sorry for not protecting him. I'm sorry for not helping him".

Victoria pulled Robert into a hug "You did protect him. You got him out of there, he was protecting you. Don't be so hard on yourself".

"He was hurt so badly, he was bleeding after every attack. Ed used a broom handle the first time, the other times were torture devices. He called them toys. Aaron was constantly in agony and he buried it to protect me. I just wanted to keep him safe" Robert sobbed.

"What about you? How did you cope?" Moira asked.

"I didn't. I'm not as strong as Aaron so Ed saw me as a target, he tried to make Aaron hate me. I managed to get Aaron free once and we ran for it... he caught us and he tasered Aaron. That's before Ed assaulted me, Aaron took twenty lashes from a whip to protect me. But his body had given up boutique six days ago, he was losing the will to fight. Ed broke him, Aaron couldn't take it all" Robert sniffled as he wiped his eyes.

Cain looked Robert in the eye and instead of the death stare he normally gave Robert, it was a look of sympathy that showed exactly how kind Cain could be.

"Thanks for telling us, Robert. You don't need to carry on though, I think Chas won't be able to handle it", Cain said as he hugged his sister who was sobbing into his shoulder.

Robert nodded and he eventually managed to get himself back into control, though his eyes were puffy and red from all of the crying he had done.

Half an hour passed and Aaron had woke back up. He looked around the room but he could not see Robert. The doors then opened and a nurse walked in, she looked at Aaron with a kind smile and she walked over to him.

"How are you feeling, Aaron?" The nurse asked.

"No good. Everything still hurts" Aaron answered.

"That's to be expected after what you went through Aaron opens his eyes, still tired but not able to get anymore sleep. He looks around the room and sighs when Robert is not there. A nurse steps into sight and Aaron imeadiently calls out to the dark haired woman, "Excuse me?". The nurse turns and smiles politely at Aaron, "Aaron Dingle, is there something you need? Having trouble sleeping?" The nurse asked.

Aaron shook his head, "I'm not very tired, sorry. Is my husband anywhere near?"

The nurse nodded, "He's outside, do you want me to fetch him?"

Aaron smiled to hide his pain, "Yes please". The nurse disappears

The nurse disappeared and soon the whole Dingle family entered the room, with Robert behind them to close the door. The Dingles all crowded around the bed whilst Robert sat on a chair in the corner of the room, like a naughty child would do when told off by their his mother.

Chas raced over to Aaron's bed first and gave him big hug, "Oh my poor baby boy!"

Aaron was taken by shock and surprise, as Chas tightly held him in her arms. Cain quickly came to Aaron's rescue by patting Chas's back gently "Careful, sis, you're gonna squeeze the life out of him" He said in a joking manner.

"Hi, mum" Aaron winced.

Chas quickly let go of Aaron and smiled happily at her son, "I'm sorry, I was just so worried about you!"

Aaron merely smiled and gave his mother a quick hug in return. Cain smiled as the rest of the Dingles all asked Aaron if he was hurting anywhere, if he needed anything and if he felt comfortable. Aaron smiled at each of them and told them he was okay, but out the corner of his eye he could see Robert sat in the corner of the room looking down at his feet, as if he was guilty about something.

Robert sat quietly as Chas and Cain and all of the Dingles, crowded around Aaron's bed. Chas hugged her son and cried out tears of joy, "I'm so glad you are alright!" Cain laughed next to her, "You gave us all a fright there! It nice to know that you are safe though!"

Robert felt his chest tighten with guilt and pain because he was the only one, apart from Aaron himself, who knew the truth ... that Aaron was not alright ... not yet. Aaron smiled happily at everyone, hiding his pain from them. Robert couldn't take it anymore as he stood up and yelled at the people surrounding his husband, "But Aaron isn't alright, he isn't safe, he could die!"

All of the Dingles turned to face Robert in shock whilst Aaron looked sadly down at his hands. Cain was the first to speak, "What are you talking about, Rob?"

Robert looked Cain in the eyes with his own watery ones, "Aaron's at risk of having cancer, a high one at that!".

"I was gonna tell you all" Aaron sighed.

"But that can't be right. He's joking right, Aaron?" Charity looked at Aaron.

"No. The arsenic increases the chances and it weakened my immune system. I've been through it before" Aaron explained.

"What do you mean you've been through this before?" Adam asked.

"Ed was abusive towards me while we were together. He would come home drunk a lot and be would try to make me have sex. He hit me a few times and he would say that I'm pathetic, weak, a little slut, and that no one loved me. He'd bully me about Jackson and my scars". Aaron explained.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Chas asked.

"How could I? I was on the run and you weren't there. I was on my own with my abusive ex boyfriend" Aaron answered.

Robert looked around at everyone and he saw the shock on their faces. "I can't do this" he walked to the door.

"Rob!" Aaron called but his husband walked away. He started to cry because he knew the danger that he was in, and he knew that Robert blamed himself.

Robert was sat on a bench outside the hospital with his hands cupped over his mouth and tears rolling down his cheeks. He turned his head when someone sat next to him. "What is it, Andy?"

"You storming off and leaving Aaron in that hospital room, after you've just blunted out that he might have cancer. What were you thinking?"

"I watched him being beaten, whipped, starved, poisoned and raped. I can't see him go through anymore pain. It would kill me" Robert answered.

"It would kill you? How do you think Aaron feels? He's the one that might die!" Andy then realised that Robert was holding back his emotions" You're angry at him aren't you? You're ashamed of him?" Andy asked.

"No! I love him!" Robert looked at Andy.

"Then why did you leave him to explain that he might die. You couldn't even look at him. You're ashamed of your husband" Andy was trying to get through to Robert and it was working.

"I'm not ashamed of him! I just don't want to lose him! I don't want to watch him become ill and die!" Robert shouted but then he broke down in sobs.

Andy pulled his brother into a hug and he patted his back "You're not gonna lose him. He needs you, Robert. Go to him and hold him, he's been crying and he's in a lot of pain. He needs you a lot, Rob"

Robert jumped up and he ran back into the hospital, he hurried back to Aaron's hospital room and he saw everyone outside "What's going on? Is Aaron okay?"

"No he's not okay! He burst into tears as soon as you left, and then he told us to go. How could he be 'Okay' after everything that he's been through? He's going through what he went through when Gordon hurt him!" Chas exclaimed.

"I know, I'm never gonna leave him though. I love Aaron more than anything".

Chas gave Robert a weak smile to offer him her support. Cain made a hand gesture to tell Robert he had his eyes on him. Robert gave them all a smile before he rushed into Aaron's room.

Aaron was lying on the bed with tears streaming down his face. Robert started to cry as he watched Aaron cry, and he could tell that Aaron was in a lot of pain and that he was terrified. And the heart breaking crying of his husband melted his heart.

"I'm sorry, Baby" Robert apologised.

Aaron looked up and cried even harder when he saw Robert. "Robert".

Robert walked over to Aaron and gave him a big hug, before kissing his forehead over and over again. "I'm sorry, babe. I just hate seeing you in pain", Robert apologised.

Aaron hugged Robert back and kissed him on the lips, "I know, I'm sorry for making you like that".

"You haven't made me like this. You've done nothing wrong" Robert soothed and he pulled back from the hug.

Aaron looked into Robert's eyes "I can feel everything that Gordon and Ed did to me. Everything still hurts".

"It's gonna be okay. You're safe now" Robert reassured.

"Why does this keep happening to me? Do I have the word 'Target' written on my forehead. I'm still in pain and it kills" Aaron sobbed.

"Hey, hey sshhh. Come'ere, Aaron" Robert put his arms around the younger man and he pulled him into a hug. He placed one hand on the back of Aaron's head and he stroked his hair. "I promise that we're gonna be okay. I won't ever let anyone hurt you again. I'll always look after you".

Aaron hugged Robert and he cried into his husband's chest "What if I become ill? What if I die? I'm scared, Rob. I'm really scared".

"Sshhh, know you're scared. I'm scared too. But it's gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay" Robert cooed as he tried to hide the fact that he was also crying. He continued to stroke Aaron's hair and rock his husband from side to side to calm him.

After a few minutes they pulled back from their embrace, Aaron laid back down to rest. Robert continued to stroke Aaron's hair and kiss his hand. They both spent the following hour saying how much they loved one another, and holding hands to reassure each other that they were not alone.


	21. Looking after each other

A few days later Aaron had been through a range of blood tests and scans. He had been discharged from the hospital, and all he had to do now was wait for the results to determine if he had Cancer. Aaron was sat in the chair next to the hospital as Robert was packing Aaron's overnight bag.

"Ahh!" Aaron hissed in pain.

Robert looked up and he saw the discomfort on the younger man's face "Are you okay, Aaron?"

"No. My head's hurtling again and so is my stomach" Aaron closed his eyes tightly when he felt pain.

Robert zipped the bag up and then he walked over to Aaron. He crouched down in front of his husband "Breathe. Just relax".

Aaron slowly inhaled and then exhaled, Robert rubbed Aaron's arm to support him.

Aaron then opened his eyes and he looked at Robert "Thanks".

Robert smiled "No problem. How badly does everything hurt?" He asked.

"Not as much now, but everything still hurts" Aaron asked.

"Okay, are you ready to go home?" Robert asked.

"Yeah" Aaron smiled.

"Alright. Hold onto me" Robert instructed.

Aaron put one arm around Robert's neck and he put his other hand on the older man's shoulder. Robert helped Aaron up, but his husband was unsteady on his feet and he hissed in pain.

"Sorry. Did I hurt you?" Robert looked at Aaron with concern in his eyes.

"No, my injuries still hurt and my body's still recovering" Aaron winced.

Robert kissed Aaron's head and he put his arm around his husband's waist. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah" Aaron nodded.

"Hold onto me. Tell me if you feel pain" Robert said in a soft voice.

Cain then walked into the room and he looked at the couple "Ready?"

"Yeah" Robert answered.

Cain grabbed the overnight bag and Robert helped Aaron to the car. Aaron sat next to Robert and he rested his head on the older man's shoulder. Robert held Aaron's hand and he squeezed it to comfort him, Aaron raised Robert's hand to his lips and he kissed it. Cain wanted to shout at Aaron and Robert to stop being so lovely dovey ... but he was driving and they had already been through a lot. Cain drove Aaron and Robert back to the village and he put Aaron's bag inside, whilst Robert helped his husband into their house.

Robert laid Aaron down on the sofa and he crouched down next to his husband, he started to stroke the younger man's hair so that Aaron would relax.

"I'm gonna head off. Look after each other" Cain said as he walked into the living room.

"Will do. Thanks, Cain" Robert smiled.

"Thanks, Cain" Aaron sat up and he looked at his uncle.

"Don't mention it. See ya" Cain said before he walked out of the house.

Once Cain had left Robert raced into the kitchen, and he made a bacon sandwich for Aaron to eat. He then walked back into the living room after a few minutes, he walked over to the sofa and he handed Aaron the plate "Here you go".

"Thanks" Aaron said when he received the plate, which the bacon sandwich was on.

Robert watched as Aaron ate the sandwich, and then cleaned up the plate afterwards. When he came back he noticed that Aaron looked sleepy and sat next to him. Aaron immediately rested his head on Robert's chest, and put his arms around his waist. Robert smiled and he kissed the top of his husband's head. For awhile they just sat there cuddling, but eventually Robert decided to put a film on. Soon both Aaron and Robert were asleep on the sofa with happy smiles in their faces.

Robert woke up when he heard the door open, and he looked at the front door. Aaron also woke up and he started to hyperventilate.

"Robert!" Aaron said through panicked breaths.

Robert stroked Aaron's hair to calm him "Ssh ssh it's okay, Aaron. It's just Diane" he cooed.

Aaron calmed his breathing and he nodded, Robert kissed Aaron's hand and he stroked his hair. Aaron relaxed and he snuggled into Robert as Diane walked in.

"Hi, Diane" Robert looked up at Diane who scowled at him.

"Did you two spend the whole night down here?" she asked.

Robert looked at the time and he gave a little smile "Maybe".

Diane shook her head and smiled, "Right I'll make something to eat, you two get freshened up".

Robert helped Aaron up the stairs and he helped him to get a fresh set of clothes on, before coming back downstairs to find that Diane had made full English breakfast for them.

"Enjoy you two!" She chirped before leaving to go back to the B&B.

Robert and Aaron sat around the table to eat, they ate their breakfast and then Robert helped Aaron back into the living room. Robert helped Aaron sit on the sofa and he sat next to him, he noticed that his husband seemed tense and that he was shaking .

"What's wrong, Babe? Are you cold?" Robert asked.

Aaron shook his head and he gulped "I'm just scared and my head hurts".

Robert checked Aaron's temperature, by using the back of his hand on Aaron's forehead "You're got a temperature, do you want me to get you a drink or something?"

Aaron nodded "Yes please".

Robert kissed Aaron's head and the he stood up, he walked into the kitchen and he got Aaron a glass of water. He put the drink down on the table and then he ran upstairs, he went into the bathroom and he got a wet cloth. Robert then walked downstairs and he crouched down next to Aaron "Drink this" he said as he held the drink in front of Aaron's lips.

Aaron drank some of the water and then Robert put the glass back on the table. Robert sat next to Aaron and his husband rested his head on his lap. Robert held the wet cloth on Aaron's forehead and he stroked his hair.

"Thank you" Aaron said as he snuggled up on the sofa.

"No problem. Does your head still hurt?" Robert asked.

"Yeah. Not as much though" Aaron answered.

"Try and get some sleep" Robert said in a soft voice.

"Okay. I love you, Rob" Aaron said before he closed his eyes.

"I love you too, Aaron. I always have and I always will" Robert soothed.

A few hours later Robert got a call on his mobile phone, he picked up his phone just as Aaron woke up. Aaron looked up at his husband as Robert put the phone to his ear.

"Hello... okay... we're on our way" Robert said before he ended the call.

"Who was that?" Aaron asked.

Robert looked at Aaron "It was Dr Candlelet. The results of your blood tests have come back".

Aaron looked worried and scared "What if I have got cancer?"

Robert stroked Aaron's hair and he held his hand "Then I'll be here to look after you. I'll stand by you through it all."

"You promise?" Aaron asked.

Robert raised Aaron's hand to his lips and he kissed his husband's hand "I promise that I'll never leave you. I'll always be with you no matter what happens".

Aaron smiled and he sat up and he looked at Robert "Thank you for always being there to look after me".

"Always. I love you, no matter what" Robert said as he placed a hand on the back of Aaron's head, he gently pulled his husband into a long passionate kiss.

When their lips parted Aaron looked down, and a tear rolled out of his eye. Robert placed a long soft kiss on his husband's head and he hugged his husband.

One hour later Aaron and Robert were sat in the hospital waiting room. Aaron was very nervous and scared about what the results might be. Was he ill or was he in the clear?

Robert noticed that people were starring at Aaron, he also noticed that a few people were pointing and gossiping. "Do you want a picture and an interview?" Robert asked sarcastically.

Aaron looked up and he saw the vile looks that people were giving him. "Just leave it, Rob".

Robert put an arm around Aaron's shoulders, and Aaron leaned against him. Robert noticed that Aaron was in pain "What's wrong, Babe?"

"My head's hurting again. And my stomach kills" Aaron hissed in pain.

Robert realised that the wounds on his husband's back were not healed yet "Show me your back" he whispered.

Aaron realised that Robert wanted to check that his injuries were not infected. "They still hurt and so does my leg" he whispered as he took his hoodie off.

Robert was aware that people might see Aaron's scars, so he slowly rolled up the back of his husband's shirt.

Aaron held onto his shirt so that no one would see his scars. He looked up and he saw that some people were glaring at him. However to hold down the front of his shirt Aaron had to twist one of his wrists around, therefore the scars on the inside of his arm was exposed.

Robert winced when he saw the long slits going across Aaron's back, he gently traced a few fingers across the cuts. But Aaron immediately tensed up and he hissed in pain. "Sorry, Baby. Did that hurt?"

"Yeah. It's alright though, don't worry about it" Aaron winced.

"I won't touch them again" Robert whispered.

Aaron nodded "Okay".

Robert went back to examining the wounds on Aaron's back, when he heard a thud and Aaron tensed up.

"Ahh!" Aaron cried out in pain.

Robert looked up and he saw the pain on Aaron's face, "Aaron? Are you okay?" Robert asked as his husband grasped his leg.

Aaron shook his head and he pointed at an apple, which was rolling away from him "Someone threw an apple at my leg, right where the cut is".

Robert looked up and he saw a man looking down at him from a distance, his face a mixture of anger and disgust "How dare you!"

"You Gay pieces of trash! Making a drama on TV and now your making one here?" The man yelled at Aaron and Robert.

Robert looked at the TV that was in the waiting room, he saw a picture of himself and Aaron. Robert realised that the news story was about Ed kidnapping them. Robert rolled Aaron's shirt back down, and he helped him put his hoodie back on. He looked at Aaron and he saw that he was in pain. "How badly does it hurt?"

"It hurts a lot" Aaron winced.

Robert looked down at Aaron's leg "Move your hand".

Aaron looked at Robert and then he looked back at his leg. He slowly lifted away his hand "Oh my God!" he exclaimed when he saw that he was bleeding.

Robert saw the large amount of blood on Aaron's leg and his eyes widened. "Keep pressure on it".

Aaron put his hand on his leg again, Robert put an arm around Aaron's shoulders and he rubbed his husband's arm.

"The police wasted time when they were searching for you! There are way more important things to be doing, rather than searching for a pair of freaks!" A man scoffed.

"John! Leave them alone!" A woman yelled at the man.

Robert looked up and he saw the same man who had thrown the apple at Aaron. He realised that the man was being homophobic towards him and his husband. Especially towards Aaron. "Do you have a problem mate?"

"Yeah, you thinking that you're intituled to have people searching for you, when the world would be better off if people like you were dead! And I'm not your mate!" The man snarled.

"Don't be such an ass, John! Leave them alone!" The woman hissed.

"You homophobic freak! You're the one causing a drama here!" Robert shouted at the man.

"You deserved a lot more than what that freakshow did to you. You deserve to die!" The man shouted at Aaron and Robert.

"John!" The woman raised her voice.

"You piece of shit! I'll tear you apart!" Robert shouted as he went to stand up.

"Leave it, Rob" Aaron said as he placed a hand on Robert's chest.

Robert looked at Aaron and he nodded "Are you okay?"

Aaron nodded "Yeah, it stings but it doesn't hurt as much".

"I'm so sorry about my husband. We don't have the same views on same sex couples" The woman explained.

"It's okay. I'm used to it" Aaron smiled reassuringly at the woman.

"My name's Faith. What's your names?" Faith asked.

"My name's Aaron and this is my husband Robert" Aaron answered.

"How long have you been married?" Faith asked while ignoring the arrogant remarks from her husband.

"About a year, we got married last June" Robert answered.

"I think that you're both very brave to have gone through what you went through. Did you know who t man was?" Faith asked as she walked over to sit next to Aaron.

"He was my ex boyfriend. He was very abusive to me when I lived with him. He's a lot like my dad, he used to abuse me when I was a kid" Aaron admitted.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Faith apologised.

"It's alright, I've got Robert to look after me" Aaron smiled.

Robert put his arm around Aaron "Always".

"You have a very handsome husband, Robert" Faith commented.

"I know, he gets more and more beautiful every day" Robert smiled and he kissed Aaron's head.

Aaron smiled "Says you" he scoffed.

"It's true though. You're so beautiful to me, you're way to good for me" Robert smiled.

"I won't argue with you on that" Aaron smirked.

"You two seem like you're very loved up" Faith smiled.

"We are. And someone's gotta look after this guy" Aaron chuckled.

"He's right. He looks after me and I look after him" Robert chuckled.

"My daughter has a son called Aaron" Faith pointed out.

"Is he a trouble maker too?" Robert asked.

"I don't really know him that well. I only saw him a couple of times, he must have been around seven or eight the last time I saw him. He was a very sweet little boy, he used to love Thomas the tank engine when he was little. He had brown hair and these absolutely gorgeous blue eyes. My daughter had her son when she wasn't ready though, she got married and she gave birth to this wonderful little boy. She got divorced and she left her son with his father, I never trusted that man though; he had a vile temper, and he always wanted to be in control of everyone and everything. He would tell his son off for slamming car doors, or for not playing well at his school football games. Aaron was very brave to have as much attitude as he did, he wanted to be a footballer when he grew up. He was such a lovely child" Faith smiled when she thought about her grandson.

"What was the name of your grandson's father?" Robert asked.

"Gordon. His name was Gordon Livesy, he was such a vile man" Faith said with a disgusted look on her face when she said the name.

Aaron went pale and his mouth went dry "Is your daughter's name Chasity Dingle?"

"Yes, and her half brother's name is..." Faith started.

"Cain Dingle" Aaron finished Faith's sentence.

"Yeah, do you know them?" Faith asked.

"Hiya, Nan. It's been some years huh?" Aaron looked Faith in the eye.

Faith's mouth fell open "Arrow?"

"It's me" Aaron said with a half smile.

Faith cupped a hand over her mouth "Oh my honey bees".

"As you can see I've changed a lot over the years" Aaron chuckled.

Faith leapt forwards and she pulled Aaron into a hug "Oh my goodness, Arrow. What the heck happened to you?"

Aaron sighed "Where do I start? The part where Gordon abused me or when me and Robert were kidnapped?"

Robert was in shock and so was Faith's husband. Robert then remembered that Chas had mentioned her mother a few times.

Aaron pulled back from the hug and he looked at Faith "My life has been a nightmare. Just ask Robert over here".

"Is it true? Did your dad sexually abuse you?" Faith asked.

Aaron looked down "Yeah, three times. He tried to do it another three times, two were a year ago".

"Why are you here?" Faith asked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"My ex injected me with arsenic. And I'm at risk of having cancer, me and Robert are here to find out if I'm sick" Aaron answered.

"Oh, Arrow" Faith said with a sorry look.

"Yeah. It's been a long few years" Aaron frowned.

"No kidding. How's your mum?" Faith asked.

"She's alright. She owns the village pub" Aaron answered.

Faith then looked at Robert "So what do you do for a job, Robert?"

"I invested in Aaron's business a few years back. We work at a scrapyard" Robert answered.

Faith's smile turned into a look of disappointed "I see. So you intend to take over Aaron's business? No? Then maybe you're just lazy and you wish to sit back and watch your husband slave around for you? Or there's the possibility that you're a control freak like Aaron's ex, and that you simply want to be close to him so that he does everything that you want".

Robert and Aaron were both surprised at what Faith had just said. Aaron was slightly embarrassed and so was Robert but they wanted to be polite.

"I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong idea. I invested in Aaron's business so that I could be closer to him, yes. But that was because of different reasons. I love Aaron and to control him would be to destroy him." Robert tried to explain.

"Sorry to be disrespectful, but I don't believe a single word that just came out of your mouth" Faith snarled.

Robert was lost for words and Aaron could see that he was very nervous.

"Please, no fighting. Cain's just gotten over wanting to beat him up, I don't need my own grandmother going to war with my husband now. Look, I think the doctor is coming so I'll speak to you later, okay Nana?" Aaron asked before he stood up and he walked into a hospital room with Robert.

The doctor noticed the blood on Aaron's trousers, and he realised that Aaron was limping "What happened to your leg, Mr Dingle?"

Aaron looked down at his leg and he saw the blood "A guy threw something at my leg and it hit the cut. It just started to bleed".

"Lie down on the bed, I better make sure that you don't have internal bleeding or a damaged vesicle" The doctor explained.

Aaron laid down on the hospital bed and he rolled the leg of his jeans up. The doctor examined the wound, before he bandaged the injury. The doctor then checked that the wounds on Aaron's back were not infected. Aaron and Robert both sat in front of the doctor's desk and they waited to hear the results of Aaron's blood tests.

"As you know the arsenic has a long lasting affect and it has increased the risk of you developing Bladder, Kidney, Lung, Liver, Prostate or Skin cancer. There's also a chance of brain damage. You had to go through an operation to flush the arsenic out of your bloodstream but a few of your veins have been burnt because of the toxin." The doctor explained before he checked the results.

Robert noticed that Aaron was very nervous and that he was anxious. He moved slightly and he held his husband's hand. Aaron looked at Robert and his husband squeezed his hand to reassure him. Aaron briefly smiled at Robert and Robert smiled softly at Aaron, before they looked back at the young doctor.

"You're very lucky to be alive Mr Dingle. The arsenic that was in your bloodstream was only one injection away from killing you." Doctor Candlelet explained.

Aaron and Robert looked at each other in confusion; they then turned back to the doctor.

"Well? Does Aaron have cancer or not?" Robert asked.

"I have the results of your blood tests here and... you don't have cancer, Mr Dingle" The doctor smiled.

Aaron and Robert started to cry happy tears as they hugged each other. They then pulled back from their hug and they passionately kissed each other. They then pulled back from each other and they looked at the doctor.

"But you cannot have intercourse for a week or two, just until the toxin is out of your system completely and because of your wounds, Mr Dingle" Doctor Candlelet explained.

Aaron smirked and then he looked at Robert, his husband was staring at the doctor as if he'd been told he had seven days to live.

Robert's face then grew into an evil smile as he addressed the doctor, "I'm sorry, did you say we can't have sex for two days?"

The doctor shook his head, holding back a smile and laughter.

"Two weeks, Robert" Aaron whispered into Robert's ear, "Can you survive until then?"

Robert sighed and he crossed his arms "I'll just have to wait".

Aaron smirked and he nudged Robert's shoulder with his own shoulder. "I'll make it worth the wait" he whispered before he placed a hand on Robert's thigh.

Robert smirked and he shot an excited look at Aaron. He then lowered his own hands and he placed one hand over Aaron's hand. He felt his husband squeeze his thigh, and it sent an excited chill through his body. 'Oh yeah, this will defiantly be worth the wait' he thought to himself.

The doctor talked for another minute or so before Aaron and Robert shook his hand. The couple walked out of the room holding hands and they walked into the waiting room. Aaron saw that Faith was sat in one of the chairs so he went over to sit with her, while Robert went to get himself and Aaron a drink.

"Hiya" Aaron smiled at his grandmother.

Faith smiled at Aaron "Hi, Love. How are you?"

"I'm alright. I'm cancer free and the arsenic will be out of my bloodstream soon" Aaron answered.

"That's great news." Faith said with a gleam in her eye.

"Yeah, Robert's relieved that I'm okay. He's not gonna stop looking after me though, it's in his nature" Aaron smiled.

Faith was not really that keen on Robert and she wanted to protect her grandson "Tell me about Robert. He seems... like a character".

Aaron noticed that Faith seemed uncertain about Robert "He's amazing. He always tries to do his best to keep me safe, he makes me laugh a lot. He's a very smart man and he always makes me smile".

Faith saw that Aaron was very much in love, because she could see a twinkle in his eyes and it made her smile "As long as he treats my Arrow right".

Aaron smiled "I remember when you used to call me that. I was five years old and I was playing Robin Hood with this toy bow and arrow".

"You hit the target every time, you never missed once. You were such a wonderful little boy" Faith smiled and she hugged Aaron. "I've missed you so much, Aaron".

"I've missed you too, Nanna" Aaron hugged Faith.

John walked back into the waiting room and he saw that Faith was hugging Aaron. He looked at Aaron with a face of disgust "I wouldn't let him touch you, Faith. He might give you a disease or something".

Aaron pulled back from his hug with Faith and he looked at John "She's my grandmother and you're still being an asshole to me?"

"People like you are a waste of space. You're just another one of those table dancing freaks" John snarled.

"Like all gay people do that? Why don't you just keep your opinions to yourself huh?" Aaron suggested.

"I bet that blonde pretty boy of yours gets all of the freaks. He probably shares your bed with a new one every night" John scoffed.

Aaron stood up and he glared at John "Don't you ever insult him. He's more of a man than you, he has some balls and he has a back bone".

At that second Robert walked into the waiting room with his and Aaron's drinks "Are you ready to go, Babe?"

Aaron looked at Robert and he walked over to his husband "Yeah" he then turned and he looked at Faith "I'll talk to you soon Nanna".

"Alright. See you soon, Aaron" Faith smiled and she waved at her grandson.

"See ya." Aaron smiled and he waved at Faith before he left the hospital with Robert.

They walked to the car and Robert put the coffees in the cup holders, he then straightened up and he looked at Aaron. The older man saw the sad look in Aaron's eyes and he became concerned about his husband.

"Is everything alright, Aaron?" Robert asked.

Aaron opened his mouth to say something but he could not get the words out. A tear rolled down his cheek and he sniffled as he tried to get his emotions under control.

"Hey come'ere" Robert pulled Aaron into a hug and he rubbed the younger man's back "What's wrong, Baby?"

"Have I just burdened her with what happened to me?" Aaron asked.

"No, Aaron. She's your nan, she did say that she never trusted Gordon" Robert answered in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry that you were put through everything that happened when Ed took us. I'm sorry that he hurt you" Aaron sobbed onto Robert's shoulder.

"Sshh, it's okay. None of it was your fault. I'll be okay" Robert soothed.

They hugged for a moment before they got into the car and they drove home. Robert noticed that Aaron was in pain, but Aaron did his best to hide the fact that he was in agony. They arrived back at the village and Robert parked the car on the driveway, both of the men got out of the car, but Aaron was unsteady on his feet and his head started to hurt.

"Aaron?" Robert walked over to his husband.

"My head hurts, I feel dizzy and it's hard to stand" Aaron winced.

Robert noticed that Aaron had gone very pale "Okay, put your arm around my neck".

Aaron put one arm around Robert's neck and Robert wrapped and arm around his husband's waist, he used his other hand to hold Aaron's arm where it was. Robert helped Aaron walk into the house and he shut the door behind him.

"I think that you need to get some rest. You look exhausted" Robert stated.

"Yeah, okay" Aaron nodded.

Robert helped Aaron walk up the stairs and he laid his husband down on the bed. Aaron tried to sit up to take his shoes off but he felt all of the pain hit him at once. Robert noticed that Aaron was in pain so he took Aaron's shoes off.

"I hate this" Aaron admitted.

"What? Me waiting on you hand and foot?" Robert laughed as he tried to lighten the mood.

"Well that part's not all bad" Aaron chuckled. "I just hate being in constant pain. It's doing my head in. Literally".

"I know, It won't be forever though. I can tell when you're in pain, just tell me if you feel pain" Robert looked at Aaron with kind eyes.

"Me and you both know that I don't like to ask for help or say that I'm in pain" Aaron stated.

"True, but I'm always here if you need me" Robert said in a soft voice.

"I know" Aaron smiled.

Aaron moved so that he was more comfortable and then Robert kissed him. The smile on Aaron's face grew after Robert had kissed him and Robert stroked his hair.

"I love you more than you'll ever know" Robert smiled at Aaron.

"I love you too, I never stopped" Aaron said in a soft voice.

Robert kissed Aaron again before he straightened up, and he walked out of the room. Robert shut the door behind him and he sighed, he knew that Aaron was in a lot of pain but he also knew that Aaron would never show it. He walked downstairs and he did some work on his laptop for an hour. He got the feeling that he should check on Aaron, so he put his laptop on the coffee table and he walked up the stairs. He slowly opened the door, so that if Aaron was asleep he would not wake him. Robert saw that Aaron was lying on his front, he walked over to the bed and he climbed on. Aaron did not move and he did not realise that Robert was sat next to him. Robert placed his hands on Aaron's shoulders to give him a massage, however Aaron flinched when he felt someone touch him. Robert immediately lifted his hands off of Aaron's shoulders. Aaron started to hyperventilate and he looked over his shoulder.

"It's okay babe, it's just me. I won't let anyone else hurt you, I promise." Robert soothed.

Aaron nodded and he calmed his breathing "Okay, thanks Robert. I'm just on edge still."

Robert started to give Aaron a shoulder massage to help him relax "What's up?"

Aaron rested his head on his arms "I couldn't sleep, I was just thinking".

"What about?" Robert asked.

"Everything. What happened to me and you, what Gordon did to me, seeing Faith again. It's been an active few weeks" Aaron answered.

"Take your top off. I can give you a better massage that way" Robert explained.

Aaron sat up and he took his shirt off, before he laid back down on his front. Robert started to massage Aaron's back and shoulders. He was very careful around Aaron's injuries, he gently smoothed his hands around Aaron's back and shoulders.

"That feels nice" Aaron smiled.

Robert smiled "You don't have to be so brave around me, you know that right?"

"Yes I do. Andy told me what happened when you walked out of the hospital a few days ago. You're struggling to handle everything, I know you very well and I can see it in your eyes" Aaron turned his head and he looked at Robert.

"You don't need to hide anything from me. I had that breakdown because I don't want to see you suffer. But I don't want you to suffer in silence" Robert said in a soft voice.

Aaron sat up and he looked at Robert, his husband moved to sit next to the younger man. Aaron moved closer to Robert, and he rested his head on the older man's shoulder.

"My head hurts. And my back hurts a lot". Aaron admitted.

Robert put his arm around Aaron's shoulders, and he kissed his husband's head "Does it still hurt down there?"

Aaron knew what Robert meant and he nodded "Yeah, it still hurts there". He then moved so that his legs were together so that he could numb the pain a little.

Robert saw that Aaron had moved so that he was sitting with his legs together, this action signalled to Robert that Aaron still felt everything that had recently happened to him. "It's gonna be okay. I promise".

"You can't promise that Ed will go to prison" Aaron stated.

"I know. But I can promise that I'll stand by you no matter what. He'll get what he deserves, I know it" Robert smiled and kissed Aaron's head.

Aaron smiled and Robert began to rub his upper arm. They laid down on the bed and Aaron snuggled against Robert, the older man kissed Aaron's forehead and he stroked his hair. Aaron kissed Robert's chest and he smiled.

"You're everything to me, you know that right?" Robert asked.

Aaron looked up at Robert "I know. And you're everything to me".

"I promise that I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll protect you forever" Robert said in a soft voice.

"I won't ever let anyone hurt you. I'll always look after you" Aaron promised.

"You're so brilliant. My beautiful Aaron" Robert said as he wrapped his other arm around Aaron.

Aaron wrapped his arm around Robert's waist "You're amazing, Rob. Thank you for protecting me".

"Always. I'll always protect you" Robert said in a soft voice as he stroked Aaron's hair.

Aaron fell asleep as Robert stroked his hair and rubbed his upper arm. Robert could not help but think that Aaron looked so gorgeous as he slept. Nothing in the world could hurt him because Robert would act like a shield, to protect Aaron from all of the bad and the evil. He would be Aaron's protection, forever.


	22. True colors are revealed

A few weeks had passed and the plea hearing for Aaron and Robert's: kidnapping, sexual assaults, and beating had gone by. Ed had also been convicted of the abuse that he had put Aaron through when they lived together. He had pleading not guilty for the kidnapping and the beatings, but not guilty for the assaults against both Aaron and Robert. However, the prosecution had pushed for Ed to be tried for the separate assaults and beatings on Aaron and Robert. The judge had granted this request and Ed was to be put on trial for every offence.

Aaron had begun to have nightmares again, and Robert had also begun to have nightmares; they both dreamed about everything that had happened to them and each other.

Aaron woke up at 3:57am and he looked to the side of him. The crying of his husband had woke him up, and so had the fact that Robert was thrashing around in his sleep. He turned onto his side and he began to shake Robert. "Rob, wake up".

"No, please stop! Don't hurt my Aaron!" Robert pleaded in his sleep.

"Rob, it's okay. Just wake up" Aaron shook Robert gently and his husband jolted awake like he had been struck by lightning.

Robert looked down at Aaron and he kissed the younger man's forehead "I'm sorry for not protecting you. I'm so sorry, Aaron". He sobbed.

Aaron sat up and he looked at Robert. He gently kissed his husband and then he looked into Robert's eyes. "It's okay, it was a miracle that you managed to protect me as much as you did. Anyone else would've ran away and left me".

Robert hugged Aaron and the younger man hugged him back "I'd never leave you there. I'm sorry that I couldn't stop him from hurting you".

Aaron nuzzled into Robert's neck and he kissed his skin "It's alright. You tried your best, you saved me. Thank you".

Robert kissed Aaron's shoulder "Thank you for protecting me".

Aaron and Robert hugged for a while before they decided that there was no point in going back to sleep. They got up and they showered and dressed before they walked downstairs, they had breakfast, watched some TV and talked until they had to get ready for court. At 9am Aaron and Robert were going to testify at Ed's trial, they were both very nervous and Robert noticed that Aaron was fidgeting a lot. They were waiting for the judge to enter the room and they had all of their family sat with them.

Robert held Aaron's hand to calm him down, and his husband looked at him. "It's gonna be alright".

"What if I brick it? What if I can't handle it?" Aaron asked.

"You're gonna be fine. I'm here and we're gonna get justice for what happened to us". Robert reassured.

Aaron nodded and the doors to the courtroom opened. Ed was escorted in by two guards and there were three more police officers in the room. Aaron's ex boyfriend sat in the dock and he looked up, he smirked when he saw Aaron and he blew a kiss to him.

Robert put one arm around Aaron's shoulders and he pulled his husband close, to demonstrate that Aaron was already taken and that he was under the protection of his husband. "Just ignore him. He'll get what's coming to him".

"Can you just hold me like this for a bit please? I'm still scared of him" Aaron whispered.

Robert rubbed Aaron's upper arm and he kissed his husband's head "Okay. It'll be okay, I promise".

"You can't promise that" Aaron stated.

"Yes I can. You know why? Because I'm gonna look after you for the rest of your life and I'll never let anyone hurt you again" Robert promised.

Everyone stood up as the judge walked in and she sat down. Everyone retook their seats and both Aaron and Robert slowly inhaled and then exhaled.

"Mr Ed Roberts, you are on trial for the abduction, physical assaults and sexual assault against Mr Robert Sugden. As well as the Abduction, physical assaults, sexual assaults and the attempted murder of Mr Aaron Dingle. You have pleaded Guilty to all but the Rapes of both Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden. Correct?" The judge looked at Ed.

"That's correct." Ed nodded.

"You're trial is now underway and the defence will be the first to express your views" The judge stated.

Ed's lawyer stood up and he walked into the centre of the courtroom "If I may, I'd say that my client was brought into a threesome without knowing, and that he was forced to do the things that he has been accused of doing. It is highly unlikely that an achieving rugby player with a good quality of life would do such disgusting things".

Aaron and Robert squeezed each other's hands to support each other.

Aaron and Robert's lawyer then stood up "I think that the information and the evidence against the defendant is quite solid. Even he recently admitted what he had done to Mr Dingle and Mr Sudgen. There are photos and videos that support Mr Dingle's statement, of being in an abusive relationship with the defendant four years ago. The defendant was also known to the police in France for being an excessive drinker and aggressive when under the influence of alcohol. There were traces of seman sound on both Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden. Mr Dingle was also injected and forced to drink water that was laced with arsenic, he had to be put through a range of blood tests to determine if he had cancer or brain damage. I have gathered Aaron Dingle's medical records from his time in France, and they clearly say that there was arsenic in his bloodstream. The defendant in my opinion is one hundred percent guilty." She then sat back down and the trial continued.

The trial went on and the prosecution gave their evidence and the defence tried to convince the jury that Ed was innocent.

The prosecuting lawyer then stood up and she looked at the judge. "The prosecution calls Robert Sugden"

Robert slowly exhaled and then he kissed Aaron "I love you" he then stood up and he walked down the steps and he stood in the witness stand. Robert placed one hand on the bible and he looked at the judge "I, Robert Jacob Sudgen swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth".

The bible was then taken away and the prosecuting lawyer looked at Robert.

"Mr Sugden, what happened the night of the kidnapping?" The prosecutor asked.

"It was about 7 o'clock and I got a text from Adam Barton's phone. I drove to the scrapyard and i walked into the cabin. Adam running around so I asked what he was doing, he said that he was looking for his phone. I realised that someone had taken Adam's phone, I rushed back home and I found Aaron lying on the floor. He was tied up, he had a gag over his mouth and he was blindfolded. I hurried over to him but Ed knocked me out and he did the same to me. He put both of us in his Car but Aaron was in the boot. I tried to get to him but Ed knocked me out again. The next thing I know I'm in a room and Aaron's not there. Ed said that he had punched Aaron and that he had cuts. He took me into a room and he handcuffed me to a chair. I had a gag over my mouth but Aaron was tied to the bed with his legs apart and a blindfold over his mouth. Ed touched Aaron's chest and thighs and he punched my husband. He was gonna give Aaron a blow job but I managed to tilt the chair over and it distracted Ed. He lifted me up and he punched Aaron again. Ed left the room, Aaron and I had to communicate by yes and no questions. I would bang the handcuffs against the chair once for yes and twice for no. I managed to shuffle over to where Aaron was and I stroked his hand until he fell asleep. That's what happened the first night" Robert explained to everyone.

"How many times did the defendant physically assault Mr Dingle?" Robert and Aaron's lawyer asked.

"More than fifteen times. He punched, cut, whipped, he used a taser and he kicked Aaron" Robert answered.

"How many times did the defendant rape Mr Dingle?" The prosecutor asked.

"Four times. He tried to rape Aaron on the day that we escaped. I noticed that after Ed hurt him Aaron would end up bleeding. Ed hurt Aaron with a broom handle and some other things, he called them toys. He was in constant pain and I couldn't help him" Robert started to tear up and he looked up at where Aaron was sat "I'm so sorry, Aaron. I love you so much".

"I love you too, Rob" Aaron briefly smiled as he whipped away tears.

"What was Mr Dingle's injuries and health like?" The prosecutor asked.

"Bad, he had to have an operation to stop the bleeding and to wash the arsenic out of his blood. The wounds on his back and one of his legs were infected, he still has all of the injuries and he's suffering the side effects of the arsenic. He's always tired and I have to help him walk sometimes." Robert then looked at Ed "How could you ever hurt him? He's done nothing wrong and he was willing to be friends with you! Why couldn't you just keep your hands to yourself and why couldn't you keep it in your pants?"

"How many times were you beaten, Mr Sugden?" The lawyer asked.

"About four or more times. I was whipped once" Robert answered.

"No more questions your honour" The prosecuting lawyer said before she sat down.

The defence lawyer then stood up and he looked at Robert "I find it hard to believe that you weren't put through what Aaron Dingle alleged to have happened to him. Tell me, was it really Ed Roberts who hurt Mr Dingle? Would I be wrong if I assumed that you might have hurt your own husband? And then, in regret for what you had done you planted the blame on the defendant?"

"I would never hurt Aaron, he means the world to me. That bastard hurt both me and Aaron, so it is a waste of time trying to say otherwise" Robert kept his cool but inside he was furious.

"No, but it could be possible that you abused Mr Dingle yourself. You saw your husband kiss another man so you decided to get revenge? Sounds like you did all of this yourself" The defence lawyer said.

"No. I'd never lay a hand on my husband; I love him with all my heart. He's the strongest most beautiful person I know and he's the person that you want to be like. And I'm the one that wakes up every morning and I see him beside me, or in my arms. I'd never hurt Aaron" Robert stated.

"No more questions" The defence lawyer said.

Robert returned back to where he was sat with Aaron and he hugged his husband. "Don't let him bully you. Stay strong, I'm here if you have a panic attack so just nod at me and I'll get you out of this room".

Aaron nodded and then he was called to the witness stand. Aaron walked down the steps and he stood in the witness stand to testify. "I, Aaron Dingle swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth".

"What did the defendant do to you and Mr Sugden?" Aaron's lawyer asked.

"Ed raped, beat and poisoned me, but he also raped and beat my husband. He locked us up and quite a few times he tied us up, gagged us and blindfolded us." Aaron answered.

"How scared were you of the defendant? You mentioned in your police statement that he threatened you and that he had sexually assaulted you when you lived with him" The prosecuting lawyer stated.

Aaron nodded "He came home drunk one day and he caught me in the middle of self harming. I had a nightmare during the night and he wasn't around. The only thing I could do to get rid of pain was to create more pain, but I'd be able to control it. Ed walked into the bathroom and he took the knife off me. He said that I was 'breaking his property' and he threatened to cut me himself. He raped me that night. He has always been stronger than me and it was like I was living with my abusive dad. I was terrified of him, I was too afraid to fight back" he explained as he sniffled.

Robert was crying as Aaron explained the hell that he had been through "Why didn't you tell me?" Robert thought as he wiped away his tears.

The prosecuting lawyer then got a disc out of a folder and she placed it in the DVD player. Robert saw Ed's face on the monitor, as he set up the camera above a doorway in the kitchen. Ed then left the room, and thirty minutes went by which was fast forwarded by the prosecutor. Aaron walked into the kitchen looking shaken and upset. He hesitated before going through a drawer and pulling out a knife. Robert cringed as his Aaron sliced open the skin on his own arm, drawing out fresh blood. But, before the knife could cut his arm a second time, Ed walked into the kitchen and raced over to Aaron. Backhanding him across the face and taking the knife away from him. Aaron fell to the floor and Ed chucked the knife across the room, before he yanked Aaron to his feet.

"How dare you break my property!" Ed shouted as he gripped Aaron's arms in the video.

Anger filled Robert as he watched Ed threaten Aaron. "Why couldn't he tell me? What's he so scared of?" Robert asked himself.

"If I catch you doing that again I'll cut you myself!" Ed threatened.

"Let go of me! I don't belong to anyone. Especially not you!" Aaron yelled at Ed as he struggled to get out of Ed's grasp.

Aaron was released and he raced out of the kitchen, before Ed turned to the camera with a smug smile and turned it off.

The next video started with Ed setting the camera up in the bedroom. Aaron was lying on the bed, bruises all over his face, his clothes had been torn off, and his hands were bound together above his head. Ed walked over to the bed and climbed on top of Aaron, who shivered under the repulsive touch of Ed.

"You thought that I was just gonna leave you with a warning? You've had too many warnings, you're gonna be punished" Ed started to undress as he spoke. "Be a good boy and this'll be over soon".

Aaron had duct tape over his mouth but everyone could hear the sound of his crying, and muffled begging to be let go. Aaron turned his head to the side and he looked at the camera as Ed started to brutalise him. He was crying and screaming in pain as Ed assaulted him.

"Stop! Ed!" Aaron screamed through the gag. He was sobbing and the pain was horrendous, he was kicking and thrashing around as he was assaulted

"Stop fighting me! You're making it difficult! I have to punish you for breaking my stuff. Just a little longer" Ed grunted.

"Mmmpphh!" Aaron screamed in pain.

Robert felt like crying as he watched the footage of Ed attacking Aaron, pushing in and out of the young man until he started to bleed. Ed continued assaulting Aaron until he noticed the blood and then stopped; he leaned down and whispered something into Aaron's ear; that made the man go pale with fright. Ed then pulled away from Aaron and walked over to the camera to turn it off.

The courtroom was silent for a few seconds and Robert looked at Aaron. He saw that his husband was crying, he was immensely proud of his husband but he just wanted to hug him and comfort him. Aaron's lawyer asked a few more questions, until it was the defence's turn.

"Mr Dingle, is it true that you were in an abusive relationship? How do we know that you weren't the one doing the abusing, and that the defended was not merely getting revenge on the pain that you caused him?" the defence lawyer suggested.

"Ed used to come home drunk most nights and he would be emotionally, physically and he did try to sexually abuse me. That was the only time that he'd actually... hurt me, I didn't let it happen again. He's always been a lot stronger than me and I was too afraid to fight back sometimes, because it was like living with my abusive father. I was terrified" Aaron stated.

"Were you or were you not allowing Ed to abuse you? Are you sure that Ed was attacking you? Is it possible that you allowed Ed in to play with you and your husband and now you just have a guilty conscience?" the defence lawyer asked

"Ed hit me and poisoned me when I was with him; he also tried to rape me on multiple occasions. Just like my father did. At first I didn't know that he was poisoning me, but when I found out we had a fight and he hit me before he threw me out. He was always a control freak, a sick psycho. If I had known he would have hurt me like that, I wouldn't have fallen for his sweet words like I had done. I'm just glad that I got away". Aaron explained.

Aaron was asked a few more questions before he sat down, Ed then stood in the witness stand to be asked questions.

"Was it all one sided or did Mr Dingle and Mr Sudgen even ask for everything that happened? Ed's lawyer asked.

"Aaron asked me to do it. It's not like he didn't want me to hurt him." Ed said smugly.

"Did you or did you not try to assault Aaron Dingle?" the prosecuting lawyer asked.

"No, he asked to have sex with me. He's always been the shy kind of lad" Ed scoffed.

"Did you try to poison Aaron Dingle? Did you kidnap both Aaron Dingle and Robert Sudgen as well as hold them against their rights? Did you sexually assault both Aaron and Robert?" Aaron and Robert's lawyer asked.

"I was being gentle, he's my property. He deserved punishment. He deserved everything that he got." Ed smirked at Aaron.

"He's no one's property and he has never deserved to be harassed by people like you!" Robert shouted at Ed.

Aaron felt his chest tighten and he found it hard to breathe. He was hyperventilating ànd he clutched his chest "Rob". He gasped.

"He wanted me to have him again. I admit that I might have been a little rough with him but I only did what he wanted" Ed smuggling said as he looked up and he smirked at Aaron.

"He didn't ask for any of what you did to him! He didn't ask to be constantly assaulted in front of me, and he didn't ask to be poisoned! He could've died!" Robert shouted.

"Silence in court!" The judge raised her voice and she banged the gavel to get everyone's attention.

The court room went silent but the judge noticed that Aaron was hyperventilating.

Aaron was finding it hard to breathe and he frantically tapped Robert's knee to get his attention "Robert, please help me!"

Robert looked at Aaron and he saw that his husband was clutching his chest "Aaron?"

Aaron could not talk so he frantically nodded his head. He had gone very pale and he was shaking.

Robert realised that Aaron was having a panic attack "Can you stand up?"

Aaron nodded.

"Okay, hold onto me" Robert instructed before he helped Aaron stand up. "It's gonna be alright". He walked Aaron out of the courtroom and he sat his husband on a bench outside the room.

Aaron was scared and he was crying as he gasped for air "Robert! I can't Breathe!"

Robert crouched down in front of Aaron and he cupped his husband's hands over Aaron's mouth "Watch my breathing".

Aaron looked at Robert and he mimicked his slow breathing. Aaron forced himself to slowly inhale and exhale.

Robert started to slowly rub Aaron's upper arm to comfort him, "You're okay, sshhh. I'm here and I'm gonna look after you".

Aaron nodded and he continued to force himself to breathe.

After twenty minutes Aaron managed to get his breathing back under control, he lifted his hands away from his mouth and he looked at Robert. "Thanks".

Robert smiled at Aaron and he caressed the younger man's cheek with his thumb "No problem. Are you okay?"

"I will be" Aaron answered.

Robert sat next to Aaron "Come'ere, Baby".

Aaron moved closer to Robert and his husband hugged him. He hugged Robert back and his husband stroked his hair.

"This will all be over soon. He'll go down for what he did" Robert reassured.

Once Aaron had calmed down completely, the doors opened and Chas walked out. Chas spotted her son and ran over him so that she could kneel down in front of him.

"Aaron, are you okay?" she asked.

Aaron nodded, "Yeah, I am thanks to Robert anyway."

Chas smiled up at Robert to say thank you, before turning to her son, "Well we'll need to go back in now. The trail has been put on hold, until both you and Robert are back in there so we might as well get it over with".

Aaron nodded and he followed Chas into the court room, with Robert behind him. It was almost as if both mother and husband were protecting Aaron from anything that came their way. They walked back into the courtroom and they sat down, Ed looked up and he smirked at Aaron. Ed was asked a few more questions before the prosecuting lawyer stood up and walked into the centre of the floor.

"Let me tell you something, members of the jury. Aaron Dingle was abused so brutally when he was a child, he would be terrified to fight back against his own boyfriend when they lived together. What Mr Roberts did not know is that Mr Dingle was actually keeping records and pictures of what he was put through." She got some pictures out of a folder and she held them up "All of these pictures are of Aaron Dingle when he was covered in bruises and wearing ripped clothes. He would be emotionally, physically abused and Ed Roberts would attempt to sexually abuse him on more than one occasion. All of this proves that the defendant is guilty of all charges." The prosecuting lawyer then got two more pictures out of the folder "In this picture Mr Dingle and the defendant".

The picture showed Aaron and Ed at the pub with some of Ed's friends. They were all sat around a table with drinks in front of them, everyone else but Aaron had an alcoholic drink and he had orange juice. The picture showed Aaron with scratches on his face and arms, as well as a black eye and a cut lip. Aaron looked very scared and he was starring down at his drink in the photo.

Robert saw the picture on the monitor, and he became angry when he realised that Ed was holding onto the hairs on the back of Aaron's head in the picture. Clearly preventing him from running away or moving. "Scumbag" he muttered under his breath.

"That was him being gentle with me" Aaron whispered to Robert and his husband looked at him.

The prosecuting lawyer then showed everyone the other picture "The first picture showed that Mr Dingle was clearly terrified, however... this picture shows Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden on the day of their wedding. You can see the clear difference in Mr Dingle's facial expressions".

The picture of Aaron and Robert wearing matching suits, but Aaron had his sleeves rolled up and his top button undone. Both smiling and it was obvious that they were happy, Aaron was on Robert's back and the older man was holding him up. Aaron had his arms wrapped around Robert's neck and he was resting his chin on Robert's shoulder.

Robert and Aaron smiled when they saw the picture from their wedding day, the held each other's hand and they moved closer together. Their expressions then turned serious and they looked at Ed.

"There is a clear difference in how Aaron Dingle looks in both pictures. The first one shows that he was possibly scared for his life, and the second one shows that he was giving his life to the man that he loved. This supports the fact that Ed Roberts is guilty and that all of the attacks were unprovoked" The prosecuting lawyer stated. She then picked up a disc and she put it into the monitor.

A video loaded up and Aaron slowly exhaled. He knew exactly what was on the disc.

The video: Ed was setting up the camera in the bedroom. "Aaron!" he called.

"What's the matter, Ed?" Aaron asked before Ed closed the bedroom door behind him.

Ed punched Aaron in the face and Aaron collapsed to the floor. Ed leaned over Aaron and he held his young victim down using his elbow. "What's going on between you and Scott? You were sleeping with him, weren't you?" he shouted.

Aaron shook his head frantically as fear flooded into him, "No. Please don't hurt me. I haven't done anything wrong. Scott's your best friend! I'd never cheat!"

"Don't lie to me! I bet you're cheating on me aren't you?" Ed began to beat Aaron.

"Ed, stop! Please stop! You're hurting me!" Aaron cried out as Ed held him down and he sat on him.

"This will teach you for lying to me! You little slut!" Ed shouted.

"I'm not sleeping with Scott! Please stop! I won't tell anyone!" Aaron screamed.

"Shut up! You tell anyone and I'll kill you. You deserve this! You fuckin cheat!" Ed shouted as he pulled a taser out of his back pocket and he shocked Aaron.

Aaron screamed in pain and he cried as he was punched over and over again, until he eventually stopped moving. Indicating that he had passed out from all the pain.

Ed walked back over to the camera and carried it over to Aaron, so that everyone got a good look at him. Aaron had his eyes closed, a bloody nose and bruises on his cheek and eye. He put the camera on the side and he walked out of the room to get something.

Aaron came to and he looked around in a panic. He saw the camera and he scrambled to get to his feet before he ran to it. He looked into the lense as tears and blood streamed down his face "Please, if anyone ever sees this... help me! He doesn't know about what Gordon did to me but he's tried to do the same more than four times. He's sober but he's always angry at me! I just want to go home. I want my mum to hug me and tell me that she'll keep me safe. I just want someone to look after me." He sobbed.

Aaron then heard a crash and he ran to the bathroom but Ed ran in with a broom and he grabbed Aaron. He threw the broom onto the bed and then he dragged Aaron over to the bed. He pushed the crying man onto the bed and he climbed on.

"Ed, stop! Get off of me!" Aaron yelled.

Ed grabbed the broom and he raised his arm "You deserve this. I thought that you like pain? Just shut up and do what you're told!" He brought his arm down and he repeatedly hit Aaron.

Aaron cried out in pain and he sobbed during the whole beating, Ed got off of the bed after ten minutes and he walked out of the room.

Aaron rolled onto his side and he grabbed the camera "Please help me. I'm scared of him and I'm scared that he might kill me. Please help me".

The video ended there.

Everyone was in shock and Aaron was crying. Robert looked at his husband and he saw that Aaron was crying" he put an arm Aaron Aaron's shoulders and he pulled him close. Aaron rested his head on Robert's shoulder and his husband kissed his head.

"I'll look after you. I'll keep you safe" Robert whispered.

The trial continued for a few more minutes and Scott (Ed's former best friend) gave evidence to support Aaron's claim that Ed had abused him when they were living together.

The judge then looked at the gallery of people in the jury "You will now go away and consider the evidence and the testimonies put forward. But remember that young people are often taken advantage of" she stood up and walked out of the courtroom.

Aaron and Robert waited outside of the courtroom with their families; they waited for one hour until they were all called back in to hear what the verdict was. Everyone sat down and they waited to hear what jury had decided.

"Will the foreperson of the jury please stand" The judge requested.

"On the allegation of kidnapping Mr Dingle and Mr Sugden, how do you find the defendant? Guilty or not guilty?" The prosecuting lawyer asked.

The man looked at Ed "Guilty".

Aaron and Robert started to tear up, as their families stood up and hugged each other.

"On the allegation of Physical assault on Robert Sugden, how do you find the defendant? Guilty or not guilty?"

"Guilty" the man answered.

"On the allegation of the rape of Mr Robert Sugden, how do you find the defendant? Guilty or not guilty?" The prosecuting lawyer asked.

"Guilty" the man echoed his previous answer.

"On the allegation of the multiple rapes of Mr Aaron Dingle, how do you find the defendant? Guilty or not guilty?" The prosecuting lawyer asked.

The man looked at Ed "Guilty".

"He asked for it! He belongs to me. He's mine! Aaron, tell them the truth!" Ed shouted as he looked at Aaron.

"Silence in court!" The judge ordered.

"On the allegation of the attempted rape of Mr Aaron Dingle, how do you find the defendant? Guilty or not guilty?" The prosecuting lawyer asked.

"Guilty" The man said

"It's lies!" Ed yelled.

"On the allegation of the physical assault of Mr Aaron Dingle, how do you find the defendant? Guilty or not guilty?" The prosecuting lawyer asked.

"Guilty" The man said

"Aaron, tell them!" Ed yelled to Aaron.

Robert wrapped an arm around his husband's shoulders, and he kissed the side of Aaron's head "It's over. You're safe now".

Aaron started to cry as he leaned against Robert for comfort.

"On the allegation of the attempted murder by Arsenic of Mr Aaron Dingle, how do you find the defendant? Guilty or not guilty?" The prosecuting lawyer asked.

"Guilty" The man said

"AARON! Tell them the truth you fuckin slut!" Ed shouted at Aaron but then he realised his mistake.

That was the final nail in Ed's coffin. He had let his true colours show, and they were as clear as ever.

"And his true colours are revealed" Chas smirked.

"I've seen him at his worst. This is him being descent" Aaron said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

A guard went to put Ed in handcuffs, but Ed punched him and he ran up the stairs. Ed ran towards Aaron and Robert and he tried to lunge at Aaron. "I'm gonna kill you!" he shouted at Aaron.

Robert stood up and he stood in front of Aaron to protect him "Over my dead body".

Aaron stood up but he stayed behind Robert "Robert".

Robert held Aaron's hand "It's alright. I won't let him touch you again".

The guards and the police officers ran up the stairs and they grabbed Ed. However, Ed managed to get free and he tried to grab Aaron.

Robert pushed Aaron further back "Don't you dare!"

Ed lunged at Aaron again but Robert punched him and the police grabbed Ed. Robert went to punch Ed again but Aaron held him back, and he placed a hand on the older man's chest.

"Don't, Robert! Leave it!" Aaron pleaded.

Robert looked at Aaron "Okay. I'm only trying to protect you though".

Aaron hugged Robert and the older man hugged him "I know, but it's alright now. If you punch him again I could lose you because you could be arrested. Please don't, Rob. I can't lose you".

Robert kissed Aaron "You'll never lose me. I'll always be with you". He placed a hand on the back of Aaron's head and he held his husband's head on his shoulder as Ed was taken away in hand cuffs.

Everyone walked out of the courtroom, but Aaron and Robert held onto each other as they walked to Robert's car. Everyone else got into their cars and they drove back to the village. Everyone went to the Woolpack but Aaron and Robert walked into the backroom, Robert sat down on the sofa and Aaron got them both a can of beer. Aaron then walked back over to the sofa and he handed Robert his drink.

"Cheers, Babe" Robert smiled at Aaron and then he sipped his drink.

Aaron sat beside Robert and he had a swig of his drink "When's life gonna be normal for us again?"

Robert looked at Aaron "I don't know. But I'll make all of this better for you, I promise".

Aaron nodded "You don't have to promise me anything. I'm gonna keep you safe, I won't let anyone hurt you again" he said in a soft voice.

Robert put an arm around Aaron's shoulders and he pulled him close "And I'm gonna keep you safe, I'll never let anyone hurt you again".

Aaron rested his head on Robert's shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around the older man's waist. "I love you, Rob".

"I love you too, my beautiful Aaron" Robert kissed Aaron's head.

Aaron and Robert stayed on the sofa for a while as they hugged and comforted each other. They then walked home and they snuggled up on the sofa with a duvet. They had already changed into their pyjamas and they held each other close. They just talked and kissed each other, until Robert made dinner and they decided to have an early night. They went to bed and they held each other all through the night, they even held onto each other as they slept. Protecting each other as they dreamt.


	23. Small village, Big drama

Aaron woke up with a start, he was crying and hyperventilating after he had done just had a nightmare about Gordon and Ed. He could feel pain on his back and the pain from the injury on his leg stung him. He shuddered at the thought of Gordon and Ed touching him. Hurting him. He cried harder and he put his head in his hands.

The crying of his husband woke Robert up and he looked at Aaron "Babe?"

Aaron looked at Robert "I had a nightmare again".

Robert sat up in bed and he looked at Aaron "How bad?"

"It was bad. I dreamt that Gordon and Ed were both shouting at me and then they..." Aaron stopped talking and just cried.

Robert held out his hands in front of himself "Give me your hands".

Aaron looked at Robert and he hesitated but he held Robert's hands.

Robert gasped hold of Aaron's hands and he looked into his husband's Eyes "I've always got you and I'm gonna look after you. Gordon's locked up and Ed will be in prison soon. They can't and they won't hurt you again. I promise".

Aaron nodded "Okay. Can you hold me please?"

Robert pulled Aaron into a hug and he kissed the younger man's head "It's gonna be okay. I'm gonna make

everything better for you".

"You can't change what happened to me" Aaron stated

"I know but I can help you through everything. I'll make everything better for you" Robert promised.

They both went back to sleep with their arms around each other, Robert stayed awake for a while before he fell asleep. Robert woke up at 7am when the alarm went off, he rolled onto his side and he silenced his alarm. Robert then got out of bed and he had a shower before he got dressed. Aaron was still asleep so Robert crept out of the room and he tiptoed down the stairs. He read a news paper and he listened to music on his iPod for a while. However he tugged his headphones out of his ears when he heard a scream.

"Robert!" Aaron screamed.

Robert bolted up the stairs and he ran into his and his husband's room. He opened the door and he saw that Aaron was sat up in bed and that he had his knees up. Robert walked over and he sat next to his husband "What's wrong, Babe?"

"I had a nightmare. I can feel Gordon and Ed's hands on me, i can still feel everything" Aaron sobbed.

Robert scooped Aaron up and he held his husband close "It's alright, they can't hurt you anymore. I won't let anyone hurt you".

Aaron clung onto Robert and he cried into his husband's chest, as his husband held him and rocked him from side to side. They walked downstairs and they had breakfast before they laid down in the sofa. Aaron was lying on Robert's chest and they were listening to music on Robert's iPod. Robert had his arms around Aaron's chest and Aaron was holding onto Robert's arms. They both jumped when the front door opened, they looked up and they saw Victoria stood there looking very moody.

"Adam's ignoring me!" Victoria exclaimed.

Aaron sighed and he sat up "He's been working at the scrapyard because I've had time off. He's probably just stressed".

"When can you come back to work? I want to spend some time with Adam" Victoria stated.

"He's on sick leave and he's gonna be off work until his injuries have healed, and the arsenic is out of his body" Robert said bluntly.

"But I want some time with my husband" Victoria whined.

"And I want my husband to get better" Robert mimicked his sister's whiny voice.

"Very mature, Robert. Grow up already!" Victoria said.

"Right back at ya'!" Robert said before turning away from his sister.

Aaron laughed and got up to make himself a drink "Do you want a coffee or a tea, Vic?" He offered.

"No thanks Aaron", Victoria said, glaring at Robert who was fully aware of his sister's anger.

"Was there anything else you needed?" Aaron asked to break the tension.

Victoria instantly perked up and smiled at Aaron. "Yeah, Chas wanted to talk to you down at the pub in about an hour's time from now".

Aaron and Robert had a coffee and Robert did some work for a bit, until Aaron stood up.

"I'm gonna go and see what my mum wants. I'll be back in a bit" Aaron said as he was about to walk out of the door.

"No way, I'm coming with you" Robert stood up and he walked over to Aaron.

"I don't need a body guard, Rob" Aaron said as he looked at his husband.

"I know that you're a grown man now, but I just want to keep you safe" Robert explained.

Aaron nodded and smiled "Alright".

Aaron and Robert walked out of the house and they looked the door behind them, they then walked to the Woolpack. Aaron and Robert walked into the pub and they walked over to the bar. Chas looked up and she saw Aaron, tears started to swell up in Chas' but she kept them in as much as possible.

Aaron walked over to the bar and smiled at his mother, "You wanted to see me?"

Chas nodded, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay". At this point the tears were streaming down Chas' face and she couldn't hold back any longer.

Aaron pulled his mother into a hug and patted her back, "It's okay mum" he reassured her.

"My baby boy. My beautiful wonderful baby boy. I'm sorry for not protecting you" Chas sobbed.

Aaron looked at Robert "Can you get her a drink please, Rob?"

Robert nodded "Yeah, I'll bring it through".

"Thanks, Babe." Aaron smiled at Robert before he looked at Chas "Come on, mum. You need a break".

Aaron walked Chas into the backroom and she sat down on the sofa, whilst Aaron leaned against a wall.

"It's not your fault" Aaron said in a calm voice.

"I left you with a monster who should have been a dad to you, I sat back and I watched a psycho sweet talk you and I didn't see the signs. I tried to persuade you to have a father and son relationship with the man that abused you and I blamed you when he left. I didn't protect you when you were a little boy and I didn't protect you when you grew up. What kind of mother does that make me? I didn't protect my own little boy" Chas burst into tears and she covered her eyes with her hands.

Aaron had started to cry but he walked over and he sat next to Chas "None of that is your fault. You didn't know, I hid from you. But you're here now and I love you for wanting me".

Chas turned and hugged her son, "Of course I'm here, and I'll never leave you again" she cried.

Robert walked into the backroom with Chas' drink, "Here you go, Chas", he said as he handed Chas her drink.

Chas smiled at first but then she leaned in to whisper into Aaron's ear," And if he starts hurting you, not even Hell will save him"

Aaron let out a laugh and Chas smirked to herself as she sipped her drink, all the while Robert was standing in complete confusion of the situation. Aaron rubbed Chas' back until she calmed down, Chas stood up and smiled down at Aaron.

"Right, I'm going back to the bar, thanks, Sweetheart ".

Aaron smiled up at his mother, "No problem, don't stress yourself out too much, mum".

Chas turned and patted Robert's shoulder reassuringly "Look after my baby boy".

Robert looked at Aaron and he watched as his husband into kitchen "I will".

Chas nodded and then she went back to the bar. Robert walked over to the kitchen and his heart sank, when he saw that Aaron was leaning against the counter top. Aaron had his head down and that he was trembling slightly. Robert knew that his husband was crying so he rubbed Aaron's back.

Aaron felt someone on his back and looked up and he saw Robert, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it" Aaron said as he cried harder.

Robert shook his head, "I know, it's okay though, it will get better".

"I know. Thanks, Robert." Aaron wiped his eyes.

"No problem, it's what I'm here for." Robert sled kindly at Robert.

"You're always there for me though, I'm just a burden to you." Aaron turned around and he looked at Robert.

"You're not a burden. You're my husband, and you've saved me on countless occasions." Robert tried to cheer Aaron up.

"But now I'm just a wreck" Aaron sighed.

"No, you're my Prince in distress, and I'm the brave knight in shining armour. Now come here you" Robert opened his arms and Aaron hugged him. He placed one hand on the back of the younger man's head and he stroked his hair "It's going to be okay. You let it all out, you'll feel better, trust me. I promise it's going to be okay."

Aaron cried harder onto Robert's shoulder and he clung onto Robert. His husband stroked his hair and rubbed his back to calm him. "I'm sorry for being like this. You don't deserve a crybaby for a husband" Aaron sobbed.

"Sshh, it's fine. I understand why you feel like this. You can let it all out, I'm not going anywhere. You're not a crybaby. You're the bravest and you're the strongest person I know. I chose you because I love you and I don't want anyone else. You're my perfect Aaron, and I love you so much" Robert soothed.

After a while Aaron started to calm down and pulled away from Robert, "Thank you".

Robert shook his head and gave Aaron a kiss on his forehead, "It's my job".

The couple walked out of the backroom hand in hand. Chas smiled and waved goodbye to her son as they left. Aaron and Robert walked down the street there hands still joined. A shop alarm went off and a man wearing a ski mask raced down the street. Aaron and Robert looked at the shop and they saw Tracy and David run out. Man pushed past the couple. David ran after the man but he was not fast enough and the man was getting away. Aaron looked at Tracy and he saw the worry on her face.

"He's robbed the shop!" Tracy shouted.

Aaron instantly turned on his heel, letting go of Robert and he chased after the thief. "Oi! Get back here!"

"Aaron, don't!" Robert shouted after his husband.

"Don't worry, just call the police!" Aaron yelled back to Robert as he ran passed David.

Robert did so, but he was unaware that the thief was armed.

Aaron chased the thief, who was fast... but not as fast as Aaron. Aaron caught up with the thief and grabbed his arm, twisted it and pinned the thief to the floor. "Nice try, but you're done!"

David, Tracy and Robert ran over just as the police arrived. Aaron was holding the thief down and the poise ran over to arrest the man. Aaron stood up and Robert gave him a light punch on the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" Aaron looked at Robert.

"For being a complete idiot" Robert exclaimed.

Aaron rolled his eyes and he looked at David "I got this back. Are you two okay?"

Tracy took the box with all the money in and she smiled at Aaron "Yeah. Thanks, Aaron"

"Thanks, Aaron. You can have a bottle of wine on the house" David smiled.

"You don't have to do that. You might want to keep in a safe though" Aaron said to lighten the mood.

"He's gonna try and get one of those now" Tracy rolled her eyes and she pointed at David.

"Better safe than sorry" David grinned before he walked back to the shop with Tracy.

Robert grabbed Aaron's hand and started to walk away with Aaron in tow.

"Robert, where are we going?", Aaron asked.

"Home, where you're safe!" Robert exclaimed.

Aaron realised that he must have given Robert quite a scare and stopped walking, forcing Robert to stop and turn around. "Listen, Rob. I know what I did was reckless and I'm sorry if I scared you. It was just an impulse, ever since what happened with Ed I've felt a need to help as many people as possible".

Robert stood there for a moment in total silence before letting go of Aaron and walking again.

Aaron chased after Robert, "Now where are we going?"

Robert shrugged, "a café, I'm hungry after all the stress you've put me through!"

Aaron and Robert sat in silence. Robert was moodily sipping at his coffee, and Aaron was eating a muffin. Aaron could not stand the silence so he put his muffin down and he looked at Robert.

"I said that I'm sorry, Rob. What else do you want?" Aaron asked.

"To be able to keep you safe" Robert huffed.

"You can't stay mad at me forever" Aaron smirked.

"Yes I can. Nothing will put me in a good mood" Robert said in a strop.

Aaron sighed and he made puppy dog eyes at Robert "Well at least look at me then".

Robert took a quick glanced at Aaron before hastily looking away, due to the fact that Aaron was making puppy dog eyes at him. "Nope. Those beautiful big blue eyes will not get me this time. I'm not giving in".

"Come on, Rob. You know that you can't resist me" Aaron smiled.

"Not gonna work this time. I'm stronger and I will resist you" Robert stubbornly said. However he could not stop himself from sneaking extra glances at Aaron to see if he ceased. But Aaron's adorable look melted Robert who soon found himself smiling. "Fine, I forgive you", he said resentfully.

Aaron smiled and he moved so that he was sat next to Robert "Told you".

Robert sighed and he put one arm around Aaron "Yes you did. Smart little Grease monkey".


	24. The smile that brightens my life

Aaron was in the shower and Robert was sat on the bed; wearing no more than a pair of boxer briefs. He was trying to think about how he could spend some time with husband, he had a brilliant idea and he grabbed his laptop. Robert typed in a website into the search bar, and he selected some options and he looked at the deals on a week abroad.

"Knight in shining armour to the rescue" Robert smiled as he booked the holiday for him and Aaron. Robert heard Aaron turn the water off and he quickly closed his laptop. He put his laptop on his bedside table and he waited for Aaron to walk into the room.

Aaron walked into his and Robert's bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Robert bit his lip and he smirked.

Robert wolf whistled at his husband and he smirked "Very nice".

Aaron smiled "Not looking so bad yourself".

Aaron walked over to the bed and smirked as he sat next to Robert who couldn't help staring down at Aaron's nakedness. Aaron smirked and began to rub Robert's most sensitive area through his boxers. Robert immediately let out a moan which led to Aaron slipping his hand into Robert's boxers to massage Robert more intimately. Robert could not hold himself back and turned over so that he was on top of Aaron. But before Robert could have any fun with his husband, Aaron held up a finger to say no.

Robert looked confused and backed off if Aaron, "What's the matter? I thought you wanted it?"

Aaron smirked evilly, "Sorry, Rob, doctor's orders".

Robert put on a sulky face before mumbling, "Cheeky little grease monkey!"

"Did that really get you all worked up?" Aaron asked.

"Like something rotten" Robert huffed.

Aaron laughed and he sat up "Aww, poor you".

Robert smirked and he looked at Aaron "Hey, random question but if you could go to any country you wanted to, which would it be?"

Aaron shrugged "Spain?"

"Well guess I chose well when I booked the holiday, eh?" Robert said in a smug voice.

"What?" Aaron was surprised.

"Didn't I tell you? Sorry, I sort of got us booked to go to Spain for holiday." Robert shrugged.

Aaron hugged Robert "Really? Oh my god, Robert! You're the best!"

Robert hugged Aaron and he smiled before he kissed his husband's shoulder "Did I do okay?"

Aaron nodded "Yeah".

Robert pulled back from his hug with Aaron "You're so adorable".

Aaron smiled and Robert's smile grew when he saw that Aaron was happy. The older man kissed his husband's head and then Aaron walked over to the chest of drawers to get some pyjama bottoms. Aaron then got into bed and he cuddled up to Robert, but his husband was careful not to brush his arm against the cuts on Aaron's back. Aaron fell asleep and Robert was also asleep, but then he woke up when he felt Aaron kicking him. Robert looked at Aaron and he saw that his husband was fidgeting around in his sleep.

Robert knew that Aaron needed to sleep, so instead of waking him up he started to stroke the younger man's hair "Sshh, it's alright. Nobody's gonna hurt you, it's alright. Sshh calm down, Aaron".

Somehow Aaron relaxed and he unconsciously snuggled into Robert "I love you, Robert" he said in his sleep.

Robert smiled and he embraced Aaron "I love you too, Baby. "He stroked his husband's hair to sooth him into a peaceful sleep. Once he was satisfied that Aaron was sleeping peacefully, Robert closed his eyes and he was soon asleep as he held Aaron. Robert woke up the next morning and he smiled when he saw that Aaron was still asleep. He carefully got out of bed and he crept downstairs, to make himself and Aaron some breakfast.

Aaron stirred from his sleep and he sat up "Rob?" he then smelt pancakes and he smiled.

Aaron walked into the kitchen and he saw that Robert had made pancakes. He walked over and he wrapped his arms around the older man's waist, as he hugged Robert from behind.

Robert looked over his shoulder and he smiled "Morning sleepy head. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. Those smell delicious, can i have some now?" Aaron asked.

"Not yet. They're still too hot" Robert answered.

"But I'm hungry" Aaron said in a pouty voice.

Robert smiled and he put one arm around Aaron "And I care about your safety. I want a mouth that I can kiss".

Aaron smiled and he kissed Robert "I make you happy, right?" he asked.

Robert looked at Aaron "You make me the happiest man alive. Why d'you ask?"

"Just wandering. I just wanted to know if you're happy with me, I'm not the easiest person to love and people have never stuck around" Aaron answered.

Robert turned around and he held Aaron's shoulder's "You make me the happiest man ever, I'll never leave you. I know that people have let you down, but I promise that I'm going nowhere and that I'll never let you down. I love you so much."

Aaron nodded and he sniffled "I love you too".

Robert pulled Aaron into a hug "Are you scared that I'm gonna leave you?" he asked.

Aaron hugged Robert "Yeah".

"Aww, Baby. I'll never leave you, I promise" Robert kissed the side of Aaron's head.

"I know. I'm just paranoid" Aaron scoffed.

Robert placed a hand on the back of Aaron's head "Do you fancy some pancakes?"

Aaron pulled back from his and Robert's hug "Yeah" he nodded.

Robert smiled and he passed Aaron a plate of pancakes "Here you go."

Aaron and Robert sat down and they ate the pancakes that Robert had made. Robert put Chocolate spread on his pancakes, while Aaron put lemon and sugar on his. They then went to the Woolpack to talk to Chas about their holiday and that Faith had been in contact. They walked into the pub and Chas' eyes lit up when she saw her son and son-in-law.

"Hiya boys." Chas smiled.

"Hey, mum" Aaron smiled.

"Hi, Chas" Robert smiled at his mother-in-low.

"You two need a break. Why don't you go on holiday for a week, somewhere nice" Chas suggested.

"That's actually what we came to tell you. We're going to Barcelona for ten days, I've rented a villa and the view is amazing. Plus, we need some time on our own" Robert said as he put an arm around Aaron's shoulders.

"That's great. You two will have a great time" Chas smiled.

"Do you need any help around here today? We're not busy" Aaron looked at Chas.

"Thanks, Sweetheart. You're a star" Chas smiled.

"It's no problem. What do you need me to do?" Aaron asked.

"Could you change some barrels please, Aaron? And then could you help me run the bar? Megan a Layla have one of their drinking parties in here later" Chas rolled her eyes.

"Sure, mum." Aaron said before he kissed Robert on the cheek. He then walked around the bar and he went into the cellar to change some of the barrels.

"How is he around you?" Chas asked Robert.

"He's trying to be brave and he says that he's okay. But he's been having nightmares a lot and I can tell that he's struggling to cope. When we were at the hospital so guy was being homophobic towards us. He threw an apple and it hit the cut on Aaron's leg. It turns out that your mother has found herself a new husband, and he doesn't like gay or bisexual people" Robert explained.

"I wish that he would tell me things. I hate it when he hides stuff from me" Chas sighed.

"I don't like it when he doesn't tell me things too. But he's stubborn so he hides how he feels. He's scared that I'm gonna leave him or that I'll let him down. I had to hug him today and promise that I'm gonna stay with him" Robert ran his hand through his hair.

After a few minutes Aaron walked back into the pub, but he was limping and Robert noticed this. Aaron also hissed in pain and he rubbed his side.

"Aaron?" Robert stood up and he walked to Aaron.

"I'm fine. My back and my leg just hurt's a little. My chest feels tight too" Aaron explained.

Robert put a hand on Aaron's head "You haven't got a temperature. It might just be your broken rib".

"You're probably right. I'm alright though" Aaron smiled.

"Let me see your back" Robert stood behind Aaron.

Aaron nodded and Robert rolled the back of his husband's top up, so that he could inspect the wounds on his back.

"Is it bad?" Aaron asked.

"No. It'll just be sore for a few more days, they should be healed soon" Robert answered and he rolled Aaron's shirt down. "How do you feel?"

"I feel okay. A little dizzy" Aaron admitted.

"Tell me if you feel sick" Robert moved so that he was standing in front of Aaron.

Aaron smiled "I will. Thanks".

"No problem" Robert smiled.

"I have to run some errands in town. Can you mind the bar for me boys?" Chas asked.

"Yeah, sure" Aaron nodded.

"Thanks. See ya in a few hours" Chas said as she left the Woolpack.

Aaron and Robert stood behind the bar, and they served some drinks to people for two hours. Robert heard Aaron hiss in pain and he looked at his husband. Aaron was leaning on the bar and he had his head down; clearly in pain and discomfort.

"Aaron, what's wrong?" Robert asked.

"My head is hurting and my back is killing me." Aaron winced.

Robert walked over to Aaron "Come on, you're having a rest".

Aaron did not argue he just nodded and he walked into the backroom to lie down.

Robert served a few more people and then he started to clean the bar. He was concerned about Aaron but he knew that he should not fuss over him, because it would just overwhelm Aaron.

Ross walked over to the bar and he looked at Robert "What are you doing?"

Robert looked up "Cleaning the bar".

"I can see that. I thought that Chas' lad was the brat, who'd normally covered for his mummy" Ross scoffed.

Robert glared at Ross "Aaron's recovering still. He's exhausted and I'm not gonna watch as my husband copes with pain again".

"Alright, chill out." Ross put his hands up in a mock surrender.

Aaron walked back into the pub with a bag of frozen peas "Hiya, do you need to cool down".

Ross pulled a face before he walked out of the pub.

Robert turned and he smirked at Aaron "Cheeky grease monkey".

Aaron smiled before he sat on one of the barstools "I hurt my ankle when I changed one of the barrels. It hurts when I walk".

"Ouch. Do I need to kiss it better?" Robert asked as he leaned on the bar and he looked at Aaron.

Aaron smirked "Maybe later. We're in public at the moment".

"Can I have a kiss then?" Robert asked.

Aaron sighed before he leaned forward and he kissed Robert "Is that good enough for ya?"

"You're more than good enough. You're perfect" Robert smiled lovingly at his husband.

A few hours passed and Megan's business party invaded the Woolpack. Aaron and Robert were very bored as they served the people until Chas arrived back. Aaron sighed when he saw all of the bags that his mother was carrying.

"Let me guess... the sales were on and everything looked fabulous?" Aaron scoffed.

"Yep. And I got both of you something" Chas fished around in one of the bags before she pulled out a jacket and something wrapped in wrapping paper.

"Thanks, mum" Aaron unfolded the jumper and he gritted his teeth.

Robert unwrapped the gift and he hid it behind his back. "Thanks, Chas".

"I'm glad you like them" Chas smiled before Aaron and Robert walked out of the pub.

"What did she buy you?" Robert asked.

"A jumper that says 'Mummy's baby boy'. What did she buy you?" Aaron looked at Robert.

"A book... Fifty Shades of Grey." Robert said in a quiet voice.

Aaron started to laugh "That says everything!"

"And a condom" Robert murmured.

Aaron patted Robert on the back "Brilliant!"

"I think she knows my brain better than I do" Robert scoffed.

"Nope. I know you better than you think" Aaron stated.

"Very true" Robert said as he put one arm around Aaron's shoulders. Robert noticed that Aaron was limping "Are you okay?"

"My ankle and my leg hurt. It hurts when I walk" Aaron winced.

Aaron hissed in pain and his knees buckled, he fell into Robert and his husband held him up.

"Babe?" Robert looked at Aaron.

"I'm sorry. It just hurts when I walk" Aaron hissed in pain.

"Hold onto me" Robert said before he scooped Aaron up into his arms.

Robert carried Aaron to their house and he laid Aaron down on the sofa. He sat on the floor by Aaron's feet, and he started to kiss the younger man's injured ankle.

"I think that I'm better now, Rob" Aaron laughed as Robert planted soft kisses on his ankle.

Robert looked up at Aaron "You sure?"

Aaron laughed "Yes!"

"So are you sure that you're okay or that you're still poorly?" Robert smirked.

Aaron smiled "I'm okay, Rob".

Robert moved so that he was sat next to Aaron "You sure? I don't want you to be in pain". He stroked Aaron's hair.

"I'm sure." Aaron nodded.

Robert kissed Aaron's forehead and he stroked his husband's cheek "Alright. I'll stop being a pain in the ass".

"That's impossible for you. You're a natural pain in the ass" Aaron joked.

"It's a good job that I love you, because you're such a whined up" Robert rolled his eyes.

"I love you too" Aaron smiled.

Robert kissed Aaron and then he made himself and Aaron a drink of coffee. He walked back into the living room and he put the mugs of coffee on the coffee table. He then looked at Aaron and he became worried about his husband when he saw that he was very pale.

Robert crouched down and he stroked Aaron's hair "How are you feeling?"

"Not great. My head really hurts and so does my leg" Aaron answered.

"Can I check that it's not infected?" Robert asked.

Aaron unfastened his belt and he pushed his jeans down, so that Robert could inspect the cut. Robert was careful not to touch the cut so he looked at it, and he checked for any signs of infection.

"I'm gonna get some cream to put on it to numb the pain" Robert explained.

Aaron nodded and Robert walked into the kitchen; to get the cream that the doctor had prescribed Aaron. Robert found the medicine and then he walked back into the living room, he crouched down next to Aaron and then he started to rub the cream onto the cut. Aaron hissed in pain at first but he relaxed and the pain disappeared. Robert put the medicine on the table and he sat on the sofa, as Aaron pulled his jeans back up.

"It should be healed in a few days and we go on holiday next week" Robert stated.

"I can't wait" Aaron smiled.

"I love your smile. Your smile could brighten up a room, and it brightens my life" Robert smiled as he held Aaron's hand.

Aaron moved so that he was resting his head on Robert's lap and he kissed his husband's hand "You're the reason I smile.

Robert's smile grew and he stroked Aaron's check with his thumb "And you make me smile".


	25. Family gossip and marriage mischief

Aaron woke up the next morning and he looked up. He was still in the safety of Robert's arms and he still had his head on the older man's chest. He slowly let out a yawn and he stroked Robert's cheek with his thumb.

Robert smiled before he opened his eyes and he looked at Aaron "Morning, Gorgeous". He lifted his arm and he stroked Aaron's hair.

"You were awake?" Aaron asked with a smile.

Robert let out a small laugh "You should know by now that I always wake up early, so that I can watch you sleep".

"Nosey sod" Aaron joked.

"I can't help the fact that you're so gorgeous. You're too good looking to be married to me" Robert said in a soft voice.

"And you're too handsome to be married to me" Aaron smiled.

Aaron and Robert both kissed before they got up and had showers, they got dressed and then they made breakfast. Aaron quickly ate his cereal as Robert ate his toast, they had both made coffees and they were sat next to each other at the dining room table.

"You're hungry?" Robert asked though it was more a statement of fact.

Aaron sipped his coffee and then he looked at Robert "Yeah. My appetite's come back".

Robert smiled "Good. It's nice to see that you're okay".

Aaron smiled at Robert "I'm sorry that I haven't been myself lately".

Robert shook his head "It's not your fault. I've just missed my Aaron; I missed having my Aaron with me".

"I've been here the whole time" Aaron scoffed.

"I know that you've been here. But I've missed you. You're my Aaron and I've missed my Grease monkey. I've missued my Prince". Robert held Aaron's hand.

Aaron smiled fondly at Robert "He's missed you too."

Robert smiled and he kissed Aaron's hand.

After they had finished eating, Aaron and Robert sat down in the living room and cuddled up together.

"Want to watch a movie?" Robert asked as Aaron started to get comfortable.

Aaron shook his head "Maybe later, remember the last time we watched a movie during the day?"

Robert smirked "Oh I remember. And let me tell you, it was one of the best moments of my life!"

Aaron grinned and looked up at Robert, "Really?"

Robert pressed his lips against Aaron's, "Yep". He confirmed when their lips parted.

Aaron smiled and he rested his head on Robert's shoulder, he also pulled his legs up onto the sofa as Robert put an arm around him. They snuggled together and they watched TV, until Aaron got a text from Chas.

Aaron checked his phone "My mum wants to meet us at the cafe for a coffee. She has to tell us something. Apparently".

"Come on then. I'll buy you a cake if you're lucky" Robert chuckled.

"I won't hold my breath. You've never been a romantic". Aaron scoffed.

"I can be romantic!" Robert argued.

"I'll believe it when I see it" Aaron smirked.

"You little!" Robert tickled Aaron's belly.

Aaron squirmed around and he laughed as Robert tickled him. They then stood up and they walked out of the house, Robert locked the door behind them and they walked to the cafe to meet with Chas. They walked into the cafe and Chas hugged Aaron, Robert walked over to Bob and he ordered some coffees and a blueberry muffin for Aaron.

"Hiya, Sweetheart. How are you?" Chas asked.

"Hi, mum. I'm fine, my injuries are healing well" Aaron said before he pulled back from his hug with Chas.

"Are you and Robert ok? Are you holding up?" Chas asked.

"Yeah, we're both fine. Robert's been brilliant over the last few weeks" Aaron smiled, but he felt an arm slowly wrap around his waist from behind. He looked to his side and he saw Robert smiling at him.

"You alright, beautiful?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay" Aaron smiled.

Robert kissed Aaron and he hugged the younger man, they then sat down with Chas and they talked for a while until the door to the cafe opened. Faith walked in with her husband John.

Faith smiled when she saw Aaron and she hugged her grandson "How are you holding up, Arrow?

"I'm okay, Nanna." Aaron smiled.

Faith hugged Chas and she sat down next to her daughter, whilst her husband sat at a different table.

"What's his problem?" Chas asked.

"Be nice to your stepfather, Chasity. He just has some different views about same sex marriage compared to myself" Faith explained.

"Well he better not say anything homophobic to my son or Robert. Other wise there'll be hell to pay" Chas smirked.

Aaron rolled his eyes and he chuckled as Robert put an arm around him. He felt safe in the arms of his husband because it was like nobody could touch him. He was protected.

"John, come and say hi to your grandson and Robert" Faith called to her husband.

"He's no grandson of mine. Any relative of mine is normal and is not a sinner" John stuck up his nose.

Robert became angry and he clenched his fist. "The scumbag" he muttered under his breath.

Aaron heard what Robert had said, so he wrapped his arms around Robert's waist. He hugged his husband and he kissed his shoulder "Calm down. Just ignore him".

Robert calmed down and he relaxed "Okay. I just don't like people treating you badly".

Aaron rested his head on Robert's shoulder, and he kissed the older man's neck "Don't worry about it. I'm used to people being assholes to me".

Robert kissed Aaron's head "You shouldn't be used to it".

"Don't be rude, John. Aaron's family so you show him respect" Faith argued.

"I'll show his kind respect when I grow a unicorn horn and a tale" John scoffed.

"You already have two horns and a fiery chasm" Robert murmured.

"Leave it, Rob" Aaron warned.

Chas had her coffee and then she went back to the Woolpack. Aaron went to the shop to get some stuff for dinner, whilst Robert was left with Faith and John.

"You better not be trying to play Aaron! Using him for sex and then cast him aside, is that your plan? I know a pretty face when I see one, if I hear so much as a rumour that you've hurt my Arrow, I'll kill you myself!" Faith threatened as she glared at Robert.

Robert raised his hands in surrender "Okay I get it, don't break Aaron's heart. And believe me, I love him way too much to do that. So please don't go all ninja nanny on me!".

"I've still got my eyes on you, but I'll give you a little break... for now." Faith pointed a finger at Robert "How could you sit back and watch Gordon and his ex hurt him? He doesn't deserve to be hurt he's so innocent still".

"I didn't let anyone do anything to him. I saved him from Gordon and Aaron saved me from that pervert, he protected me against Ed and I did what I could to get him out of there. He understands that I tried to protect him" Robert stated.

"You sure about that? Because I heard from Chas that he doesn't trust people like how he used to. I would open my eyes more if I were you, Robert. It's obvious that he hiding something from people" Faith pointed out just before Aaron walked in.

Aaron looked at Robert and Faith, a smile appeared on his face and he sat down next to Robert "Everything okay, no one dead?"

Robert laughed "Not yet." he said as he pulled Aaron into a hug.

Aaron rubbed Robert's back and smiled "What's gotten into you?"

Robert kissed Aaron's shoulder "Nothing, I just wanted you to know that I love you".

Aaron chuckled "I love you too, Rob".

Aaron pulled back from his hug with Robert, and he kissed the older man. They went back, to talking to Faith and ignoring John's offensive remarks. Faith left with John after a while, so that they could go and see some of the family. Aaron and Robert went to work and they stayed there for a few hours. But Robert kept asking Aaron if he was alright, and he kept looking up from his work to check on his husband. Aaron then got a call from Paddy and they drove back to the village. Aaron and Robert walked into the Woolpack, and they walked over to Paddy.

"Hiya, Dad" Aaron smiled at Paddy.

Paddy looked at Aaron "Please save me from your mother and Grandmother".

"Padds!" Chas yelled.

Aaron and Robert looked up, and Paddy sighed before he turned to Chas. Chas was slightly drunk and so was Faith. Aaron and Robert snicker Ed at Chas and Faith singing.

"Not again. Aaron, please stop this torture" Paddy sighed.

"Everyone's a critic. What do you think of our singing, Aaron?" Chas asked.

"It's good. Just like Jedward" Aaron answered.

"Aww thanks, Sweetheart" Chas smiled and she turned to Faith "Whitney Houston! Three, two, one!"

"And I will always love you!" Chas and Faith yelled in unison.

Aaron chuckled as he sat at the bar with Robert "My family, ladies and gentlemen".

"Why did you say that they're good at singing? It's worse than Gabby and Kerry put together" Robert raised his eyebrows.

"Because they'd kill me if I said differently. Cain might scare you but my mum and my nan terrify me" Aaron answered.

"Their singing scares me!" Paddy exclaimed.

Robert nudged Aaron's shoulder with his own shoulder "They scare me too".

After thirty five painful minutes of Chas and Faith screeching, John walked in and he sat next to a sleeping Faith. John tutted at Aaron and Robert and then he sipped his pint.

"When did pubs turn into hangouts for freakshow? Can't get a pint in peace without feeling like you're gonna be sick" John snarled.

Robert sighed and Aaron rolled his eyes at John's rudeness. Aaron decided to annoy Faith's husband by moving closer to Robert, and he kissed the older man's cheek. Robert smirked when he caught onto what Aaron was doing, he put an arm around his husband and he kissed his head.

"You alright, Beautiful?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I love you, my handsome devil" Aaron looked at Robert.

"I love you too, my sexy grease monkey" Robert smiled at Aaron.

"I'm gonna need a bucket and a few more drinks, if I have to be related to you. No wander that your father hates you, Dingle" John scoffed. "I'm only putting up with you because my wife will kill me otherwise. Don't think I'm going to go all lovey dovey granddad on you gay scum!" He snapped at Aaron

Chas heard what John had said to Aaron, so she looked up "Leave my baby boy alone. You wicked step-father!" She raised her voice.

Aaron at John with no expression on his face "Gordon doesn't hate me because I'm gay. He hates me because he's a sick scumbag who stole my childhood". He then looked at Robert "I gotta go to the toilet, Rob. I'll be back in a bit".

Robert was angry at John for being so rude to Aaron, but he smiled at his husband "Okay, we'll go home in a bit".

Aaron smiled before he stood up and walked to the pub toilets.

Robert watched Aaron walk out of the pub, before he turned and he glared at John. "Just because your his grandfather, doesn't mean that I won't beat your ass. Because that is what'll happen, if you continue to verbally assault my Aaron!"

"That gay scum is no grandson of mine now get lost!" John snapped.

"Fine, but don't forget our little chat, old man. You don't want to get on the wrong side of me, especially after what happened to my husband. I'll protect him with my life. So keep your trap shut if you don't want you dick shoved so far up your ass, that you'd be fucking yourself" Robert snarled.

John went quiet and he sipped his pint, as the doors leading to the toilets opened and Aaron walked back over to Robert.

"You okay, Rob? Why are you so dark looking? Are you planning on killing someone?" Aaron asked.

Robert stood up and he put his arms around Aaron's waist. "I'm fine. I just can't wait to go away with you".

"You ready to go home?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, I reckon that you and I deserve a little husband and husband time" Robert smiled.

Aaron and Robert went back to their house. They walked upstairs to get ready for bed but Aaron picked up his pyjamas, and he hurried into the bathroom.

Robert was confused because Aaron was normally comfortable with getting changed around him. Robert pulled some pyjama bottoms on and then he walked over to the en-suit-bathroom. He was about to open the door but something inside of him told him not to. Instead he raised his arm and he knocked on the bathroom door. "Aaron?" he asked.

Aaron was looking at his back in the mirror, and he pressed one of the cuts "Aahh!" he hissed in pain and he started to cry when he felt the agonising sting.

Robert heard Aaron crying, so he started to worry about his husband "Baby, what's going on? Are you okay?"

Aaron slowly exhaled "I'm fine, Robert".

"Can I come in, Aaron?" Robert asked.

Aaron quickly put his shirt on and he combed his hair. "Yeah!" he answered.

Robert opened the door and he walked into the bathroom "Have you been crying?"

Aaron hung his head as Robert stepped behind him, and wrapped his arms around the younger man's chest. Aaron felt the stinging pain in his back but he ignored the pain.

Robert noticed that Aaron was tense, and that he was breathing heavily. "What's wrong, Aaron?"

"Nothing. My back just hurts a little" Aaron answered as he held Robert's wrists.

"Do you want me to check that they're not infected?" Robert asked.

Aaron did not want Robert to see his back so he shook his head "Nah, I know that they're not infected. I checked".

Robert knew that something was wrong but he did not mention it "Okay. Come to bed now, you need to rest".

Aaron yawned and rubbed his eyes "Yeah".

Robert held Aaron's hand and they walked into the bedroom. They laid down on the bed and Robert pulled the duvet over himself and Aaron, he wrapped his arms around the younger man and Aaron snuggled into him.

"Tell me if you feel sick or if your back hurts even more" Robert softly said as he stroked Aaron's cheek with his thumb.

"I will. I love you, Rob. Good night" Aaron smiled.

Robert kissed Aaron's forehead "I love you too. Good night, Aaron".

They fell asleep and they both had a peaceful night's sleep. Robert had his arms wrapped around Aaron, and Aaron had his arms wrapped around Robert; to keep each other warm a d safe.

Aaron woke up in the morning and sat up in bed. He yawned as he stretched and he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. His husband came out of the bathroom with a happy smile on his face.

"Morning sleepyhead". Robert smiled at Aaron.

Aaron smiled, "Morning".

Robert walked over to the bed and stroked Aaron's cheek, "Sorry, babe. But can I look at your back?"

Aaron turned around and was about to pull up his top, when a sudden thought hit him. Every time Robert looked at the scars... did it remind him of what Ed did to them? Aaron hesitated before he pulled his top up for Robert to look at his back.

"The cuts are definitely getting better. But why did you hesitate? Is something wrong?" Robert asked.

"No nothing is wrong." Aaron answered.

Robert rolled Aaron's shirt back down "Please, Aaron. I know when there's something on your mind, so please tell me."

"I just... every time you see my scars, do they remind you of what Ed did?" Aaron asked.

"Sometimes, but please understand that none of that is your fault. I love you, and a few scars aren't going to change that" Robert answered with kind eyes.

"I'm scared that he'll escape from prison. I'm so scared, Rob" Aaron admitted.

Robert moved so that he was sat next to Aaron "He's not gonna escape from prison".

"Cameron did. I wouldn't be surprised if Gordon found a way out. I'm scared that one of them will come for me" Aaron said as a tear rolled down his cheek".

Robert put an arm around Aaron's shoulders "I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise. You're not on your own, you never will be on your own again".

"I'm so weak. Not the Dingle Badboy that everyone sees ay?" Aaron scoffed .

Robert kissed Aaron and he stroked back his hair "You're not weak. You're my gorgeous Badboy and I love you so much. You're my everything".

Aaron smiled at Robert, before they got out of bed and they got dressed. They drove to work and they walked into the portercabin, Aaron did some paperwork and then he stood up to walk outside.

"What are you doing?" Robert asked.

Aaron looked at Robert "Going outside to do my job?"

Robert stood up and he walked over to Aaron "You're forgetting something".

Aaron squinted his eyes "Hhmm, I don't remember what I'm forgetting." He teased.

Robert grabbed Aaron's belt and he pulled him close "You little tease".

"You're just easy to whined up." Aaron smirked as he wrapped his arms around Robert's waist.

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist and he kissed him "Cheeky little Grease monkey".

Aaron kissed Robert back "You got that right".

"It just makes you more and more sexy" Robert groaned into the kiss.

They were so lost in the moment... that they did not realise that they were walking towards Robert's chair, until Robert sat down and Aaron straddled his lap. Robert slowly rubbed his hands up and down Aaron's back, so that he did not hurt him. Aaron started to Unbutton Robert's shirt as his husband unfastened the belt around his jeans.

"I love you so much, Aaron" Robert groaned as they fiercely kissed.

"I love you too, Robert" Aaron groaned as he impatiently slipped his hand down Robert's jeans, and into the older man's boxers.

Robert moaned as Aaron groped him, he let his head fall back and Aaron started to kiss his neck "That feels amazing".

Aaron smiled as he kissed Robert's skin "I just know how to make you moan".

Robert was about to strip Aaron of his clothes... but a car pulled up outside and he heard the sound of Adam yelling for Aaron. "Stop! Adam's back!"

Aaron quickly pulled his hand out of Robert's clothes and he refastened his belt up. Robert hurried to button his shirt up and he zipped up his jeans. Aaron was about to stand up but Robert wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Not so fast. You're going nowhere" Robert said in a husky voice.

Aaron smirked and he wrapped his arms around Robert's neck "Agreed" he leaned in and he kissed Robert.

Robert kissed Aaron back and he smiled into the kiss. "You're so sexy".

Aaron smiled as he passionately kissed Robert "So are you, my handsome devil".

As Aaron and Robert romantically kissed each other, with their tongues moving around each other's mouths... the door opened and Adam walked in. Robert opened one eye and he say the awkward look on Adam's face.

Adam walked over to his desk and he sat down "Jeeze, will you two take your lovey dovey stuff elsewhere?"

Aaron pulled back from his kiss with Robert "Nope. I was gonna fuck Robert right here. In this chair and he would love it".

Robert started to kiss Aaron's neck "I definitely would".

Aaron smirked and he laughed at Adam's annoyed face.

Adam smiled evilly "I must be a later".

Aaron scoffed "How'd you work that one out?"

Robert gripped Aaron's hips and he lighting bit Aaron's shoulder and then he suckered the skin on his husband's neck; making the younger man gasp as a shiver of excitement ran through his body, making his cock twitch and Robert smiled at the affect that he had on Aaron.

"Every time I see Robert I just want to pin to his desk and attack his mouth" Adam joked as he tried to whined Aaron up.

Robert looked up and he smirked "Sorry, mate. But only Aaron can do that to me. He's the only one that I want to snog".

Aaron smirked and he grinded himself against Robert. "Is that so?"

Robert smirked and he looked at Aaron "Yeah".

"You might be in for a treat when we go on holiday next week". Aaron bit his lip.

"I can't wait" Robert grinned.

Aaron and Robert kissed again before Aaron got off of Robert, and he sat down at his desk. He did some work and he occasionally looked up and smirked at Robert.

Whilst doing his work Adam looked up at Aaron and smirked, "Hey, Aaron".

Aaron instantly lowered himself into his work as he tried to block out Adam's voice, "Not today".

Adam laughed, "What's the matter? You usually jump up and down when I give you advice", he looked over at Robert, "You really found yourself a goldmine over there".

Aaron practically buried his face in his paperwork, "Shut up Adam".

"Every time I look at him, I just want to snog him!". Adam grinned.

Aaron death stared Adam as he continued "I said shut up, Adam".

"I want to put my tongue in his mouth and lock him in a tongue twister!". Adam turned to smirk evilly at Aaron but quickly frowned when he saw that Aaron was filming him on his phone.

"Revenge" Aaron laughed.

Robert looked up and laughed "I can't wait to tell Vic".

"She's gonna be pissed" Aaron laughed.

"You're a pain in the ass!" Adam yelled at Aaron.

"Correction... he's my pain in the ass" Robert smirked.

"Oohh, cheeky. Giving away our plans there, Rob" Aaron smirked.

"You two need to grow up" Adam said as he stormed off outside.

"Don't wanna" Aaron winked at Robert.

"Me neither" Robert said before he bit his bottom lip "What do you say about us doing our own tongue twister?"

"That depends on what comes afterwards". Aaron put his pen between his lips and he bit the end of it.

Robert stood up and he locked the door , before he walked over to Aaron. He grabbed Aaron's hands and he pulled him to his feet. He sat Aaron on the desk and he held his husband's thighs against his hips. "I think you know what'll happen afterwards".

"Why don't you give me a hint" Aaron smirked.

Robert put his hand down Aaron's jeans and his husband unfastened his belt...

tbc...


	26. Fear will find me

Later that day Aaron was lying down on the sofa, whilst he read a book. Robert walked over and he crouched down behind his husband and he kissed Aaron's head. Aron tilted his head back and he smiled at Robert.

"Hey, Grease monkey" Robert smiled.

"Hiya, Devil. You okay?" Aaron asked.

Robert nodded "Yeah, just looking at you".

"And what do you think?" Aaron smirked.

"I like what I see" Robert smiled as he stood up.

Aaron sat up so that Robert could sit down. He then laid back down and he rested his head on Robert's lap "I like what I see too".

Robert stroked Aaron's hair and he held Aaron's hand "Today has been a very good day". He smirked.

"And why would that be?" Aaron smirked.

"You know exactly what I mean" Robert chuckled.

"That me and you had sex? You've got a one track mind" Aaron laughed.

"Not always. I just have you on my mind. But your body is too hard for me to resist" Robert bit his lip.

Aaron rolled up his shirt "What? This body?"

"Yeah" Robert placed his hand on Aaron's well formed torso.

"You wanna see something that will turn you on?" Aaron asked with a smirk.

"Go on then" Robert said with a half smile.

Aaron stood up and he pulled up his top, so that Robert could see his stomach "For once in you life don't look at my dick, keep your eyes on my stomach".

Robert gritted his teeth "That's hard but I love that part of you too".

Aaron smirked "I'll make it easier for you then". He started to roll his hips.

Robert's eyes widened and his mouth went dry, as he starred at Aaron in amazement. He could feel himself going hard, the temptation to just grab Aaron was killing him.

Aaron stopped rolling his hips and he rolled his shirt back down "Cat got your tongue?"

Robert closed his mouth and he swallowed passed the lump in his throat "That was so hot".

Aaron smiled "You like that, huh?"

Robert nodded "Yeah. It was very sexy".

Aaron walked over to Robert and he grabbed his hand "I'll show you how to do it".

Robert stood up and Aaron led him into the centre of room, so that they had space. Aaron took his shirt off and then he looked at his husband.

"Unbutton your shirt" Aaron said as he looked up at Robert.

Robert unbuttoned his shirt and then he looked at Aaron "I won't be able to do it".

"Shut up and put one hand on my hip." Aaron instructed as he put one hand on Robert's shoulder.

Robert put one hand on Aaron's hip "What now?"

"Start with a small chest bump. Back and forth" Aaron answered as he stared to move his chest forward and then back.

Robert mimicked Aaron's movements ad he smirked "Like this?"

"Yeah. And now we do a wave motion" Aaron said as he started to do a wave movement going down from his chest.

Robert laughed as he copied Aaron's movements "This is contagious".

Aaron smirked "Roll your hips and grind yourself against me".

Robert started to roll his hips and grind himself against Aaron's crotch. "This feels very good".

"You're telling me? I think that you're turned on" Aaron stated.

Robert looked at Aaron "You dancing like this has made me hard".

Aaron smirked and he slowly kissed Robert.

Their kiss was slow and passionate, as they continued sensually dancing. Robert gripped Aaron's hip as the younger man placed his hand on the back of Robert's head. Aaron pushed his tongue into Robert's mouth and their tongues clashed together.

Aaron pulled back from Robert and he brought his movements to a halt. "Won't be able to do it, ay? News Flash, you just learnt how to hip roll".

"How did you learn?" Robert asked.

"Self taught from watching videos on YouTube. I don't dance on tables but I can dance" Aaron answered.

"You remember me saying that stuff to you?" Robert looked worried.

"Don't worry, Rob. You were still in the closet back then. I get it now" Aaron chuckled.

"I'm sorry for being horrible to you when we met. I'm sorry for treating you badly whilst we were having an affair" Robert apologised.

Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert's waist and he kissed his husband "You don't need to apologise. I've moved on from that time. I love you".

Robert rubbed Aaron's forearms "I love you too."

"Can I dance or what?" Aaron smiled.

Robert smiled "You're the sexiest dancer ever".

"What is it about me that you find sexy?" Aaron asked.

"Everything about you is sexy. You're my sexy grease monkey" Robert answered.

"You're not a bad dancer yourself, may I'll show you some more moves when we're in Spain" Aaron smirked.

"I can't wait until then" Robert smiled before he kissed Aaron.

Aaron made dinner and they sat down to eat. Robert talked Aaron into a game of connect four and he won five times against his younger husband.

"It's official! I'm the best" Robert grinned.

Aaron scoffed "Smug git".

"I'm smug... I'm suave" Robert crossed his arms.

"You're a right asshole sometimes" Aaron stood up and he walked into the kitchen.

Robert laughed as he sat back "I can't help the fact that I'm a reincarnated Einstein."

Aaron walked out of the kitchen and he scoffed "You sure about that?"

Robert smirked "You're just jealous of my terrific intelligence".

"Nah, I just love the fact that you're a complete idiot" Aaron smirked.

"You're asking to be tickled" Robert grinned mischievously.

"You'll have to catch me first" Aaron laughed.

Robert jumped up and he went to run at Aaron but he fell over "What the hell?"

Aaron started to laugh "Look at your shoe lases, you idiot".

Robert looked at his shoes and he saw that his lases were tied together "Aaron!"

"Good luck catching me now, Einstein!" Aaron ran to the stairs.

Robert pulled his shoes off and he ran after Aaron "Get here you!" he laughed as he chased Aaron up the stairs.

Aaron laughed as he ran to the master bedroom. He slammed the door shut and he hid under the bed. He covered his mouth with his hand to muffle the sound of his laughter.

Robert ran into the room and he opened the wardrobe, he then looked in the en-suit-bathroom and behind the curtains "Please tell me that you didn't climb out of the window, Aaron". He looked outside and then he stood next to the bed, as he wandered where Aaron was.

Aaron smirked and he quickly grabbed Robert's ankles.

"AAAHHH!" Robert screamed.

"That was priceless!" Aaron laughed as he crawled out from under the bed.

"I just pissed myself" Robert ran to the bathroom.

Aaron was laughing as he walked over the set of draws, he got a pair of Robert's underwear and some pyjamas for his husband. He then walked to the door of the bathroom and he knocked on it "You okay, Rob?"

"I need some clean pants and jeans! You literally scared the piss out of me!" Robert yelled to Aaron.

Aaron laughed as he opened the door "Robert".

Robert looked at the door and he smiled, when he saw Aaron's arm holding a pair of pyjama bottoms and boxers for him. He grabbed the clothes and he pulled the boxers on "Thanks, babe".

Aaron smiled and he got his pyjamas on and he laid down on the bed. He knew that Robert would normally just wear a pair of boxers to bed, because he got too hot. However Aaron was the one that was normally really cold in bed, so Robert would hold him to keep him warm.

Robert walked into the room and he noticed that Aaron was shivering "You cold?"

Aaron nodded "A little".

Robert laid down on the bed and he wrapped his arms around Aaron "How do you feel?"

Aaron looked at Robert "I feel okay. No head aches or stomach pains. My back doesn't hurt anymore".

Robert smiled "Have they healed?"

"Yeah, my leg is healing" Aaron smiled.

Robert kissed Aaron "That's great. You'll be full healed for our holiday in a few days".

"I doubt that my broken rib will be healed in four days" Aaron chuckled.

"I know that. I'll just have to be gentle with you" Robert smirked.

"I don't want you to be gentle with me. There's no fun there" Aaron said with a cheeky smile.

Robert laughed "Fair point".

Aaron snuggled into Robert and he kissed Robert's chest "Good night, Rob".

Robert turned the lamp off and he hugged Aaron "Good night, Aaron."

Aaron woke up when he felt Robert kissing his neck. He smiled but he kept his eyes shut "What are you doing, Robert?"

"Kissing your neck. Can I kiss your chest?" Robert asked.

Aaron opened his eyes "Yeah".

Robert rolled up Aaron's shirt and he pulled it over his husband's head. He slowly moved down his husband's body until he reached the waist band of his trousers. He then slowly moved up and he started to suck on one of Aaron's nipples, as he caressed his husband's torso.

Aaron moaned and his hips bucked "I love it when you kiss me like this".

Robert looked up and he smiled at Aaron "Do you wanna do it?"

Aaron bit the skin under his lip "Not today. I'm sorry".

Robert saw the tears forming in Aaron's eyes so he sat up "Hey, Sshh. It's alright, we don't have to do anything that you don't want to". He kissed his husband and he stroked back his hair.

Aaron nodded "I'm sorry. I gave you all of the wrong signals didn't I?" he choked on his tears.

Robert scooped Aaron up and he held him close "No, Aaron. You didn't. Why are you crying?"

Aaron hugged Robert "Because I gave you the wrong signals. Just like I did with Gordon and Ed" He sobbed.

Robert looked at Aaron and he pulled back from their hug "Listen to me. You didn't give me the wrong signals. And you certainly didn't give Gordon or Ed any signals, you said no to them and you said no to me. I don't mind not having sex, I know that you find it hard to trust people. Don't get mad at me for saying this... but I know that you are sometimes fragile even though you're so strong. I understand why though".

Aaron nodded and he smiled at Robert "Is it bad that I'm like this?"

Robert kissed Aaron "No, it's not bad. I love you just the way you are".

Aaron kissed Robert "I love you".

Robert pulled Aaron back into a hug "I love you too".

They walked downstairs after they had gotten dressed. It was very hot so Robert was wearing jeans and a grey, where else Aaron was wearing jeans and a white shirt with a hoodie. They had breakfast and then they left for work. They walked into the cabin at the scrapyard and Aaron grabbed the tools that he would need before he walked outside to scrap a car. Robert did some work before he walked outside to see if Aaron needed some help.

"Need some help?" Robert asked.

Aaron looked over his shoulder "Yeah, can you help me move this?"

Robert walked over and he grabbed a part of the car engine "On three. One... Two... three".

Aaron and Robert pulled the engine and it came out of the car. They then carried it over to the pile of scrapped car parts.

"Cheers, Rob" Aaron smiled.

Robert looked at Aaron "No problem. Do you want a drink? You've been out here for the last three hours".

"Sure, do you fancy a kick about at some point? I need something to help with stress" Aaron said as he sat down on a wall.

"That's fine by me" Robert smiled before he went to get Aaron a bottle of water.

Robert walked out of the trailer with two bottles of water and he handed one to Aaron. The both drank the water before they had a game of football. They laughed and joked around as the played and they carried on joking around as they got back to working. They finished up at 5pm and they locked up before they drove home. Aaron and Robert were lying on the sofa, Aaron had his head on Robert's chest, and Robert had his arm wrapped around his husband's shoulder. The TV was on and it was getting close 7:00 pm. Aaron heard something slip through the letterbox in the door, he gave Robert a kiss before he got up to go see what it was. There was a single letter when Aaron reached the door, he picked it up and opened it. Aaron clasped a hand over his mouth as he read the beginning of the letter.

('Dear son

How much I miss your ass on my dick is unreal. I can still feel your insides and I can't help but pleasure myself as I write this letter. My roommate sometimes joins me but usually I do it when he's asleep. How are you? Have you been good? I saw your ex the other day, Ed Roberts was it? He and I don't get along very well. He have been in a number of fights about you, but I gathered from what he was yelling, that you've been naughty. I hope you remember that all naughty boys get punished. You're mine and you know it, you belong to me.

Sincerely your father')

Aaron was shaking as he read the letter, he scrunched the letter up and stuffed it in his pocket, before racing up the stairs. Aaron ran into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Robert heard the bathroom door slam, and raced up the stairs to see what was wrong. "Aaron? Babe, are you okay?" He asked through the bathroom door.

Aaron tried to calm down as he braced himself over the sink, trying not to throw up, "Yeah, I'm fine".

Robert could tell that Aaron's voice was slightly shaky, and began to bang on the door, "Aaron open up!" He heard Aaron crying and he started to worry more "Aaron, open the door"

There was no reply from Aaron, causing Robert to worry more..

Robert knocked on the door again "What's wrong, Aaron?" Robert asked, as he started to bang on the door to get Aaron attention.

Aaron sniffled "Go away. Just leave me alone for a bit please".

"I'm not leaving you when you're like this, so just open the door. I can help, babe" Robert stubbornly said.

Aaron finally opened up after about 5 minutes, Robert saw that he had been crying and he hugged him straight away. Aaron hugged Robert and he cried long and hard.

Roberts placed a hand on the back of Aaron's head "Sshh, what's wrong, babe?"

Aaron did not reply, he just continued to cry onto Robert's shoulder. They sat on the bed as Aaron wept; his tears making Robert's shirt damp.

"Hey, hey it's alright. Sshh, what is it, Aaron? What's wrong?" Robert asked as he rubbed Aaron's back to sooth him.

Aaron pulled back and he looked at the floor. "Gordon... He..." he stuttered.

Robert rubbed Aaron's arms "What did that sicko do?"

Aaron pulled the letter out of his picket, and he handed it to Robert "He sent me a letter."

Robert took the piece of paper, and he read the disgusting letter. "I'm gonna kill him! I'm sick of him hurting you!" He stood up and he was about to walk downstairs, to get his phone and call Jason Wise.

Aaron grabbed Robert's wrist to stop him "No, don't". Aaron choked on his tears "I don't what you to get into trouble, please stay with me".

Robert then looked into Aaron eyes. He sat back down on the bed to embrace him again, because he could see the fear in the young man's eyes "Alright, do you want me to sort this out? Or do you want me to get Cain and Andy to go?"

"Can you get them to sort him out? I don't want you to be anywhere near him, because he might touch you. I don't want you to go through that" Aaron sobbed.

Robert kissed Aaron's head "Okay, I won't go".

Aaron started to cry harder as he clung onto Robert. The older man rubbed his husband's back and he cooed in his ear to calm him. Robert knew that Aaron was already terrified of Gordon, and he realised that the letter would have been petrifying to his husband.

"Robert, I'm scared. I'm really scared, Rob" Aaron sobbed

Robert could feel that Aaron was trembling and he could hear his sharp breaths "Sshh you're okay. He's never gonna hurt you again. I won't ever let someone hurt you. I'll call Andy and Cain in a bit and ask them to sort Gordon out. I won't let him get away with this, don't worry. No one's gonna hurt you as long as I'm around".

Aaron nodded and his crying ceased but he was still shaking slightly. Robert got up and he rushed downstairs to get his mobile phone. He then ran back up stairs, and he sat next to Aaron on the bed. Robert held Aaron close by keeping one arm around his shoulders, as he dialled Andy's number. Robert held his phone to his ear and he waited.

"It'll be alright. I'll sort it out for you" Robert soothed before he kissed Aaron's head.

"Hey, Rob" Andy said on the other end of the call.

"Hiya, Andy. Can you do me a massive favour?" Robert asked.

"What's the favour?" Andy asked through the call.

"Aaron's just got a letter from Gordon and it's scared him a lot. So can you go to the prison to sort him out please?" Robert asked before he looked at Aaron, he realised that his husband was in shock. He rubbed Aaron's arm and he kissed his head a few times to comfort him "It's okay, Aaron. Just hold onto me."

Aaron did not answer, he just clung onto Robert.

"Okay. I'll go tomorrow and I'll sort it. Do you want me to go with you or Aaron?" Andy asked.

"Aaron's asked me not to go so that Gordon doesn't hurt me. And I'm not gonna let him near that sicko. He wouldn't be able to handle it" Robert stated.

"Okay, I'll call Cain and tell him. Is Aaron alright?" Andy asked over the phone.

Robert looked at Aaron again "No, he's in shock at the moment. He's really shaken up, he's not saying anything. He's trembling and clinging onto me". He answered but then he heard that Aaron's breathing had hitched "Ssh ssh it's okay, Aaron. Just breathe, No one's gonna hurt you again. I won't let them".

"I just text Cain and he asked to see the letter. We'll come to your place in the morning. Tell Aaron that me and Cain will sort it". Andy said.

"Will do. Thanks, Andy" Robert said into the phone.

"No problem, Bro. See ya" Andy said over to line.

"See ya, Bro" Robert said before ending the call. "Andy and Cain are gonna go to the prison tomorrow. Gordon's gonna be dealt with" Robert reassured.

Aaron nodded "Can I have a drink please?"

Robert kissed Aaron's head "Yeah, get yourself into bed and I'll be back in a minute".

Aaron got into bed and he pulled the covers up to his chin.

Robert stood up and he walked downstairs to make Aaron a drink, he got the Horlicks out of the cupboard. He made the drink and he then carried it upstairs to his room. He walked into the room and he sat on the bed, "Here, this'll help you sleep".

Aaron took the mug of Horlicks and he drank it, as Robert got ready for bed. "Thanks".

Robert looked at Aaron and he got into bed "You don't have to thank me".

Aaron put the empty mug on the bedside table and then he laid down. He moved closer to Robert and he curled up as his husband embraced him. He knew that he was safe with Robert, but Gordon's sickening letter had him on edge.

Robert could feel that Aaron was tense, so he kissed his head and rubbed his back "It's okay, just close your eyes and go to sleep. I'll keep you safe".

Aaron kissed Robert's chest and he closed his eyes "Night, Rob".

"Good night, gorgeous" Robert said before he closed his eyes to go to sleep.


	27. Sorting out a sicko

Aaron and Robert were having breakfast when they heard a knock at the front door. Robert stood up and he went to answer the door, Andy and Cain were stood outside looking very serious. They were invited into the house and Aaron walked into the living room.

"How are you feeling, Aaron?" Cain asked.

"I'll be better once Gordon leaves me alone" Aaron answered.

"We'll deal with him, don't worry. He won't know what hit him" Andy reassured.

Robert passed Cain the letter and he red it before he handed it to Andy. Cain was furious with Gordon and so was Andy, Cain looked at Aaron and he saw the fear and the hopelessness in his nephew's eyes.

"I won't let him get to you, Aaron. You're my own and I'll keep you safe" Cain reassured.

"And I'll protect you. I won't let anyone touch you again" Robert looked at Aaron.

"Thanks. I just can't help the fact that I'm scared of him still, I'm sick of being in constant fear that he's gonna get me again" Aaron shook his head and he looked down.

"Call Jason and get him to something like a restraining order for you. We'll see you later" Cain said before he and Andy walked to Cain's car.

Robert shut the door and he hugged Aaron "Gordon's never gonna hurt you again. Cain and Andy will make sure of that. I won't let anyone harm you, I promise".

Cain and Andy: after thirty minutes of driving Cain and Andy arrived at the prison. and they entered the building. They sat down in the visiting area and they waited until the doors opened, they glared at Gordon as he walked in and sat opposite them with a smug grin on his face.

Gordon was covered in cuts and bruises, he gave Andy and Cain angry hard stares, "Where's Aaron?"

Cain gave Gordon his own death stare, "At home, away from monsters like you! I read that disgusting letter that you sent him. You're sick in the head to think that about your own son".

"Oh come on, it was just a little joke between father and son", Gordon said, as he tried to get himself out of the trouble he had gotten himself into.

Cain hardened his glare, "You have not right to him".

"He's my son, so I don't see what the problem is!", Gordon rolled his eyes.

Andy banged his fist on the table, "He's not yours anymore, so just leave him alone!"

Gordon fixed his eyes on Andy, "Aaron's mine! He's my property! You hear?"

Cain kicked Gordon hard underneath the table, "You lost any privilege to your son long ago. Now shut up and leave him alone you paedophile!"

"He's mine! No one else's. I had him first, he should be honoured that I've been fighting for him. His ex has the same views that I have!" Gordon snarled.

Andy leaned forward "He doesn't belong to you or Ed. You lost all privileges and rights to be his father, the moment to laid hands on him. You abused your own flesh and blood for years, and he repeatedly said 'No'. We won't let you hurt him again, you're just lucky that I haven't killed you for what you tried to do to my brother!" he raised his voice.

"How is Robert? Has he finally ditched my son? Like how he deserves" Gordon grinned.

"Aaron and Robert are happily married and they love each other. Their love is stronger than any grip you try to get on Aaron. Robert won't let anyone hurt Aaron, and you know it" Cain stated.

Andy and Cain stood up but Cain kicked Gordon one last time, before they walked out of the prison and drove back to Emmerdale.

At 5:45pm Aaron and Robert were sat in the Woolpack eating dinner. They were laughing and joking around until Chrissie and Rebecca sat with them. They looked at each other and they tried to ignore the women until Chrissie spoke.

"You couldn't protect your own husband from the two monsters, could you? You were too weak to fight to protect him" Chrissie snarled at Robert.

Aaron was about to stand up for Robert when Rebecca cut him off.

"Your so much of a wimp that your officially a burden on poor Robert!" Rebecca snarled.

"Oi, Aaron is the strongest -", Robert began but Chrissie put her hand up to stop him.

"Person you know?" she finished.

Robert death stared Chrissie as she laughed. Aaron glared at Rebecca and the at Chrissie.

"Face it, Aaron's a little weakling, who couldn't fight off Gordon, couldn't fight off Ed, he'd be dead if it weren't for Robert!" Laughed Rebecca.

"I did fight back against them. I was a kid when Gordon hurt me and I got away from Ed. You have no idea about what I went through" Aaron stated.

"Screw off you two. We don't need your shitty opinions!" Robert raised his voice.

"A real man stands up for himself! You're no man, Aaron. You're weak and pathetic" Chrissie scoffed.

Aaron slammed the table with his fist, which drew the attention from other customers, "I rely on Robert, so what? Isn't that what marriage is about? He protects me and I protect him. Not that you'll know what a good marriage or relationship is Chrissie. I have a safe and a secure marriage and a home. At least I have morals".

Chas leant on the bar, "Aaron, are you okay?"

Aaron turned to his mother, "Yeah, just ending a very dull conversation".

Everyone heard the news come on the radio and they listened to the stories "Police are on the look out for a convicted paedophile, who has escaped from prison after having a fight with another inmate. Police have issued a warning for people to be on their guard as the individual is very dangerous and might suffer from Psychopathy" the news anchor explained.

Chrissie and Rebecca left the pub after finishing their drinks. Whilst everyone carried on with what they were doing, Aaron looked worried and Robert noticed that his husband was on edge.

"What's wrong?" Robert leant over the table and held Aaron's hand.

"What if it's Gordon or Ed? What if they come back?" Aaron panicked.

"I'm sure that it's not them. I won't let them hurt you anymore though" Robert comforted.

Aaron and Robert finished their meal and drinks, before they went home. Robert noticed that Aaron was worried so he did his best to make his husband smile. They tickled each other for a bit and played on the Xbox until they grew tired. They got ready for bed and they snuggled up on the sofa, they were kissing and hugging as they laid against each other with their legs tangled together.

Robert pulled back from kissing Aaron and he gazed into his husband's eyes "What did I do to deserve to be married to someone like you?"

Aaron chuckled and smiled "No clue. Still trying to work that one out".

"Every time I look at you, and I think that I'm married to a very handsome young man" Robert said in a soft voice.

"I'm not. You're just saying that because you have to" Aaron sighed.

Robert grasped hold of Aaron's hand and he raised his husband's hand to his lips, before kissing the tips of his fingers. He then held Aaron's hand against his cheek "You're more beautiful than you know. No one will every change how I feel about you, I'll always love you".

"I'll always love you too, Rob. I never stopped" Aaron smiled.

Aaron and Robert kissed a few more times before they went to bed. The had already packed their stuff for Spain and they had sorted the hotel and travel out. They would be able to get away from all of the drama and angst for a few days, and just enjoy spending time with each other. At long last.


	28. Danger follows me

Aaron woke up the next day and he turned to Robert, he smiled when he realised that it was only one day before they were going on holiday. They both needed a break and the deserved it after what they had gone through over the past few weeks. Aaron kissed Robert and he smiled when he received a kiss back.

"Good morning, my handsome devil" Aaron said as he pulled back from the kiss.

Robert opened his eyes and he smiled at Aaron "Good morning, my gorgeous grease monkey. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, not long now" Aaron smiled.

"Not long until it's Sun, sea and very good sex". Robert bit his lip.

"You, Mr... have a one track mind" Aaron laughed.

"You know me so well" Robert leaned over Aaron.

"You got that right, Mr dirty minded git" Aaron chuckled.

"Do you fancy a full English breakfast today. With a coffee and a side order of kisses from your suave husband?" Robert grinned.

"That sounds great. Does it come with a blow job too?" Aaron joked.

"Maybe on holiday, if you're lucky" Robert smirked before he got out of bed and walked to the door.

"Nice ass" Aaron smiled.

Robert turned around and smirked at Aaron "Nice Abs."

Aaron laughed as Robert blew him a kiss and walked out of the room. He felt safe and protected with Robert around and he was happy. After a few minutes he could smell bacon and he smiled, he got out of bed and walked downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and he saw Robert wearing boxer briefs and his apron.

"How are you not cold?" Aaron asked.

Robert put the food on the plates and he turned around to look at Aaron "Because it's summer and it's over eighteen degrees outside."

"Then how am I cold?" Aaron scoffed.

Robert walked over to Aaron "You've always been the cold blooded one".

Aaron smiled at Robert "You're always there to keep me warm though, aren't ya?"

Robert placed his hands on Aaron's hips and he smiled at him "Always."

Aaron kissed Robert and he wrapped his arms around Robert's waist. They got dressed before, they then sat down and they started to eat their breakfast. Aaron and Robert were both wolfing down their full English breakfasts, when there was a knock at the door and Aaron goes to answer it. Chas and Cain soon enter the room, and Cain instantly grabbed Aaron's remaining breakfast and began to finish it.

"Mmm, this is so good!" Cain smirked.

Aaron laughed and grabbed the plate off of his uncle, "Oi, that's mine!"

Robert, still with his mouth full chuckled "Yeah, back off of my husband's food"

Chas laughed, "Let them eat, Cain. We just wanted to know if you two are ready and packed?"

Aaron nodded and Robert gave a lazy thumbs up as he ate. Aaron laughed at how tired Robert was, and Robert smiled at him after he finished eating.

"Well we've worked out who will be watching the house on what day so you don't have to worry about that", Cain said as he nicked a sausage off of Aaron's plate.

"Oi! Get your own spouse made breakfast!" Aaron laughed.

"Nah, I'm good. Moira will kill me if I nicked food off of her plate" Cain rolled his eyes.

"Ay up, Cain Dingle if scared of his wife!" Aaron asked.

Cain grabbed Aaron and ruffled his hair "Shut it Badboy. Other wise I'll show Robert pictures of when you were a baby".

Aaron laughed "Get off Cain!"

Robert laughed and he picked the plates up to carry them into the kitchen "He won't let that happen". He then walked back into the dining room, walked up behind Aaron and wrapped his arms around his husband's waist from behind "I bet that you looked adorable".

"Never gonna happen. I looked terrible, number one ugliest baby" Aaron held onto Robert's wrists as his husband hugged him.

"You bloody well we're not!" Chas looked at Aaron "You were absolutely beautiful. Big blue eyes and a mop of curly brown hair. The most beautiful baby boy ever".

Aaron rolled his eyes and Robert kissed his shoulder, before resting his chin on Aaron's shoulder and smiling. Aaron smiled as Robert hugged him, the close contact made him feel safe and loved. Just like he had always wanted to feel.

"I gotta go and finish some work off at the yard. I'll meet you at the pub in a few hours" Robert said as he hugged Aaron.

"Anything that I can help with?" Aaron asked.

Robert pulled back from Aaron and his husband turned around to face him "It's a Home James thing. I'll text you when I'm done".

"Okay, see ya in a bit then" Aaron smiled.

Robert smiled and he kissed Aaron "See ya in a bit".

Robert then grabbed his phone before walking out of the door and driving to the scrapyard. Aaron finished packing his stuff, and he got the passports together before he called Adam. Aaron made sure that everything was ready and then he went to help Moira at the farm.

Aaron walked into the house and he found Moira in the kitchen "Hi, Moira. Do you still need help around this place?"

Moira looked at Aaron "Yes please, Aaron. I'm going out of my mind here".

"Just give me a list of jobs and I'll do it" Aaron shrugged.

"Can you feed the horses, unload the new hay bails and fix one of the fences please, Aaron?" Moira asked.

"Sure. I'll just get some overalls and then I'll sort that fence out" Aaron went to get some overalls and then he went to the toilet to put them over his clothes. Aaron walked into the field with a box of tools and he fixed the fence, he felt eyes on him so he looked over his shoulder... no one was there. "That was weird" he said to himself before carrying on fixing the fence.

Aaron finished fixing the fence and he gathered up his tools, before taking them back to the house. He then unloaded the hay bails, and he carried some of them to the stables to feed the horses. He fed the horses and he gave them some water before he walked over to the fourth horse. A beautiful Buckskin stallion, he stroked the horse's mane and he smiled.

"Hiya, Roadie. You hungry?" Aaron asked and the horse snorted in response "Okay." Aaron picked a carrot up and he held it out for Roadie to eat "Here you go".

Aaron stroked Roadie's snout as the animal ate; he then walked into the pen, closing the gate behind him and he fill the net with hay before he filled Roadie's water. He was careful not to stand behind the horse in case he was kicked, but he knew that Roadie was a gentle giant. Normally a well behaved animal. Roadie looked up and he snorted and he began to move around the pen.

Aaron looked at Roadie and he saw that the horse was anxious "Hey, ssh ssh. Calm down, Roadie. It's alright boy. Just calm down" He cooed as he stroked Roadie's snout to calm him.

Meanwhile someone was watching Aaron threw a hole in the wooden stable wall. As the man watched Aaron through a small hole, he slipped his hand into his trousers as he began to pleasure himself. 'You can't escape me, you rat. I'm coming for you' he thought.

Roadie became agitated, he stood on his hind legs and neighed.

Aaron walked in front of Roadie and he put his hands up "Whoa, easy boy. Easy, Roadie".

Roadie came down so that he was stood on all fours. He snorted and neighed again.

Aaron rubbed Roadie's ears to sooth him "What's wrong, Roadie? What's up?" he was petting Roadie when he heard the sound of grunting, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end and he got goose bumps. The other horses started to run around their stable pens and Roadie became anxious again. Aaron knew that horses could be dangerous when their agitated, so he stepped out of Roadie's stable pen and he locked the gate behind him. "Who's there?"

The man jumped when one of the Horses (Dove) kicked the wall, creating a loud bang. He ended up knocking over a pitchfork and it fell into a metal bucket.

All the horses became frightened and they all panicked. Aaron also became quite scared and he gulped, as he walked around the stable trying to calm all of the horses. The Shetland pony (Dusty) was frantically running around her pen, trying to get free. Aaron saw how scared she was, so he pulled at the rope and it came loose so that Dusty did not hurt herself. The Shire horse (Pluto) was easier to calm because he was quite an old and experienced horse. However Cleveland Bay horse (Brandy) was a very energetic horse and he was extremely scared.

"Whoa, calm down, Brandy. It's alright" Aaron said in a soft voice. Aaron managed to calm all of the horses and ponies, but then he saw Roadie buck and using his back legs to kick the gate of his pen. He walked over and he pulled at the rope, causing the not to come undone so that Roadie was not restrained "Roadie, calm down" He then whistled to get Roadie's attention.

Roadie looked at Aaron and he snorted

"Easy, boy. It's okay, nothing's there. Calm down, Roadie" Aaron said in a calm voice.

Roadie calmed down but it was clear that he was still on edge.

Aaron knew that if he showed fear then the horses would freak out. He looked over to where the noise had come from in the first place, and he saw a man stood there dressed in entirely in black. Aaron felt dread come over him and he slowly backed up.

The man started to walk towards Aaron, all the while increasing speed. Until he was sprinting towards Aaron.

Aaron turned around and he ran out of the a stabes, he was terrified as he headed to the house. He looked over his shoulder and he saw that he was still being chased. Aaron would normally confront people who posed a threat to him, but his head just told him to run for his life. After what felt like forever, Aaron made it to the house and he ran into Moira's house. He slammed the door behind him and he leaned against it. He breathed a sigh of relief, but then he felt someone very strong pushing the door. Trying to gain entry. He used his weight to hold the door closed, but the man was very strong.

"Moira! Moira!" Aaron yelled in a panic.

Moira ran into the kitchen and she looked at Aaron "Aaron, what's wrong?"

Aaron was hyperventilating and panicking "Someone's trying to get in! He's too strong, I can't hold it closed on my own!"

Moira saw an arm come around the side of the door and grab Aaron's wrist. She ran towards the door and she used her back to hold the door shut. "Who is this guy?"

Aaron was using all of he strength to close the door "I don't know".

The person trying to enter the house was not wearing gloves, so they used their nails to scratch Aaron's arm. Leaving long scratches going down his arm.

Aaron and Moira pushed back against the door and it slammed shut. Aaron then locked it before he slid down the door and he sat on the floor. Moira could see the fear on Aaron's face, so she crouched down next to him.

"He chased me here. I was in the stables and Roadie was freaking out. That guy probably knocked something over, and all of the horses started to panic. I was scared but I managed to calm them down, Roadie started to freak out again, so I went to calm him down. I then saw someone stood at the end of the stables and they began to run at me. I ran back here but he chased me. I didn't see who it was, I'm so sorry" Aaron looked at Moira.

Moira looked at Aaron's arm and she saw the scratch marks. "What happened to you?"

Aaron looked at his arm and he saw the scratches "They must have scratched me. I'm alright though".

Cain walked in through the back way and he walked into the kitchen. He saw that his wife and his nephew looked shaken up, and that Aaron had scratch marks on his right arm. "What happened?"

Moira stood up and walked over to Cain " Someone was in the barn and they scared the horses, they chased Aaron here and I had to help him hold the door shut. He's really shaken up".

Cain looked at Aaron and his nephew stood up "You alright, Aaron?"

Aaron nodded "Yeah. I'm gonna go and check on the horses".

Cain walked over to Aaron "I'll come with you".

Cain and Aaron walked out of the house and they walked to the stables. Moira had locked the door and she called Chas to explain what had happened. They walked into the stables and they checked that all of the horses were alright. Aaron then walked over to Roadie's pen and he saw that a note was pinned to the gate. Aaron picked the note up and he read its content.

('I'll be coming for you later') is all it said in big messy handwriting.

A million things were spinning around Aaron's head. However he thoughts all came back to that prisoner that had escaped. "Please not Ed. Please God. Don't be Ed".

Cain walked over to Aaron and he saw the note "What's that?"

Aaron looked at Cain and he handed him the note "A note".

Cain read the note and then he looked at Aaron "I think that we need to get you back to the village ASAP".

Aaron nodded "Tell Moira that I've done all of the jobs. And that I'm sorry for being the cause of everything".

"There's no need for that. It's not your fault". Cain said before he walked back to the village with Aaron.

Aaron looked over his shoulder a few times, and he could have sworn that he had seen someone following them. He did not bring it up, but Cain noticed that his nephew was on edge. They walked into the Woolpack and Aaron walked into the backroom.

"Aaron's gonna need a pint. And fast" Cain stated as he leaned on the bar.

Chas became worried "Why? Is he okay?"

"Someone was watching him at the farm. Aaron was feeding the horses when they got spooked. He managed to calm them down but he was chased back to the house. He was scratched when someone was trying to get into the house. He was on the verge of a panic attack when I got there. I think that someone was following us back here too. He's pretty scared" Cain explained.

Chas looked at Cain "Oh God. My poor baby".

"He says that he's alright, but you know what he's like" Cain continued.

"Thanks for having his back, Cain. Have a drink on the house.

"Cheers, sis" Cain smiled.

Aaron walked into the bar and he looked at Chas "Do you need a hand with anything, mum?"

Chas smiled at her son "Nope. You're gonna have a drink with Cain. On the house".

"Thanks, mum" Aaron smiled.

Aaron and Cain sat next to each other at the bar, they talked for a while until Aaron walked into the backroom to get something to eat. He grabbed an apple and he sat on the sofa to watch TV. After twenty minutes a pair of Arms wrapped around his neck. Aaron flinched at first but then he looked up. But instead of a black masked attacker, there was Robert.

Robert smiled gently at Aaron, "Hey, your sure on edge today, what's up?"

Aaron wanted to tell Robert but something about his smile stopped him, "You obviously", he joked.

Robert laughed, he could tell that Aaron was holding something back but didn't want to pester his husband so didn't ask. He walked around the sofa and sat beside Aaron before wrapping his arms around his husband's waist. Aaron snugged into Robert, he always felt safe this way.

"Are you ok?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay" Aaron answered.

Robert leaned back and Aaron rested against him "You looking forward till our holiday?"

Aaron smiled "Yeah, an escape from all of the drama and people".

Robert kissed Aaron's head and he stroked his hair "I'll have you all to myself". He smirked

Aaron knew Robert so well, he could metaphorically read Robert's mind "Dirty minded bugger" he scoffed.

Robert chuckled and they cuddled for a moment, before they walked into the pub. They ordered some food and then they sat down with some drinks. They talked and laughed for an hour before Charity brought their meals over. They ate their food and then they ordered dessert. After a few minutes Marlon brought over their deserts, and they began to eat. Robert finished eating his hot chocolate brownie and then he nicked a spoonful of Aaron's desert.

"Oi! Get your own!" Aaron exclaimed.

"What? You know that I love Raspberry cheesecake" Robert smiled.

"You just ate a chocolate brownie. Greedy sod" Aaron chuckled. He then saw the pouty face on Robert "Ugh, fine. Here you go" he side before he pushed the plate towards Robert.

Robert smiled and he began to eat the cake "You can eat it too".

Aaron started to eat the cheese cake too. "When did you become a romantic?"

Robert smiled at Aaron "When I married you".

Aaron smiled at Robert "I guess that I became a romantic when I married you".

They shared the desert until Chrissie walked over, and sat next to Aaron. Aaron and Robert looked at each other and Aaron rolled his eyes, because he knew that Chrissie was gonna have a go at them.

"I don't know why you are still with him, Robert is just going to break your heart, cheat on you just like he did me" Chrissie glared at Robert.

"No he won't. Because I'm not a controlling bitch like you, Chrissie. He loves me" Aaron bluntly said.

"He only loves money. I could have him back in a second, you've got nothing" Chrissie snarled at Aaron.

"He gives me everything that you can't. I'm gonna say exactly what I told Rebecca... if I wanted you, I would've had you" Robert glared at Chrissie.

"You're just jealous that you don't have what you know you want anymore. He can't give you what can. He can only give you easy sex, you two shouldn't have been married. You had no right!" Chrissie snapped.

"You can't say much. You're a lying bitch, you're homophobic and you're crap in bed. My husband gives me everything that you can't and I love him. Having sex with Aaron is always amazing, it's a thrill that no one else can give me. And you know what... I couldn't keep my hands off of him when I was sleeping with him behind your back" Robert smirked.

Chrissie went silent and Rebecca walked over. Aaron smirked at Robert and his husband winked at him.

"You're disgusting" Rebecca looked at Aaron.

"Am I? That's a new one. Not" Aaron said sarcastically.

"You forced Robert to have an affair with you! You're not even a decent husband. Robert got hurt by Ed because of you! It's your fault the he was kidnapped!" Rebecca hissed.

"Aaron's never forced me into anything! None of what happened with Ed was his fault. My husband actually risked his safety to protect me. So why don't you two birches piss of back to your house on the fuckin hill?" Robert snarled.

Chrissie and Rebecca walked back over, to where Lawrence and Lachlan were sat.

"So... having sex with is a thrill?" Aaron smirked.

"The most thrilling ride ever. I can't keep my hands off of your body, and I can't keep my lips off of your lips" Robert smirked.

"Keep talking like that and you'll have a very active few days in Spain." Aaron then sipped his drink.

"I'm gonna enjoy this holiday. Do I get to see you shirtless next to the pool too?" Robert asked.

"A private villa in scorching heat for ten days... we'll see how lucky you are" Aaron smirked.

An excited smile appeared on Robert's face "Don't worry... I'll be good to you".

"And I'll be a bad boy for you" Aaron winked at Robert.


	29. Coming face to face with evil once more

Aaron and Robert walked around the village until it started to get dark. Robert looked around to make sure that no one was around, before he turned to Aaron.

"Come on" Robert grabbed Aaron's hand and led him towards the garage.

"What are we doing?" Aaron asked.

Robert pushed Aaron up again at wall and he placed his hands on Aaron's hips "Nothing really. I just wanted to kiss you".

Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert's waist and he kissed the older man. Robert kissed Aaron back and their kiss soon turned passionate. They were locked in a tongue twister and Robert pulled Aaron against his body.

Robert pulled away and he smiled at Aaron. "Why can't I keep my hands off of you?"

"You can't because I'm a Badboy and you like danger" Aaron smirked.

Robert kissed Aaron again "You're my addiction, my Badboy, my dirty little grease monkey".

"And you're my thrill, my shield, my pretty boy" Aaron smiled.

Robert lifted one arm and he stroked Aaron's cheek with his thumb "And it'll always be that way".

"Why did you bring me in here? You're not horny again are you?" Aaron scoffed.

"I just enjoy kissing you. It's one of my favourite pass times" Robert answered.

"I like kissing you too" Aaron smiled before he kissed Robert again.

Robert and Aaron's kiss become more and more passionate, as they both deepen into each other. Someone could hear everything that is happening, became angry and turned to kick some buckets which alerts the couple that someone is nearby. They both stop kissing and walked outside to check who it was, only to find that no one is there.

"That was weird" Robert stated.

"We should probably head back anyway", Aaron said as he held Robert's hand.

Robert looked at Aaron and he saw that he was scared "You okay, Baby?"

Aaron looked at Robert "Yeah, can we go back to the pub now please?"

Robert saw that Aaron was worried "Yeah, sure."

It had just started to pour down with rain, so Aaron and Robert turned and ran back to the Woolpack. Aaron could not help the feeling of eyes piercing into him from every side of the street. The air felt cold as he walked beside Robert, and soon he felt as if everything was closing in on him. Robert noticed how his husband was acting, he put his arm around Aaron's shoulders and pulled him closer. Aaron instantly snapped out of the deadly sensation and looked up at his husband with a small smile. He always knew exactly when to jump in as his Knight in shining armour. They walked back to the Woolpack to say goodbye to their family, before they went home to get their suitcases to leave for the airport. As they had planned. They walked into the pub and they walked up to the bar.

"I just have to get something. I'll be back in five minutes" Robert kissed the side of Aaron's head.

"Okay. Don't leave me for too long". Aaron smiled.

"Never. Don't miss me too much" Robert smirked.

"You have a massive ego" Aaron laughed.

"Something that you love about me" Robert bit his lip and raised his eyebrows.

"You're an idiot" Aaron shook his head.

Robert smiled "I love you too" he then walked around the bar and into the backroom. He walked up the stairs and he hesitated, before he opened the door to Aaron's old room. He turned the door knob and he walked in. "I actually feel sick just standing here" Robert said to himself. He looked over to where Aaron's old bed had been "Thank god Chas got rid of that bed after Gordon broke in here."

Aaron had not been able to go back into his old room after being attacked. He would sleep on the sofa with Robert because he could not go upstairs, without panicking and crying. Robert had rented an apartment for him and Aaron, until they brought Mill cottage. Since that night Aaron had not liked been in a dark room on his own, and he had hated being locked in a room or not being able to see. Robert had to help his husband through panic attacks and he had to calm him during powercuts. Robert understood why Aaron was like this so he never complained.

Robert walked over to the wardrobe, and he grabbed the small box that was inside it. "Aaron's gonna be so happy".

Robert's old watch had broke when Ed had kidnapped him and Aaron, so he had got it fixed because he new that it was special to Aaron. And that it made him feel like Robert was always with him.

Robert then walked downstairs and he walked into the backroom, and he grabbed an apple to eat. He then poured himself a glass of orange juice. Meanwhile Aaron was in the pub with Chas, Andy, Debbie, Cain, Belle, Lisa, Sarah, Jack, Victoria, Adam, Chrissie, Rebecca, Lawrence, Lachlan, Kerry, Bernice, Nicola, Pete, Ross and Finn.

Bernice and Nicola walked to the door and they tried to open it. But the door did not open. "What the hell? It won't open" Bernice said.

"Alright, Chas. Very funny, open the door" Nicola scoffed.

"Just pull it open" Ross laughed.

"It's not opening" Nicola stated.

"What?" Aaron walked over to the door and he tried to open it. "What the?" he pulled at the door. "It's locked".

Everyone started to panic and Aaron tried to open the door. Chrissie was mouthing off and Rebecca was insulting Aaron, for locking them in the Woolpack.

"Open the door, Aaron! This isn't funny!" Rebecca shouted.

"I would if I could. So shut your trap and sit down!" Aaron raised his voice.

"Call the police! Break the door down!" Victoria shouted.

"Calm down, Vic. We're gonna be fine" Aaron reassured but he was also scared.

Aaron and the others were panicking, as an intruder opened the back door and he locked it before he crept into the backroom. Robert was oblivious to the happenings in the pub and was thinking about how he could surprise Aaron. Robert dropped the apple dropped to the floor when he heard the sound of someone cocking a gun. Robert spun around and his eyes wide in fear, as he stared down the barrel of a shotgun.

The intruder smirked evilly and nodded towards the door. "Move".

Robert slowly walked out to meet Aaron, his breathing fast and panicked, eyes refusing to leave the gun. An arm wrapped around his neck, and he panicked even more as he walked into the bar.

Aaron looked up and his heart stopped, his eyes began to water at seeing his husband in such a fright. "Robert".

"Aaron" Robert bit his lip as he held back tears of fear.

"Please don't hurt him. Please let him go" Aaron looked at the person who was holding a gun next to Robert.

The man took off his mask and he looked at Aaron "Hello, Aaron. Did you miss me?"

"Please Ed", Aaron began to cry.

Robert began to slowly come back to his senses on hearing Aaron's upset voice "Please let go of me, Ed. Leave us alone".

"Don't hurt my Rob!" Aaron pleaded.

Ed laughed and threw Robert to the floor, "Count yourself lucky I don't shoot you!"

Robert hit the floor and let out a cry as Ed delivered a sharp kick to the ribs. "Argh!"

Aaron ran over to his husband, panicked he might be gravely hurt, "Rob!"

"Oh no you don't" Ed kicked Aaron away.

Aaron landed on his back and causing him to hit his ribs. "Aahhh!" he cried out in pain.

"Sorry, Sunshine. There'll be no cuddling for while, I'm here!" Ed shouted.

Robert hurriedly stood up and ran over to Aaron to check if he is alright. "Aaron? Baby, are you okay?" He knew that it was a stupid question, because he could see the pain on Aaron's face.

Aaron weakly nodded and he whimpered as he held in sobs of pain "My rib". He threw his arms around Robert's neck.

Robert carefully wrapped his arms around Aaron "Did you hurt your broken rib?" he whispered.

Aaron nodded "Yeah".

Robert kissed the side of Aaron's head "It'll be alright. It'll go away".

Ed growled in anger "I said no cuddling!" He aimed the shot gun at Robert. "I'll shoot Rob-boy if you don't move away from him, Aaron!"

Robert and Aaron hesitated before pulling away from each other. Aaron slowly moved away from Robert and he looked at Ed. Ed was still aiming the gun at Robert but he was still angry at Aaron.

"You have no right to hold us captive here!" Chrissie shouted.

Ed was already angry but he decided to direct his anger at someone "Aaron, stand up".

Aaron hesitated and he looked at Robert. He then looked at Ed 'He's angry at me. He might hit me again. But I need to protect Robert and everyone else' he thought.

Ed grew angry and he aimed the gun at the ceiling, he pulled the trigger and people screamed at the loud bang . "I said stand up!"

Everyone was scared and they were hugging their friends and families. Chas was holding onto Aaron but her son slowly stood up and let go of her hand.

Ed grabbed Aaron's arm and pulled him away from Chas and Cain. "You disobeyed me!"

Aaron tugged his arm out of Ed's grasp "I don't belong to you! I never did!"

Ed backhanded Aaron around the face and Aaron fell onto the floor. Ed steps forward and kicked Aaron hard in the ribs.

"Ow!" Aaron cried in pain.

"Aaron!", Robert rushed to aid his husband but Ed pointed the gun at him.

Chas hurried her son to tend to him, "Aaron? Oh, my baby boy", she softly spoke.

Aaron hugged his mother, "It hurts", he just barely said.

Ed scoffs before pointing the shotgun at Chas, "Back off, Chas. If I want him to get help them I'll help him myself!".

Robert seized his chance and tried to grab the gun away from Ed. Ed kicked back and hit Robert's shin. Ed then used the handle of the shotgun to smash into Robert's stomach and making him fall to the floor. Aaron looked at Robert and he worried about his husband.

"Your turn will come soon enough, Rob-boy". Ed smirked.

"You could at least let the rest of us go. You can keep Aaron, no one loves him" Lachlan spoke up.

"Shut up, kid! You all gonna see what I do to Aaron!" Ed shouted. Before looking at Aaron, he bent down and grabbed Aaron up by his shirt "You're gonna regret standing up to me".

Aaron was holding Ed's wrist "Let them go and get your hand off of me".

"Oh you want my hands on you? Come on then, let's see what you can do" Ed pulled Aaron around the bar.

"No! Let go of me!" Aaron yelled as he grabbed the bar counter.

"Get off him!" Robert yelled as he ran forward to help Aaron.

Aaron kicked Ed and then he ran back over to Robert "Rob!"

Robert grabbed Aaron and he pulled him into a hug "It's alright, I'm here".

Ed ran over to grab Aaron but Robert stood in his way "Move! He's mine!"

"He doesn't belong to you. You're lucky that I haven't killed you because of what you did to Aaron!" Robert shouted.

Ed walked over to the bar and he grabbed a bottle of vodka. He started to drink the alcohol and he sat on the bar.

Robert turned to Aaron "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"He's mad and he wants to punish someone. He's a lightweight so he'll be drunk on his third drink. He's worse when he's drunk. I can read him like a book, stay close to me so that I can protect you" Aaron whispered.

Robert sat on the floor and he held onto Aaron "Stay with me and I'll look after you".

Aaron nodded and he moved closer to Robert.

Robert got the small box out of his pocket "Here, put this on".

Aaron looked at the box as Robert opened it and he fastened the watch around Aaron's wrist.

"You got it fixed?" Aaron looked at the watch and then at Robert.

"Of course I got it fixed. It makes you feel safe and you feel that I'm always with you" Robert answered.

Aaron nodded and he hugged Robert before kissing his husband "Thank you".

"No problem" Robert said as their lips parted and he pulled Aaron close, so that he could protect his husband.

An hour passed and Ed was very drunk and very angry. He had threatened to shoot some people but Aaron has protected everyone. Cain was helping Aaron by protecting everyone including his nephew, but he could tell that Aaron was scared. They all heard sirens and Ed panicked at the sounderlying of the policecar sirent blaring.

"Who called the police. Tell me!" Ed shouted.

No one spoke up. They just stayed silent and huddled up to their nearest and dearest.

Ed grabbed his rucksack "Give me your phones!"

Everyone but Chrissie gave up their phones. Chrissie just glared at Ed and she scoffed "You're pathetic. You wouldn't do anything".

Ed looked at Aaron "Get her to give me her phone, Aaron. You know what will happen if you disobey".

Aaron looked at Chrissie "Give him the phone".

"Drop dead. He won't do anything" Chrissie scoffed.

Ed went to hit Aaron and Robert noticed. Robert grabbed Chrissie's phone and he put it in the bag, he then put an arm around Aaron's shoulders.

"Smart move. You just saved Aaron from getting beaten black and blue" Ed snarled before he sat on the bar.

"You had no right to do that!" Chrissie snapped at Robert.

"Shut it, Chrissie. I have a right to protect my husband, so keep it shut" Robert scolded at Chrissie.

Thirty minutes passed and Ed was drinking heavily and everyone stayed silent. Aaron was sat next to Robert and Chas was holding onto her son. Debbie was sat next to Cain and she was holding onto Jack and Sarah. Victoria was sat next to Adam and they were sat with Bernice and Kerry. Chrissie, Rebecca, Lawrence and Lachlan were at around one or the booths and they were glaring at Ed.

Ed looked up and he saw all of the angry looks "You lot should stop starring at me if you don't want bullet holes in you".

Aaron felt Robert tense up and he looked at his husband. Robert looked worried and he was shaking "Hey, ssh ssh it's alright. I won't let him touch you".

"I know it sounds stupid but I'm freaking out, because I'm scared if being shot again" Robert looked at Aaron.

Aaron kissed Robert "I won't let that happen. I promise. I won't let him hurt you".

phone rang and Ed grabbed Chas. "Answer it!"

"Do as he says, mum" Aaron looked at Chas.

Chas picked up the phone and she held it to her ear "Hello?"

"Chas! Are you okay? What's going on?" Jason asked.

Chas sighed in relief "Hiya, Jason. Ed Roberts is holding us hostage. He's been hurting Aaron and threatening us all".

"We're gonna get you all out of there. Be careful, Ed had a fight with Gordon in prison and Gordon's dead. He died over night" Jason explained. "Put Ed on the phone".

Chas was shocked and she held the phone out to Ed "They want to speak to you".

Ed grabbed the phone and he held it to his ear "Hello?"

"Hey, Ed. My name's Jason Wise. Can you talk to me for a bit. Why are you doing this?" Jason asked.

"Aaron deserves it all. He's scum" Ed snarled.

"Can you let some people out? We won't intervene. You're in control" Jason calmly said.

"I'll think about it" Ed then hung up the phone. He then pointed the gun at Robert "Get here now, Aaron. Other wise it's bye bye Rob-boy".

Robert was still holding onto Aaron but Aaron stood up "Aaron, don't. Please".

Aaron held onto Robert's hand "I'll be fine. I won't let him hurt you".

"Aaron, please. Please don't " Robert begged.

Aaron gulped as he let go of Robert and he walked towards Ed "Leave them alone, Ed. Put the gun down and you can walk away. We won't tell the police, just put the gun down".

Ed pointed the gun at Aaron "Hands on the back of your head".

Aaron slowly lifted his arms and he placed his hands on the back of his head.

"Sit there" Ed motioned at on of the bar stools.

Aaron turned around but he did not move fast enough.

"I said... SIT DOWN!" Ed shoved Aaron.

Aaron quickly sat down on the stool and he gulped as Ed handcuffed him to the bar.

Ed then pointed the gun at Robert. "How could you forgive a snake like him, Aaron? He sat back and he let me and Gordon have you" Ed snarled.

"Leave him alone. He didn't let you or Gordon do anything to me. You poisoned and beat me! You abused me and he assaulted me so many times! I hate you" Aaron snapped.

Ed backhanded Aaron across the face and then he glared at Robert, but then he saw Sarah huddled up next to Debbie "Get here, girl!"

Debbie held onto Sarah and Andy moved so that he was next to his daughter. Aaron started to pull at his wrist as he struggled to get free.

Ed moved and he grabbed Sarah's arm; pulling her away from Debbie and Andy "Move it, kid!"

"No, don't hurt her. Please don't hurt my baby!" Debbie pleaded.

"Mum! Dad!" Sarah screamed.

"Let her go!" Andy shouted.

"Leave her alone!" Robert yelled as he tried to grab his niece.

"Ed, leave her alone!" Aaron shouted.

"Uncle Aaron!" Sarah sobbed.

"Shut up!" Ed shouted at Sarah. Ed grabbed Sarah's hair and held onto it as the child cried.

"It's okay, Sarah. He won't hurt you" Aaron reassured.

"And what makes you so sure about that, Aaron?" Ed scoffed.

"Because I know what you really want. I know that you want to punish me. I know what you want to do to me, just let Sarah go" Aaron said in a calm voice.

"I don't have anything to punish you with. I only have one thing that I want to use" Ed smirked.

Aaron and Robert realised what Ed meant and it scared both of them.

"You have a belt. I won't fight back, just don't hurt Sarah" Aaron said with tearful eyes.

Robert started to cry when he heard that Aaron was going to take a punishment instead of Sarah "No. Aaron, no".

"Leave them all alone and I won't fight back. I'll take the punishment" Aaron gulped.

Ed let Sarah go and she ran to Aaron. Aaron hugged Sarah and she hugged him as Ed walked around the bar and had a drink.

"I'm scared, Uncle Aaron. I'm scared" Sarah sobbed.

Aaron was crying as he hugged Sarah "I know, kid. I'm scared too, but it'll be alright. I won't let him hurt any of you".

Robert was crying as he thought about what Aaron was about to be put through. "Aaron, I'm sorry. I'm sorry".

Aaron looked at Robert "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm gonna be okay".

Ed walked over to Aaron "Do as I say and I'll let everyone go".

A tear rolled down Aaron's cheek and he nodded "Go to your parents, Sarah. And close your eyes".

Sarah ran over to Debbie and Andy. Her mother and father hugged her as he cried.

Ed walked over to Aaron and he stroked the young man's neck with his finger tips. "Backroom" he whispered as he unlocked the handcuffs.

Aaron cried as Ed grabbed his arm and yanked him forwards. "I don't want to, Ed. Please don't make me".

"Shut it, you deserve everything that Gordon and I did to you. Be good for me and it won't hurt as much" Ed whispered in Aaron's ear.

Robert was determined to protect Aaron so he stood up and he ran to Aaron "Not this time". He pulled Aaron close and he placed a hand on the back of his husband's head, he held Aaron's head against his shoulder "Touch him again and I'll kill you".

Aaron was sobbing as he clung onto Robert "Please don't let him do it again. Please, Robert".

Robert kissed the side of Aaron's head "I promise that I won't let him do it again".

"Do as I say, Aaron. And I'll let everyone walk out of that door" Ed said with no emotion "Come here".

Aaron wanted to protect everyone, so he pulled back from Robert and he walked over to Ed. "Let them go".

"Tell me that you love me" Ed instructed.

Aaron shook his head "No. I love Robert".

Ed grabbed Aaron and he pushed him up against a wall. "You're gonna be punished then". He moved and he started to suck on the skin on Aaron's neck. "I missed doing this".

Aaron bit the skin under his bottom lip as he held back tears. He felt violated as he was sexually harassed in front of the villagers and Robert, but he did not fight back because of fear of Ed. "Please stop".

"Shut up!" Ed shouted as he gripped Aaron's arms. He then moved and his lips crashed into Aaron's.

Aaron groaned and this split second allowed Ed to enter his mouth. He was crying and Ed was hurting him with his tight grip, he was stripped of his hoddie and Ed dug his nails into Aaron's arms.

Robert stood up but Victoria grabbed him "Leave him alone! He doesn't want it!"

Ed pulled away and he slapped Aaron. He the grabbed Aaron's hair and he slammed his head into the wall. Aaron was knocked unconscious and he fell onto the floor. Ed walked over to the door and he unlocked it. He then walked over and he looked at the hostages. "You're gonna do as I say, other wise I'll drag Aaron into the backroom and I'll have him".

Robert rushed over to Aaron and he cradled him in his arms "Aaron? Aaron, wake up". He gently shook his husband and he lifted him up slightly, before planting two soft kisses on Aaron's forehead "Baby, wake up. Please, Aaron. Baby?"

Aaron came around and he looked at Robert "I'm sorry".

"You have nothing to be sorry for, it's not your fault. It's alright. Give me your hand" Robert instructed.

Aaron lifted his arm and Robert grasped hold of his wrist. His husband kissed the tips of his fingers hand. Robert cradled Aaron in his arms as Ed picked up the phone.

"I'm sending everyone out. Keep your men back and no one will get hurt" Ed hung up the phone and he walked over to the hostages. "Get here, Aaron".

Aaron slowly stood up and so did Robert. Aaron gulped "I love you, Robert" whispered as he kissed Robert before he walked over to Ed

Ed grabbed Aaron and he handcuffed him to the bar again "You're gonna come away with me. And we're gonna disappear".

Aaron looked down as Ed pointed the gun at the hostages. Robert did not want to leave Aaron with Ed so he did not move. Chas and Cain protested for Ed to free Aaron, but he did not.

"Let Aaron go! He doesn't want to go with you!" Robert yelled.

"Please let my baby go" Chas pleaded.

"Let go of him, Ed. He's moved on from you" Cain stated.

"You have thirty seconds to get out" Ed sat down.

Aaron looked at Robert "Rob".

Robert rushed over to Aaron "It's gonna be okay, Aaron. I'm gonna get you out of here". He pulled at the handcuffs as he desperately tried to get Aaron free.

"No, you have to go" Aaron placed a hand on the back of Robert's head.

Robert was crying and he kissed Aaron "I love you".

Aaron sniffled "And I love you".

"Ten... nine... eight!" Ed pushed everyone out of the door.

Lachlan punched Ed and Chrissie tried to grab the shot gun. Lawrence and Rebecca tried to grab Chrissie and Lachlan, as everyone ran around in a panic.

"Right, that's it!", Ed says as he cocked his shotgun. He then pointed it at Lachlan, and shot at his shoulder.

Lachlan reeled back in pain and he was caught by someone behind him. "You asshole!" he shouted at Ex.

"Oh my god, are you okay, Lucky?" Chrissie rushed over to her son.

"Of course I'm not okay, I've been shot you stupid bitch!" Lachlan shouted at Chrissie.

"Hurry or I'll shoot you all!", Ed growled.

Robert was trying to get Aaron free but he felt a hand pulling him away from Aaron, and he realised that his sister was trying to pry him away, at the same time she was holding Andy back. "Let me go, Vic!"

"Come on, Robert. We have to go!" Victoria pleaded.

"I'm not leaving Aaron! Just get yourself out of here!" Robert yelled.

Aaron placed his hand on Robert's arm "Go gotta go, Rob. Please just go".

Robert looked at Aaron "I'm not leaving you! No way!"

Aaron pulled Robert into a kiss "Listen to me, Robert. I love you, please just go".

Robert sighed, "I will get you out of here".

Aaron shook his head, "I'll think of something, just get out of here".

Robert was pulled away from his husband and out of the pub. "I'm sorry, Aaron! I love you!".

Aaron was crying as Robert was pulled away "I love you too, Robert!"

But Ed cocked the gun and he pointed it at Robert and Andy, "No, you two will stay, Rob-boy and the cocking idiot! Girly can go!"

"Vic, go!" Andy pushed past Victoria and encouraged her out.

Victoria let out a whimper and ran off to be consoled by Adam.

Ed pointed his weapon to the corner of the room, "The cocky idiot can sit in the naughty corner while I have a chat with Rob-boy".

Andy lunged himself at Ed, "My name is Andy!"

Ed brought his knee up sharply to meet Andy's stomach, "Yes, and a naughty little Andy you are!"

"Andy!", Robert shouted as his brother falls to the floor.

Aaron began to sob as he watched another person get hurt. "Leave them alone, Ed!"

Ed stroked Aaron's neck with his finger tips "Don't worry my Aaron", he said menacingly, "it'll be your turn soon".

Aaron flinched away from Ed's touch "Don't touch me".

Ed slapped Aaron and then he pinched his chin so that he would look at him "I'll do anything that I want to you. You belong to me!"

Robert became angry and charged at Ed, "No you won't!"

Ed was taken off guard and the gun was knocked from his hands. Andy raced to the gun just as Ed did and they fought for the weapon.

Robert raced over to Aaron and tied to get him free "It's alright, Baby. I won't let him hurt you".

Aaron looked up with his watery eyes "Get me out of these".

Robert was pulling at the handcuffs as he tried to get Aaron free. Andy grabbed the key from around Ed's neck and he threw it to Robert. Robert rushed to unlock the handcuffs and then he pulled Aaron into a hug. Ed grabbed the gun and he used the butt of the shot gun to smash it into Andy's head. Andy was knocked out cold and the Ed turned to Robert.

"Hand over what's mine" Ed snarled.

Robert pushed Aaron behind him "He's not yours! He never belonged to Gordon or you! Just leave him alone!"

Ed pointed the gun at Robert "Aaron, do as you're told or Rob-boy dies".

Aaron sniffled before he stepped out from behind Robert "Leave them alone".

Ed grabbed Aaron's arm and he yanked him away from Robert. He put his arm around Aaron's neck and he kissed Aaron's neck "Good boy. You're dad would be proud of you". He then punched Robert.

Robert fell to the floor unconscious and Ed threw Aaron onto the floor. Ed zip tied Robert's wrist to a table leg and he zip tied Andy's wrists together. Aaron scrambled into a corner and he closed his eyes as Ed approached him. Belt in hand.

TBC...


	30. Surviving the bite of a shark

Robert woke up after ten minutes, he could hear the rain pouring down outside of the pub, and he could hear all of the police car sirens. He tried to move his arm but he realised that he had been restrained. "Aaron?" he asked but then he started to panic when he realised that a had been left alone with Ed "Aaron! Baby!" he called but then he looked around and he saw that Aaron was huddled in a corner, with his knees up, stripped of his shirt and that he had his head down. 'Please no. Please don't tell me that Ed didn't hurt him'. He thought when he got the idea that Ed had assaulted Aaron "Aaron?"

Aaron slowly looked up "Robert" he choked on his tears. "I didn't let him", he barely said and that was when Robert noticed the black eye, "He got angry at me, Rob. I'm sorry". He sobbed.

Robert worried that Aaron had been assaulted again "What happened? What did he do to you?"

Aaron cried harder and he was rocking back and forth as he hugged his knees "I said no and he got mad at me. He was really mad at me".

Andy had also woken up and realised that he had been restrained. He looked around and he saw Aaron "Aaron?" he looked at Aaron's back, he saw that his brother–in-law was bleeding and that he had a black eye. "That scumbag" He muttered under his breath. He then looked around the room and he saw Robert, "Robert, are you okay?" he asked as he slowly crawled over to his brother as quietly as possible.

"Is Aaron alright?" Robert asked.

"His back is bleeding. I think Ed hit him with a belt or something" Andy tried to free Robert from the restraints.

"Oh, Christ no. Aaron" Robert looked at his husband and he saw that he was a nervous wreak. "What has he done to you?"

Ed raced out of the backroom and threw Andy away from Robert, "Cocky idiot! I told you to go to the naughty corner!"

Andy stood up and tried to wrestle Ed to the floor, but Ed merely hit Andy once and turned to face Robert with a big grin. Aaron flinched when Andy was punched and he moved further into the corner.

Andy fell to the floor, prompting Robert to yell his name "Andy!"

"You know that none of you are leaving until Aaron agrees to be mine", Ed laughed.

Aaron gripped the back of his head and he began to cry, as Ed's voice haunted him. "Stop! I'm not yours!"

"Aaron's not yours! Leave us alone, you sick freak!" Robert shouted.

Ed scoffed before he walked over to Aaron. "Robert's putting you in danger now Aaron".

Aaron looked up and he scrambled as he tried to get away from Ed "No, leave me alone!"

Ed grabbed Aaron and he pulled him up to his feet "Say that you're mine!"

"You've just beaten me for ten minutes! Why would I want to be yours? I'm Robert's husband. I love my husband!" Aaron shouted before he pushed Ed away from him and he punched his ex.

Aaron began to run over to Robert but Ed grabbed his ankle, Aaron fell forwards and Ed pulled him away from Robert. Ed straddled Aaron and he started to punch him. Aaron thrashed around and he tried to punch Ed off of him, but the punches were too fast so he covered his face with his hands.

"Ed, stop! Get off of me, you bastard! Stop!" Aaron yelled.

However Ed did not stop, he just continued to beat Aaron. "It's Robert's fault that you're being punished. He's driven me to this! It's his fault!"

"Stop it! Leave him alone! Don't hurt him!" Robert pleaded as he tried to free himself.

"Robert! Robert" Aaron sobbed as he was physically assaulted.

"Leave him alone! Leave Aaron alone!" Andy shouted.

"Leave my Aaron alone!" Robert shouted.

Aaron grunted in pain as he was hit over and over again. After a few minutes he fell unconscious and Ed walked into the backroom.

Robert was crying as he stared at Aaron's unresponsive body. His husband was covered in bruises and blood, Robert could not get free so he started to call Aaron's name "Aaron? Aaron, wake up. Baby?"

Aaron woke up and he started to cry because of the pain "Robert".

"Aaron, it's okay. Come'ere, baby" Robert said in a rushed voice.

Aaron lifted himself up onto his hands and knees, he crawled over to Robert and he collapsed next to him "Everything hurts. I'm so sorry" he sobbed.

Robert grabbed Aaron and he put an arm over him "It's alright. Sshh, it's okay, Aaron" he cooed.

"We need to get out of here" Andy stated.

Aaron remembered that his mum kept a pair of scissors behind the bar. He quickly stood up and he ran around the bar. He grabbed the scissors, he grabbed some paper towels, and a bottle of vodka. He poured some of the alcohol onto the paper towels and he pressed them onto the cuts on his back "Aahhh! Fuck" Aaron bit his bottom lip when he felt the burning sting. He then had a swig of the vodka.

Robert hated seeing Aaron in pain and he noticed that his husband was shaking "Let me do that, Aaron. You're struggling!"

Aaron looked at Robert and he lifted the paper towels off of his back. He walked over to Robert and he handed him the scissors "Hide theses".

Robert grabbed the scissors and then he grabbed a cushion. He hid the scissors under he cushion and then he looked at Aaron "Pour some of that on the towels again and drink some of it".

Aaron poured the spirit onto he paper towels, and then he drank some of the vodka. "Don't stop, even if I cry or scream."

Robert sniffled because of what Aaron was asking of him. "Okay" he nodded as he took the paper towels "Hold onto me or bite down on something".

Aaron nodded and he grabbed his hoddie. He bit down on the material and he hugged Robert "Just get it over with".

Robert kissed the side of Aaron's head "I love you". He then pressed the vodka covered towels onto the wounds on Aaron's back.

Aaron flinched when he felt the stinging, he closed his eyes tightly and he whimpered as Robert dabbed his back. "Ow. Mmpphh!" He kept his lips locked shut so that he did not scream in pain.

Robert was crying as he tended to Aaron's wounds, and he kissed his husband's shoulder. "Sshh, it's okay".

Andy crawled over and he looked at Robert "Let me do that. Hold Aaron, you need to comfort him. This is gonna hurt him a lot".

Robert nodded and he handed Andy the paper Towels. He then wrapped his arm around Aaron and he kissed his head. "Hold onto me tightly".

Aaron took the sleeve of his hoddie out of his mouth and he held onto Robert "Just get it over with".

Robert nodded at Andy "He's ready".

Andy gulped "One... Two... three. I'm sorry, Aaron" he then pressed the damp towels on the cuts.

Aaron's breathing hitched and he clung onto Robert "Aahhh! It stings a lot".

Robert stroked Aaron's hair and kissed the side of his husband's head "I know, Baby. It'll be over soon".

Andy dabbed the towels on Aaron's back for a bit, until he lifted them away and he looked at Robert "Is he alright?"

Robert looked at Aaron and he saw that he was crying "No" he shook his head. He could feel that his husband was trembling so he kissed his head "It's over now. Sshh it's over, Baby".

Aaron nodded as he hid his face in Robert's shoulder, he sobbed for a moment until he looked up "Thanks, Andy".

Andy smiled kindly at Aaron "No problem, Aaron. You know that me and Rob won't let Ed hurt you again".

Aaron nodded "I know. Thank you for everything, but that won't stop him. His best mate tried to help me once and Ed threatened him with a knife".

"I won't let him harm you, and I won't let him do anything to you again" Robert soothed.

Aaron looked at Robert and he nodded "Thank you, Rob. I love you".

Robert pulled Aaron close and he rocked him from side to side "I love you too".

Ed walked into the pub and he started to laugh, when he saw that Robert was holding Aaron and that Andy was close to them "You hate it when I hurt you but you beg for them to cause you pain?"

Aaron clung onto Robert and he started to hyperventilate. Robert kissed his husband's head and he tightened his grip around him. Andy moved so that he was in front of Aaron and Robert.

"Leave Aaron alone!" Andy shouted.

"You hit me with your belt again and you hit me. Andy and Robert were helping me" Aaron stated.

"But you know what I'm gonna do to you, now that you're being pathetic. You know what's gonna happen" Ed smirked.

Aaron's eyes widened with fear and he huddled up to Robert "Please don't".

Robert was angry that Ed had hurt Aaron so he glared at Aaron's ex "I swear to god, hurt him and I'll kill you!" he shouted.

Ed's evil grin disappeared and he marched over to where his hostages were. He pushed Andy away and he grabbed Aaron "You're gonna pay for disobeying me!"

"Let go of me!" Aaron shouted.

Robert tried to hold onto Aaron but Ed was too strong, and Aaron was tugged away from him. "Let go of him!"

"You're gonna wish that you'd never been born after I'm done with you" Ed snarled.

"Please don't do this to me again" Aaron begged.

Ed laughed and he kicked Aaron, he pushed Aaron up against the bar and he tried to choke him. "You're putting up a better fight than Gordon did. He was easy to beat up, he died in prison because of his injuries!"

Aaron was holding onto Ed's wrists and trying to pull Ed's hands off of his neck. He brought his knee up and Ed hunched over in pain "I don't give a shit about Gordon!" he ran over to Robert and he grabbed the scissors, he was about to cut the zip tie but the lights went out.

The room was plunged into darkness and Ed grabbed Aaron and pulled him to his feet. "You rat!"

"Robert!" Aaron yelled but Ed put a hand over his mouth "Mmppphhh!"

"Aaron?" Robert panicked because he could hear the sound of someone's muffled screams.

"I can't see anything, Robert!" Andy shouted.

Ed dragged Aaron behind the bar and he threw him onto the floor. Aaron could not see anything so he scrambled to get to his feet but he felt someone straddle his lap. Ed tried to grab Aaron's wrists but Aaron fought back.

"Robert, help!" Aaron cried out.

Ed put his belt in Aaron's mouth and he fastened it around his head "Shut up, Aaron. Do as I say other wise I'll shoot Robert".

Aaron was struggling and he was kicking back, but Ed grabbed his wrists held him down. He continued to thrash around and try to scream for Robert, but Ed easily restrained him.

Robert managed to find the gun and he grabbed it "Aaron! Ed, leave him alone!"

"Mmppphhh!" Aaron cried out. He was screaming and struggling as Ed moved a hand, and started to tear at his belt. Aaron used his free hand to get the belt out of his mouth "Ed, stop! Get off of me! Please stop. I don't want to! Robert, help!" He screamed.

"Shut it, Aaron! You're gonna enjoy this!" Ed shouted before he punched Aaron in the ribcage.

"AAAHHHH! ROBERT, HELP! Robert! Andy! Help me!" Aaron screamed in pain and he cried. The lights came back on and Aaron seized his chance. He kicked Ed and then he jumped up. He ran around the bar but Ed grabbed him. "Let go of me!"

Ed stood up and he grabbed Aaron "You're gonna pay for that!" he pushed Aaron up against the bar and he tried to unfasten Aaron's belt.

Aaron was holding into the bar and he was holding his jeans up. "Stop! You can't do this to me again!"

"Aaron! Nooo, leave him alone!" Robert shouted as he cut the zip tie and he ran around the bar "Leave my husband alone!" He grabbed Ed and he threw him onto the ground, before punching him "You bastard!"

Aaron hurried to fasten his belt up, and he quickly moved so that he was stood next to Robert. "Robert!"

Robert straightened up and he pointed the gun at Ed "Are you okay, Aaron?"

"He tried to... I didn't let him" Aaron was hyperventilating as he spoke.

Andy was trying to open the doors and signal for help, as Robert tried to comfort Aaron. Whilst Robert was looking at Aaron, Ed jumped to his feet and he smashed a bottle over Robert's head. He then grabbed the back of Aaron's head and he banged it against the wall. Knocking him out instantly.

"Robert! Aaron!" Andy yelled.

Ed grabbed Aaron and he began to drag him down to the basement. Ed dragged Aaron into the basement and threw him up against the wall. He then turned and locked the door behind him, as Robert woke up and ran at them.

"Ed! Let him go!" Robert yelled, whilst he was hammering the door with his fists.

Ed laughed, "Nope, if Aaron refuses to be mine, then I'll make sure he never belongs to anyone!"

Robert continued to hammer on the door, unaware that in the basement Ed was breaking the pipes, allowing water to flood the room. Aaron, who had been unconscious, opened his eyes to find water slowly rising up to his waist.

Aaron quickly stood up as Ed walked towards him, "Let me out of here!"

"This is your last chance, Aaron". Ed smirked.

Aaron took a step back only to find the wall behind him. "Stay away from me! Robert! Robert, help!" he yelled.

Robert was throwing himself against the door "Aaron! Ed, leave him alone!"

Ed grabbed Aaron around the neck and he held him up against the wall "You can be mine, or I'll have to get rid of you!" Ed continued as the water rose higher and higher.

Aaron shook his head in denial "I don't belong to anyone! I never belonged to you. Robert's the only person who can call me his!" He barely managed to say.

Ed grew angry "Fine. Let's see how long you can breathe under water for!"

Aaron was pummelled head first into the water, where he struggled for breath. He tried to hold his breath and he was thrashing around. He was panicking and scared out if his mind, as Ed held him under the water. Ed held Aaron still as he tried to drown him. But the door was suddenly burst clean off it's hinges, which startled Ed enough for Aaron to grab Ed's hands and fling him over his back. Ed landed in the water which had risen to an average man's waist. Aaron turned and tried to swim towards the now open door as Robert's and Andy's faces appeared.

"Aaron, come on!" Robert reached out his hand for Aaron.

Ed grabbed Aaron and pulled him underwater; trying to drown them both. Aaron struggled and kicked Ed where it hurt, forcing him to let go. He then tried to swim up, but he was running low on air and losing conciseness quickly. Just as it was all going black, Robert dived in and he grabbed Aaron. Robert began to swim to the water's surface, using his strong legs to push them both up to meet the air.

Aaron gasped for air when they reached the to, and he looked at Robert "Robert!" he began to swim.

"Keep going, Aaron. Don't worry I'm here. I'm right behind you!" Robert reassured.

Robert pulled them both out of the water, and they stood on the steps as Ed followed them.

"No! Aaron must die with me!" Ed angrily shouted.

Andy was trying to open the door but it had become stuck, and the water was rising very fast. However Ed grabbed Robert from behind, and pulled him under the water.

"Robert!" Aaron yelled as he dived back into the water to help Robert.

Ed had pulled Robert under the water, and he had his hands clasped around Robert's neck. Robert was kicking back and fighting with all of his might. Aaron swam up behind Ed, and he used all of his strength to pull him off of Robert. Aaron managed to get Ed off of Robert and they swam to the surface.

"What the hell are you doing?" Robert shouted.

"Saving you!" Aaron exclaimed.

Robert kissed Aaron and then he looked at Andy "Is there a way out of here?"

"The door's stuck! It won't open! We're trapped!" Andy yelled.

Aaron got an idea and he looked at Robert "The basement trapdoor! We can open it!"

Robert looked at Aaron and Andy ran into the water. They all swam to the other side of the room and they saw the trapdoor. Andy and Aaron tried to open it as Robert kept watch for Ed.

"Are you sure about this, Aaron?" Robert asked.

"It's how mum and Debbie got away from Cameron. We can get it open" Aaron answered.

"It's locked. We need the key" Andy stated.

Aaron looked around and he did not see Ed "I'll be back in a minute". He then inhaled and dived into the water.

"What? Aaron! AARON!" Robert yelled.

Aaron swam to where the barrels were and he felt underneath them. He then pulled his hand out and he saw that he was holding the set of keys. He began to swim up to the surface of the water and he looked at Andy "Try these!" he threw they set of keys to Andy.

Andy caught the keys and he started to rush to find the right one. Robert was looking around to keep watch whilst Aaron swam back to safety. Aaron was swimming over to Robert and Andy, but he was unaware that Ed was slowly closing in.

Robert looked at Andy and then back at Aaron "Come on, Aaron! Swim!" he then looked at Andy "Hurry, Andy".

"I'm hurrying!" Andy yelled as he tried the third key.

Ed swam under the water, and he brushed his fingers along Aaron's ankle.

Aaron cried out which alerted Robert and Andy. He looked around in a panic and then he looked at Robert "I felt fingers touch my ankle!"

Robert looked up at Andy "Get us out of here!"

Aaron looked around and he was about to swim over to Robert, but Ed grabbed him and pulled him under the water.

Robert turned to look at Aaron but he could not see his husband "Aaron? Aaron! Andy, Aaron's gone!"

Andy looked around and he panicked when he could not see his brother–in-law "Aaron! Shit. Ed probably got him!"

"Aaron, where are you? Aaron!" Robert yelled.

Meanwhile Ed was swimming under water, with his hand over Aaron's mouth. He then emerged at the surface of the water but he kept his hand over Aaron's mouth "Me and you are gonna go far away from here. I'm never gonna let you get away from me again" he whispered into Aaron's ear.

Aaron was trying to swim away and he was trying to stay above water. He was panicking and he was trying to escape from Ed.

"Aaron! Aaron, where are you?" Robert called.

Aaron heard Robert's voice and he pulled Ed's hand away from his mouth "Robert! Robert, I'm over here! Robert!" he yelled as he used one of his hands to splash the water.

Robert and Andy heard Aaron's cries and they saw Ed pulling Aaron away. Their blood ran cold and they became angry.

"Aaron! Aaron, I'm coming!" Robert dived into the water and he quickly swam over to where Aaron was.

Andy looked up and he started to bang on the trapdoor, to get people's attention. The police outside were trying to get into the Woolpack when Jason heard Andy banging on the basement's trapdoor "Over there!" he rushed over with the firefighters and they began to use a saw to get the door open.

Ed saw that Robert was quickly approaching him, so he pulled Aaron under the water and he kissed him. Aaron did not fight back because Ed was unwillingly giving him oxygen, so when Ed pulled away he brought his knee up to meet Ed's groin and he punched his ex. Ed let go of Aaron and he opened his mouth as he gasped in pain.

Aaron then punched Ed before he swam up to the surface. Once he had reached the surface of the water he gasped for air "Rob!"

Robert reached for Aaron and he pulled his husband close "Are you okay, baby?"

"He tried to drown me! I didn't fight back when he kissed me because I had air!" Aaron explained.

Robert kissed Aaron "That's fine. You did what you had to do".

Ed swam up and he grabbed Aaron from behind. "You're mine!" he pulled Aaron under the water and he clamped his hands around his victims neck.

"No!" Robert took a deep breath before he quickly dived into the water and he swam to Aaron, to help his husband.

Aaron was struggling and trying to fight back as Ed choked him. He saw Robert and he thrashed around more as Robert grabbed Ed, and pulled him away from Aaron. Robert and Aaron quickly swam back up the surface of the water and they gasped for air.

"Robert!" Andy yelled.

Robert looked at Andy and then he looked at Aaron "I need you to swim to Andy, Aaron! Don't look back!"

Aaron nodded and he started to swim over to where Andy was.

Robert was swimming behind Aaron, but Ed grabbed his ankle and pulled him under water. He pulled Robert to the floor and he hit him over the head, he then pushed Robert into some of the barrels and a beam landed on his ankle.

Robert was now trapped and he gasped in pain when the beam hit his ankle. He quickly closed his mouth and he tried to pull his ankle free. Fear of never seeing his family or Aaron again consumed him, as he frantically tried to get free.

Aaron looked back and he panicked when he could not see Robert "Andy, where's Robert?"

Andy looked around "I heard splashing. Ed's probably pulled him under water!"

Aaron took a deep breath before he and Andy dived into the water. They hurried to swim around and then they saw that Robert was trapped. Aaron swam over to Robert and he looked at his husband, he could see the fear in Robert's eyes and then he looked down. Andy and Aaron hurried to swim down and they tried to free Robert's foot. Aaron looked around when he knew he was loosing air. Ed grabbed Aaron and he got him in a choke hold, as he tried to strangle him. Aaron was thrashing around, and Robert was trying to get free so that he could help Aaron. Andy pulled Ed away from Aaron, and Aaron swam up and he took a deep breath, when he reached the top. Aaron then dived back under the water, and he quickly swam to Robert.

Ed swam back up to the surface and he did not return. But he waited.

Robert was very scared and he looked at Aaron 'Please help me, Aaron' he thought.

Aaron cradled Robert's face in his hands and he kissed Robert. This action allowed Robert to breathe in some air. Aaron then pulled back and he swam down to the floor, he grabbed the wooden beam and he started to try and lift it off of Robert's foot. He and Andy lifted the beam up and Robert was freed, they then grabbed Robert and they swam to the surface.

Robert gasped for air and he looked at Aaron "You bloody idiot! Why the hell did you do that?"

Aaron looked at Robert "I was trying to save you! You'd do the same for me!"

Andy swam back over to where the trapdoor was, and he started to bang on it again. "Get us out of here!"

The police and the firefighters cut through the trapdoor and they opened it. "Aaron! Robert!" Jason yelled.

Aaron and Robert looked to where the yelling had come from and they saw Jason. "Andy, go!" Aaron yelled, as he and Robert began to swim towards the way out.

Andy climbed out and then he looked back in, to encourage Aaron and Robert to keep swimming. He saw Ed emerge out of the water and his eyes widened as Ed started to swim after Aaron and Robert "Ed's behind you!"

Robert looked over his shoulder and he saw Aaron. He then saw Ed swimming after them "Aaron, come on!" he reached the wall where the trapdoor was and he climbed out. He then looked back in and he saw that Ed was catching up to Aaron "Aaron, swim! Come on, baby!"

Aaron swam like his life depended on it. But Ed grabbed his ankle and tried to pull him away "Get off of me!" he kicked and Ed was forced to let go of him.

"Aaron, take my hand!" Robert yelled as he reached out his hand for Aaron.

Aaron then began to swim to the trapdoor and he lifted himself up "Robert!"

"Aaron, come on! Take my hand!" Robert yelled.

Ed was mere seconds away from grabbing Aaron, but Aaron grabbed Robert's hand just as Ed reached for him. Robert pulled Aaron to safety as Ed made a grab for him, however as Aaron was pulled out of the basement, Ed accidently grabbed the lamp that was halfway submerged in water.

Robert pulled Aaron out of the basement and he hugged him. "Aaron. Are you okay, baby?".

"Robert!" Aaron hugged Robert but he turned his head, and he looked into the water engulfed basement. "Oh my god!" He saw that Ed had grabbed the light, and that he was being electrocuted by it.

Robert looked to his left and he saw what Aaron was looking at. He placed a hand on the back of his husband's head and he guided Aaron's head to his chest "Don't look, Aaron!"

Aaron closed his eyes but he could not stop himself from taking one last look at Ed. His ex boyfriend was being electrocuted, Ed was violently shaking and his eyes were wide open. Aaron quickly turned his head and he closed his eyes, as he sobbed into Robert's chest. "He's looking straight at me".

Robert looked into the basement, and he watched as Ed's body went limp and the life left him. Ed was now floating in the water. Dead. Robert looked away and he turned around, so that Aaron could not see Ed. He then kissed Aaron's head "Sshh, it's okay, Aaron. I've got you. I've got you, baby. I'm here".

Aaron and Robert were lead away and Chas ran over to them. Chas hugged her son and her son-in-law, before the paramedics tended to Aaron's wounds and the police asked them some questions. Aaron looked up just as Ed's body was lifted out of the basement and put on a gurnee. He stood up and he ran over to where Ed's body was.

Robert quickly stood up and he ran after Aaron "Aaron!" he grabbed his husband's arms and he stopped him.

"No, I need to know that he's dead! I need to know that he's no gonna come after me!" Aaron yelled as he thrashed around.

Robert turned Aaron around and he held onto Aaron's wrists "Aaron, he's dead! Ed's dead!"

Aaron stopped thrashing around and he looked at Robert "He's dead?"

Robert nodded "Yeah, he's gone, Aaron. Ed's dead".

Aaron started to cry and he hugged Robert "He's not gonna hurt me anymore?"

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron and he kissed he shoulder "Ed's gone forever, and he's never gonna hurt you again". He stroked Aaron's hair as he cried "Sshh it's okay, baby."

Aaron sobbed harder and he clung onto Robert "He tried to rape me again and he tried to drown me! He hit me with his belt and he beat me. He tried to strangle me and he trapped you, he tried to take you away from me".

Robert kissed Aaron's head "It's over now. He can't hurt you anymore. It's over, Aaron".

Aaron and Robert hugged as the rain lashed down, and Ed's body was taken away to the morgue. Time seemed to come to a halt as Aaron and Robert held each other. They did not care about the rain, their soaking clothes did not faze them, and the police sirens did not distract them, from hugging and then sharing a long passionate kiss. Nothing could tear them apart.


	31. Healing

Two days later...

"Aaron, have you got the passports?" Robert yelled down the stairs.

Aaron walked to the stairs "For the hundredth time... I've got the passports and the tickets!"

Robert ran down the stair with his and Aaron's suitcases "Alright, Mr packed the night before".

Aaron scoffed "You just pack too much stuff. You did this before our honeymoon" he rolled his eyes.

Robert put the suitcases next to a wall and then he walked over to Aaron. He placed his hands on Aaron's hips and they swayed from side to side. Aaron held onto Robert's forearms and he smiled at his husband.

"Are you okay?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Aaron nodded.

"You sure? We don't have to go if you're unwell" Robert said in a soft voice.

Aaron kissed Robert "We've been through hell and we were almost separated. You booked this holiday to help us heal. This trip will be good for us".

Robert kissed Aaron and then he hugged Aaron "You're amazing".

Aaron smiled and he hugged Robert "You're amazing too."

They hugged for a moment before Andy knocked at the door and walked in.

"You two ready?" Andy asked.

Aaron pulled back from his hug with Robert and he turned to face Andy "I'm ready. This guy was an idiot and had to get up at dawn to pack his suitcases."

Robert rolled his eyes "He's exaggerating".

"He said that he couldn't be bothered to pack for Spain and that he'd get round to it" Aaron scoffed.

"What did you say?" Andy looked at Aaron.

"I told him to stop kissing my neck and to lie down, because it was 1am in the morning and I was trying to sleep" Aaron chuckled.

Robert shook his head and he looked down "I can't help the fact that you're so good looking".

Aaron scoffed "Oh please. You're always looking for a way to get into my pants".

Robert walked up behind Aaron and he wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist "I can't help myself. You look good enough to eat. Ggrrr!" he started to blow on Aaron's neck.

Aaron laughed and he squirmed around as Robert tickled him. "Oi! You're a pain!"

Andy laughed as Robert tickled Aaron, and Robert then started to kiss Aaron's neck. Andy and Robert then loaded the suitcases into the boot of Andy's car, before they all went to the pub for lunch. Aaron and Robert walked into the Woolpack holding hands and smiles on their faces. Andy walked over to the bar and he ordered their lunches, whilst Aaron and Robert sat down.

"I'm gonna try and get a tan. I think that it'll make me look sexy" Robert smugly smiled.

Aaron shook his head "We're going to Barcelona, it's inevitable that you're gonna get a tan. But you already look sexy".

Robert smirked at Aaron "One question... am I gonna get to see you topless during our holiday?"

Aaron thought for a few seconds "Depends on how good you are and if we're alone a lot".

Robert bit his lip "I can be good. I can be really good".

Aaron smirked and he winked at Robert.

Andy then walked over and he sat next to Robert "What are we talking about?"

Aaron shrugged "Nothing really. Just about how Rob has a huge ego, and that he thinks he's suave".

Andy chuckled "He's always been Mr Big shot. He was a very egocentric teenager. Always tred to worm his wqy out of things".

"Hey!" Robert exclaimed.

"I've heard the stories. Not to mention the fact that I've put up with him for so long" Aaron laughed.

"Is it pick on Robert day? I must have forgot! He's been whinding me up since last night" Robert tilted his head to indicate that he was talking about Aaron.

Aaron scoffed "You love how much of a whined up I am. You've said that you like a badboy". He stated.

Robert sighed "I do love my village Badboy. Never a dull moment with my husband".

Aaron looked around before he slowly rubbed his foot up Robert's ankle "Is that a good thing or a bad thing."

Robert felt an excited wave go through his body and he tried to hide his smirk. "That's a good thing. My Badboy is perfect just the way he is".

Andy was not really listening or paying attention to what Aaron and Robert were saying. So he did not realise that Aaron was teasing Robert or that they were flirting. He just carried on eating his bangers and mash and drinking his water. Faith walked over and Aaron immediately stopped teasing Robert. His husband was a little disappointed by his thrill being cut short, but Aaron winked at Robert to ensure that they would carry on from where they had left off.

"Hiya, Arrow. How are you holding up?" Faith asked before she hugged Aaron.

Aaron hugged Faith and he smiled "I'm fine, Nanna. I'm doing okay".

Faith then sat down next to Aaron "Is Robert taking good care of you?"

Aaron smiled "Rob's taking care of me, don't worry about that. He's always gonna look after me" he answered.

Robert rolled his eyes and he sighed "Of course I'm always gonna look after you. I love you more than anything and that's never gonna change" he held Aaron's hand across the table.

Faith glared at Robert "If I find out that you've hut him anyway, I'll make you regret hurting my wonderful grandson".

Andy was holding in laughter at how protective Faith was being and he shook his head.

Aaron was giggling and he nudged Robert with his shoulder.

"I promise not to ever lay a hand on Aaron and not to break his heart" Robert swore.

Aaron moved closer to Robert and he kissed his husband on the cheek "I'll never hurt you either".

Robert smiled and he wrapped an arm around Aaron's shoulders "I love you, Grease monkey".

"I love you too, knight in shining armour" Aaron smiled and he rested his head on Robert's shoulder.

Faith began to rummage around in her handbag "I think that I still have the picture in my purse. Ah, here it is".

Aaron was confused for a second, but then he remembered what Faith was talking about "Oh no, don't show them that picture".

Faith put a picture on the table "Aaron was six years old and he was obsessed with Robin Hood. He was always running around the house with this bow and arrow playset. He never missed the target".

Aaron sighed and he covered his eyes with his hand, as Robert and Andy looked at the picture. "That's embarrassing".

Robert smiled when he saw the picture of Aaron "Aaww, you look so adorable, Aaron".

"No I don't. I look stupid" Aaron whined.

"I think that I have some of when he was a baby" Faith said as she rummaged through her bag.

Aaron groaned and he buried his face in Robert's shoulder "This is torture!".

Robert laughed and he put his arm around Aaron's shoulders "I gotta see these picture".

Aaron looked up at Robert "You're an pain in the ass" he then buried his face in his husband's shoulder again.

"Aww, so cute. How did you become such a bad boy?" He laughed.

"I was six, okay? I was a stupid kid" Aaron murmured into Robert's shoulder.

"He's a picture of Aaron when he was one. Isn't he adorable?" Faith crooned.

Aaron groaned in annoyance and Robert kissed his head "This is embarrassing".

"That's Aaron? That's the Badboy Aaron Dingle who is stubborn as hell?" Andy asked. "Blimey, Aaron. You look cute".

"Yes thank you, Andy. But I still you like a joke" Aaron huffed.

Faith laughed and smiled "I remember coming over one morning and Chas was in such a panic, she couldn't find Aaron anywhere! Of course I always knew this one was always getting himself into weird situations. He'd often hide behind some boxes or under Chas's bed. She always left all of the doors open and Aaron was a quick learner. He could walk very early on and he could climb stairs. He could never get down stairs though, he'd climb up the staircase and then he'd cry when he couldn't get down. Me and Chas looked everywhere for him, behind curtains, under the bed, behind doors under cushions. We could not find him. Turns out that some paint had been left out that day, and little baby Aaron crawled over to it and he investigated what it was. When we found him in the cuboid he had coated the walls, as well as himself to look like a rainbow. He was giggling and he was smiling, he'd made a mess but me and Chas couldn't help but think that he was so cute. Big blue eyes and he was so small. We bathed him and he fell asleep in his mother's arms after she had fed him."

Robert smiled when he saw the picture of Aaron, and he thought that his husband looked adorable "Aw, so artistic". He crooned.

Aaron sighed, still burying his face in his husband's shoulder "And stupid".

Robert looked at Aaron and he smiled "Kids are silly. But that doesn't change the fact that your the cutest kid alive".

Aaron looked at Robert "Hhmm, if you say so".

"He was such a silly little boy. A little monkey" Faith commented.

Robert kissed Aaron's forehead "A little grease monkey".

Aaron smiled and he chuckled "I'll take that one".

They talked to Faith for a few minutes until it was time to leave for the airport. Andy nudged Robert's shoulder and then he stood up, Aaron and Robert looked at Andy and then they stood up.

"I'll wait in the car" Andy nodded.

"We better get off. We've got a plane to catch" Robert smiled.

"I don't like you going away with Robert, Aaron. He's bad for you. You deserve far better than a pretty boy. It's not to late to kick him to the curb" Faith looked at Aaron.

Robert was hurt and he was disheartened by what Faith had just said "You're right. I'm not the husband that he deserves". He looked down.

Aaron held Robert's hand "Sorry, Nanna. But you're wrong. I'm safe with Robert and he is good for me, my husband is the best thing that's ever happened to me. He's kept me safe since the day I sang at that stupid karaoke that Diane held here. And he sung Thinking out loud to tell me that he loved him. And I got the message. I sung Stitches and he instantly knew that something was wrong. He rushed me to hospital when I collapsed at the scrapyard and he protected me from Gordon. He did he upmost best to protect me from Ed and he saved me a few days ago, Ed tried to hurt me and he beat me. Robert calmed me down, he and Andy tended to my wounds and Robert saved my life. I almost lost him, because Ed pulled him under water and he trapped his foot under a beam. Robert pulled me out of the flooded basement and he held my head against his chest so that did not see Ed did. Robert's protected me and I love him more than anything. So please stop giving him a hard time. It's eating away at me and Robert's doing his best" Aaron stated as he stroked Robert's hand with his thumb.

Faith was surprised but she nodded "Alright, I'll give Robert the benefit of the doubt. But If you ever let him down, I'll finish you for good".

Robert nodded and Aaron sighed before they stood up, and they said goodbye to their family and friends. Aaron and Robert then walked out of the Woolpack, and Andy drove them to the airport. Andy parked the car outside of the entrance and Robert stepped out. Robert then helped Aaron out of the car, because Aaron was still healing from the face off with Ed.

"Look after him, Rob. He may be the Badboy, but he still needs someone to look after him" Andy stated.

Robert smiled "Will do, thanks, Andy".

Aaron then looked at Andy "Thanks for helping me a few days ago, Andy. Thanks for saving me and RoBert. "

"No problem, Aaron. Family sticks together." Andy smiled.

Robert kissed Aaron and then he wrapped an arm around the younger man's shoulders "Thank you for saving us".

Aaron smiled and he hugged Robert.

"See ya in two weeks, Andy" Robert grinned before Andy drove home.

Robert and Aaron then walked into the airport, they went through boarder security and then they walked to where the plane was. They boarded the plane and they sat down, Robert was nervous because he was scared of flying but he hid his fear from his husband.

Aaron sat next to the window and Robert held his hand "Are you alright?"

Aaron looked at Robert and he smiled "Yeah, I'm alright. Are you okay?"

Robert hesitated before he nodded "Yep. I'm okay".

Aaron nudged Robert's shoulder with his own "I know that you're afraid of flying. Vic told me, and it didn't take long for me to figure it out".

"It's embarrassing really. Been abroad a few times and I hate flying." Robert scoffed.

Aaron squeezed Robert's hand "I was nervous when we went on our honeymoon, but squeeze my hand if you need to".

Robert smiled "Thanks. I love you".

Aaron smiled "I love you too".

The stewardess went through the safety precautions, and she went through what would have to happen in the advent of an accident. There was a five minute delay until the plane took off.

Robert closed his eyes and he squeezed Aaron's hand.

Aaron looked at Robert and he smiled, he kissed Robert's hand and he stroked it with his thumb. "You're okay. It's not a long flight".

"I don't like it" Robert murmured under his breath.

Aaron chuckled "It'll be worth it once we get to Spain".

Robert smirked and he opened his eyes "All better now".

Aaron laughed and shook his head "One track minded".

Robert rested his head on Aaron's shoulder "Guilty".

One hour into the flight Robert had fallen asleep, and Aaron had listened to some music; he had only been asleep for only ten minutes when Robert shook him awake. They had some food and something to drink, before they listened to music on Aaron's iPod.

Robert was bored and he looked at Aaron 'I just want to snog his face off. The temptation is killing me' he thought to himself.

Robert nudged his husband's should and he gave Aaron a sign to follow. He then stood up and walked to the planes toilets.

Aaron waited for a while before he stood up and he followed after Robert. Aaron closed the door of the toilets. "What is going on in your head?"

Robert muffled a laugh before he proceeded to kiss his husband "You".

"Why do you pick times like this to make out?" Aaron asked.

"Because I like the adrenaline" Robert replied.

Aaron chuckled and he kissed Robert "I love you".

"I love you" Robert echoed Aaron's words before he pushed his tongue into Aaron's mouth. He groaned as he passionately kissed Aaron and his husband moaned.

Robert and Aaron stayed in their tongue twister for a few minutes, they gasped for air whenever their lips parted and Robert pulled Aaron closer, so that their body's were pressed together.

After making out they walked back to their seats, with massive grins on their faces. They sat down and they went back to listening to music. They had both had noticed that a few of the passengers were giving them weird looks, but they did not care.

Robert smiled and he put his arm around Aaron's shoulders "Are you okay?"

Aaron looked at Robert and he smiled "Yeah, my back hurts a little. But I'm alright as long as I have you".

Robert kissed Aaron and he smiled at his husband when he pulled back "You'll always have me with you. I don't wanna be anywhere else".

Aaron rested his head on Robert's shoulder and they fell asleep.

The plane landed one hour later, the passengers left, and the crew member who had been informed of Aaron's condition regarding his injuries woke up Robert. Robert woke up and he looked at the young woman.

"You asked to have someone to stand by, if your husband needed help off the plane when we landed. We've arrived at our destination, sir. Will Mr Dingle need help getting off of the plane?" The woman asked.

Robert shook his head "Thank you, it really depends on how much strength he has. Can you just stand by if something happens?"

The woman nodded and smiled "Of course, sir".

The stewardess walked away and Robert turned to Aaron. Robert started to lightly shake Aaron, his husband stirred from his sleep, and he rubbed his eyes as he looked at the older man.

"Hi, sleepyhead. We're here" Robert softly said.

Aaron nodded "How long was I asleep for?"

Robert smiled and stroked Aaron's hair "About an hour. Do you need help walking?"

Aaron nodded, he was still half asleep but he could feel the pain from his injuries "Yeah".

Robert saw that Aaron was in pain and he kissed his head "Alright. Hold onto me".

Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert's neck and Robert helped him walk out of the plane. They walked into the airport. They got their suitcases and they walked to the cab that had been booked to take them to the villa. They drove for fourth minutes until they pulled up at the villa; it was a secluded stone house, with an ocean view, there was a large pool that looked over the side of the hill and one day bed was next to the pool. Aaron and Robert stepped out of the taxi and Robert paid the driver, before they walked into the villa. The walked into the master bedroom and they unpacked their cases, Robert took his jacket and shirt off whilst Aaron just took his hoodie off. They walked around the house and then they walked outside.

Robert was feeling bored and decided to whined up his husband. "Aaron", he whined

"What?", Aaron replied in an equally annoying tone.

Robert smirked "I'm hungry!"

Aaron rolled his eyes, "Then let's get something to eat".

"But I want it now!", Robert continued.

Aaron smiled, "So let's get it now".

"But that's not good enough!" Robert whined.

Aaron chuckled, "Sorry but that's how it is".

"And I'm thirsty!", Robert continued to whine.

Aaron turns and gives Robert a raised eyebrow, "Calm down, ya baby! I'll push you into the pool if you don't behave".

Robert mimicked Aaron, "Calm down, ya baby!"

Aaron gave Robert a little shove, and his husband toppled backwards into the pool.

"Oi!", The drenched man exclaimed as he came back up for air.

Aaron laughed out of control "I warned you. Stop whining all of the time and you won't always get into trouble".

Robert got an idea so he swam to the side where Aaron was stood "It's actually really nice in here. Come closer".

Aaron squinted his eyes "You're planning something".

"Just come closer. I don't bite" Robert chuckled.

"I wouldn't put that passed you. You have bit my nipples a few times" Aaron smirked before he sat on the wall and he looked at Robert.

"But you like it when I do that" Robert smirked.

"Dirty git" Aaron teased.

Robert grasped hold of Aaron's arms "Oh really?" Robert pulled Aaron into the pool and he laughed when Aaron came up for air. He wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist and he grinned "Pay back!"

"You idiot!" Aaron yelled.

"I won't argue with that" Robert smiled.

"Why did you pull me into the pool?" Aaron asked.

Robert brushed Aaron's hair away from his forehead. "So that I can do this".

Robert kissed Aaron deeply; his tongue entering his husband's mouth, as he frenched kissed him. Aaron moaned into their kiss, queuing for Robert to deepen the kiss as Aaron grasped the side of the pool. After a few moments Robert picked Aaron up into his arms, and climbed out of the pool.

Aaron laughed and kissed Robert's cheek "Ya soppy idiot!"

"Only for you" Robert smiled as he carried Aaron back to the villa, and they got changed into some dry clothes.

After a few hours of joking around and walking around the hills, Aaron and Robert decided to go back to the villa when it started to get dark. Robert and Aaron made dinner and they sat down to eat, they then got ready for bed and they spooned together before they fell asleep.

A few hours later Robert woke up when he felt Aaron kick his leg "Ow! Aaron, what was that for?"

"No. No, please don't." Aaron whimpered in his sleep.

"Aaron?" Robert sat up and he looked down at his husband.

Aaron started to move around and cry in his sleep "Ed, stop. Dad, don't let him hurt me!"

Robert turned the small lamp on and he looked at Aaron "Ssh ssh, it's alright. Nobody's gonna hurt you". He soothed as he stroked Aaron's hair.

"Dad, get off of me. What are you and Ed doing? I don't want to! Please stop!" Aaron cried out in his sleep.

Aaron was screaming and he was thrashing around, so Robert sat on his husband to hold him down. Robert grabbed Aaron's wrists to stop him from hitting something that could hurt him.

"Baby, it's okay. Just wake up!" Robert raised his voice.

Aaron was full on sobbing in his sleep and he was trying to punch, as well as kick the imaginary attackers. "Robert, help me! Please save me. Get them off of me, Robert!" He screamed.

Robert hated hearing Aaron scream, so he started to shake his husband to wake him "Aaron, It's okay,. I'm here, Baby. Wake up. Aaron, wake up!" He shouted.

Aaron's eyes snapped open and he sat up, there was tears pouring down his face and he was hyperventilating.

Robert let go of his husband's wrists, because he knew that Aaron hated it when he was held down when he did not say that it was alright. "Aaron?"

Aaron looked at Robert and he cried harder, "I'm sorry".

Robert pulled Aaron into a hug and he kissed his head a few times "It's okay, Baby. It was just a bad dream. I won't let anyone hurt you".

Aaron was sobbing as he clung onto Robert "I dreamt that Gordon and Ed were laughing at me. They were undressing me and then they..."

Robert placed a hand on the back of Aaron's head and he held his husband's head against his shoulder "They can't hurt you anymore. I won't let anyone touch you again, I won't let anyone hurt you. You have my word" he soothed.

After a moment of hugging they laid down on the bed, Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron as the younger man started to tremble. Robert stroked Aaron's hair softly, as his husband snuggled against him; his eyes still running with tears.

"Sshh" Robert cooed to Aaron whilst he rubbed his back, "It's okay, I'm here and I won't let anyone hurt you. I'm always gonna be with you. You can trust me, Aaron. I love you, Baby".

"Thank you, Rob. I love you too", Aaron meekly said before he slowly melted into Robert's embrace. His eyes started to droop and his mind wandered away. However he did not dream, he just slept.

Robert stayed awake for a few minutes, to make sure that Aaron was sleeping peacefully. He kissed the top of Aaron's head and he stroked his husband's hair "I won't let you down. I'm gonna treat you how you deserve to be treated. I'm gonna treat you like a prince because you're my Prince, and you always will be my Prince. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make you smile and to keep you happy. I'm gonna make this the best holiday ever. And I'm gonna do all of it for you, because I love you more than anything else in the world." He then closed his eyes to go to sleep.


	32. The cheeky teaser

Robert woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs, he got up to investigate. He was dressed only in boxers as he walked to the kitchen. He smiled when he found Aaron in the kitchen making breakfast. He snuck up behind his husband and wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist. He started to plant gentle kisses on the younger man's neck, as he hugged Aaron from behind.

"Morning, Robert", Aaron laughed.

"Morning, Aaron", Robert half yawned.

"How'd you sleep?" Aaron asked.

Robert nuzzle into Aaron's neck "I slept well. Are you okay?"

Aaron hesitated to say 'That he was okay' "I'm tired. I woke up after I had another nightmare, I just read a book for a bit".

Robert looked up and he turned Aaron around "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Aaron looked down "It was about me and Andy trying to save you".

Robert kissed Aaron's head and then he pulled his husband into an embrace "Hey, you can talk to me about anythings. You know that you can trust me. You married me for God's sake".

Aaron smiled and he hugged Robert "But I don't want to cause you grief".

Robert kissed Aaron's shoulder "Your problems are my problems. You can rely on me to help you. I'll always help you".

Aaron nodded "I'm sorry for waking you up last night".

"Listen to me. You have nothing to be sorry for, you're my Prince and I'll always look after you" Robert soothed.

They hugged for a bit, until they finished making breakfast and they sat down to eat. They joked and laughed afterwards and then they got dressed. Robert was dressed in a pair of jeans and his socks, whilst Aaron was wearing jeans, a red top and his socks. They walked into the games room and they decided to play pool.

After one hour Aaron had been able to sink five of his balls, whilst Robert was only at three. Robert bent over to take his turn and Aaron looked at his husband's butt. Robert felt eyes on him and he smirked as he took his shot.

Robert took his shot and he sank one ball "I'm back baby!" he laughed as he straightened up.

Aaron scoffed "You were never there".

"Alright, Wise guy. Being smug doesn't suit you" Robert joked.

Aaron bent over to take his shot "But it suits you".

Robert smirked as he looked at his husband's arse, he pouted and then he smirked "Being sexy suits you" he stepped behind Aaron and he placed his hands on the younger man's hips.

Aaron looked over his shoulder and he shook his head "Dirty boy".

Robert pressed himself against Aaron and his husband groaned "You like it though".

Aaron took his shot and he sunk one ball. He then straightened up, he tuned and he saw the well known smirk on Robert's face "Maybe I do".

Robert placed his hands on Aaron's hips "I think that I can make that a definite".

Aaron and Robert laughed and they began to kiss. Aaron had one hand on the back of Robert's neck and he other hand on his husband's chest. Whilst Robert had both of his hands on Aaron's hips. Suddenly Aaron's phone started to ring so he pulled back from kissing Robert.

Aaron looked at his phone and he sighed "It's my mum".

Robert laughed "Mummy's baby boy".

Aaron gave Robert a light shove "Shut up, you idiot".

Robert laughed and he smiled at Aaron as his husband answered the phone.

Aaron held his mobile phone to his ear and he spoke into it "Hi, mum".

"Hey, Sweetheart. How are you? Are you and Robert okay? Are you safe?" Chas asked.

Aaron smiled at he looked at Robert "We're fine, mum. We're perfectly safe".

Robert chuckled "Hi, Chas!"

"Hiya, Robert. Are you looking after my baby boy for me?" Chas asked.

Aaron rolled his eyes "Mum" he sighed.

"Of course!" Robert laughed.

"So is the place nice?" Chas asked.

"Yeah, it's very nice". Robert moved and he started to kiss Aaron's neck.

Aaron covered his mouth to muffle his moans, and he let his head fall back "It's amazing here. The view from the villa is fantastic".

Robert smirked and he moved his hand down to Aaron's groin. He started to massage his husband's most sensitive area. "Sure is".

Aaron was holding in gasps and groans as his husband teased him. He bit his bottom lip as he held in moans of pleasure.

"What are you two up to today?" Chas asked over the phone.

Aaron was lost for words and Robert was teasing him "Just playing pool. I'm winning, obviously".

"That's my boy! Right, I'll let you go. Bye" Chas said into the phone.

"See ya, mum. Robert, says goodbye too" Aaron said as his breathing hitched. He then hung up the phone and he placed it on the pool table "Did you have to do that, when I was on the phone to my mum?"

Robert stopped kissing Aaron's neck and he looked at his husband "Yeah, I couldn't help myself. You're just so... tasty".

Aaron smiled and he looked into Robert's eyes "What do you want to do?"

Robert looked into Aaron's eyes and he saw that he was uncertain "I'm perfectly fine with just kissing you. What ever you want".

Aaron thought for a moment "I'm up for it if you are".

Robert smirked and he picked Aaron up, he sat his husband on the pool table and he held Aaron's legs against his hips "I'm up for it".

Aaron smirked and they fiercely started at each other's lips. And they began to undress each other.

After a few minutes Aaron rolled onto his back and Robert looked at him "How do you always manage to impress me?"

Aaron looked at Robert "I just know exactly what you like".

Robert looked at Aaron, as his husband fastened up his jeans and belt "You know me so well".

Aaron smiled and he looked at Robert "Come on. This floor isn't that comfortable".

They stood up and they carried on playing pool until Aaron won. They then changed into their swimming trunks and Robert swam around the pool, whilst Aaron laid down on one of the daybeds.

Robert stopped swimming and he stood up in the swimming pool. He smoothed his hair back and he looked at Aaron "You up for a swim?"

Aaron looked at Robert "I'm not a great swimmer".

Robert climbed out of the pool and he walked over to where Aaron was "What's wrong?"

Aaron sat up and he looked at Robert "Nothing's wrong. I'm just not the best around water".

Robert grabbed Aaron's hand and he pulled him to his feet "You can swim with me for a bit. If you can't handle it then we can do something else".

Aaron sighed and he looked at Robert, he took his shirt off and he nodded "Okay."

"That's my Grease monkey" He smiled as he lead Aaron into the pool, still holding his husband's hand to support him.

Aaron and Robert started to swim around the pool, and then they started to splash each other. Aaron splashed Robert, and then he started to swim away.

"I'm gonna get ya for that!" Robert laughed as he chased Aaron.

Aaron laughed as he swam away from Robert but his husband caught him, "No, Robert!" he laughed.

Robert picked Aaron up "Gotcha!"

Aaron laughed as he wrapped his arms around Robert's neck "You're a nuisance?"

Robert smiled and he kissed him "I love you, Aaron Dingle".

Aaron smiled at Robert "I love you, Robert Jacob Sugden".


	33. Soppy romance

Two days later, it was 6pm when Aaron walked into the holiday villa after being on the phone with Paddy, he saw that Robert was sat on the sofa with a pencil and a note pad. He walked over and he stood behind his husband, Aaron saw that Robert was drawing and that he had been for a while.

"You're better at drawing now." Aaron commented.

Robert jumped and he looked over his shoulder "Did you have to sneak up on me like that?"

"Yeah, it's always funny when I scare you like that" Aaron smirked.

"For you maybe. You can be so annoying sometimes" Robert huffed.

"Well... I'll go then shall I? Talk to me when you're not pissed off at me" Aaron straightened up and he walked around the sofa.

Robert but the notepad and the pencil down, and he grabbed Aaron's waist. He pulled his husband down so that he was sat on his lap. He then started to kiss Aaron's neck and he wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist "I'm sorry. You're not annoying, you're perfect".

Aaron smirked and he put an arm around Robert's shoulders "What are you drawing?"

"I was thinking about getting a tattoo. I was just thinking of some ideas" Robert answered.

"No way. You're not getting at tattoo" Aaron scoffed.

"Why? I could get your name across one of my pecks, I could get your name on my dick or I could get one of those armsleeve ones" Robert suggested.

"I'm honoured but no. And why would you get my name on your dick. It would probably end up fading after we have sex" Aaron joked.

"I thought that you'd like the idea" Robert frowned.

Aaron sighed and he took his hoodie off. He then pointed at a scar on his shoulder "It's a lovely idea but they bloody well hurt. I had the words Little Slut tattooed on me a few years ago. It got infected and I had it removed. It hurt".

Robert looked at Aaron "We've been married for a year and you've never told me that."

"I was living with Ed and he decided that I had disobeyed him. He got his friends to hold me down as one of them did the tattoo. I hated it so Scott took me to get it removed". Aaron explained.

Robert looked at Aaron "You've never told me that before".

Aaron shrugged "It's not something that you talk about. I just don't like them anymore".

"So that's a no then" Robert closed the notepad.

Aaron picked up the book and he looked at the sketches "I like the one that says 'Aaron and Robert forever'. I also like Wolf one".

Robert smirked. "What do you think?"

"If you want one go and get one. It's up to you" Aaron shrugged.

"I thought that you just said 'no'. Changing your mind now because I'll look sexy with it?" Robert asked.

Aaron smirked "I've given up trying to tell you to do stuff because you don't blaming listen."

Robert kissed Aaron and he smiled at his husband when their lips parted. "If love you, my sexy grease monkey".

"I love you too, Rob" Aaron smiled.

Aaron got up to make himself and Robert some dinner. He was chopping up the vegetables, when he heard Robert shout.

"For fucks sake!" Robert shouted.

Aaron put the knife down and he walked into the kitchen "Rob? What's up?"

Robert was sat diagonally on the sofa and he had his feet up.

"I can't get this drawing right" Robert huffed.

Aaron walked over and he sat between Robert's legs, he had his head on Robert's chest and his husband wrapped one arm around his chest. "It's good".

Robert scoffed "No it's not. I'm rubbish at drawing".

Aaron chuckled "Keep practicing and you'll be as good of a drawer as me".

"You draw something then" Robert joked.

Aaron thought for a moment and he got an idea "Okay. Clothes off". He said as he stood up and sat on the coffee table.

Robert was surprised by the sudden order "What?"

"Take your clothes off and sit on the sofa, with your elbows on your knees and your legs apart" Aaron answered.

"Why?" Robert asked as he started to undress.

"You said draw something and I want to draw you" Aaron smiled.

Robert sighed "Don't give me a big head" Robert said as he pulled off his jeans and boxers. He then leaned forwards and he sat so that his legs were apart, and that his elbows were resting on his knees.

Aaron started to draw Robert and he smirked as he glad at Robert's intimate region.

After thirty minutes Robert felt himself going hard. He looked down and he saw that he had a half hard. He started to fidget when he became uncomfortable and he looked at Aaron.

"Stop fidgeting. You're putting me off" Aaron stated.

"Sorry, I can't help it. I have a low down problem." Robert hinted.

Aaron looked at Robert in confusion, but then he noticed that Robert had a half hard. He started to laugh and he shook his head "You have a hard on?"

"I can't help it. You were looking at my dick and I just want to grab you and snog your face off" Robert sighed.

Aaron opened his legs "You can look at me if you want".

"No, that's okay" Robert shook his head.

"I don't mind you looking at me. It's nothing new" Aaron stated.

Robert sighed "If I look at you I'll end up having a wank". He explained.

"You can do that in a minute. I'm almost done" Aaron smiled.

Robert nodded and he smirked "If don't mind how this feels, I just don't like that I can't do anything with you".

After a few last touches to the drawing Aaron closed the notepad, and he put it on the coffee table. He put the pencil down and he looked at Robert "Go and have a shower before you do anything".

Robert stood up and he pulled some boxers on. He then walked to the bathroom and he grabbed a towel. He looked in the mirror and he ran his hand through his hair "What is it about those eyes that always make me want him?"

"I dunno. What is it about my eyes that always make you want me?" Aaron asked and he leaned against the wall by the door.

Robert looked at Aaron in the mirror "Your eyes just get into my soul. You're just too gorgeous".

Aaron smirked and he walked over to Robert, he grabbed his husband's hand and he turned Robert around "You still hard?"

Robert sighed "Yeah. Longest erection ever".

Aaron started to walk backwards and then he turned around.

"Where are we going?" Robert smirked.

"Your favourite room. I also have a problem that is hard to ignore" Aaron answered as he lead Robert into the bedroom.

Robert grinned as Aaron pushed him down onto the bed and straddled his legs "You're being cheeky again. You've done this before".

Aaron started to kiss Robert's neck "I know that I have. But this time... there's no doctor telling me that I can't have sex with my suave husband".

Robert groaned as Aaron kissed his neck, he gripped his husband's hips "Ugh, that feels so good".

Aaron moved one hand and he stroked Robert's nipples, he then sat up and he sat up and he took his shirt off "Do you want this?"

Robert sat up and he rubbed his hands up and down Aaron's back "Yeah, I wants this. Do you want this?"

Aaron put his arms around Robert's neck "Yeah. I want to do this".

Robert and Aaron smiled at each other and they passionately kissed. Aaron pushed Robert onto his back and he leaned over him. He slowly planted soft kisses going down Robert's torso until he reached Robert's erected area. Aaron hesitated so Robert placed a hand on the back of his husband's head to comfort him.

"You don't have to" Robert said in a soft voice.

Aaron gripped Robert's hips "I want to".

Robert let his hand on the back of his husband's head, as Aaron worked his magic . He could not help but groan and gasp as Aaron took him in. After a few minutes he felt that he was reaching his climax, so he placed a hand on Aaron's shoulder "Aaron, stop. I'm gonna cum".

Aaron lifted his head and he looked at Robert "Touch me".

Robert rolled Aaron onto his back and he placed a hand on the side of his husband's face "Tell me if you want me to stop." He slowly moved his hand down Aaron's neck and he caressed his husband's torso. He flicked one of Aaron's hard nipples and he moved, so that he could kiss Aaron's chest.

Aaron moaned as Robert kissed his chest and he smirked, as Robert started to suck on one of his nipples. "And you call me the tease?"

Robert looked up and he chuckled "I'm gonna go further" he slowly moved his hand down Aaron's well formed body, until he grasped hold of his husband's boner.

Aaron groaned as Robert started to move his hand up and down in rhythm. He turned his head and he looked into Robert's eyes, and Robert looked into his eyes. Aaron gripped the duvet as Robert moved his hand over his excited member. He closed his eyes as he gasped and Robert started to kiss his husband. They became locked in a French kiss and they both gasped for air when their lips parted. The fast rising and falling of his husband's chest made Robert smile, and he continued what he was doing until he and Aaron both reached their climaxes.

Robert rested his head on Aaron's chest and the young brunette stroked his hair "How was that?"

Aaron smiled "That was great. Thank you".

Robert smiled and he kissed Aaron's chest "It was great for me too. You're welcome".

Aaron looked at the bedside cabinet and he saw his phone "Sit up a moment".

Robert sat up and he looked at Aaron as the younger man stood up and he walked to the kitchen. After a few seconds Aaron walked back into the bedroom with some bottles of beer. He laid on the bed next to Robert and he sipped the drink as Robert rested his head on his shoulder. Aaron put one arm around Robert's shoulders and he handed his husband the bottle of beer. Robert had a long sip of the beer and then he handed it back to Aaron.

"It seems daft... but this is actually quite romantic" Robert smiled.

Aaron put the bottle of beer on bedside cabinet and he looked at Robert "Sobby idiot".

Robert laughed and he kissed Aaron. They snuggled up and they smiled at each other. The temperature was scorching and the sun was boiling the earth, but Aaron and Robert felt the warmth that only they could provide for each other.


	34. Being free to fly away

Aaron woke up the next day and he pulled on some underwear and jeans, before he walked outside to the pool. "Having a morning swim?"

Robert looked at Aaron and he smiled "I woke up early and I just needed a swim".

"You didn't watch me sleep? And you weren't there to say good morning to me, like you always are?" Aaron asked though it was more a statement

Robert swam to the side of the pool and lent an the slabbed edge, "Morning, babe".

Aaron bent down and kissed Robert on the lips, "Morning to you too, babe".

Robert climbed out the pool and embraced his husband, hugging him tightly. "Sorry, I jus need a hug"

Aaron smiled and he hugged Robert "A bit clingy today?"

"Yeah, I just can't shake the fact that I could have lost you so many times." Robert rested his chin on Aaron's shoulder.

Aaron kissed Robert's neck "But you haven't, I'm still here and I always will be."

Robert nuzzle into Aaron's neck "I love you, Aaron."

Aaron smiled "I love you too, you soppy Sudgen".

Robert pulled back from his hug with Aaron after a moment "Jeez, I'm loosing my edge!"

Aaron scoffed "Yeah you are".

Robert lightly punched Aaron's arm "No need to rub it in though".

"Sorry, you're rather clingy today though." Aaron chuckled.

"That's because every time I'm away from you for more than ten seconds, I think back to all the times I could have lost you. I hate the fact that if things had been different then I could've lost you. That scares me" Robert Admitted.

Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert's waist "I think that it's very romantic when you hold me. I'm glad that you can talk to me like this".

Robert kissed Aaron "I like that fact that you let me hold you like this".

Aaron smiled at Robert and his husband smiled at him. They then had breakfast and they discussed what they could do for the day. Of course Robert suggested: skinny dipping, going back to bed, having a shower together or playing some games in the games room. Aaron would just roll his eyes and he got an idea.

"Get your other trunks and a towel. Pack some clothes as well." Aaron said as he walked into the bedroom, and he packed some clothes and he put his swimming trunks on. He then put some clothes on and he packed a towel.

Robert walked into the room and he grabbed a towel, and he put his other pair of swimming trunks on. "So... what are we doing?" he asked as he put some clothes on.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" Aaron smirked. "Call a cab for us. I'll give the driver directions".

Robert called for a taxi and they waited for one hour, before their taxi pulled up outside. They walked outside and they got into the cab.

Aaron looked at the driver "Llévanos al mejor lugar para bucear."

The driver smiled "Muy bien señor. Disfruta la vistas" (Alright sir, enjoy the views). He then started the vehicle.

"I didn't know that you can speak Spanish" Robert looked at Aaron.

Aaron smiled "It's a hidden talent".

Robert held Aaron's hand and he smiled at his husband "You never cease to amaze me".

After a few minutes of driving the taxi driver dropped Aaron and Robert off at their destination. "No vaya más allá de 20 pies. Y mantener las piernas rectas. Hay rocas a los lados del borde de las aguas. Puedes verlos con claridad" (Do not go any further up than 20 feet. And keep your legs straight. There are rocks at the sides of the waters edge. You can see them clearly).

Aaron nodded before he paid the driver and he walked up the cliff with Robert. Aaron could read the signs and he stopped when they were 20 feet up. "Here we are".

Robert was a little confused "Where are we?"

Aaron took his clothes off and he walked over to the cliffs edge. "That's pretty clear".

Robert walked over to Aaron and he realised what the plan was "You've got to be fucking kidding me. No way I'm jumping from up here".

Aaron smirked "Then you'll just have to watch me then".

"That's fine by me" Robert sat down.

Aaron rolled his eyes and he took a deep breath before he slowly exhaled "See ya in a bit" he then jumped off of the cliff "Woohoo!" he whooped as he plummeted down into the water.

Robert heard a splash and he looked over the edge "Aaron!"

Aaron swam to the surface "That was absolutely fantastic! You gotta try it!"

"Nah, I'm good thanks!" Robert yelled to Aaron.

Aaron swam to the seabed and he walked up the cliff again. "I have to do that again."

Robert quickly took his clothes off "Wait for me!" Robert walked over to Aaron.

Aaron looked at Robert "Change your mind?"

Robert looked at Aaron "I just don't want you to be on your own. But I'm terrified".

Aaron held Robert's hand "Keep your legs straight and jump as far as you can. It feels like you're flying".

Robert gulped "I hate heights".

Aaron smiled "Just jump for it and hold your breath. Keep your legs straight and hold onto my hand".

Robert nodded "Okay."

Aaron squeezed Robert's hand to reassure him "On three. 1… 2… 3!"

Aaron and Robert jumped off of the edge, they were holding hands.

"Aahhh!" Robert screamed but he quickly breathed in before they hit the water.

(Splash!) They plummeted into the clear green and blue water. They both felt alive and they swam to the surface.

"That was amazing!" Robert laughed.

Aaron smiled and he swam towards Robert. He cradled the older man's face in his hands and he kissed Robert. He then pulled back and he looked at Robert "I'm so proud of you".

"Thanks" Robert smiled and he kissed Aaron "I can't believe that I just did that. It was as if I was flying".

"I told you that it felt great didn't I?" Aaron smiled.

Robert smirked as he stared lovingly into his husband's eyes, "You sure did".

They both share a kiss before going back and jumping again. This continued for awhile before they head back to the villa. When they arrived back at the villa they walked into a kitchen and Aaron made himself a smoothie.

Aaron made a pineapple and mango smoothie, and he poured himself and Robert a cup each. He walked into the living room and he handed Robert one of the cups.

"Thanks babe", Robert said before he gulped down the entire smoothie.

"Woah, thirsty eh?" Aaron joked and then he drank some of his shrink.

Robert smiled and laughed, "Yeah my throat is kind of sore". He said in a raspy voice.

Aaron thought for a few seconds before he smirked, "I think I know a really good smoothie to help with that".

Robert grasped hold of his neck "Okay".

Aaron put his cup on the table and he walked over to Robert "Aww, I don't like it when my pretty boy's poorly".

Robert smiled and he stood up "I don't like it when you're poorly either".

Aaron kissed Robert "Sit down and I'll be back in five minutes".

Robert smirked "Will you be wearing briefs and shirtless?"

Aaron rolled his eyes "That's all you think about".

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist "Not always. I love you so much and you're just so gorgeous."

Aaron smiled "If you say so. Now sit down and I'll be back in a few minutes".

Robert kissed Aaron and he then sat down whilst Aaron walked to the kitchen. He was sad that Aaron was so low in confidence "Why can't you just see what I see?" he asked himself. He knew that Aaron was self conscious but he wished that he would understand how amazing he really was.

Minutes later Aaron walked into the living room, with a glass filled with bright red liquid. Aaron was very careful not to put it near his face as he gave it to Robert, "Here, drink up".

Robert took the glass "Thanks" he drank contents of the glass and put the glass down on the table. A few seconds went by before Robert's face turned bright red and tears streamed down his face, "A-Aaron! W-what did you put in that!" he gasped as he waved his hand about frantically.

Aaron pretended to think as he pulled an innocent face, "Two chillies and a pint of water?"

Robert rraced into the kitchen and he poured himself a glass of milk; which he gulped down as fast as possible. "Are you insane?" Robert exclaimed

"Maybe?" Aaron laughed. "But doesn't your throat feel better?" He asked.

Robert was about to make an angry remark when his face softened, "Yeah... it does!"

Aaron stood up and he walked into the kitchen "That smoothie recipe had helped a few of the Dingles. Mind you… we can take it".

Robert looked at Aaron "The only heat that I like is when you're on top of me. Or when we shower together".

Aaron nudged Robert's shoulder with his own "I already knew that" he chuckled.

After a few hours Aaron and Robert had dinner and played cards for a while, before they both had showers and they got ready for bed. It was a very warm night so they were just wearing boxers. Robert had gone to get a drink whilst Aaron laid down on the bed. Robert walked into the kitchen as he formed a plan on how he was gonna get Aaron back for the smoothie trick. Robert walked into the bedroom and he saw that Aaron had his eyes closed. He crept over and the bed and he crawled onto it.

"Payback time!" Robert laughed as he started to tickle Aaron.

Aaron opened his eyes and he started to laugh as he squirmed around "Rob! Stop!"

"Nope!" Robert laughed and he tickled Aaron.

After a minute Robert stopped tickling Aaron and he looked down at his husband "We're even now".

Aaron sat up and he pushed Robert off of him "Jesus that tickled, idiot!"

Robert smiled "That was the whole point".

Aaron laid down with a sigh, he smiled and he started to laugh "You're a real pain sometimes".

Robert leaned over Aaron and he looked down at his husband "Is that a bad thing?"

Aaron put his arms around Robert's neck "No. It's one of the many reasons why I love you".

Robert smiled and he kissed Aaron. He then got into bed and they snuggled up together. They made each other feel safe but free, not even Ed or Gordon or anyone else could ever tamper with that safety. They were free enough to just fly away with each other.


	35. Those cute things that couples do

After discussing what they could do for the day, Aaron and Robert decided to go indoor rock climbing. The booked a taxi and it drove them to the climbing centre, they went through the safety video and then they got their helmets and harnesses on. The instructed made sure that the ropes were secure and then he told them the rules.

"I bet that you're not gonna get to the top" Robert whispered.

"I've been climbing before, it's a piece of cake" Aaron smiled.

Robert was nervous about the activity but he did not let it show. The instructor attached their harnesses to the safety ropes and they got red to climb. Robert looked at Aaron and his husband looked at him.

"Race ya to the top" Robert smirked.

Aaron laughed "You're on".

Aaron did a countdown before the couple both raced upwards, at the same time. Robert was doing okay at first but soon begin to feel more and more nervous as he sneaked a quick peek down halfway up the climbing wall.

"Ah! , Aaron!", Robert cried out.

"What is it?", Aaron asked. He was a little further up than Robert.

"It's too high!" Robert whispered and he closed his eyes tightly.

Aaron abseiled down the wall until he was next to Robert "Do you need help?"

"I just want to go down. I've decided that I love the ground" Robert stated.

Aaron placed one hand on Robert's shoulder "More than you love me?"

Robert opened his eyes and he shook his head "No."

Aaron smiled "I'll hold you as you climb".

Robert sighed "Can I just skip the climb and go down?"

Aaron laughed "No, because we'd get yelled at by a pissed off Spanish instructor for wasting his time. Plus I know how brave you really are. Because you, Mr Robert Jacob Sudgen... are amazing".

Robert gulped "I'm scared".

Aaron held Robert's arm "I know so you face your fears like I faced my fears".

Robert nodded and he slowly reached up and he grabbed hold of the wall. He pulled himself up and he slowly exhaled.

"Keep going, you can do this. I believe in you" Aaron encouraged as he held onto Robert's arm to support his husband.

"Aaron" Robert said in a shaky voice.

"It's okay, I'm here. I won't let you fall" Aaron comforted as he used one arm to climb with.

Robert looked over his shoulder and he almost lost his grip "I don't like it".

Aaron moved closer to Robert and he gave the blonde haired man a kiss on the cheek "I'll snog you afterwards".

Robert smiled and he looked up. He started to climb and Aaron held onto his upper arm. Aaron had the harder time whilst climbing because he was only using one hand, but they reached the top and they both smiled.

"I told you that you could do it" Aaron laughed.

Robert laughed and he kissed Aaron "Thank you for helping me".

Aaron smiled when their lips parted "No problem. You helped me so now it's my turn to help you".

Aaron and Robert started to abseil down, everyone else had left the room so they were left on their own. Robert quickly grabbed hold of Aaron's safety line and he pulled on it, before he locked it in place.

"What the hell, Rob? Let me down" Aaron exclaimed.

Robert looked at Aaron and he stood in front of his husband "I bet that having sex like this would be amazing".

Aaron crossed his arms "One track mind".

Robert grabbed Aaron's thighs and he held his husband's legs against his hips. He then wrapped his arms under Aaron's legs. "I just have a lot very exotic fantasies about you".

Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert's neck "I bet that I could do better than your fantasies".

"I know that you can" Robert kissed Aaron and grinded himself against his husband.

Aaron ran his fingers through Robert's hair as their kiss deepened, they gasped for air when their lips parted and they groaned as they kiss. They heard the voices of people, so they stopped kissing and Robert helped Aaron down. Aaron took his helmet and his harness off, and then he gave Robert a kiss on the cheek. Aaron and Robert left the indoor rock climbing centre, and they went back to the villa. Robert checked the time and he realised that it was nowhere near lunchtime, so he began to list off some options. He soon found himself on the computer in the villa, searching for the closest spa. Robert found a good spa and also typed the words 'Please take me to miss Valentina's Spa. I don't speak much Spanish, sorry'. Robert wrote down the results, and then he went about getting headphones and a blindfold for Aaron. Aaron was in the kitchen making himself a drink, when Robert came up behind him.

"Ah!" Aaron quietly exclaimed, when Robert slipped his arms around his waist.

Robert lightly kissed Aaron's neck, "Hey babe".

Aaron laughed and he turned to kiss his husband, "Hey babe -".

As Aaron went in for a French kiss, but Robert pressed one finger against his husband's lips, "Not that I don't want to make out with you... but I sorta have a surprise for you".

Aaron smiled, "Okay, what is it?"

Robert held up the headphones and blindfold, "Please?"

Aaron was a bit weary of the blindfold, but knew that it would most likely worthwhile at the end. Aaron nodded and allowed Robert to blindfold him and he put the headphones into his ears. Aaron smirked when his favourite songs began to play.

"My favourite song?" Aaron smiled.

"Of course" Robert smiled as he gently grabbed Aaron's hands.

Robert led Aaron outside and called a taxi, when they climbed into the vehicle Robert made sure Aaron was safely seated before taking out his piece of paper. "Por favor, lléveme a perder el Spa de Valentina. No hablo mucho español, lo siento", Robert told the driver who nodded and smiled. They were drove to the spa and Robert paid the driver before leading Aaron into the place.

Unfortunately Robert had not thought that far ahead, and when the lady in charge started to speak in Spanish he began to lose confidence in his surprise for Aaron. But the lady smiled and reassured Robert with kind brown eyes, "I'm sorry sir, I should have known you were a tourist, please tell me what spa treatment you want?"

Robert sighed and had a little laugh before answering, "I was wondering if me and my husband could use a jacuzzi?"

The lady nodded and lead the way. Robert lead Aaron to the changing rooms. Robert started to undress Aaron but his husband tensed up.

"Whoa, what are you doing, Rob?" Aaron asked.

Robert heard that Aaron's breathing was fast. He cradled Aaron's face in his hands and he stroked Aaron's cheek with his thumb.

"It's okay. You can trust me. I'm not gonna hurt you" Robert reassured.

Aaron calmed down and he nodded "I trust you, Rob".

Robert unclothed Aaron and slipped some swimming shorts onto him, and himself whilst in the men's changing room. Before he lead Aaron into the jacuzzi and removing the blindfold and headphones.

Aaron peered round and smiled, "Best surprise ever!"

Aaron then kissed Robert on the lips and it turned into a French kiss, as they made out in the spa jacuzzi. Aaron sat on Robert's lap so that he was facing his husband. Robert had one arm around Aaron's waist and his other hand on Aaron's thigh. Aaron had his arms around Robert's neck as they kissed. Later on, Robert and Aaron left the spa and walked around the town. Robert spotted an ice cream store and dragged Aaron along with him into the little shop.

"Puedo tener dos helados por favor? Una fresa y un chocolate", Aaron asked the man in the shop.

Robert and Aaron took a little walk around the town for a while before, they sat down on a bench. Robert slowly put his arm around Aaron's shoulders, and his husband smiled at him.

"Feeling a bit romantic are we, Rob?" Aaron asked

"Yep!", Robert confirmed happily.

Aaron laughed, "You soppy idiot!"

Robert smirked, "Oi, Dingle!" he got some ice-cream on his finger and dabbed it on the tip of Aaron's nose.

"Oi, Sudgen!", Aaron exclaimed as he wiped the ice-cream off of his nose, and plopped a big bit onto Robert's nose in turn.

Robert laughed and wiped the ice-cream off of his face, before he dapped some more ice cream on the tip of his husband's nose. He smiled before he licked Aaron's nose gently, "You missed a bit".

Aaron sighed before wiping his nose all over again, "What am I gonna to do with you?".

"Love me, feed me... never leave me", Robert listed off cheekily.

Aaron raised eyebrow at Robert, "First off... you're nowhere near as adorable as Garfield-".

"Oi, I am too!", Robert said grumpily.

"And secondly... why would I ever leave you?" Aaron looked at Robert with innocent eyes.

Robert smiled "I'll let you off with that".

Aaron laughed "You just can't resist me".

Robert placed a hand on the back if his husband's head "I just love you so much". He then pulled Aaron into a kiss.

They kissed for a moment, before they pulled back and they smiled at each other.

"And I love you" Aaron whispered before they went back to eating their ice creams.


	36. Love and Joy in our smiles

Aaron was in the bathroom and he was looking at the marks and the scars on his body. He turned around and he looked over his shoulder, he saw the scars on his back and he touched one of them. He instantly had flashbacks of what he and Robert had been put through, it brought tears to his eyes and then he looked at the scar on his arm. The only thing left from the tattoo that Ed's friends gave him.

Robert heard the sound of faint crying and he knocked on the bathroom door. "Aaron? What's wrong, Baby?"

"Robert, I need you" Aaron said through his tears.

Robert opened the door and he saw that Aaron was looking at his scars. He walked over to Aaron and he placed his hands on his husband's shoulders "What are you thinking about?"

"I look horrible. I'm scarred and damaged, I got away from one abuser and then I was taken by another. What's wrong with me?" Aaron cried.

Robert kissed Aaron's shoulder "You're absolutely beautiful and you're so amazing. These just prove how strong you are and how brilliant you are. It's not your fault that Gordon and Ed were sick in the head, you've done nothing wrong and there's nothing wrong with you. You're my gorgeous husband and nobody and nothing will take you away from me".

"How can stand the sight of me? How could you want someone like me?" Aaron asked.

"I look at you and I see the most beautiful angel in heaven. I want you because I love you and nothing will ever change that." Robert said in a soft voice.

Aaron lifted his arms and he held onto Robert's hands "I love you too".

Once Aaron had calmed down, he and Robert talked about what they were going to do for the day. The decided to go canoeing, and it just so happened that Robert felt very mischievous that day.

Aaron and Robert had been on the water for only ten minutes, when Robert had an idea and decided to tease Aaron. Robert put his paddle down and smirked as he grabbed either side of the canoe, shaking it from side to side.

"Robert! Cut it out!" Aaron exclaimed as he stopped paddling and he looked back at Robert. "I mean it".

Robert just laughed and shouted, "EARTHQUAKE!" He began to tilt the boat.

The boat ended up toppling over onto it's side. Robert swam to the surface and met Aaron's angry face. Though Aaron could not stifle the laugh, as Robert bore his puppy dog eyes.

"Idiot!" Aaron exclaimed.

Robert was closer to Aaron and he laughed "I'm you're idiot".

Aaron rolled his eyes and he splashed Robert "You got that right".

Robert smiled and he grabbed Aaron, he pulled his husband close and he kissed him. He looked worried when their lips parted "Can you help me get back into the canoe?"

Aaron rolled his eyes and he flipped the canoe back up. He helped Robert back into the small boat, and then he got back into the canoe. They paddled back to shore after half an hour and they ignored the strange looks from the locals, they got back to the villa and Aaron went for a shower.

Aaron was in the shower and he was washing his hair when he heard the door open. He looked up and Robert walked in "I'll be out in a few minutes, Rob".

"You look very sexy." Robert pouted at the sight of his naked husband.

Aaron scoffed "If you say so. You're fit as well".

"Just watching you shower turns me on" Robert smirked.

"I'm turned on too. This shower's big enough for two people" Aaron hinted.

Robert took his shoes and socks off, he then stepped into the shower and he placed his hands on Aaron's hips. "You're a sight for sore eyes".

Aaron smiled and he put his arms around Robert's neck "You've got your eye on something that I have. And I've got my eye on something that you have."

Robert kissed Aaron and his husband unfastened his jeans and shirt. They passionately kissed as Robert pushed Aaron up against a wall.

After a few minutes, Robert stepped out of the shower and he wrapped a towel around his waist. Aaron turned the shower off and he stepped out, he wrapped a towel around his waist and he smiled at Robert.

"You look happy" Aaron stated.

Robert smiled and he walked over to Aaron, he wrapped his arms around his husband's waist and he kissed him "I am. You make me very happy".

Aaron smiled and he kissed Robert "You make me happy".

Later that day, Robert was stood next to the pool after he had just been swimming. Aaron saw an opportunity and he snuck up behind Robert.

"Bbaaaaahhhhhh!" Aaron shouted.

Robert jumped and Aaron pushed him into the pool, when he came up for air he looked up and he saw that Aaron was laughing "Aaron!"

Aaron jumped into the pool and he laughed "That was so good".

Robert swam up to Aaron and he sighed "Sneaky little grease monkey". He could not stay mad at Aaron, his husband was happy and he was laughing his head off. Robert could no help but laugh and he picked Aaron up.

Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert's neck and he smiled "Are you okay?"

Robert kissed Aaron "I'm okay. I love seeing you smile and I adore your laugh. My gorgeous Prince."

Aaron rested his head on Robert's shoulder "My knight in shining armour".

"How is it that you can always make my heart dance?" Robert asked and he cradled Aaron in his arms.

Aaron smiled "Because I love you so much. How is it that you can always cheer me up?"

"Because I love you so much" Robert said in a soft voice before he kissed Aaron's head.

The rest of the night consisted of Robert and Aaron having a romantic swim around the pool. They watched the sun set and they kissed a few times, they made each other laugh and they splashed each other. The joy on both of their faces could warm the heart of the toughest person alive.


	37. Haunting love

Aaron was on the phone to Chas, when he felt arms wrap around his waist. He smiled and he held onto one of Robert's wrists. "How are you, mum?"

"I'm alright, Sweetheart. I'm a little run off of my feet but I'm fine" Chas answered.

"Don't work too hard, mum. Where's Charity and Faith?" Aaron asked as he became worried about his mum.

Robert heard the anxiety in Aaron's voice, he started to kiss Aaron's neck. He knew that it would calm his husband's nerves.

"Charity's doing god knows what and Faith is helping me out. Do you want to speak to her?" Chas asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, Mum" Aaron smiled.

Robert rested his chin on Aaron's shoulder "You okay?"

Aaron nodded and he smiled "Yeah".

Faith then came onto the phone "Hello, Arrow. How are you?"

"Hiya, Nanna. I'm alright, how are you?" Aaron asked.

"I'm fine, Lovely. How's Robert?" Faith asked.

Aaron smiled and he put the call on speaker. "She asked how you are".

Robert smiled "Hi, Faith. I'm alright. How are things at home?"

"Hello, Robert. Things are manic as usual but everything's alright" Faith answered. "Are you looking after my grandson?"

"Yes, I'm gonna look after him for the rest of my life" Robert answered before he kissed Aaron's shoulder.

"Good. I've still got all of the pictures that he gave me when he was little, I've got some of his old baby clothes. He was so small and cute" Faith crooned.

Aaron chuckled "Why do you still have all of that stuff, Nanna?"

"Because you're the only grandchild that I knew. And I had the biggest bond with you, you're my darling little Arrow" Faith answered.

Robert giggled and he kissed Aaron's neck.

"Good answer" Aaron smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone now. I love you, Arrow" Faith said and the smile was heard in her voice.

"I love you too, Nanna. Can you put my mum back on the phone?" Aaron asked.

A few seconds past before Chas came back onto the phone.

"Are you looking after Robert, Sweetheart?" Chas asked.

"Yeah, like always" Aaron answered.

"Hiya, Chas" Robert said into the phone.

"Hiya, Robert. Send me some pictures from your holiday" Chas said.

"Will do" Aaron said.

"I gotta go now. Bye you two" Chas said.

"Bye" Aaron and Robert both said in unison and Aaron ended the call.

Aaron put his phone in his pocket and Robert started to kiss his neck "What are you up?"

"Nothing, just kissing my beautiful husband's neck" Robert answered.

Aaron held onto Robert's wrists. "What do you wanna do today?"

Robert turned Aaron around and then he placed his hands on the younger man's waist "There's a ghost tour in town tonight. Do you fancy doing that?"

"You hate horror stuff" Aaron raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah, but... I'd have you to hold my hand" Robert bit his bottom lip.

"FIne, sounds good." Aaron nodded.

They kissed before they ate some lunch and they played 'Who am I' for a bit. at 6pm they had dinner and at 8pm they got a taxi to town for the ghost tour. They had booked the English tour and the tour guide showed all of the tourists around a 'haunted' village. Robert was scared during the tour so Aaron held his hand.

"They say that you can still feel the presence of the spirits that roam the village. There has been many accounts of people having been witness to paranormal activity. Saonses have been performed and there is talk of a demon that lurks in the shadows." The tour guide said.

Robert was frantically looking around and every shadow scared him, he heard a few bangs and crashes and he hid his face in Aaron's shoulder.

"You okay?" Aaron whispered to Robert.

"Yeah, I'm okay" Robert answered. He looked up and he let out a shaky breath. "Who's idea was this?"

"Yours, Robert" Aaron stated.

"Why do I keep coming up with stupid ideas?" Robert asked.

"Not all of your ideas are stupid. You asked me to marry you and it was your idea to go on holiday" Aaron whispered.

"Those were my good ideas" Robert smiled.

Aaron kissed Robert's cheek "I'll protect you from the ghosts".

"Thanks" Robert squeezed Aaron's hand when he heard what sounded like an evil cackle.

Once the tour had finished it was 10:35pm, Aaron and Robert got a taxi back to the villa and they got into their pyjamas. They found a movie to watch and they went to bed at 12:45pm. Robert was spooned against Aaron and he hand one arm around his husband's waist, whilst he held Aaron's hand with his other hand.

Robert woke up during the night because he needed the toilet, but the ghost, witch and vampire stories from the tour echoed in his mind and he became scared. He sat up and he started to shake Aaron "Aaron. Aaron, wake up".

Aaron stirred from his sleep and he rubbed his eyes "Did I have a nightmare?"

"No." Robert answered.

Aaron sat up and he looked at Robert "What's wrong?"

"I need the toilet. But I'm scared to be on my own" Robert said and his embarrassment was evident in his voice.

Aaron smiled "Come on".

Aaron walked to the bathroom with Robert and he looked at his husband "I'm not gonna piss with you".

"Haha hilarious" Robert shook his head and he walked into the bathroom. He did his business before he washed and dried his hands, he then walked out of the bathroom and he looked at Aaron.

The noises that the building made sent Robert into flight mode and he clung onto Aaron's arm.

Aaron held Robert's hand "I'll protect you from the ghosts".

"Thanks" Robert sheepishly said.

Aaron and Robert walked back to the bedroom and they climbed into the bed. Aaron rested his head on Robert's chest and he held his husband's hand, Robert stroked Aaron's hand with his thumb and he wrapped his arm around Aaron. They both fell asleep again and they slept soundly throughout the night, no ghosts haunted their dreams and no demons possessed their minds.

Robert woke up the next morning, and he smiled when he saw that Aaron was waking up as well. He stroked his husband's hair and Aaron yawned before he smiled at Robert.

"Morning" Aaron looked up at Robert.

"Morning" Robert said softly.

"See any ghosts last night?" Aaron joked.

"Thankfully no." Robert answered.

"I told you that I'd protect you from the ghosts" Aaron chuckled.

"Thank you, my prince" Robert smiled.

Aaron sat up and he looked at Robert "I wouldn't be surprised a ghost haunted you".

"Uh, what?" Robert sat up slightly.

"Because you're fit and you brought me back to life" Aaron smiled.

Robert smiled and he sat up, he placed his hand on the back of Aaron's head and he kissed his husband.

Aaron held onto Robert's shoulders, and he let his husband push him down onto the bed as they kiss. Robert slid his hand under his husband's shirt and Aaron bucked his hips when he felt Robert's warm hands on his skin.

Robert moved and he gently started to kiss Aaron's neck. "You're beautiful" he whispered.

"So are you" Aaron whispered to Robert.

"Am I allowed to haunt you for a bit?" Robert asked.

Aaron smiled "I'm all yours".


	38. Good idea, bad idea neither wastes time

Robert had always been full of good and bad ideas. Mostly bad. But since the day that he had sat with Aaron in the Woolpack during karaoke day... He had made some very good choices. Sitting with Aaron had been the first one. His main goal in life was to put his husband first and to show Aaron just how much he was loved, taking Aaron on holiday had been a very good decision because it gave them both time to heal and... Aaron was now kissing his neck.

Robert smiled when he felt his husband's warm lips on his neck, he wrapped his arm around the younger man's shoulders and then he opened his eyes "I love waking up". 

Aaron lifted his head and he smiled at Robert "I love waking you up".

Robert chuckled and he kissed Aaron "You alright, my beautiful Aaron?" 

Aaron nodded "Yeah. Are you okay, my handsome Robert?" 

Robert nodded "I am now that my eyes are open and looking at you". 

Aaron smiled and he kissed Robert "I love you".

Robert smiled "I love you more". 

Aaron laid down on Robert's chest and he hummed when he felt two arms wrap around his body. He had five more days of waking up in Spain and he was not going to waste them.

Robert kissed Aaron's head and he smiled when his husband snuggled into him more "You're so precious to me. You're are my world". 

Aaron smiled and he kissed Robert's shoulder "You're my hero. You are my amazing husband. I love you so much, babe."

Robert started to stroke Aaron's hair "Can we just hug for a bit today? I can't be asked to do anything apart from hold you".

Aaron sighed happily "You read my mind". 

"I cant be asked to do anything today." Robert sighed as he gazed lovingly at his husband. His beautiful husband.

They lay there for a while longer but then Aaron began to feel a bit too lazy and managed to wiggle out of bed to get changed into casual, baggy, comfy clothes.

Robert groaned in dissatisfaction "Baby!" he whined.

Aaron laughed and then leaned over the bed, "Get up and I'll make you bacon and eggs for breakfast... unless you want to starve that is", he said half teasingly.

Robert thought about the answer for a while before getting up and showing off his bare body.

Aaron backed off in sudden shock as he stared at how gorgeous his god of a husband was, making Robert grin.

"Ever been tickled by a man in the nude?" Robert snickered.

Aaron went slightly red, "Yes... put some clothes on".

Robert shook his head and began to tickle Aaron before wandering off downstairs for breakfast, leaving Aaron still laughing.

"You're a nightmare!" Aaron yelled to Robert.

"You're the one that married me regardless of it!" Robert yelled back.

Aaron chuckled and he smiled "Yes. I. Did" he proudly said before he walked downstairs.

Aaron walked into the kitchen and he started to make breakfast for himself and his smug husband, not even five minutes had passed before he felt two arms wrap around his waist and he smiled when soft lips brushed against his neck.

"That feels nice" Aaron stated.

"I'll keep going then" Robert smiled as he continued to kiss Aaron's neck.

"That's fine with me" Aaron sighed happily as he continued to make the breakfast.

Robert lightly bit Aaron's neck and then he placed a soft kiss where he had nipped his husband, he moved one hand and he started to rub his husband's side "You're gorgeous"

Aaron smiled and he chuckled "So are you".

Robert and Aaron finished making their breakfast and then they sat down to eat; robert had his legs draped over Aaron's legs and his husband smiled every time he told a joke. Robert loved Aaron's laugh, it was a beautiful melody for a very beautiful man. His husband was perfect.

They finished their breakfast, and Aaron started to rhythmically rub Robert's leg as they laughed at each other's jokes and funny memories. Aaron could not help but smile as his husband and rambled on about how he was suave and how they had 'crushed' all of those 'peasants' at the Woolpack's Christmas quiz not so long .

12pm, as the day carried on, Robert had an ingenious idea to get his husband to laugh more and become frustrated. He thought that Aaron looked adorable when he was frustrated. The blond haired man hurried to pulled his white shirt and his jeans off before he threw them aside, he then stripped himself of his underwear and he positioned himself on the sofa. Robert was sat on the sofa with nothing but a cushion covering him.

"Aaron!" Robert called.

A few seconds passed, before Aaron walked into the living room whilst on the phone to Adam. His eyes widened when he saw that Robert was naked and he nearly dropped his phone "FUCKIN HELL!" He cursed before he placed the phone back against his ear "I have to go, mate. Talk to you later" he then ended the call and he placed his phone on the cabinet, he turned back to his smirking nude husband and he sighed "Any reason why you are completely naked?" he placed his hands on his hips and he raised one eyebrow.

"I'm too hot for existence, and so are you. We should be naked together!" Robert grinned, he thought that his idea was brilliant.

"You are very fit but I prefer to keep my clothes on." Aaron then turned around to walk upstairs.

Robert stood up whilst he still held the cushion firmly against his privates and he started to run after Aaron "Aaron Dingle!"

Aaron turned around and he sprinted up the stairs as Robert-bare-backside chased him "For fucks sake, Robert!" he exclaimed.

Time skip, twenty minutes later... Aaron came downstairs with a pair of boxers in one hand, a top and a pair of jeans in the other. He was creeping up on Robert, getting closer and closer until he was right behind him. Robert saw his sneaking grease monkey's reflection in the tv screen and he grinned. At the very last minute, Robert stood up, uncovering his mini-Rob and posed as if it was a gift from the gods. Aaron ducked behind the sofa, his face going red and the image of his nude husband imprinted in his head..

Robert laughed and walked into the kitchen, "It's getting chilly, I'm going to go outside in the sun for a bit!"

Aaron panicked and ran into the kitchen after Robert, "Don't you even dare!", Aaron called after his lover who's hand was hovering over the handle to the back door.

Aaron lunged to try and tackle Robert into his clothes but the older man dodged and ran away as fast as he could, laughing like a maniac.

"Robert! Get back here!", Aaron yelled, only to be ignored.

After a while of chasing, Aaron began to smile as he prolonged their little game. When Robert eventually slowed down due to low stamina, Aaron tackled him to the ground and tried to force a top on him.

However, Robert shook his way out of Aaron's grip and took off again, "I am forever wild! You may not tame me!"

Aaron laughed and began the chase all over again "Idiot!"

Aaron eventually managed to catch up to Robert, and he tackled his husband onto the floor whilst he howled with laughter. His husband held onto his hips and they laughed as they tried to breathe oxygen back into their lungs.

"That was fun" Robert smiled cheekily up at Aaron.

"I think that Mini-Robert is knackered from swinging and bouncing for so long" Aaron joked

"I think that 'Mini-Rob' prefers it when you are doing the bouncing" Robert singled his eyebrows and he bit his bottom lip.

"I prefer that to" Aaron moved and he starts a deep passionate kiss with his husband.

Okay, maybe this day was wasted but Aaron and Robert's time together was not wasted.


	39. Sun kissed

Aaron woke up from a nightmare, as a natural reaction he snuggled into Robert and he sniffled as memories of everything that happened with Ed flooded into his mind and his eyes started to water.

Robert woke up and he looked at Aaron, he wrapped his arms around his husband and he stroked his hair "Nightmare?"

"Yeah, it was about when Ed was trying to drown us. He pulled you under the water and you didn't come back up" Aaron sobbed.

Robert kissed Aaron's head "He can't hurt us anymore. He's gone forever".

"I'm sorry that you had to go through all of it" Aaron cried.

Robert stroked Aaron's hair "Don't. You have nothing to be sorry for, we're survivor's and we survived all of it. We're gonna be okay".

Aaron nodded and he nuzzled into Robert's neck "I love you so much, Rob".

Robert held Aaron and he continued to rub his husband's upper arm "I love you too, Aaron".

After a few minutes, Aaron rolled over and grabbed his phone to see what the time was. "It's 5 am. I'm gonna get up and get ready early today.", he said as he stretched.

Robert sighed but nodded as he too rolled out of bed. Aaron took a shower whilst Robert brushed his teeth, they swapped posts afterwards and got dressed together.

"So, what do you want to do today?", Aaron asked.

Robert shrugged, "Anything as long as it is with you." his cheesy statement made his husband smile and in return it made him chuckle.

Aaron sniggered, "You cheese ball!".

Robert smirked and walked closer to his husband, "Close your eyes and tell me what you see.".

Aaron sighed but he closed his eyes "I can't see anything".

"That's my life without you.", Robert said as seriously as possible.

Aaron instantly burst out in giggles, "Oh my god!"

Robert could not help but laugh, "Come on, you hyena, let's go down to the beech... I shall continue wooing you down there."

Aaron scoffed and he shook his head "You're an idiot".

They walked into the bedroom and they grabbed a rucksack, Aaron and Robert packed a bottle of sun cream, two towels, some cans of soft drinks into it before they changed into some shorts and shirts, Robert smiled when his husband did not hesitate to pull on a black short sleeve shirt and they grabbed their sunglasses before they walked out of the house and they started to walk towards the beach.

It was a ten-minute walk until they finally arrived at the beech, Robert had started to burst out with random pick-up lines in order to 'woo' his husband, Aaron thought that it was funny but he also thought that it was sweet; "You want to know what's the best thing in my life? It's the first word in this sentence.", "If you were a vegetable, you'd be a cutecumber.", "You can never be ice cream ... because you're too hot.". They never ended until Aaron teased him about them.

"Hey, you try them then!", Robert said grumpily.

Aaron smiled and pondered before speaking. "You're just like my pinkie toe... cute and I'll bang you on the table tonight."

Robert stopped in his tracks as Aaron continued to walk. The older man's jaw dropped as he watched Aaron's sassy walk. "Is that a promise?"

Arthur turned around and he raised an eyebrow "If you want it to be".

Robert smirked, "Have I ever told you that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me?"

"You just did" Aaron smirked before he winked at Robert.

They continued to walk across the beach until they found a spot to sit down, Robert put his beach towel down and Aaron did the same thing; the blond man pulled his shirt off before he laid down on his dark blue towel whilst Aaron sat down on his green one.

"This is the life" Robert closed his eyes as he started to sunbathe.

Aaron unzipped the rucksack and he grabbed the sun cream, he started to rub the cream into his skin on his arms and his legs as well as his face and neck "Make sure to put sun cream on".

"I'll do it in a bit, twenty minutes without sun cream won't do any harm," Robert said casually.

Aaron shook his head and he sighed "You'll get sunburnt".

Robert turned his head and he looked at Aaron "I'll be fine, I'm a big boy now and I can look after myself".

Aaron smirked and he leaned over to give Robert a kiss "Don't say that I didn't warn you".

Robert smiled when he received a kiss from his husband and he placed a gentle hand on Aaron's hip, he pouted when the younger man pulled back and he made an 'Aaawww!' noise "I want another kiss".

Aaron raised an eyebrow and he smoothed his hand over Robert's chest "You are so needy". He laid down on his towel and he closed his eyes.

Robert rolled onto his side and he put his head on Aaron's chest, he placed his hand on Aaron's tummy and he hummed when Aaron wrapped an arm around his shoulders "I'm needy for your soft lips and your strong arms around me".

Aaron kissed Robert's head and the older man smiled "I like holding and kissing you too".

Robert fell asleep snuggled up against Aaron, he slept for nearly a whole hour but he woke up when a beach ball hit his ankle and he quickly sat up. Aaron jumped and he looked up at his husband, who was staring down at him with concern.

"Are you okay?" Robert asked.

"Yeah?" Aaron nodded and he sat up slightly to lean on his elbows "What's wrong?"

"I thought that you were having a nightmare, what his my leg?" Robert laid down on his beach towel.

Aaron looked at the beach ball and he sat up, he tossed it over to the family who owned it and then he looked at Robert "It was just a ball. Thanks for looking after me though".

Robert sighed and he closed his eyes "I only like feeling your balls against my leg".

Aaron shook his head and he went to give Robert a light punch on the arm but he noticed something and he took his sunglasses off "I told you to put sun cream on" he groaned in frustration.

"I know, I'll do it in a minute" Robert started to relax.

"Your arm is red" Aaron stated.

Robert's eyes flew open and he turned his head to look at his arm "What the actual fuck?!"

Aaron gently placed his hand on his husband's arm but Robert hissed in pain "Start listening to me! You bloody idiot!"

Robert rolled his eyes and he looked at Aaron "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because I was relaxing and I didn't notice," Aaron said in his defence.

"My bloody arm!" Robert exclaimed.

Aaron sighed and he started to pack up everything "Come on, let's go back to the villa, stroppy pants" he stood up and he stuffed his towel into a bag.

Robert stood up and he stuffed his towel into the bag "I'm not in a strop!"

Aaron pulled he rucksack on and he started to walk back to the villa "Come on!"

Robert whined the whole way back to the holiday house, it was annoying Aaron but he knew that he needed to help his husband because Robert's left arm was red raw and his left cheek looked quite pink as well. His husband looked like a tomato.

They finally made it back to the villa and Aaron dumped the bag onto the floor next to the sofa, he walked into the bedroom and he started to rummage through his suitcase. Robert huffed and he plopped down onto the white sofa, he ran his right hand through his hair as he despaired about how he had been so stupid.

"I should have put sun cream on," Robert said in an annoyed tone as he tried to ignore how warm his arm and his cheek felt, it was like he had a fever but his skin was itchy and sore. "Aaron! I'm an idiot!" he yelled to his husband.

"Tell me something that I don't know!" Aaron yelled back.

"I look like the red balloon from IT!" Robert exclaimed like the overly dramatic person that he was.

Aaron walked back into the living room with something in his hand and he sat down next to Robert.

"What's that?" Robert asked as he starred at what Aaron was holding.

"It's a bottle of after sun" Aaron stated as he put some of the Aloe Vera substance on his hand and he started to rub it all over Robert's red arm.

"Ow! Be careful!" Robert said in a strop.

Aaron looked at Robert "You should've listened to me" he stated in a monotone voice before he started to rub the after sun into Robert's sun slapped cheek.

Robert pulled a pouty face, "My shoulder hurt so much!", he whined.

Aaron sighed at Robert's child-like behaviour, "That's what happens when you don't let me put sun cream on you.", he said calmly, feeling old despite being younger than the man before him.

Robert crossed his arms and then winced, "I am perfectly capable of looking after myself!"

Aaron rolled his eyes, "Apparently not, Mr baboon.".

"I do not look like a monkey!", Robert exclaimed quickly.

"No, you're right. You look like a fuckin idiot who did not let his husband put sun cream on his shoulders and face!", Aaron replied with a smirk, knowing he had won the battle.

"I hate it when you're right.", Robert mumbled in defeat.

"The feeling's mutual.", Aaron sighed again and put the after sun away.

"What do you want for dinner?", Robert asked, standing up and stretching.

"I'll sort dinner out. Go and have a shower and get ready for bed.", Aaron replied gently.

Robert nodded and smiled "I'm sorry for being a pain".

"It's fine, it's part of your charm" Aaron raised an eyebrow.

Robert leaned forward and he gave Aaron a soft kiss on the lips, his husband smiled at him when he pulled away and he stroked his cheek with his thumb "You're too good for me".

Aaron leaned back for another kiss and then he stood up "You're amazing".

Robert stood up and he smiled at Aaron "I'll be back in a bit".

Aaron nodded and Robert walked upstairs and into the bathroom.

Aaron walked into the kitchen and he started to prepare all of the ingredients to make a fry-up. All the while, listening and laughing at Robert singing very loudly in the shower.

Thirty minutes later, Robert turned the shower off and he dried himself with a towel before he changed into a cool set of pyjamas. The smell of bacon drifted towards his nose and he grinned "Mmmmm, that smells good" he hummed as he started to walk back down the stairs, he ran his hand through his wet hair and he walked into the kitchen and he saw that Aaron was making dinner with no shirt on. 'He is so sexy' Robert thought as he walked up behind Aaron and he wrapped his arms around his waist "Something smells great".

"It's fry-up for dinner" Aaron stated.

"You make the best fry-up of all time" Robert moved and he started to kiss Aaron's neck.

"Best thing for when you're feeling sorry for yourself" Aaron smirked when he felt his husband's soft lips on his neck.

"So is kissing you or spending some time with you, my beautiful husband" Robert stated in the voice that he reserved only for Aaron, he moved his head to rest his chin on Aaron's shoulder and he closed his eyes as he hugged his husband.

"Same goes" Aaron turned his head slightly and he looked at Robert.

Robert opened his eyes and he looked at Aaron "Why did I wait so long to marry you? People would kill to have someone like you for a husband, it's a miracle that you even said yes when I proposed".

"I had no reason to say no to you" Aaron spoke softly.

Robert smiled at his husband and the younger man kissed him softly.

Aaron pulled back after a moment and he started to plate up the food, but Robert had started to kiss his neck "You'll make me drop the dinner, this is not the time or the place to start sucking on my neck like a lusting vampire".

"You mean like this?" Robert asked as he started to suck on the soft part of Aaron's neck and his husband moaned wildly, he lightly bit Aaron's skin.

"Robert" Aaron breathed.

Robert smoothed his hand up Aaron's firm stomach and his "You're too tempting for me to ignore though" he pitched his husband's nipple and the younger man groaned.

"Fuck!" Aaron gasped.

"That is one of my favourite things to do with you. Having sex with you is amazing, everything about you is hot!" Robert compliment in between kissing Aaron's neck, he pulled back after kissing his husband's skin a few more times and he lifted his head "Go and sit down, I'll bring dinner over".

Aaron walked around Robert and he started to walk towards the dining table but he felt a quick smack on his arse and he spun around to face Robert "Did you just smack my ass?"

"Maybe, it's a very nice ass" Robert complimented.

Aaron chuckled and he shook his head before he went back to walking over to the table, he sat down and he waited for Robert to bring dinner over "You have a very nice ass too".

Robert turned around whilst holding both his and Aaron's plate and he raised an eyebrow "Well, you slap it or squeeze it when we have sex so it must be true".

Aaron scoffed and he blushed slightly "How do I put up with you and your massive ego?"

Robert put one of the plates down in front of Aaron and then he kissed his head "It must be one of your many skills". He then put his plate down and he sat down next to Aaron and they started to eat their dinner.

They gave into their sexual needs after they had washed up, Aaron had dominated Robert and his husband had loved every fierely passionate moment of it.


End file.
